I Miss You
by anyui
Summary: bagaimana menghadapi kenyataan bahwa teman berharga sekaligus cinta pertama pergi dari sisi kita? itulah yang dirasakan natsu dan lucy yang sudah berteman semenjak sekolah menengah pertama sampai dengan banyak penghalang yang membuat mereka akhirnya terpisah. apakah penghalang-penghalang tersebut? CHAPTER 20 has been UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Kehidupan Lucy Heartfilia yang merupakan anak dari Jude heartfilia dan layla heartfilia yang masih duduk menjadi murid duduk dikelas 3 sangatlah tidak mudah. Ia bukan berasal dari orang kaya,kehidupannya selalu tersiksa karena keberadaan ayahnya yaitu Jude Heartfilia.

Jude heartfilia setiap harinya hanya meminta uang untuk bermain judi,minum-minuman keras,dan selalu memukul lucy dan layla,ibu lucy.

Sampai pada suatu hari

"aku harus kabur,aku sudah tidak tahan akan sikapnya padaku yang makin menjadi-jadi," layla kabur lewat pintu belakang ia melihat suaminya lewat jendela belakang. Dan tiba-tiba dari pintu depan masuk seseorang…

Lucy POV

aku masuk kedalam rumah,aku baru pulang sekolah,tiba-tiba aku diteriaki oleh ayahku...

"hey,anak sialan mana ibumu itu,aku ingin minta uang untuk bertaruh lagi" tanya ayah dengan menghampiriku yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"a-aaku ti-ddak tahu ayah" jawabku dengan menundukkan kepalaku

"kau bohong,cepat katakan dimana ibumu itu," paksa ayah,ia memukulku hingga terjerembab,saking takutnya aku menutupi mukaku dengan bantal yang ada didekat ku

"anak sialan,kau tidak mau beritahu dimana ibu hah?! Rasakan ini,mati saja kau anak yg tak berguna" ucap ayahku sambil menginjak-injak badanku. Badanku seperti mau remuk,aku menangis,dan tetap menutupi mukaku dengan bantal untuk menahan sakit.

'Kenapa,kenapa selalu seperti ini' lirihku

End Lucy POV

"bertahanlah lucy,maafkan ibumu nak" ucap layla sambil menangis,ibu dari lucy yang masih melihat anaknya disiksa oleh ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menggebrak pintu depan,dan betapa terkejutnya layla melihat dari jendela

"hey,diam ditempat,kami polisi,kami bertugas untuk menangkap kau Jude Heartfilia" ucap polisi tersebut

Karena kaget,layla hanya bisa menutup mulutnya

"polisi?! Apa salah saya hingga ditangkap seperti ini,hey tunggu dulu,jangan konyol" ucap jude sambil mendekati polisi tersebut,tapi naas bagi jude, kedua tangannya langsung diborgol oleh asisten polisi tersebut. Lalu..

"bawa dia kemobil,aku mau lihat kondisi rumah ini" ucap polisi tersebut kepada asistennya.

"ha'i" jawab asisten polisi tersebut

Layla POV

'salah apa suamiku sampai dibawa kekantor polisi' ucapku dalam hati

"aku harus menanyakannya oleh polisi tersebut" ucap layla sambil berlari menuju pintu depan,betapa kagetnya layla melihat tetangganya telah berkumpul melihat suaminya dikepung dan ditangkap oleh polisi.

"hey polisi,kenapa,kenapa dengan suami saya? Kenapa sampai kalian mengrebek rumah kami?" teriakku

"suamimu ini telah memperkosa anak orang dan membunuhnya,apa kau tak tahu?" jawab asisten itu aku tak bisa menahan airmataku untuk tidak malu,sedih,marah,campur aduk perasaanku.

"tidak,tidak,aku tidak melakukan itu layla,percayalah" sanggah jude dari dalam mobil polisi

Aku berfikir,terus berfikir,apakah benar suamiku seperti itu?

"diam kau,sudah bersalah tidak mau mengaku" ucap asisten polisi itu

'ish lihat keluarga itu,pantas saja tiap hari aku dengar ada teriakan,tangisan,pantas saja kelakuannya seperti itu,ternyata dia itu pembunuh' cemooh para masyarakat

Di lain tempat,

'eh ada anak disini' ucap sang polisi

Polisi itu membuka bantal dan terlihat wajah seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang pingsan dengan beberapa luka ditubuhnya.

"ya tuhan,anak ini kenapa bisa seperti ini" kaget polisi itu

Tiba-tiba

"jangan sentuh anakku,kau bawa tahananmu sana,jangan mengurusi keluargaku," ucap layla kepada polisi

"apa tak apa? Anakmu ini mempunyai luka-luka yang cukup banyak,kita harus bawa kerumah sakit agar dapat perawatan," usul polisi teersebut

"saya sudah bilang,jangan mengurusi keluarga saya,urusi urusan mu pak polisi yg terhormat" ucap layla sambil mengangkat anaknya,lucy kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit,

"nama bapak siapa?" tanya layla yg baru keluar dari kamar anaknya

"nama saya genzou damasaki, saya seorang detective yang bekerja pada kepolisian yang sedang mengejar pelaku pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan yg dilakukan oleh Jude heartfilia," jawab damasaki

"saya layla,layla heartfilia,saya istri jude,dan yang tadi itu anak saya, berdua sering disiksa oleh jude,tapi saya tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia bisa membunuh dan memperkosa seseorang," ucap layla sedih,tapi tak menangis.

"hmm,saya mengerti layla-san" jawab detective genzou

"apa hukumannnya berat?" tanya layla

"hukuman mati layla-san" jawab detective genzou singkat

Mereka berdua tidak tahu,bahwa lucy telah bangun dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

'apa benar ayah akan dihukum mati?' ucap lucy dalam hati

Ia memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"ibu…" ucap lucy

"lucy..kau tak apa? Jangan kamu paksakan untuk berdiri kalau kau masih sakit" ucap layla dengan khawatir.

"tidak ibu,aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku dengar ayah..ayah apa akan dihukum mati bu..?" tanya lucy dengan lirih.

"kau mendengar pembicaraan kita?" jawab detective genzou

"iya, benar itu?" tanya lucy kembali,membuat layla sedih.

"maaf lucy,tapi itu benar" jawab detective genzou

Layla menangis dengan menjadi-jadi,sedangkan lucy,lucy hanya diam terbengong mendengar ucapan detective genzou bahwa ayahnya akan dihukum mati. Pelan-pelan lucy mendekati ibunya.

"ibu…ibu jangan menangis lagi,ayah..suami ibu,sudah tidak akan ada lagi,kita bisa hidup tenang ibu,kita tidak menderita lagi" ucap lucy sambil merangkul ibunya yg masih menagis tersedu-sedu.

"maaf,tapi saya harus buru-buru untuk membuat tersangka ke tahanan,agar cepat ditindak besok hukumannya akan dijatuhkan,jadi kalian boleh datang untuk terakhir kalinya melihat ayah sekaligus suami" ucap detective genzou.

"gomen tantei-san,iya arigatou tantei-san" ucap layla yang tangisannya sudah reda.

Dilain tempat…

"hey,what are you doin? Its my homework, you mustn't claim of it!" ucap anak laki-laki berambut pink

"oh yeaaah, its mine,look this name,natsu,its not yours okay hahahaha" jawab anak laki-laki yang berambut coklat.

"hey,wait duke!" ucap natsu

Buuuk!

Natsu menonjok muka duke dengan sekuat dan duke pun terjatuh dan ada guru-guru yang menghampiri mereka yg berkelahi.

"natsu,your father is here" ucap salah satu guru

"ayah? Yeaaaah" sorak natsu sambil berlari menuju ketempat ruang tamu disekolah. Natsu berada disekolah international boading school. Dimana sekolah itu berada di Negara kanada yang berisi anak-anak laki-laki saja.

"ayah, ada apa? Tumben kau melihatku kemari" tanya natsu

"natsu,kau tidak usah bersekolah disini lagi,kau harus bereskan barang-barangmu dari sini,kau pindah ke jepang dan bersekolah disekolah umum "Fairy Tail" jawab ayah natsu yang bernama igneel

"apa?! Ayah mau aku pindah dari sini? Kenapa? Apa alasannya?" tanya natsu

"jangan banyak bertanya,cepat bereskan barang-barangmu,besok ayah jemput lalu kau naik pesawat bareng dengan ayah!" bentak ayah natsu

"baiklah" jawab natsu sambil keluar dari ruang tamu menuju kekamarnya

Natsu POV

'bagaimana ini?aku harus pindah ke jepang?apakah disana aku akan mendapat teman yang baik? Huh yasudah lah mau bagaimana lagi,ini keinginan ayah' ucap natsu dalam hati sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

End of natsu POV

gomenasaaaaaai banyak yang typo atau OOC

maaaf

author baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya hehe ^_^

review please ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya :

"_ayah, ada apa? Tumben kau melihatku kemari" tanya natsu_

"_natsu,kau tidak usah bersekolah disini lagi,kau harus bereskan barang-barangmu dari sini,kau pindah ke jepang dan bersekolah disekolah umum "Fairy Tail" jawab ayah natsu yang bernama igneel_

"_apa?! Ayah mau aku pindah dari sini? Kenapa? Apa alasannya?" tanya natsu_

"_jangan banyak bertanya,cepat bereskan barang-barangmu,besok ayah jemput lalu kau naik pesawat bareng dengan ayah!" bentak ayah natsu_

"_baiklah" jawab natsu sambil keluar dari ruang tamu menuju kekamarnya_

_Natsu POV_

'_bagaimana ini?aku harus pindah ke jepang?apakah disana aku akan mendapat teman yang baik? Huh yasudah lah mau bagaimana lagi,ini keinginan ayah' ucap natsu dalam hati sambil membereskan barang-barangnya._

_End of natsu POV_

Keesokan harinya,lucy dan ibunya bersiap-siap dipagi hari. Mereka menyiapkan sarapan hari ini pula lah ayah lucy serta suami jude heartfilia akan dieksekusi. Dan..

"ibu,aku pergi sekolah dulu ya" ucap lucy

"iya lucy hati-hati,oiya nanti kita akan melihat ayahmu yg dihukum mati,kau akan ikut kan lucy?" tanya layla dengan wajah murung.

"iya bu,aku ikut" jawabnya sambil memakai sepatu.

Lucy keluar dari rumahnya,berangkat kesekolah,memakai seragam SMP Fairy tail,memakai seragam sailor, dan rok berwarna biru gelap,selama perjalanan,ia hanya menunduk,tidak memperlihatkan mukanya. Ia merasa sedih saat melihat ibunya murung dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ayahnya akan dieksekusi hari ini. Ia terbengong dijalan. Sampai ia sadari bahwa ia telah berada didepan sekolahnya. Ia ragu untuk masuk kelingkungan sekolahnya,karena lucy selalu di cemooh oleh murid-murid disekolahnya dan iapun tidak mempunyai teman satupun. Mungkin karena lucy anak aneh yang pendiam, dan sekarang lucy mengetahui bahwa ia adalah anak seorang pembunuh. Bagaimana ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya dibalik itu semua lucy merupakan salah satu murid yang berprestasi dalam pelajaran disekolahnya.

"hei lihat itu si lucy,anak jude si pembunuh itu,dia tidak tahu malu ya,bapaknya seorang pembunuh tapi tetap saja masuk sekolah" ucap seorang murid perempuan yang berbicara dengan temannya di koridor sekolah.

"iya ya,ish" cemooh dari anak-anak lainnya. Lucy tetap berjalan sampai dikelasnya,karena apa yang mereka katakana adalah benar,lucypun tak membela diri ataupun ia dikelas,ia berjalan ke kursinya. Ia duduk paling belakang,karena ia tidak mempunyai teman.

Lucy POV

'aku berharap aku mempunyai teman untuk berbagi kesedihan dan bersenang-senang' ucap lucy dalam hati,lirih. Ketika itu juga bel masuk berbunyi menandakan pelajaran sekolah akan dimulai.

SKIP time selama sekolah (aku skip karena aku tidak suka adegan sedang belajar hehehe)

Akhirnya selesai pelajaran hari ini,aku harus cepat-cepat kepengadilan .aku membereskan buku-bukuku dan beranjak dari kursiku. Ayahku… ayahku akan di eksekusi hari ini. Hatiku seakan hancur lebur..mulai besok,aku tidak mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap,aku tidak akan mempunyai ayah lagi. Aku berjalan tanpa mendengar celotehan dari teman-temanku tentang diriku selama perjalanan pulang. Aku berfikir aku harus bergegas karena ibu sudah menunggu,pasti.

Sesampainya dipengadilan,aku melihat ibuku yang berdiri sendiri didepan gerbang pengadilan,aku melihat raut wajahnya,aku tahu,ia sangat merasakan kesedihan berlari menghampiri ibuku. "ibu…" panggil ku setelah sampai disampingnya.

"oh lucy,kau sudah sampai,ayo kita masuk" ajak ibuku sambil menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan memasuki pengadilan.

"ibu…" panggil ku,pelan dan memberhentikan langkahku.

"ada apa lucy?" jawab ibuku,ia menoleh kearahku yang sedang menunduk dan aku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"ibu,aku tidak ingin masuk kesana,aku tidak ingin melihat 'dia'" ucapku sambil memutar balikkan badanku kearah luar pengadilan.

"kenapa lucy?apa kau takut?apa kau tidak mau menemui ayahmu?"tanya ibu.

"aku tidak mau bu,aku merasa seperti hancur berkeping-keping,hatiku remuk apabila aku melihat ayahku mati seperti ini,aku sayang padanya,walaupun ia selalu berbuat kejam pada ….aku berfikir apabila jalan dari tuhan seperti ini,aku akan menerimanya dengan ihklas,mungkin dikehidupan kedua kita akan dipersatukan kembali dan ayah akan kembali seperti dulu yang menyayangi kita" jawabku dengan tegar dan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan aku tahu kalau aku menangis ibuku pun akan ikut menangis.

"lucy…baiklah kalau begitu,ibu tidak akan pergi masuk,kau tunggu didepan ya sampai selesai" ucap ibuku sambil berjalan kedalam pengadilan. Aku melihat ibuku berjalan lemah masuk kedalam lama tubuh ibuku menjauh.

Akhirnya aku berfikir aku akan menunggu didepan gerbang pengadilan,aku diam,berdiri sambil mengayunkan kaki kananku kearah menundukkan kepalaku,membuat rambutku yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajahku. Aku merasa sangat sedih..tiba-tiba aku merasa angin berhembus kencang,dan tiba-tiba aku menitikkan airmata.

'Aku tidak tahu,bahwa angin yang berhembus bisa membuat mataku berair' ucap ku dalam hati. Dan menghapus airmata yang telah keluar.

End of lucy POV

Natsu POV

Akhirnya sampai juga dijepang

Aku naik mobil bersama sopir,ayah,ibu tiriku dan adik tiriku dari bandara. Mereka menjemputku dan ayahku melewati jalan,dari sepi ke ramai, dari ramai ke sepi lagi. Pada saat aku melihat keluar jendela, aku melihat anak perempuan seumuran ku,berambut panjang pirang yang terurai indah menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena ia tertunduk dan aku lihat ia berdiri sambil mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke depan-belakang dan ia menggunakan seragam sekolah dan..tunggu…apa itu?.. itu kan pengadilan? Karena aku penasaran aku bertanya pada ayahku.

"ayah yang gedung tadi yang kita lewati,itu pengadilan bukan?" tanyaku kepada ayahku yang duduk didepan.

"iya benar,ada apa natsu?" jawab ayahku yang tidak sama sekali menengok kearahku.

"ti-tidak apa-apa,aku hanya penasaran saja" jawabku gugup. Kenapa seorang murid sekolahan bisa berada didepan pengadilan?apa ia sedang mengerjakan tugas survey?mana ada tugas yang seperti itu,kalaupun ada,sekolah jepang memang benar-benar membuatku itu seperti itu kan menyusahkan bagi murid SMP seperti murid yang sudahlah aku tidak tahu,tapi anak itu terlihat sangat sedih.. saat aku sedang berfikir seperti itu,aku kaget karena mendengar suara ibu tiriku.

"natsu,besok kau sudah mulai sekolah,kau sudah tau kan sekolahmu dimana?" tanya ibu tiriku.

"yayaya tau" jawabku malas. Asal tahu saja,ibu tiriku selalu berbeda kelakuannya pada saat ada ayahku dan tidak adanya ayahku.

"aniki,sampai rumah kita main-main yuk," ajak wendy,adik kandungku. Dia berwajah manis,berambut biru panjang.

"hmm liat nanti saja,wendy. Aku sangat cape. Gomeen" jawabku , terlihat wendy kecewa. Aku tahu perasaannya, dia berumur 8thn tapi ia bersekolah dirumah atau disebut home schooling,dia tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik nantinya.

"kita sudah sampai,bawa barang-barangmu langsung kekamar,natsu. Dan istirahatlah.." perintah ayahku dengan nada yang dingin. Ya memang ia selalu seperti itu. Seperti tidak mempedulikanku.

"baik yah" jawabku singkat sambil membawa barang-barang ku dan masuk kedalam rumah. Rumahku cukup besar,karena keluargaku merupakan keluarga yang terpandang dan berjalan menaiki tangga karena kamarku berada dilantai 2. Aku segera bergegas masuk kamar dan aku terkejut melihat kamarku begitu bersih. Untunglah pada saat aku tidak disini,kamarku tetap dibersihkan. Aku taruh barang-barangku dibawah. Dan aku melompat keatas tempat tidurku.

"uwaaaaaaah….aku lelah sekali,nanti saja beberesnya,aku mau istirahat dulu" pikirku

Tok

Tok

Tok

"aisssh siapa sih,ganggu orang mau istirahat" keluhku sambil berjalan membuka kagetnya aku melihat nenek sihir,ups salah maksudku ibu tiriku.

"ada apa kekamarku?" tanyaku,malas. Ia menyodorkan seragam-seragam sekolah kepadaku,oke boleh aku tebak,itu seragamku untuk esok hari.

"natsu,ini seragam buat besok sekolah,namanya SMP fairy tail,dan bereskan barang-barangmu itu jangan lupa" ucap ibu tiriku,aiko.

"hmm" jawabku sambil mengambil seragam dari tangannya lalu menutup aku muak melihat mukanya yg sok baik. Huh. Ibu tiriku itu terlalu muda untuk ayahku,dan menurutku ia menikah dengan ayahku bukan karena rasa cinta tapi karena harta kekayaan ayahku yang melihat seragam yang diberikan si nenek sihir itu.

'hmm SMP fairy tail ya? semoga aku medapatkan teman banyak disana' pikirku. Dan aku menaruh baju seragam itu dilemari pakaian. Dan aku bergegas untuk istirahat.

End of natsu POV

Layla berjalan gontai keluar dari pengadilan,dia melihat lucy yang berdiri didepan merasa lemah,sedih,hancur melihat suaminya telah mati,dieksekusi.

"ibu,apakah sudah selesai?" tanya lucy sambil menghampiri ibunya,karena ia melihat ibunya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"sudah,ayo kita pulang. Sekarang sudah tidak ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan" jawab layla,sambil merangkul lucy dan berjalan pulang. Dilain tempat detective genzou melihat anak dan ibu yang sedang berjalan pulang dari pengadilan.

"gomenasai layla-san,lucy" ucap detective genzou,pelan.

Natsu POV

Malam harinya,aku terbangun dan melihat jam,bahwa sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Dan aku ingat aku belom mandi saat sampai memutuskan untuk mandi.

SKIP natsu mandi~~(ga perlu dikasih detailnya kaaan? Huehehe)

'Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur lagi,aku mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar'.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat ruang tengah sudah tidak ada orang,akupun keluar dari rumah dan berjalan sambil bernyanyi,melihat kanan-kiri. Sepi. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara..

Krieeeet…krieeet…krieeet…

"apaan tuh,jangan-jangan hantu,waaaah…eh tapi tunggu dulu suara itu berasal dari taman" kataku. Aku berjalan terus kearah taman,dan benar suara itu berasal dari taman,dan aku melihat ada seorang anak perempuan sedang bermain ayunan. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku lihat makin dekat…dekat..ternyata itu anak perempuan yang aku lihat di depan pengadilan. Aku memutuskan untuk menegurnya.

"hey,kau disini sendirian?"tanyaku. dia diam hanya melihat menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat saat aku lihat seragamnya,dan melihat nametagnya.

Lucy…Lucy heartfilia

Dia kaget dan bergegas untuk meninggalkan taman.

"hey,lucy?namamu lucy kan? akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu,jangan menutupi wajahmu lagi yaaaa"ucapku dengan pedenya pada saat dia mau berjalan pulang meninggalkanku. Dia berhenti sejenak,lalu menengok kearahku.

"iya"jawabnya dia berbalik lagi dan berjalan.

"aku natsuuuuuuuu..natsuuuu dragneeeel, saaalaam kenaalllll" teriakku karena ia sudah berjarak jauh berpikir gadis itu aneh,dan wajahnya sangat cantik,tapi kenapa dia terlihat sedih sekali ya? Sudahlah..

Setelah gadis itu pulang,akupun ikut pulang. Karena aku tidak mau besok terlambat aku masuk kerumah dan tetap tidak ada orang,aku naik kelantai atas dan masuk kekamar dan aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

Lucy POV

'dia memanggilku namaku?apa dia tidak tau aku anak seorang pembunuh?dia berbeda dari yang lain' pikirku,sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"lucy,kau sudah tidur?" tanya ibuku dari luar kamarku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"belom bu,kenapa?masuk sajaa" jawabku. Dan ibu membuka kamarku dan masuk kekamarku.

"kenapa kau belom tidur lucy? Dan kenapa kau terlihat senang?" tanya ibuku sambil menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku.

"tadi aku abis dari taman bu,dan aku bertemu anak laki-laki yang aneh,dia…dia memanggil namaku,memanggil aku lucy,apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku anak pembunuh bu,aku senang sekali ada seseorang yang seumuran denganku memanggil namaku,disekolah tidak pernah ada yang memanggilku seperti itu hehe" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"oh ya? Siapa namanya lucy? Syukurlah kalau begitu…" tanya ibuku

"namanya natsu bu,natsuu dragneel,aku lihat dia mempunyai postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dariku sedikit,rambutnya spike dan berwarna pink,dan wajahnya sangat mempesona bu saat dia senyum padaku tadi" jawabku pada ibuku yang menatap dan mendengarkan ucapanku.

"baiklah baiklaaah,sekarang lihat jam lucy,kau harus tidur,kau tidak mau kau besok terlambat sekolahkan? Ayo tidur" perintah ibuku

"iya bu,aku tidur ya,ibu juga istirahat" ucapku sambil bersiap untuk tidur. Setelah itu ibuku mengusap kepalaku dan ia beranjak dari kamarku. Dan sebelum keluar kamar. Aku memanggilnya

"ibu… jangan sedih lagi ya" ucapku sambil memberi senyumku kepada hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamarku. Dan aku mencoba untuk terlelap.

'natsu dragneel' ucapku pelan.

End of lucy POV

Layla POV

Aku mendengar anakku,putriku lucy bilang bahwa aku jangan bersedih lagi. Iyaa,aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak boleh sedih,murung,karena aku masih punya putris yang sangat aku sayangi dan harus aku lindungi. Aku tidak ingin memuatnya sedih. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha senyum untuknya.

Dan akupun juga senang mendengar cerita lucy yang ia bilang ia bertemu dengan anak seumuran dengannya yang bernama natsu dragneel.

'semoga anak itu mau berteman dengan anakku sehingga anakku tidak sedih lagi' akupun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Lucy POV

Pagi harinya,aku bangun aku melihat jam,sudah jam setengah 6 bersiap-siap,dari membereskan tempat tidurku dan bergegas untuk mandi akupun memakai seragam sekolahku dan keluar dari kamarku. Aku melihat ibuku yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan menghampirinya.

"pagi bu,maaf aku tidak membantumu mempersiapkan sarapan" sapaku.

"pagi lucy,tidak apa-apa sayang,kau sarapanlah dulu,ibu mau bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke tempat kerja ibu" ucap ibuku sambil bersiap-siap.

"loh,ibu kerja dimana?aku baru tahu" jawabku sambil mengambil sepotong roti.

"kerja diapotik,dipasar swalayan,dan dirumah makan,dan mungkin ibu akan pulang malam terus,jadi kau jaga rumah ya lucy" jawabnya.

"hmm kalau begitu,ibu jangan lupa untuk makan ya,jaga kesehatan ibu,jangan bekerja terlalu keras,aku khawatir ibu akan jatuh sakit kalau terlalu capek" ucap ku sambil menghampiri ibuku yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"iya lucy,ibu berangkat ya,kamu hati-hati berangkat sekolahnya" ucap ibuku.

"iya,ibu juga hati-hati" jawabku.

Aku berangkat kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena letak sekolah tidak terlalu jauh dan inipun masih pagi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan kalau aku akan terlambat. sesampainya aku disekolah aku bergegas untuk kekelas,dan duduk dikursiku seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga aku diperlakukan sebagai pengganggu disekolah oleh murid-murid lainnya.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…..kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggggg

Aku mendengar bel masuk berbunyi,anak-anak masuk kekelas dan bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran. Mira-sensei pun masuk untuk mengajar biologi dan dia merupakan walikelasku.

"yap,ohayou minnaaa…." Ucapnya dengan senyumnya. Dia terkenal guru yang paling baik disekolah ini dan kadang dia juga peduli denganku

"ohayouuu mira senseeeei" jawabku dan anak-anak yang lain

"baiklaaaah,sebelum kita mulai belajar,sensei ingin memberitahu kalau kita kedatangan murid baru,dia pindahan dari sekolah khusus dikanada, ayo silahkan masuk,nak." Ucap mira sensei

'anak baru?'pikirku

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku mendengar suara derap langkahnya,ia mulai membuka pintu aku melihat itu anak yang kemarin ditaman. Natsu dragneel. Aku kaget melihat dia ada disini.

'jadi dia pindah kesekolah ini?' pikirku. Dia memakai seragam sekolah ini dan ia memakai syal putih kotak-kotak. Dan sepertinya ia juga menyadari keberadaanku karena ia juga terkejut.

"ohayou gozaimasu,namaku natsu dragneel,panggil aku natsu saja,yoroshiku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"hmm natsuu ini pindahan dari kanada,mohon bantuannya ya anak-anak,nah sekarang natsu kamu mau duduk dimana?terserah pilih sesukamu,ada beberapa bangku kosong yg memang tidak ada orangnya" ucap mira-sensei. Aku lihat anak itu mencari-cari bangku,dan betapa terkejutnya aku,aku melihat dia menunjuk tempat duduk disebelahku. Selama ini tidak ada yang mau mendekati,apalagi duduk disebelahku.

"disana,aku mau duduk disebelah anak itu"ucapnya.

"oke natsu silahkan" ucap mira melihat dia berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk yang dia ingin duduki.

"hey kita bertemu lagi,lucy" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan duduk disebelahku. Aku kaget karena dia memanggil namaku. Dia masih menatapku, "i-iya,salam kenal" ucapku gugup.

'dia ingat namaku'pikirku. Aku tersenyum dan melihat kearah keluar jendela. Dan berharap kalau dia memang ingin berteman denganku. Sampai aku mendengar suara mira sensei "oke kita mulai ya pelajaran hari ini" ucap mira sensei. Dan akupun menghadap kedepan dan mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang sedang diajarkan oleh mira sensei.

End of lucy POV

Skip time pada saat belajar

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing….. kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg

Bel berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah tiba. Pada waktu istirahat,Lucy memutuskan untuk tetap diam dikelas,memang itu sudah kebiasaannya pada saat istirahat,pada saat yang lainnya berlarian keluar kelas,dia tetap di menyadari kalau lucy anak yang pendiam.

"hey,kau tidak keluar kelas luce?" tanya natsu pada lucy yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Lucy kemudian berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya,

"luce?" tanya lucy yang kebingungan,karena namanya bukan luce.

"iya,kita kan teman jadi sekarang aku memanggilmu luce,okaaay?"jawab natsu.

"oh begitu ya hehe" jawab lucy sambil tersenyum.

"kau benar tidak ingin keluar?" tanya natsu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"hmm iya,aku lebih suka disini,kau mau keluar?keluar saja natsu,aku tidak apa-apa" jawab lucy sambil senyum.

"hmm oke deh,aku keluar dulu ya" ucap natsu sambil berlari keluar kelas.

Pada saat natsu berjalan ke kantin,ia ditatap oleh murid-murid disana,ia melihat pakaian yang ia pakai,apakah ada yang salah,ternyata tidak. Dan setelah itu ia mendengar.

"hey,kok dia mau sih duduk sama anak pembunuh itu?" ucap salah satu murid ke murid lainnya.

"si heartfilia?iyaya mau-mau aja" jawab murid yang satu lagi.

"iya,apa dia tidak tahu kalau si aneh itu ternyata anak pembunuh,ih serem temenan ama anak pembunuh" ucap murid terkejut mendengar perkataan mereka semua bahwa lucy ternyata anak seorang pembunuh,dan ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu.

'lucy,seorang anak pembunuh?'tanya natsu dalam hati

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah natsu akan tetap memilih berteman dengan lucy anak seorang pembunuh atau ia akan menghindar dari lucy?

Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya yaaaaaaa…

Okeokeeeeee ini chapter barunyaaaaa minnaaaa

Bagaimana bagaimanaaaaa? NaLunya masih sedikit tapiiii hehehehe dan karakternya OOC abissss ;(

Mau bales review aaah~

Himiki-chan : aduh duh duuuuuh makasih himiki-chan….. aku usahain untuk update kilat yaaaaw ;D

Hanara Kashijiku : okeee aku lanjutin nih yaaaa,terus dibaca looh cerita ini ;))

Yuuki Hiruma : aaaah arigatoooou ^_^ iya ditunggu ya,pasti nanti ada adegan NaLu,StiCy dan NaLi jugaaa. Jadi ikutin terus cerita iniiiiii hehehehe :D

Okeeee

Review Pleaseeeee :)


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Di chapter sebelumnya,

"_hey,kau tidak keluar kelas luce?" tanya natsu pada lucy yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Lucy kemudian berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya, _

"_luce?" tanya lucy yang kebingungan,karena namanya bukan luce. _

"_iya,kita kan teman jadi sekarang aku memanggilmu luce,okaaay?"jawab natsu. _

"_oh begitu ya hehe" jawab lucy sambil tersenyum. _

"_kau benar tidak ingin keluar?" tanya natsu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. _

"_hmm iya,aku lebih suka disini,kau mau keluar?keluar saja natsu,aku tidak apa-apa" jawab lucy sambil senyum. _

"_hmm oke deh,aku keluar dulu ya" ucap natsu sambil berlari keluar kelas._

_Pada saat natsu berjalan ke kantin,ia ditatap oleh murid-murid disana,ia melihat pakaian yang ia pakai,apakah ada yang salah,ternyata tidak. Dan setelah itu ia mendengar. _

"_hey,kok dia mau sih duduk sama anak pembunuh itu?" ucap salah satu murid. _

"_si heartfilia?iyaya mau-mau aja" jawab murid yang satu lagi. Natsu terkejut bahwa lucy ternyata anak seorang pembunuh,dan ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu. _

'_lucy,seorang anak pembunuh?'tanya natsu dalam hati_

* * *

'lucy,seorang anak pembunuh?'tanya natsu dalam hati

Natsu POV

Bagaimana ini? Lucy anak seorang pembunuh…apa aku harus tetap berteman dengannya,tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap seorang anak pembunuh yang notabenenya memang yaaah bisa saja dia marah dan tiba-tiba membunuhku. Arrrrrgh kenapa sih. Akhirnya aku tahu,kemarin saat aku melihatnya didepan pengadilan ternyata dia ingin mendatangi ayahnya yang dihukum.

Aku berjalan kekantin,mengantri membeli makanan untukku dan aku duduk bergabung dengan anak-anak yang aku masih memikirkan tentang lucy,lucy sang anak pembunuh. Sambil melahap makanan yang telah aku beli,aku memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengan lucy nanti dikelas. Setelah selesai makan,akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas. Sesampainya dikelas aku melihat lucy yang duduk berdiam diri melihat kearah keluar jendela. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan

….

…

…

…

Aku mengambil tasku dan pindah kekursi kosong lainnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana,akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk dan tidak duduk disebelah lucy lagi. Setelah aku duduk,aku melihat lucy yang menatap nanar diriku yang tiba-tiba pindah. Lalu aku menghadap kedepan lagi.

* * *

Lucy POV

Pada saat natsu kekantin,aku berdiam diri dikelas,aku melihat keluar jendela. Pada saat itu aku mendengar langkah seseorang,aku menoleh dan aku melihat natsu menghampiriku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku,dia memindahkan tasnya kekursi kosong lainnya.

'kenapa ini?apa dia tahu kalau aku seorang anak pembunuh?' ucapku dalam hati sambil menatap nanar natsu yang menoleh dia menghadap depan lagi. Aku berfikir dia akan menjadi temanku,tapi ternyata dia sama seperti yang lainnya.

Kriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg…..

Bel masuk berbunyi,dan pelajaran seusai istirahatpun dimulai akupun duduk sendiri lagi..

* * *

SKIP TIME

Natsu membereskan buku-bukunya setelah ia mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat keluar. 'hujan' pikirnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang melihat keadaan lucy,dan dia melihat lucy sudah tidak ada dikursinya. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dan sampai di depan pintu keluar sekolah. Ia menyadari kalau ia tidak membawa payung kesekolah. Mau tidak mau ia harus menunggu hujan mereda. Sampai pada akhirnya..

Tap

...

Tap

...

Tap

...

"nat-natsu" ucap seseorang yang suaranya dikenal oleh natsu. Natsu menoleh dan ia melihat lucy menyodorkan payung berwarna biru kepadanya. Karena terkejut ia melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi lucy.

"ini kau pakai payungku saja" ucap lucy,menyodorkan payungnya.

"apa kau takut padaku natsu?karena aku anak seorang pembunuh?aku..aku walaupun seorang anak pembunuh,aku tidak akan pernah membunuh orang lain,natsu" ucap lucy sambil memberi payungnya ketangan natsu dan berlari meninggalkan natsu. Ia pulang tanpa memakai payung.

Natsu mengamati payung yang berada ditangannya sekarang. Dia melihat jam,dan tidak ada pilihan dia harus menggunakan payung itu untuk perjalanan ia memikirkan. Lucy sebenarnya anak yang baik dan juga manis. Dan natsu mengingat ekspresi wajah pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu di taman. Mata lucy memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan natsu menyadari tindakannya tidak benar karena ia menjauhi lucy karena alasan ia adalah anak seorang pembunuh. Natsu pun memutuskan besok ia akan pindah tempat duduk dan mulai berteman dengan lucy.

* * *

Lucy POV

Aku berjalan pulang dengan hujan-hujanan. Payung yang aku bawa,aku berikan kepada natsu. Walaupun sekarang ia melihatku sebagai anak pembunuh,tapi aku tetap peduli maka dari itu aku memberikan payungku padanya agar dia tidak hujan-hujanan. Aku berjalan pulang dengan pelan,aku tidak berlari. Aku senang saat hujan. Aku berjalan menunduk tanpa sadar aku telah sampai didepan taman tempat aku bertemu pertama kali dengan natsu. Aku masuk ketaman itu dan aku duduk di ayunan,aku mengayunkan ayunan yang aku duduki sambil melamun menikmati hujan. Sampai aku tidak sadar kalau ada seorang yang datang.

"luce" panggil orang itu. Aku mengenali suara itu. Itu suaraaaa… aku menoleh kebelakang dan aku mendapati natsu yang berdiri dibelakangku dengan menggunakan payung yang aku berikan,aku yang kaget sampai bangkit dari ayunan dan menatap dia..

* * *

Natsu POV

Iya,aku harus minta maaf pada lucy karena aku berbuat seperti itu. aku terlihat takut berada didekatnya seperti yang dilakukan murid-murid lainnya. Aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf besok dan kembali duduk disebelahnya. Aku berjalan pulang menggunakan payung yang diberikan lucy. Aku sampai ditaman. Aku melihat di taman ternyata ada lucy,ia sedang bermain ayunan.

'tidak usah menunggu besok,sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf hari ini juga' pikirku. Aku menghampiri lucy,setelah sampai,aku berdiri dibelakang ayunan yang ia duduki. Aku melihatnya yang sudah basah kuyup menatap langit sambil mengayunkan ayunan.

"luce" panggilku. Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Aku melihatnya ia menoleh ke arahku. Dan ia bangkit dari ayunannya. Ia menatapku dengan kaget. Dan rasa tidak percaya.

"gomenne luce,aku tadi bersikap layaknya murid-murid lainnya yang mengacuhkanmu" ucapku sambil menghampirinya dan menutupi dirinya dari hujan dengan payungnya.

"ah-natsu tidak apa-apa,aku sudah biasa,memang benar aku anak pembunuh,aku memang tidak pantas untuk berteman dengan siapapun" jawabnya sambil menunduk. Aku melihat kesedihan yang tersirat didalam kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"tidak luce,kau tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu,aku menyadarinya,memang benar kau seorang anak pembunuh,tapi bukan kau yang menjadi pembunuh,dan aku tahu,kau tidak akan melakukan perbuatan itu,karena kau tadi bilang padaku kau tidak akan pernah membunuh orang lain,aku melihat dari tatapan matamu,matamu menyorotkan kesedihanmu dan keyakinanmu bahwa kamu tidak akan seperti itu." Ucapku sambil melihat dirinya yang masih menunduk.

"aku percaya padamu lucy" ucapku. Aku melihat dia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang lembut.

"arigatoou natsu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Dan aku merasa ingin selalu melihat senyum itu. Semenjak hari ini aku berjanji akan melindungi temanku ini,temanku yang pertama dan satu-satunya, lucy heartfilia.

* * *

Lucy POV

Sesampainya aku dirumah aku mandi karena tubuhku telah basah kuyup karena hujan-hujanan,setelah selesai mandi aku memakai kaos merah dan celana jeans pendek. Aku lapar dan memutuskan untuk memasak. Seusai memasak aku makan dan membereskan peralatan yang aku pakai untuk memasak. Aku melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Aku masuk kekamar dan membuka buku tugas dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasku.

* * *

Natsu POV

Aku pulang kerumahku,dan melipat payung lucy dan membawanya kekamarku. Aku mandi lalu makan dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Pada saat aku mengerjakan tugas,aku teringat senyum lucy,dan itu membuat pipiku terasa lucy mempunyai senyum yang manis sekali. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk besok,dan bertemu dengan lucy.

'Lucy' ucapku pelan sambil tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Esok harinya,aku membenahi buku-buku yang harus ku bawa bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku turun untuk sarapan bersama. Dari atas aku melihat adikku wendy sudah bersiap sarapan, ibu tiriku yang menjijikkan juga sudah mulai dengan aktingnya yang sok manis didepan ayahku,dan juga ayahku yang sedang membaca Koran dimeja makan. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"ohayoou ayah,ibu,wendy" sapaku sambil duduk sebelah wendy.

"ohayoou aniki" jawab wendy

"ohayou natsuu" jawab ibu tiriku dengan senyum palsunya yang menyebalkan.

"ohayou natsu,bagaimana sekolah barumu?" tanya ayahku,ya dia selalu dingin

"baik ayah" jawabku sambil mengambil roti dan selai dan mengoleskannya lalu melihat jam dan aku memutuskan untuk berangkat kesekolah.

"ayah,ibu,wendy,aku berangkat" ucapku sambil berjalan menjauhi meja makan dan keluar dari rumah

Aku berjalan kaki kesekolah,aku merasakan udara yang sangat menyegarkan dipagi hari..

Sesampainya aku disekolah,dan aku berlari menuju kelasku,dan aku melihat lucy sudah duduk dengan tenang menghampirinya,dan aku menaruh tas di sebelahnya.

"ohayou luce,aku duduk disebelahmu ya hehehe" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan cengiranku.

"ohayou natsu,eh-hmm-i-iya"jawabnya gugup dan aku melihat pipinya merona. Aku tertawa melihat lucy seperti itu dan sampai pada akhirnya aku mendengar murid membicarakan aku dan lucy.

"eh-eh natsu balik lagi duduk disebelah heartfilia tuh,ih apa sih yang dipikirkan olehnya" ucap salah satu murid yang aku tidak tahu namanya.

"iya ya,dasar mereka berdua sepertinya sama-sama aneh" balas murid yang satunya.

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan tersebut membuat ku marah,aku pun tidak tahu kenapa bisa merasa marah dan merasa kesal. Dan aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursiku dan menatap satu per satu murid yang sedang membicarakan aku dan lucy.

"hei kalian yang ngomongin aku dan lucy!" teriakku sambil menunjuk murid-murid tersebut.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan kalian,apa kalian pernah berbuat salah atau tidak,tapi kalian itu tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain, apa salahnya kalau aku temenan dengan anak pembunuh,kalaupun memang benar dia anak seorang pembunuh,dia belom tentu akan membunuhku ataupun kalian semuakan? dan kalian jangan pernah ngomongin lucy seperti itu,kalian dengar natsu akan melindungi temanku,lucy" teriakku sampai semua murid dikelas menatapku heran. Dan aku kembali duduk.

'natsu,arigatou' ucap lucy dalam hati.

* * *

Lucy POV

Aku terkejut dengan teriaknya natsu dikelas untuk sadar aku tersenyum.

"natsu,kau tidak perlu melakukan itu" ucapku dengan pelan

"biar saja,biar mereka sadar kalau kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu" jawabnya sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa buah buku.

"tapi natsu-" ucapku diputus karena mendengar natsu berbicara..

"tidak ada tapi luce,aku akan melindungimu dari caci maki mereka,oke luce" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempol kearahku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan senyum melihat tingkah lakunya.

"pulang sekolah nanti kita pulang bersama ya luce" ajaknya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya itu yang membuatku berdebar-debar..

"ooh,-o-hh- hmm" jawabku gugup sambil tersenyum malu. aku kaget pada saat mendengar bel masuk berbunyi.

Kringggggggggggggggggggg kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggg. Bel masuk berbunyi. Anak-anakpun berlarian masuk kelas. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Pelajaran habis istirahat adalah pelajaran matematika. gildarts sensei pun masuk kekelas. Dan mulai mengajar.

'semoga hari ini terus menerus berjalan,dimana aku,lucy heartfilia,anak seorang pembunuh mempunyai teman bernama natsu dragneel,dia adalah satu teman yang sangat berharga bagiku'pikirku,sambil tersenyum.

End of lucy POV

* * *

SKIP TIME

Sepulang sekolah…

"oy luce,kau sudah selesai membereskan buku? Ayo kita pulang" ajak natsu sambil berdiri disamping tempat duduknya.

"iya sebentar natsu" jawab lucy,sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"oke,ayo kita pulang" ajak lucy sambil berjalan dan diiringi oleh keluar dari kelas. Dan jalan beriringan ke depan gerbang. Sepanjang jalan mereka mendengar celotehan,cemoohan dari murid-murid yang memang tidak suka oleh lucy.

"hey lihat,mereka pulang bersama,apakah mereka 1 nasib ya?kenapa mereka bisa klop seperti itu" tanya salah seorang murid dengan bisik-bisik kemurid lainnya.

"iyaya,mungkin mereka sama-sama anak pembunuh hihihihihi"jawab murid yang satu lagi. Lucy dan natsu tidak mengindahkan kata-kata berdua tidak perduli. Tiba-tiba natsu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga lucy. Dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"lucy jangan didengarkan,angggap mereka iri pada kita hhihi" bisik natsu yang membuat lucy kaget dan blushing ,lalu ia mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan natsu. Mereka sepanjang jalan diam sampai akhirnya,natsu membuka pembicaraan.

"lucy" panggil natsu.

"ya natsu,ada apa?" jawab lucy sambil menengok kearah natsu yang berjalan disampingnya.

"kau hanya perlu satu teman kan?"tanya natsu dengan ekspresi cool.

"a-aah apa maksudmu?" tanya lucy yang tidak mengerti.

"kamu hanya butuh satu teman yang ada,yang mengerti dirimu,yang menerima dirimu dan bisa membuatmu tersenyum,yakan luce? hmm apa kau mau menjadi temanku?"jawabnya sambil berhenti.

"nat-natsu"panggil lucy,diapun ikut berhenti.

"ada apa luce?" tanya natsu sambil memandangi lucy.

"aku seorang anak pembunuh yang baru dieksekusi,apa kau tidak malu berjalan denganku?pulang denganku?main denganku? Mengobrol denganku? Kau yakin mau berteman dengan anak seorang pembunuh?" tanya lucy dengan ekspresi muka yang sangat sedih.

"kalau begitu memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh anak-anak tadi, kau anak seorang pembunuh,tapi menurutku kau tidak akan membunuh dan mencelakakan orang lain kan lucy?kau kemarin sudah mengatakannya padaku dan itu aku anggap sebagai janji" ucap natsu sambil menatap langit dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"tidak,tidak akan. Karena membunuh merupakan hal yang sangat jahat" jawab lucy sambil menatap natsu.

" baiklah,jadi kau tidak akan membunuh temanmu kan?asal kamu tahu luce,siapapun dirimu,berasal dari manakah kamu,kamu akan jadi satu-satunya temanku yang paling berharga,lucy akan melindungimu." Ucap natsu sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya kembali dihadapan lucy. Lucypun terpengarah,tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan natsu,tapi setelah melihat cengiran itu dia..

"arigatou sangat senang berteman denganmu."ucap lucy sambil memeluk natsu. setelah itu didalam perjalanan mereka berlarian,bercanda layaknya sudah berteman lama.

'aku tidak tahu kenapa,aku sangat ingin melindungi lucy,ingin sekali melihat senyumnya,dan aku ingin melihat dia bahagia,aku tidak peduli kalau dia anak seorang pembunuh,aku akan tetap berteman dengannya' ucap natsu dalam hati sambil terus berlari kejar-kejaran dengan lucy.

'natsu..dia sangat sangat menghargai dia,terima kasih natsu,kau teman pertamaku dan teman yang paling berharga' ucap lucy dalam hati.

Setelah berlarian,berkejaran,akhirnya mereka sampai ditaman,tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"luce,kita berpisah disini,besok pagi kita berangkat sekolah bersama,oke?" ajak natsu sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"ok natsu" jawab lucy sambil tersenyum senyuman itu membuat wajah natsu memerah.

"ba-baiklah luce,aku pulang duluan ya" ucap natsu sambil berlalu dari hadapan lucy.

"natsuuuuuuuuu…."teriak lucy, natsu berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

"arigatooooou" teriak lucy. Natsu hanya melambaikan tangannya. Dan lucy pun berjalan kearah rumahnya.

* * *

Lucy POV

Sesampainya aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Aku terus tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata natsu pada saat pulang sekolah tadi. Sungguh.. perkataannya sangat menyentuh. Aku mandi setelah mandi aku memakai baju dengan dress selutut motif bunga-bunga dan memakai cardigan hitam. Karena ibu pulang malam dan aku sudah merasa lapar,akupun memasak untuk makan aku dan ibu. Aku membuat omelette. Selesainya memasak,akupun makan dan setelah makan akupun membereskan dapur dan masuk kekamar. Aku membuka laci belajarku dan mengambil buku harianku.

_18 april 2000_

_Kau tau,hari ini aku mendapatkan teman baru. ia pindahan dari kanada. Dia terlihat sangat baik,perhatian padaku. Ia bernama natsu.. natsu dragneel. Saat dia mengetahui kalau aku ana pembunuh memang iya dia menghindar dariku,tetapi hari ini,dia dan aku sekarang sudah menjadi membelaku pada saat murid-murid lain membuat ocehan yang mencela bilang ingin berteman denganku tanpa memikirkan statusku sebagai seorang anak senang bukan main._

_Tapi karena diriku,ia tidak akan mempunyai ia anak bingung kenapa ia memilih diriku untuk menjadi temannya? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya._

_Teman baruku ini,sekaligus teman yang paling berharga dan teman pertamaku, ia mempunyai rambut spike warna pink,bermata hitam onyx,dan ia selalu memakai syal berwarna putih kotak-kotak._

_aku suka pada saat aku melihat mata onyxnya...  
_

_Mata itu memberi tatapan yang hangat._

_Aku suka padanya pada saat dia memberikanku cengiran khasnya yang menunjukan gigi-giginya yang rapi. _

_Dia sangat manis…_

_Aku suka dia..sangat suka natsu.._

_Tuhan,terima kasih kau telah mengabulkan permintaanku,kau telah memberiku seorang teman. 1 teman yang sangat berharga. Aku akan menjaganya dan melindunginya…_

Aku menutup buku harianku. Dan aku beranjak untuk tidur.

* * *

Natsu POV

Setelah sampai dirumah,aku langsung masuk kekamarku dan berbaring ditempat tidurku. Dan tidak tahu kenapa , aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lucy. Dia sangat manis pada saat tersenyum.

'oke,mulai sekarang aku akan membuat lucy selalu tersenyum,aku tidak peduli dengan kata orang' pikirku. Sambil bangun dan aku berniat untuk mandi. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"masuk saja" jawabku yang masih terduduk dipinggiran tempat tidur.

"bagaimana sekolahmu? Apakah kau mendapat teman baru?"tanya nenek sihir,eh maksudku ibu tiriku.

"apa pedulimu?aku tidak butuh ditanya olehmu" jawabku dingin dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"hey,asal kau tau saja,aku bertanya bukan karena aku peduli,tapi karena ayahmu yang menyuruhku untuk bertanya dan memberitahukan tentang keadaanmu" ucap ibu tiriku.

"as I expected,that's right. Ga akan pernah mungkin kau bertanya tulus tentang keadaanku" jawabku.

"ohiya,bilang pada ayahku,aku baik-baik saja,aku suka sekolahnya dan aku akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan aku sudah mempunyai teman baru,dan apabila dia ingin bertanya,bertanya langsunglah kepadaku jangan melalui dirimu" tambahku,sambil berlalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dan aku mendengar pintu kamarku tertutup.

'oh ya,tidak ada yang peduli denganku,hmm?ibu…' ucapku dalam hati,sedih.

Flashback on

"_ibuuuu?"panggilku ,aku masuk kedalam rumah,dan melihat orang-orang saudara-saudaraku berkumpul,mereka kelihatan sedih. Dan aku melihat ayah…ia menangis_

"_ada apa? Kenapa kalian menangis? Mana ibu? Aku ingin memberitahu bahwa nilai-nilai ujianku sudah keluar dan aku mendapat peringkat 1 dikelas." Tanyaku. Mereka tetap tidak menjawab._

"_natsu..ibumu nak..kau harus tabahkan hatimu" ucap ayah_

"_kenapa? Ada apa dengan ibu? Ddia tidak apa-apa bukan?" tanyaku. Pada saat aku berumur 8 tahun pada saat aku SD,ibuku memang sakit-sakitan. Ia hanya bisa duduk ditempat tidur,meminum obat,dan makanpun ia selalu tersedak._

"_ibumu sudah meninggal,natsu." Jawab ayah. "maafkan ayah" ucap ayahku sambil menangis dan menutup mukanya._

"_aku tidak percaya,aku mau lihat,minggir kalian,aku tidak percaya!" teriakku sambil berlari kekamar ibuku untuk melihat keadaannya. Aku menutup mata dan membuka mataku dan aku melihat ibuku sudah terbaring tak bernyawa._

Flashback off

Aku tidak menyadari aku teringat kejadian itu,tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan airmataku,aku menangis.

'aku rindu padamu,ibu' ucapku,pelan sambil menghapus aku memutuskan untuk mandi aku memakai piyama dan aku beranjak ketempat tidurku.

Dilain tempat...

Ditempat kerja layla,ibu lucy. Layla bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah rumah makan seafood. Dan pada saat bekerja,layla tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya dari kejauhan.

'inikah tempat kerja layla-san?' tanya detective genzou.

* * *

Okeeee,ini chapter baruuunyaa

Gomeen karakternya bener-bener OOC, maaf terlalu drama juga hueeee,dan masih banyak yang typo :'(

Oh iyaaaaa….

Waaah itu detective genzou ngapain jadi mata-matain ibunya lucy yaaaa?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaaa ;P

terima kasih yang udah review dan udah baca cerita ini, keep reading yaaaaaaahhh :*

**Review Pleaseeee :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter sebelumnya :

_Ditempat kerja layla,ibu lucy. Layla bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah rumah makan seafood. Dan pada saat bekerja layla tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat dirinya dari kejauhan._

'_inikah tempat kerja layla-san?' tanya detective genzou._

* * *

Detective genzou masuk kedalam rumah makan tersebut,dan ia melihat sosok layla heartfilia yang sedang mengelap meja.

Detective genzou POV

Aku memerhatikan dia,melihat apa yang dia kerjakan. Dan aku memikirkan tentang nasib keluarganya,yang menurutku cukup mengenaskan. Tapi aku melihat kekuatannya,semangatnya,ketegarannya,kasih sayangnya,dan kebaikan hatinya,dan aku mulai berfikir,aku tertarik dengannya,beruntung sekali yang mendapatkan istri seperti layla-san.

"kau mau pesan apa pak?" tanya pelayan rumah makan itu.

"hmm aku pesan minum saja dan aku mau bertemu dengan seseorang" ucapku tanpa memandang pelayan tersebut,aku terus menatap kemana tubuh layla bergerak.

"hmm kau ingin bertemu denngan layla-san,sir?" tanya pelayan tersebut yang mungkin menatapku aneh.

"iya,tolong suruh iya temui aku disini" jawabku. aku menyesal,tapi aku akan menebus kesalahanku. aku melihat layla-san menghampiriku. sesampainya dia,dia sangat terkejut melihat wajahku.

"detective genzou?kenapa kau disini? ohya kau mau mesan apa?" tanya layla-san,kebingungan.

"hmm tidak,tidak,aku kesini ingin menemuimu layla-san,ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"loh? menemuiku? ada apa tantei-san?" tanyanya sambil duduk berhadapan denganku.

"begini layla-san,maaf kan aku. sebenarnya...Jude heartfilia bukanlah seorang pembunuh" ucapku dengan ragu dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"APA?! APA MAKSUDMU?" tanya layla shock

"aku salah menangkap pelaku pembunuhan layla-san yang sebenarnya pembunuh itu bukan jude-san,maaf,maafkan aku,aku akan membayar semua dengan mengurusi kau dan lucy,kalian harus pindah kerumahku,untuk aku menebus kesalahanku yang tidak termaafkan" ucapku sambil duduk bersimpuh duduk dibawah kaki layla-san.

"aku tidak percaya ini..."ucap layla-san.

"kau harus menuruti kemauanku,aku harus membayar perbuatanku pada keluarga kalian,aku mohon layla-san" ucapku memohon.

"ba-baiklah" ucap layla-san sambil bangkit dan menjauh dariku.

* * *

Lucy menunggu ibunya pulang,ia melihat jam,sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam,tidak seperti biasanya,ibunya pulang larut malam. lucy menunggu ibunya sambil menonton tv diruang tengah. setelah beberapa menit ia memikirkan ibunya,ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka.

"lucy,ibu pulang" ucap layla. sambil merapikan sepatu yang telah ia pakai kedalam rak. lucy menghampiri ibunya. dan lucy melihat ibunya sangat murung.

"ibu,ibu kenapa? kok wajahnya murung begitu?" ucap lucy sambil mengikuti ibunya masuk keruang tengah. lucy berjalan dibelakang ibunya,dan ibunya duduk disofa.

"lucy..ada yang ibu mau bicarakan,kamu duduk sini dekat ibu" ucap ibu lucy sambil menunduk.

Lucy POV

aku bingung,kenapa ibu pulang dengan wajah murung seperti itu dan ingin bicara denganku? aku penasaran. aku duduk disamping ibuku.

"ibu ada apa? apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan?" ucapku dengan menatap ibuku yang sedang merunduk.

"kita..kita akan tinggal dengan tantei-san,kita akan menjual rumah ini,lucy. besok kita harus berkemas" ucap ibuku. aku kaget dengan ucapan ibu yang memutuskan pindah rumah. kenapa?kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"ada apa bu? kenapa kita harus meninggalkan rumah ini? dan kenapa kita tinggal dirumah tantei-san? dia itu siapa kita?" tanyaku pada ibuku.

"kita harus memulai hidup baru lucy,dan tantei-san menawarkan kita untuk tinggal dirumahnya,dan kau juga tidak harus pindah sekolah,karena rumahnya masih diwilayah sini" jawab ibu sambil mengelus pundakku.

"ba-baiklah kalau itu keputusan ibu,sekarang ibu mandi,makan,dan istirahat ya" ucapku. aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal-hal lainnya. karena selama itu bersama ibu,aku bersedia ikut kemanapun ibu pergi.

"iya,kamu istirahat lucy,sudah malam." ucap ibuku sambil bangkit berdiri dan masuk kekamarnya.

"iya bu,oyasumiii" ucapku sambil masuk kekamarku dan beristirahat.

* * *

Pagi harinya,Lucy bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolahnya. Ia memakai seragam dengan rapih dan memakai sepatu dengan rapih. Ia melihat disekeliling rumahnya. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan ibunya.

'ibu sudah berangkat,baiklah kalau begitu' pikir lucy.

Ia ingat kalau hari ini ia janjian di taman dengan natsu untuk berangkat sekolah bersama-sama,ia bergegas keluar rumah sambil berlari menuju taman. Sesampainya ia didepan taman,ia melihat natsu sedang berdiri dan ia segera berlari menuju kearah natsu.

"nat-natsuuuh,maaf akuh telat hah haaah" ucap lucy kelelahan karena berlari dari rumah sampai ketaman.

"hey luce,kau tak apa? kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu,toh kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berangkat kesekolah" jawab natsu,khawatir melihat lucy kelelahan.

"aku tidak apa-apa,aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama,natsu" ucap lucy sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

"baiklah kalau baik-baik kita jalan" ajak natsu.

Mereka berjalan santai,sampai pada akhirnya natsu membuka pembicaraan..

"luce,kau mau melanjutkan sekolah kemana?" tanya natsu tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh kearah lucy.

"loh? Memang kenapa? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" jawab lucy,kebingungan.

"aku hanya ingin tahu,kan sebentar lagi kita akan ujian dan akan akan masuk ke SMA,jadi kau berencana mau masuk mana?" jelas natsu

"aku?aku sangat ingin masuk ke SMA fairytail,kalau kau?" jawab lucy malu-malu

"ooh SMA fairytail itu sekolah favorit kan?kalau begitu kita berusaha masuk kesana,aku akan ikut denganmu,luce" jawab natsu dengan lantang.

"loh kenapa kamu ikutin aku? Lagi aku belom tentu dapat masuk SMA favorit itu natsu hehe" ucap lucy sambil terus berjalan.

"hey kau lupa,kau ini satu-satunya temanku disini,jadi tidak ada salahnya aku ikut denganmu kan luce? Ya kita belajar bersama saja,agar dapat masuk ke SMA itu,bagaimana?" ucap natsu.

"iya natsu,kita berjuang sama-sama ya" ucap lucy sambil tersenyum dan menitikkan airmata. Dan natsu menyadari itu.

"luce,kau menangis?kau kenapa?" tanya natsu,khawatir.

"tidak,aku tidak menangis,mataku terasa perih ketika angin berhembus seperti ini" jawab lucy sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"kalau begitu…" ucap natsu sambil berjalan cepat dan jalan mundur sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya dan menutupi jalan lucy.

"hey kenapa kau berjalan mundur? Itu berbahaya..dan kenapa tanganmu seperti itu?" tanya lucy yang bingung dengan sikap natsu.

"aku menutupi kau dari angin yang bisa membuatmu menangis,karena aku tidak ingin temanku ini mengeluarkan airmatanya yang berharga hanya karena angin" jawab natsu yang masih terus melakukan kegiatannya itu.

" sudah hentikan natsu,kita sudah dekat sekolah,malu tahu hahaha" ucap lucy sambil tertawa.

"biar saja ah hahaha" ucap natsu. Mereka tiba disekolah dan mereka kejar-kejaran dikoridor dan setelah tiba dikelas,mereka duduk dibangku lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan mira sensei yang merupakan walikelas kelas lucy dan natsu masuk kekelas.

"ohayoou minna" ucap mira sensei.

"oooohhhaaaaayyyyoooouuuuu" balas murid sekelas.

"sensei mau mengumumkan bahwa kalian harus menyiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir,karena tinggal 1 bulan lagi kalian melaksanakannya. Dan setelah itu kalian harus mengikuti ujian masuk SMA" ucapnya sambil menatap murid-muridnya.

"luce.." panggil natsu sambil menoleh ke lucy yang sedang menulis sesuatu dibukunya.

"hmm?" jawab lucy,singkat tanpa menoleh kearah natsu.

"hey,aku lihat kamu ini anak yang pintar luce,kita belajar sama-sama untuk mempersiapkan diri kita buat ujian nanti,bagaimana?" tanya natsu masih menatap lucy yang masih sibuk menulis.

"ah,baiklah,bukannya kau juga anak pintar natsu? Kau kan pindahan dari kanada hihi" jawab lucy langsung menoleh ke natsu dan memasang wajah mengejek.

"oy,oy,kau menyindirku luce? Aiiih pokoknya kita belajar sama-sama setiap pulang sekolah" ucap natsu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke lucy. Dan membuat lucy malu.

"ah,natsu jangan dekat-dekat begitu" ucap lucy sambil menunduk malu.

"hahaha iyaiya,lagi kamu ngeledek aku sih" ucap natsu sambil menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menoleh kearah depan mendengar mira sensei berbicara. Setelah berbincang-bincang seperti itu,mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama pelajaran yang dibawakan oleh mira sensei.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggg

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan murid-murid disetiap kelas berhamburan keluar kelas,termasuk natsu dan lucy. Semenjak natsu dan lucy berteman,lucy selalu pergi kekantin,tidak berdiam diri lagi dikelas. Mereka makan bersama melakukan kegiatan sekolah bersama-sama.(kecuali ke toilet yaaaaa haha)

Setelah natsu dan lucy selesai makan dikantin,mereka kembali sesampainya dikelas..

* * *

Lucy POV

"hmm natsu.." panggilku

"apa luce" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

"aku dan ibuku akan pindah dari rumahku yang sekarang" ucapku sambil menunduk

"loh? pindah? kemana? tapi kau tidak pindah sekolah kan?" tanya natsu sambil duduk,memposisikan dirinya didepan diriku.

"tidak,tidak,aku hanya pindah rumah saja," jawabku sambil menatap mata onyxnya.

"ohhh begitu,syukurlaaah. " ucap natsu sambil tersenyum. akupun tersenyum malu.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Still lucy POV

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi,aku membereskan buku-bukuku dan menoleh kearah natsu.

"natsu ayo kita pulang" ajakku sambil bangkit dari kursiku.

"yuk,ohiya luce kita belajar sama-sama mulai hari ini,bagaimana?" ajaknya sambil senyum.

"hmm boleh saja,bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belajar dirumahku saja? Bagaimana?" ajakku sambil tersenyum. Dan aku melihat wajah natsu merah padam.

"ah-ahh hmm kerumahmu ya? Hmm ba-baikklah" jawabnya dan aku melihat wajahnya masih memerah.

"natsu,kau sakit? Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan telapak tanganku kedahi natsu. Dan natsu mundur.

"tidak…tidak apa-apa,ayo kita kerumahmu luce" jawabnya dan berjalan keluar kelas lebih dahulu.

Selama perjalanan aku dan natsu hanya diam,tidak ada yang berbicara. Dan sampai akhirnya natsu memulai pembicaraan

"luce,kita belajar ditaman saja gimana?tapi sebelum itu kita kerumahmu dulu,menaruh tas kita,dan kamu ganti baju. Bagaimana?" ucap natsu sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"hmm baiklah natsu" jawabku. Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke rumahku.

Sesampainya dirumah ku

"natsu,aku ganti baju dulu sebentar." ucapku sambil berjalan kekamarku.

"ohiya natsu,kita mau belajar apa hari ini?" ucapku setengah berteriak,karena aku sudah masuk kekamar untuk ganti baju. Sambil menunggu jawaban natsu,aku membuka lemari dan mengambil celana jeans panjang dengan t-shirt bergambar kucing berwarna putih.

"hmm kita belajar biologi saja luce" jawabnya juga setengah berteriak.

Aku langsung mengambil buku biologiku dan bergegas keluar.

"natsu mau minum apa?hmm aku tidak ada snack dirumah,maaf ya natsuuu" tawarku pada natsu

"hmm air putih dingin saja,luce" jawabnya. Aku melihat natsu seperti kebingungan melihat isi rumahku. Setelah mengambil air putih dingin. Aku menghampiri natsu dan memberikan minum padanya.

"ini natsu,minumlah" ucapku sambil meletakkan gelas didepan natsu.

"terima kasih luce,ohh iya,ibumu mana?kok tidak ada orang?" tanya natsu sambil meneguk minumannya.

"ibuku bekerja,ohiya ayo kita ke taman sekarang,pulangnya kita kepasar sebentar membeli bahan makanan ya natsu,aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"ooh tidak usah repot-repot,tapii ya tidak apa-apa deh hehe" jawabnya sambil nyengir.

* * *

Natsu POV

Oooh jadi ini rumah lucy,loh kenapa sepi ya. Ibunya kemana?

"natsu,aku ganti baju dulu sebentar." Ucap lucy sambil berjalan menuju kekamarnya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab. Aku medengar suara lucy yang setengah berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"ohiya natsu,kita mau belajar apa hari ini?" ucapku setengah berteriak,aku memaklumi kalau dia berteriak karena dia sudah masuk kekamar untuk ganti baju. Aku memikirkan apa yang harus aku pelajari. Dan aku tahu. Biologi. Aku kan tidak terlalu pandai dalam pelajaran itu..

"hmm kita belajar biologi saja luce" jawabku juga setengah berteriak.

Aku mendengar lucy membuka pintu kamarnya,aku melihat dia memakai t-shirt bergambar kucing berwarna putih dan celana jeans panjang.

'Waaah kawaaaaaiiiii' ucapku dalam hati. Aku kaget pada saat lucy memanggilku.

"natsu mau minum apa?hmm aku tidak ada snack dirumah maaf ya natsuuu" tawarnya padaku. Memangnya aku hanya mau numpang makan apa-_-"

"hmm air putih dingin saja,luce" jawabnya. Aku melihat lucy masuk kedapurnya dan setelah beberapa lama iya keluar dari dapur dan menghampiriku.

"ini natsu,minumlah" ucapnya sambil meletakkan gelas didepanku.

"terima kasih luce,ohh iya,ibumu mana?kok tidak ada orang?" tanya ku sambil meneguk minuman yang diberikan oleh lucy.

"ibuku bekerja,ohiya ayo kita ke taman sekarang,pulangnya kita kepasar sebentar membeli bahan makanan ya natsu,aku akan memasakan makanan untukmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku berfikir kalau ditolak pasti lucy akan tersinggung,tapi kalau menerima tawarannya aku malu. Tapi mumpung aku juga pasti lapar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawarannya.

"ooh tidak usah repot-repot,tapii ya tidak apa-apa deh hehe" jawabku sambil nyengir.

End of natsu POV

* * *

Natsu dan lucy keluar dari rumah,dan berjalan kearah taman. Sesampainya ditaman mereka belajar sambil bercanda. Lucy duduk diayunan dan ayunannya di ayunkan oleh natsu sampai tinggi. Dan kadang saat lucy diam, ayunan yang lucy duduki diputar sampai tali ayunan melintir dan membuat lucy berputar-putar. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Setelah selesai belajar dan bermain ditaman,mereka menuju kepasar untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk lucy memasak.

"hmm natsu,kau mau aku buatkan makanan apa?" tanya lucy pada saat menelusuri pasar

"apa ya,terserah kau saja hehe" jawab natsu sambil melihat-lihat bahan-bahan makanan yang ada dipasar.

"kau suka makanan apa natsu?" tanya lucy sambil menoleh kearah natsu.

"aku suka apa saja yang berbau pedas hehe" jawab natsu sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk tanda peace.

"hmm baiklah,bagaimana kalau aku memasak kare?kau suka itu kan natsu?" tanya lucy sambil menatap natsu yang sedang kebingungan melihat pasar.

"apa saja luce,aku suka apapun yang akan kau buat untukku huehehehe" jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"baiklah,ayo kita cari bahan-bahannya" ajak lucy sambil menuntun natsu yang terlihat kebingungan.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak kare,mereka berjalan pulang kerumah dirumah lucy,lucy langsung masuk kedalam dapurnya dan mulai memasak. Sedangkan natsu,duduk diruang tengah menyalakan tv.

"hey luce,kalau kau butuh bantuan,panggillah aku?kau mengerti?" ucap natsu setengah berteriak.

"tidak,duduk saja disana,atau kau ingin mandi? Kau bisa pakai pakaian ayahku" ucap lucy setengah berteriak juga. Karena jarak ruang tengah dan dapur cukup jauh.

"ah-ah tidak usah lucy,nanti aku akan mandi dirumah saja hehe" jawab natsu yang pipinya mulai merona.

"baiklah,sebentar lagi juga ibuku akan pulang,aku akan kenalkan dirimu ke ibuku" ucap lucy.

"baik luce" jawab natsu sambil memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi tiduran disofa.

Setelah beberapa lama lucy memasak,akhirnya lucy selesai memasak dan menghidangkan masakannya dimeja makan. Dan lucy bingung,kenapa natsu tidak ada suaranya? Apa dia pulang? Untuk memastikannya lucy membuka celemek yang ia pakai,lalu ia jalan menghampiri natsu. Ternyataa..

'eh,natsu tertidur' ucap lucy dalam hati.

* * *

Lucy POV

Waaah natsu tertidur,apa sebegitu lamanya aku memasak? Hmm. Sebaiknya aku tidak membangunkan dia. Tapi setelah melihat wajahnya yang imut saat tertidur,akupun mendekatinya. Aku menyentuh pipinya pelan-pelan lalu kehidungnya dan ke bibirnya…

'eh apa yang aku pikirkan,astaga aku harus segera mandi' pikirku sambil beranjak dan mandi.

Setelah mandi,aku memakai setelan piyamaku. Lalu aku melihat natsu masih tertidur juga. Aku akhirnya membangunkannya.

"natsu…natsuuu…" uccapku perlahan sambil mengoyangkan tubuhnya perlahan agar dia tidak kaget.

"hhhmmm hooooooaaaaaaam,eh sudah selesai masaknya?" ucapnya sambil bangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"sudah,aku juga sudah mandi,ayo kita makan,kau pasti sudah lapar kan,gomeeene kalau aku masaknya lama hehe" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Dan dia menatapku. Aku merasa pipiku memanas.

"ayo,natsu,kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu" ucapku,keheranan

"kau tau luce,kau akan terlihat cantik apabila kamu terus tersenyum,daaaaan rambutmu dikuncir karena orang-orang tidak bisa melihat wajahmu kalau kau menunduk,dan rambutmu menutupi wajahmu,kau ini kan aku perhatikan dari pertama kali kau suka sekali menunduk" ucap natsu sambil mengangkat rambutku keatas.

Aku diam dan menatap mata onyxnya…

….

…

…

…

…

"hmm natsu,ayo kita makan" ajakku beranjak dari sofa dan bergegas untuk makan,karena aku merasa wajahku sudah memerah karena natsu berbicara dan berlaku seperti itu.

Kami berdua makan dalam diam. Aku melihat natsu sangat lahap dalam makannya.

"hey natsu,masakanku enak tidak?" tanyaku ragu-ragu

"uwwaaaahhhh ueenak cyekaaali lucceee" jawabnya sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap.

"hahaha baiklah-baiklah,kalau begitu makan sepuasmu ya hehe" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ibuku yang baru pulang. Aku melihat jam sudah jam 8 malam.

"lucy,ibu pulang" ucap ibuku setengah berteriak.

"iya bu,kami ada didapur sedang makan" jawabku. Aku medengar langkah ibuku.

"wah,ternyata kita ada tamu ya,ibu tidak tahu,apakah ini temanmu lucy?" tanya ibuku

"iya bu,perkenalkan bu,ini natsu,natsu dragneel" jawabku pada ibuku yang menatap natsu dengan senyuman.

"aku natsu,yoroshikuuu" ucap natsu sambil membungkukkan badannya

"aku ibu lucy,layla,oh yoroshikuuu" jawab ibuku sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah natsu yang terlalu formal.

"ibu,ayo makan,aku buatkan kare hehe" ucapku

"iya nanti ibu akan makan,ibu mau mandi dulu ya. Natsu,makan sepuasnya ya" kata ibuku sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pundak natsu. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"hey luce,ibumu cantik,pantas saja kau cantik hihihi" ucap natsu membuatku blushing. Aku hanya diam malu dan menyantap makananku.

Setelah natsu dan aku makan,natsu memutuskan untuk pulang,karena sudah malam.

"luce,ibumu mana? Aku ingin pamit,sudah malam aku harus pulang" tanya natsu sambil mencari-cari ibuku.

"sebentar ya,aku panggilkan ibu" ucapku sambil menuju kekamar ibu.

Aku membuka kamar ibu,dan melihat ibu sedang duduk di pingggir tempat tidur.

"bu,natsu ingin pamit,sudah malam" ucapku

"oh-iya" jawabnya sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Aku dan ibu menghampiri natsu yang sudah mau pulang.

"natsu,hati-hati dijalan ya pulangnya" ucap ibuku

"iya pulang dulu,luce aku pulang ya,besok seperti biasa kita berangkat bareng" ucapnya sambil berjalan keluuar rumah.

"iya natsu,hey tunggu aku antar,ibu aku antar natsu kedepan ya" izinku pada ibu

"iya" jawab ibuku.

Aku mengantar natsu sampai kedepan gang rumahku.

"luce,terimakasih ya untuk hari ini,besok kita belajar lagi,oke" ucap natsu.

"iya sama-sama natsu,yasudah kamu pulang hati-hati ya" ucapku pada natsu.

"iya,sampai ketemu besok luceee" ucapnya sambil berlari.

Setelah melihat natsu sudah hilang dari pandanganku,aku segera masuk kerumah lagi. saat aku masuk kedalam rumah,aku melihat ibuku menungguku diruang tengah,aku menghampirinya.

"eh,lucy kau sudah masuk,besok pulang sekolah kita beres-beres barang-barang kita ya,secepatnya kita akan pindah dari sini" ucap ibuku sambil menatap diriku.

"baiklah bu,ibu sekarang istirahat,aku juga ingin istirahat,karena cape sekali" ucapku sambil berjalan kekamarku

"baiklah lucy,oyasumi" ucap ibuku.

"oyasumi bu" jawabku sambil menutup pintu kamarku dan memakai piyama dan beristirahat.

* * *

Natsu POV

Sesampainya aku dirumah,aku masuk kerumah dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat ayahku ada diruang tengah sedang duduk diam. dan tiba-tiba ia memanggilku.

"natsu..darimana kamu?kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" tanya ayahku dengan menatap mataku dengan tajam.

"dari rumah temanku" ucapku singkat sambil berjalan melewatinya untuk naik keatas dan masuk kekamarku. Baru beberapa langkah aku naik tangga. Ayahku memanggilku lagi.

"natsu,apa benar kau bilang pada ibumu kalau kau keberatan ditanya olehnya,dan mestinya aku yang menanyakan langsung padamu?" tanyanya. Pertanyaannya membuatku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku.

"apa yang dia adukan padamu ayah?dasar mulut ember" gerutuku.

"NATSUUUU! KAU TIDAK BOLEH KUURANG AJAR TERHADAP IBUMU!" teriak bangkit dari sofa dan melihatku yang ditangga. Aku sama sekali tidak bergeming mendengar teriakan ayahku. Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke atas,kekamarku.

"NATTTSUUU! JAWAB AYAHMU INI!" teriak ayahku lagi. Sekarang aku berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya. Dan berkata

"**ayah,dia bukan ibuku,sampai kapanpun dia itu bukan ibuku,ibuku sudah lama meninggal,dan juga….ayahku yang mencintaiku,menyayangiku,sudah lama meninggalkanku**." Ucapku dingin lalu melanjutkan langkahku dan langsung masuk kekamar.

Sesampainya dikamar aku memutuskan untuk mandi,setelah mandi aku berpakaian tidur,dan melihat diriku dikaca. Aku melihat diriku yang sekarang. Aku merasa hampa. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesali kata-kataku terhadap ayahku. Aku memang sudah lama tidak menemukan ayahku yang menyayangiku lagi. Setelah puas memikirkan itu. Aku merasa badanku cape,dan aku menghempaskan tubuhku kekasur,dan terlelap tidur.

* * *

dipagi harinya,natsu dan lucy seperti hari kemarin,mereka melakukan kegiatan yang sama,pergi kesekolah bersama-sama,mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama,pulang bersama-sama.

sesampainya lucy dirumahnya,lucy melihat ibunya sudah merapikan barang-barangnya. dan lucy bergegas untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. dan natsupun juga sudah tau kalau dia akan pindah rumah.

Lucy POV

"ibu aku pulang,aku langsung kekamar ya membereskan barang-barangku" ucapku sambil berjalan kekamarku tanpa menunggu jawaban ibuku.

aku masuk kekamar,dan mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan pakaian santai,dan aku membereskan dan memasukan baju-bajuku ke koper dan menyisakan baju seragam untuk esok hari dan beberapa helai pakaian untuk ganti esok hari. setelah selesai dengan pakaian-pakaianku,aku beralih ke barang-barang yang ada dikamarku. aku menyortir apa saja yang akan aku perlukan dan apa yang tidak diperlukan. pada saat berberes. aku menemukan foto diriku,ayahku,dan ibuku pada saat aku saat ayahku menyayangiku. aku tidak lama-lama terlarut dalam kesedihan,aku membereskan barang-barangku dan memasukkan kedalam kardus yang memang sudah dipersiapkan. setelah semua selesai,aku menemui ibuku yang ada dikamar.

"ibu aku sudah selesai" ucapku sambil melongok kedalam kamar ibuku.

"iya,ibu juga sebentar lagi selesai lucy,baiklah kau mandi ya,nanti ibu siapkan makanan untuk makan" jawab ibuku sambil menutup kardus yang sepertinya sudah dimuat barang-barang ibu. aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhku dan mandi. setelah mandi aku menggunakan piyamaku yang sudah aku sediakan. ohiya aku belom menanyakan kapan kita berdua pindah. aku mencium harum masakan ibuku. aku menghampiri ibu yang ada didapur.

"wah pas sekali,ayo kita makan lucy,ibu sudah selesai" ucap ibuku sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah bu" jawabku sambil duduk dimeja makan dan menyantap masakan ibu. setelah kami berdua selesai makan,aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"ibu memang kapan kita pindah kerumah tantei-san?" tanyaku sambil menatap ibuku.

"hmm,besok seusai kau pulang sekolah,dia akan menjemput kita" jawab ibuku.

"oh,baiklah" jawabku sambil bangkit dari kursi makan dan membantu ibu membereskan dapur. setelah membereskan dapur. kami berdua istirahat.

* * *

esok harinya...

Natsu POV

aku bangun pagi-pagi,aku melihat jam masih setengah 6. aku membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku dan bergegas mandi. setelah mandi aku memakai seragamku dan keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan. dari atas aku melihat ayah,nenek sihir,ups maksudku ibutiriku,dan adikku wendy sudah siap untuk sarapan. aku turun dan aku tidak menyapa mereka sekalipun. sejak kejadian kemarin,aku tidak saling tegur-sapa oleh ayahku. aku hanya mengambil sepotong roti dan meminum susu dan aku bergegas berangkat sekolah.

sesampainya disekolah dan dikelas,aku tidak melihat lucy sudah datang. tidak lama aku duduk,aku melihat lucy baru saja datang.

"ohayoou luce,tumben kau telat" sapaku

"iya aku habis beres-beres,karena aku akan pindah hari ini" jawab lucy sambil menaruh tasnya.

"oh begituu,apa aku boleh tau kau pindah kemana? biar aku bisa main-main hehehe" ucapku sambil nyengir.

"boleh nanti pulangnya kau ikut saja natsu" jawab lucy sambil tersenyum.

~SKIP TIME~

sepulang sekolah lucy dan natsu bersama-sama pulang kerumah lucy. karena natsu mau ikut pindahan kerumah baru lucy. natsu berkenalan dengan detective genzou yang saat natsu dan lucy tiba,tantei-san sudah berada dirumah lucy sedang mengangkut barang-barang ibu lucy dan lucy kemobilnya. natsu bingung melihat detective genzou,natsu bertanya-tanya,siapa dia,apa hubungannya dengan lucy.

"aku pulang bu...eh sudah ada tantei-san,apaa kabar?" sapa lucy

"oh lucy kau sudah pulang,kabarku baik,ini temanmu lucy?" tanya detective genzou

"iya,perkenalkan,ini natsu,natsu dragneel,dan natsu ini detective genzou" ucap lucy

"aku natsu dragneel yoroshiku" ucap natsu sambil merundukkan kepalanya.

"genzou damasaki,tantei" ucap detective genzou

"waaaaah sugoooooi,kau seorang detective?waaah lucyyy kau hebat mempunyai kenalan seorang detective" ucap natsu,histeris.

"hahaha biasa saja nak,kau mau ikut kami pindahan?" tanya detective genzou

"iya tantei-san,sini aku bantu untuk mengangkat barang-barangnya" ucap natsu sambil membantu detective genzou. setelah selesai mereka semua pergi menggunakan mobil detective genzou.

diperjalanan...

"lucy,aku harap kau suka dengan rumahku ya nanti" ucap detective genzou sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"ah-ahh iya tantei-san,terimakasih" jawab lucy,terlihat ia sangat gembira. natsu yang duduk disebelah lucy,melihat lucy yang seperti itu dia sangat senang.

"baiklah-baiklah,tantei-san jangan berbicara terus,kau harus fokus menyetir" ucap layla,ibu lucy.

"ba-baiklah" jawab detective genzou.

setelah sampai dirumah detective,mereka semua menurunkan barang-barang dan masuk kedalam rumah detective genzou.

"selamat dataaaaang" ucap detctive,riang. ia menatap lucy,natsu,layla dengan seksama. dan ia tersenyum.

setelah memasukkan barang-barang lucy dan layla, detective genzou memberitahu kamar untuk lucy dan ibunya. mereka makan malam bersama,dengan ceria. setelah makan,natsu memutuskan untuk pulang.

"layla-san,tantei-san,dan lucy aku pamit ya,sudah malam,terimakasih untuk hari ini" ucap natsu.

"iya natsu,ibu,tantei-san aku mengantar natsu keluar dulu" ucap lucy sambil mengiringi natsu keluar dari rumah.

sesampainya diluar rumah,

"natsu,hati-hati dijalan ya" ucap lucy sambil senyum

"iya luce,kau masuk sana,udara dingin diluar sini" jawab natsu

"iya,aku ingin melihatmu pulang dulu natsu,baru aku masuk"

"baiklah-baiklaaah,aku pulang ya,jaaa neee" ucap natsu sambil berlari. lucy hanya melambaikan tangannya.

setelah mengantar natsu,lucy duduk diluar dan ia mempunyai ide untuk menulis ditembok menggunakan batu. ia mencari batu dan ia menuliskan

**"あなたが恋しい。" _Anata ga koishii_ (I miss you).**

setelah itu aku masuk kedalam rumah,dan masuk kekamar dan beristirahat.

* * *

SKIP 1 bulan setelah nya

lucy,layla,dan detective genzou hidup bersama. natsu dan lucypun makin dekat,mereka belajar bersama-sama,mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama,dll. dan tidak terasa bahwa sudah 1 bulan terlewat. dan ujian kelulusan sekolah akan segera dilaksanakan.

pada saat berjalan pulang,

"natsu,besok kita ujian,kau sudah siap?" tanya lucy sambil berjalan disamping natsu.

"siap sekali lucy,aku sangat bersemangat hyahahahaha" jawabnya sambil tertawa keras.

"hey natsu,jangan berlebihan seperti itu,malu tahu dilihat banyak orang dijalanan" ucap lucy dengan kalem.

"biar saja,mereka tidak kenal kita kok" jawab natsu sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"terimakasih ya luce,kau sudah mau belajar sama-sama denganku,semoga kita bisa ya menghadapi ujian sekolah besok huuuuuh"ucap natsu sambil menatap langit yang kemerahan.

"hmm pasti kita bisa natsu" ucap lucy sambil tersenyum. Selama sebulan ini,lucy berpenampilan berbeda,dia mengikuti saran natsu sebelumnya,rambut pirang panjangnya kadang dikuncir satu,kuncir 2,dan yang paling sering,rambutnya sering sekali dikepang. Membuat lucy menjadi tambah imut.

Setelah lama diperjalanan,lucy dan natsu berpisah dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

Natsu POV

Aku berpisah dengan lucy. Kami pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk besok ujian. Aku masuk kerumah. Sepi . aku langsung melangkah menuju kamarku.

Sesampainya dikamar,aku ganti baju dan aku tiba-tiba ingin menemui adikku. Sedang apa dia ya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya dikamarnya. Kebetulan kamar dia berada disebelah kamarku.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"wendy,ini aniki,aku boleh masuk?" tanyaku dari luar kamar wendy.

"oooh tunggu aniki aku bukakan pintunya" aku mendengar jawaban wendy. Dan aku mendengar langkahnya menghampiri pintu. Dan beberapa menit setelah itu,wendy membukakan pintu untukku.

"looh ada apa aniki? Ayo masuk" ajak wendy

"aku hanya ingin menemui adikku" jawabku dingin dan duduk dibangku belajarnya.

"aku tau,kamu ada masalah kan? Cerita padaku,walaupun aku masih kecil,tapi aku ini adikmu" tanya wendy sambil duduk didepan ku dan menatap mataku.

"huh,kau benar-benar adikku hmm. Kau tau sebulan lalu aku berantem dengan ayah?" ucapku. Wendy menggangguk.

"aniki…aniki bicara pada ayah bahwa ibu tiri kita bukan ibuku,ibuku sudah lama meninggal dan ayahku yang menyayangi ku dan mencintaiku meninggalkanku,bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku sambil menunduk.

"APAAAAA?ANIKIII BICARA SEPERTI ITUUUU PADA AYAAAH?ASTAGAAA APA YANG DIPIKIRKAN OLEH MU ANIKIIII?" teriak wendy,kaget

"gausah lebay,please,aku malas bercerita dengan anak kecil sepertimu,mulutmu tidak bisa dikontrol,yasudahlah,aku kembali kekamarku" ucapku sambil bangkit berdiri dan ingin melangkah keluar dari kamar wendy. Tapi tiba-tiba wendy memegang pergelangan tanganku,bermaksud menahanku dan berkata...

"anikiiii,kau satu-satunya orang yang perhatian padaku,aku tau yang aniki rasakan. Memang ayah sangat dingin,dan ibuu…ibu tiri kita sangat licik. Berkat dia aku tidak dapat bersekolah disekolah umum seperti aniki." Ucap wendy. Aku menoleh kebelakang,dan melihat adikku sedang tertunduk sedih. Aku melepaskan pegangannya dari pergelangan tanganku dan aku melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar wendy.

"aniki…jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu dapat meninggalkanku yaa" ucap wendy yang terdengar olehku. Aku tidak menjawab. Tapi aku melambaikan tanganku dan membuka pintu kamar wendy dan kembali kekamarku sendiri.

* * *

Lucy POV

Sesampainya aku dirumah,aku mengganti bajuku dan makan,makanan yang ada dirumah. Setelah makan aku mandi dan beristirahat sebentar. Dan saat aku berbaring. Aku ingat kalau aku pernah menulis sesuatu di tembok depan. Aku segera mengambil jaket dan keluar dari rumah. Aku mencari batu untuk menebalkan tulisan itu. Setelah mendapatkan batu itu,aku mengukir kembali tulisan

**"あなたが恋しい。" _Anata ga koishii_ (I miss you).**

Setelah menulis itu,aku memutuskan untuk keluar untuk ketamandekat rumahku yang dulu. Setelah sampai ditaman,seperti biasa aku menaiki ayunan,dan mengayunkan ayunan sambil berpikir,sudah berlalu 1 bulan semenjak ayahku tidak ada,sudah 1 bulan aku hidup bersama dengan tantei-san,sudah berlalu masa-masa aku sendirian,dan sekarang aku bersama natsu. Waktu begitu cepat terasa berlalu,waktu mengubah kepedihanku menjadi kebahagiaan. aku tersenyum. dan baru kali ini aku merasa mataku tidak perih pada saat angin berhembus.

'semoga kebahagiaan ini selalu menyertai kami:aku,ibu,natsu,tantei-san dan keluarga natsu' harapku.

* * *

minnaaa ini chapter terpanjaaang loooooh hehehe

bagaimana-bagaimana chapter kali ini?

maaf kalo banyak yang typos dan makin kaya sinetron -_-''

waaah ternyata ayahnya lucy bukan pembunuh,dan detective genzou salah menangkap orang...

hmm author mau sampaikan ARIGATOUUUUU pada kalian yang udah menread,mereview,apalagi mem-favorite-kan dan memfollow story ini...

Author sangat-sangat senaaaaang huehehehe

ditunggu kelanjutan chapter berikutnya yaaaaahhhhhh...

review lagi dooong pleaaaase hehe :D


	5. Response to Reviews

**Haiiiii minnaaaa…**

**Aku udah update chapter 4 dan udah liat review kaliaaaaan… terimakasih looooh atas kritik dan saran-sarannya…**

**Itu bermanfaat bangett buat aku yang masih pemula hehehe **

**Okeee aku bales-balesin reviewnya satu-satu yaaa~**

**hitoshi sagara **: iya kan natsu gitu loooh *plak ,waaah so pasti banget endingnya aku kasih NaLu,dan selebihnya pairing StiCy sama NaLi nya hanya buat ngeramein aja koook tapi keep reading aja yooow hihi

**Ren** : detective genzou itu bukan ngejebak,tapi dia itu salah nangkep orang,semustinya orang lain yang ditangkep tapi detective genzou malah nangkep si jude hehe, dan udah terlanjur basah,jude udah dieksekusi,detective genzounya baru tahu kalau dia udah salah nangkep dijelasin kok di chapter 4 hoho

**Velisia** : ada kok,tenang aja,maaf baru dibalesin hehe hmm endingnya NaLu hehe, StiCy hanya sebagian aja,tapi lucy jadinya sama natsu pada akhirnya hohoho… ah terimakasiiih velisia-san

**Hahahahaha** : iya maaf ya hehe -_-V aku disini masih penulis pemula jadiii masih banyak kesalahannya hehe, terimakasih banyak atas sarannya ;)

**Rlb190 **: aaaaah arigatoooou *blushiiing*

**Yuuki Hiruma** : hmm hubungannya itu,tantei-san kan salah nangkep penjahat,sebenernya jude itu bukan penjahatnya, tantei-san juga ga sengaja dia berbuat kaya gitu, dia baru tahu kalau dia salah nangkep pembunuh pas setelah jude dieksekusi dan karena udah terlanjur judenya udah dieksekusi, jadi tantei-san itu mau nebus kesalahannya dengan mengurusi kehidupannya layla ama lucy hehehe daaan terimakasih banyak atas sarannya,aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi biar ga membuat pembaca bingung wehehehehe :D

**oke keep reading "I Miss You" yaaaa :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya:

_Lucy POV_

_Sesampainya aku dirumah,aku mengganti bajuku dan makan,makanan yang ada dirumah. Setelah makan aku mandi dan beristirahat sebentar. Dan saat aku berbaring. Aku ingat kalau aku pernah menulis sesuatu di tembok depan. Aku segera mengambil jaket dan keluar dari rumah. Aku mencari batu untuk menebalkan tulisan itu. Setelah mendapatkan batu itu,aku mengukir kembali tulisan_

_"__あなたが恋しい。__" __**Anata ga koishii**__ (I miss you)._

_Setelah menulis itu,aku memutuskan untuk keluar untuk ketaman dekat rumahku yang dulu. Setelah sampai ditaman,seperti biasa aku menaiki ayunan,dan mengayunkan ayunan sambil berpikir,sudah berlalu 1 bulan semenjak ayahku tidak ada,sudah 1 bulan aku hidup bersama dengan tantei-san,sudah berlalu masa-masa aku sendirian,dan sekarang aku bersama natsu. Waktu begitu cepat terasa berlalu,waktu mengubah kepedihanku menjadi kebahagiaan. aku tersenyum. dan baru kali ini aku merasa mataku tidak perih pada saat angin berhembus._

_'semoga kebahagiaan ini selalu menyertai kami:aku,ibu,natsu,tantei-san dan keluarga natsu' harapku._

* * *

Keesokkan harinya,lucy bangun pagi untuk bersiap-siap ujian sekolah,ia menyiapkan alat tulis dan lain-lainya. Lalu ia mandi ,memakai seragam,dan keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Dilihat diruang makan,sudah ada ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan detective genzou yang duduk sedang menyantap sarapan. Lucy menghampiri mereka.

"ohayou ibu,tantei-san" sapa lucy sambil tersenyum.

"oh lucy,kau suka bangun ya,ohayooou" jawab detective genzou

"ohayou lucy,ayo sarapan,nanti kau terlambat,hari ini kamu ujian kan?" tanya ibu lucy sambil duduk disamping lucy.

"iya bu,doakan aku ya bu hehe" jawab lucy sambil tersenyum.

"iyadong ibu dan tantei-san pasti doakan,ohiya ada yang kami ingin bicarakan dengan mu lucy" jawab ibu lucy.

"hmm bicapa apa bu? Ayo bicara saja" jawab lucy sambil mengambil roti dan selai.

"begini lucy,kita kan tinggal dirumah tantei-san,nah ibu mau beritahu bahwa ibu dan tantei-san akan….menikah" ucap ibu lucy sambil menatap detective genzou lalu menatap lucy.

"Uhuuuuk uhuuuuk,ibu mau menikah dengan tantei-san? Benarkah? Jadi tantei-san akan jadi ayahku,nanti?" tanya lucy sambil meminum susu karena dia tersedak mendengar berita dari ibunya.

"hahaha iya lucy,bagaimana pendapatmu?apa terlalu cepat aku dan ibumu mengambil keputusan untuk menikah?" tanya detective genzou.

"ah-ah iya eh tidak,maksudku,itu berita bagus tantei-san,aku setuju,karena kau sudah baik pada ibuku dan aku,aku tidak keberatan kalau kau jadi suami ibuku dan menjadi ayahku hehe" jawab lucy sambil tersenyum.

"hmm jadi mulai sekarang,sebelum aku dan ibumu menikah,kamu tidak boleh memanggilku tantei-san, tapi harus menyebut namaku,genzooou huehehe" ucap detective genzou sambil senyum dan menatap layla dan lucy.

"ba-baiklah tan-,eh maksudku genzou-san hehe" jawab lucy.

"baiklah-baiklah sudah cukup berbincang dipagi hari,luccy,cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berangkat kesekolah,salam untuk natsu ya" ucap layla

"iya bu,ini sudah selesai,aku berangkat ya bu, genzou-san" ucap lucy sambil bergegas keluar rumah.

Lucy berangkat kesekolah menggunakan angkutan umum,bus. Ia tersenyum didalam bis mengingat bahwa ibunya akan menikah dengan orang yang menolongnya dan ibunya,dengan kata lain orang baik. Dan tiba-tiba lucy memikirkan natsu.

'natsuuu…' ucap lucy dalam hati.

* * *

Dilain tempat..

"layla-san,apa tidak apa-apa lucy tidak mengetahui bahwa ayahnya bukan seorang pembunuh? Dan apa ia tidak perlu tahu bahwa aku salah menangkap orang? Dan akhirnya aku menangkap ayahnya?" tanya detective genzou sambil menatap layla-san yang sedang sibuk membereskan meja makan. Tiba-tiba layla menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan duduk berhadapan dengan detective genzou.

"lucy…lucy tidak perlu mengetahui itu sekarang,ada waktunya ia akan mengetahui segalanya,aku sudah senang melihatnya sekarang sudah mulai ceria,aku tidak mau membuat lucy sedih mengingat masa lalu kita,yang tersiksa" jawab layla sambil menunduk.

"ba-baiklah layla-san,sekali lagi,maafkan aku yang membuat kehidupan kalian berantakan" jawab detective genzou sambil merundukkan kepalanya,tanda menyesal.

"sudahlah,tidak apa-apa genzou-san,lagipula itu semua sudah lewat,dan tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan itu semua,dan kau juga sudah berusaha untuk menebus kesalahan mu kepadaku dan lucy" jawab layla sambil menatap detective genzou yang masih menunduk. Mendengar perkataan layla yang seperti itu,detective genzou mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata layla yang lembut.

"arigatou,layla-san" ucap detective genzou sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Lucy sudah sampai disekolah dan ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Setelah ia sampai dikelas,ia mencari kursi untuk ia ujian, dan ia menemukan kursinya. Ia meletakkan tasnya,dan duduk dengan tenang,ia berusaha untuk tidak gugup dalam ujian ini. Karena ia telah berusaha, belajar bersama dengan natsu sebulan yang lalu. Setelah beberapa lama, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Anak-anak masuk kekelas dengan buru-buru. Dan lucy menoleh kesana-sini tapi ia tidak melihat kehadiran natsu.

'tidak mungkin kan natsu tidak datang hari ini?' tanya lucy dalam hati.

Pengawas ujianpun memasuki ruangan dan membagikan soal,dan pada saat itulah. Pintu kelas lucy terbuka. Dan memperlihatkan sosok natsu yang sangat kelelahan,mungkin karena ia berlari. Lucy melihat natsu dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus senang,karena lucy berpikir kalau natsu tidak datang untuk ujian hari ini.

"maaf sensei,saya terlambat" ucapnya sambil meletakkan tasnya lalu bergegas ketempat duduknya dan ia meminta soal dan lembar jawaban.

Setelah semua murid mendapatkan soal dan lembar ujian, lucy, natsu, dan seluruh murid kelas 3 mengerjakan soal-soal dengan tenang. Keadaan seperti ini akan terus berlanjut sampai 4 hari kedepan,karena ujian memakan waktu sampai 5 hari.

SKIP selama masa ujian (biar cepet~)

Setelah ujian sekolah selesai,murid-murid kelas 3 pun sekarang sudah tidak se-intensif masuk sekolah seperti biasa,kalaupun masuk sekolah, itu murid-murid yang mengikuti pendalaman materi untuk ujian masuk SMA. Dan murid-murid itu termasuk lucy dan natsu. Karena mereka berencana masuk ke SMA favorit yaitu SMA fairytail,maka mereka ikut pendalaman materi ini.

Natsu dan lucy berada dikelas yang sama pada saat pendalaman mereka tetap duduk berdua. Mereka belajar, saling membantu apabila salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa. Setelah selesai pendalaman materi,lucy dan natsu pulang bersama.

"hmm luce,aku mau main kerumahmu dooong,boleh tidaaak?" ucap natsu sambil jalan beriringan dengan lucy dan menatap lucy yang menoleh kearahnya karena pertanyaannya.

"boleh natsu,masa ga boleh,kau kan temanku" jawab lucy sambil tersenyum. Dan senyuman lucy sukses membuat natsu jadi salah tingkah.

"ba-baiklah luce" ucap natsu sambil menunduk karena ia tidak mau lucy melihat wajahnya memerah. Sesampainya mereka di halte,mereka menunggu bus dengan duduk sambil bercanda,tertawa. Sampai lucy melihat bus yang ditunggu datang.

"ayo natsu,busnya sudah datang" ucap lucy sambil bangkit berdiri dan diikuti natsu yang mengangguk. Mereka masuk kedalam bus dan memilih tempat duduk paling belakang. Lucy didekat jendela,dan natsu disebelahnya. Mereka diam selama perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya natsu menyadari kalau lucy tertidur. Natsu melihat lucy yang sedang tertidur dengan memajukan wajahnya sehingga wajahnya dan wajah lucy saling berhadapan dan tiba-tiba bus rem mendadak dan….

CUP…

Bibir lucy dan natsu bertemu, natsu terdiam, dan kejadian itu membuatnya malu setelah itu natsu kembali duduk dalam posisi semula ,dan ia menoleh ke lucy,kalau lucy masih tertidur.

'hah untunglah lucy tidak terbangun,kalau bangun,aku pasti sangat malu' pikir natsu sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Ia berfikir ciuman pertamanya dengan lucy. Setelah memikirkan kejadian yang tadi,natsu menyadari kalau rumah lucy sudah dekat,maka ia membangunkan lucy dengan hati-hati.

"luceee,banguuun,sebentar lagi sampai" ucap natsu sambil menggoyangkan pundak lucy. Dan kahirnya lucy bangun.

"hmmm,maaf natsu aku ketiduran,kita sudah mau sampai ya? Baiklah" ucap lucy sambil bersiap-siap turun. Natsu berfikir, apakah lucy tidak tahu apa lucy berpura tidak tahu ya kejadian yang tadi?

Mereka turun dari bus dan mereka berjalan kerumah lucy,mereka diam selama perjalanan. Natsupun hanya curi-curi pandang melihat lucy yang sedang berjalan. Dan sampai lucy menyadari kalau natsu bertingkah aneh sejak turun dari bus.

"natsuuu,kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau hanya diam dan melihatku saja,apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya lucy sambil berhenti dan menatap mata natsu.

"ah-ah tidak lucy,aku tidak apa-apa hehe,ayo kita jalan lagi hoho" jawab natsu menyembunyikan dengan cengirannya. Dan itu membuat pipi lucy merona. Dan mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kerumah lucy. Sesampainya dirumah lucy..

"tadaimaaa" ucap lucy sambil membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Natsu pun mengikuti lucy. Membuka sepatunya,menaruhnya dirak dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah.

"okaeri lucy,e-eeh ada natsu juga,apa kabar natsuuu?" sambut layla,hangat.

"baik layla-san,aku sudah lama tidak kemari,sejak ujian sekolah mulai hoho" ucap natsu sambil senyum ramah.

"aah,iya ayo masuk natsu,aku sudah masak loh,kau dan lucy makanlah,dan lucy,ganti bajumu dulu" ucap layla sambil berjalan mendampingi lucy dan natsu.

"natsu,aku ganti baju dulu ya" ucap lucy sambil berlari kekamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Natsu dan layla berbincang-bincang diruang tengah sambil menunggu lucy yang sedang ganti baju. Sampai akhirnya lucy keluar dari kamarnya memakai dress berwarna peach dengan pita putih didadanya. Terlihat sangat manis.

'wah,lucy sangat cantik' pikir natsu,membuat pipinya blushing.

"natsu,ayo kita makan,ibu sudah masak,ehiya ibu, genzou-san mana?" ucap lucy sambil berjalan kearah ruang makan dan menyiapkan makanan untuk natsu dan dirinya sendirinya.

"genzou-san sedang pergi,yasudah ibu mau ada urusan lucy,ibu mau pergi,kau dirumah ya." Ucap layla sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"baiklah bu,hati-hati dijalan" jawab lucy dari dalam ruang makan.

Setelah mengantar layla kedepan rumah,natsu masuk kembali kerumah dan menghampiri lucy yang ada diruang makan.

"luce,kau dan ibumu memanggil tantei-san dengan sebutan namanya sekarang?" ucap natsu sambil duduk dikursi mejak makan.

"ah iya aku lupa memberi tahumu,kalau ibuku dan genzou-san akan segera menikah hehe" ucap lucy sambil tersenyum riang. Natsu yang mendengar itu sedikit…terkejut.

"benarkah? Wah hebat sekali,selamat ya luce" ucap natsu sambil tersenyum.

"ah-iya natsu,ayo kita makan" ucap lucy. Mereka makan dengan tenang,dan natsu seperti biasa ia sangat lahap menyantap makanannya.

"luceeee ini ueenaaak cyeekali,akuuuuu syuukaaah maaakan disyiiini" ucapnya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"haha iya-iya natsu,makan pelan-pelan,dan telan dulu makanan yang ada dimulutmu baru berbicara" jawab lucy sambil tertawa melihat kelakuan natsu yang setiap kali makan dirumahnya selalu seperti itu.

Selesainya mereka makan,dirumah mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar bersama-sama,mengerjakan soal-soal latihan,dan tentunya sambil bercanda. Mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain,tertawa bersama.

"hey luce,bulan besok pengumuman kelulusan ya?" tanya natsu sambil menulis sesuatu dibukunya,bukan sesuatu tapi ia sedang mengerjakan soal latihan.

"hmm iya,semoga kita lulus dengan nilai yang bagus yaaa" ucap lucy sambil melihat natsu yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat temannya itu. Natsu mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataan lucy. Dan setelah berbincang-bincang mereka melanjutkan mengerjakan soal latihan kembali.

Setelah mereka mulai merasa capek,mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan belajar bersamanya. Dan mereka melihat jam,sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam.

"natsu,sebelum pulang kau makan dulu ya. Ambillah makan diruang makan,aku ingin mandi,nanti aku menyusul okeee" ucap lucy sambil berjalan kekamarnya.

"baiklah luce" jawab natsu sambil merapihkan buku-bukunya.

Setelah beberapa lama lucy pun keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan piyama berwana pink bergambarkan kelinci. Lucy menghampiri natsu yang sedang berada diruang tengah.

"natsu,kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya lucy sambil duduk disamping natsu yang sedang menonton tv.

"belum,aku menunggumu" jawab natsu sambil mengganti channel tv.

"kau menungguku? Maaf,aku pikir kau sudah makan,yasudah kalau begitu, ayo kita makan natsu" ajak lucy sambil menarik tangan natsu dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Setelah sampai mereka duduk dan makan dengan tenang. Setelah beberapa menit,natsu dan lucy selesai makan,lucy membereskan peralatan makan yang dipakai, mencucinya, dan natsupun ikut membantunya.

Setelah beres semua,natsu pamit pulang.

"luce,aku pulang ya,sudah malam" ucap natsu.

"ah,iya natsu,sebentar aku ambil jaket,aku antar sampai ke halte ya" jawab lucy sambil berlari kekamar untuk mengambil jaket. Setelah itu lucy keluar dan memakai sepatu untuk mengantar natsu.

"hey hey hey,tidak usah sampai ke halte,sampai depan saja luce" ucap natsu sambil memegang pundak lucy. "aku tidak apa-apa,masuklah kerumah, udara sangat dingin" lanjut natsu.

"apa tidak apa-apa? Kau pake jaketku saja, udara dingin" ucap lucy sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan diberikan ke natsu.

"aaah ya luce,kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan jaketmu,aku ini mempunyai suhu tubuh yang hangat,jadi tidak masalah udara seperti ini,ini tidak membuatku menggigil" ucapnya sambil memakaikan jaket lucy ke tubuh lucy yang kelihatannya menggigil.

"benarkah? Yasudah kalau itu maumu,hati-hati natsu" ucap lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"iyaa luce,daaaaaah" jawab natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mundur,setelah itu ia berlari. Lucypun bergegas untuk masuk ke rumah.

Setelah masuk kerumah,ia masuk keruang tengah dan menonton tv,ia menunggu detective genzou dan ibunya pulang.

* * *

Dilain tempat…

"Igneel-san,putra laki-laki anda,hmm maksudku natsu-kun,apakah ia akan mengelola perusahaan ini?" tanya orang tua paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai orang kepercayaan igneel. Yang bernama Houston.

"iya, dia harus mengelola perusahaan ini pada saat ia sudah matang, dia tidak punya jalan lain untuk meneruskan kebidang lain" jawab igneel sambil memandang keluar jendela rumahnnya. Dan melihat anaknya baru saja pulang dengan wajah sumringah.

'natsu….' Ucap igneel dalam hati

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam,dan lucy melihat jam sudah menunjukkan 9 malam. Dan ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka,ia menghampiri dan melihat ibunya dan detective genzou pulang bersama.

"ibu,genzou-san,kalian sudah pulang" sambut lucy dengan ramah.

"iya,kami sudah pulang,oiya kami mau berbincang-bincang denganmu tentang rencana pernikahan kita" ucap detective genzou.

"baiklah" jawab lucy sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah. Mereka bertiga duduk dan mulai berbicara.

"begini lucy,ibu tadi pergi untuk mencari gereja untuk melangsungkan pernikahan kami tapi belum dapat,kami juga melihat cincin pernikahan ddan membelinya,dan juga fitting baju pernikahan. Ibu mau kau juga ikut pada saat kita membeli baju dan mencari gereja,bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya layla sambil tersenyum menatap mata lucy dengan kelembutan.

"uwaaaah,baiklah,aku bersedia ikutttt,ehhhmm memang kapan kalian melangsungkan pernikahan kalian?" tanya lucy sambil menatap calon ayahnya dan menatap ibunya.

"rencana kami bulan depan lucy,saat kau sudah lulus SMP,menurut ibumu itu waktu yang tepat" jawab detective genzou sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"waaaah,sebentar lagi,baiklaaaah aku akan membantu kalian hehehe" jawab lucy sambil tertawa riang mendengar kabar bertiga bergembira,tertawa bersama.

…..

…..

…..

* * *

Dilain tempat…

"oba-chan,aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang keluarga yang telah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah sampai membuat ayahku stress dan bunuh diri" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan luka di pelipisnya.

"tapi…kau semustinya tidak usah mempermasalahkan itu lagi,karena kau sekarang hidup tidak kekurangan..dan kau juga belom cukup umur untuk mengetahui hal itu" jawab wanita muda berambut panjang hitam pekat.

"aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja,aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa" jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"baiklah,aku akan mencari tahu tentang keluarga dragneel" jawab wanita muda itu.

'ha'i ha'i keluarga dragneel,hmm?' ucap anak laki-laki itu.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, lucy, layla, dan detective genzou jalan untuk mencari gereja untuk melaksanakan pernikahan mereka bulan depan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu gereja,yang strukturnya sangat bagus. Ada ukir-ukiran yang membuat gereja itu menjadi terlihat elegan. Mereka bertiga masuk. Dan mendatangi pengurus gereja itu. Karena lucy tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu,ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari gereja dan berjalan-jalan disekitar gereja.

'waaaah ada danau disini,indah sekali' ucap lucy sambil tersenyum.

"uwaaaaah…toolong akuuu..hmmmmppph" teriak seseorang. Teriakan itu didengar oleh lucy yang sedang menikmati keindahan danau. Ia mendengar teriakan itu lagi,dan ia mendengar seperti ada percikan air.

"toloooooong…..blebekblekkk…tolooong akuuuuu" teriak orang itu lagi. Lucy mencari-cari asal suara itu,ia mencari dan terus mencari daaan yaaa ketemu! ia tahu,itu dari arah danau..

Ia melihat seorang anak jatuh kedanau dan ia yang berteriak minta tolong. Tanpa berfikir panjang, lucy langsung melompat menolong anak itu,lucy berenang sekuat tenaga,dan berhasil menggapai anak itu dan membawa kepinggiran danau. Pertama-tama lucy menaikkan anak yang hampir saja tenggelam,lalu baru ia naik.

"hey hey,kau tidak apa-apa? Bangun laaaah" ucap lucy sambil melakukan CPR. Setelah itu anak yang ditolong lucy memuntahkan air yang masuk dan ia kembali bernafas dan membuka matanya.

"ari-ariigatou" ucapnya lemah sambil berusaha untuk bangkit.

"iya sama-sama,kau tidak apa-apa? Hey sepertinya kita seumuran ya? Namamu siapa? Aku lucy,lucy heartfilia,salam kenal" ucap lucy sambil membantu anak itu bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum.

"ah-aaah aku….aku….namaku sting,Sting Euclife" ucap anak itu malu-malu dan pipinya memerah melihat senyuman lucy.

* * *

halooo minna,ini chapter terbarunyaaaa

agak gak jelas ya? dan sepertinya banyak penulisan kata yang salah hmm-_- gomenasaaaai -_-v

tapi dichapter ini,udah ada sting nih nongol haha

oke minnaaa, keep reading yaaa

review please :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter sebelumnya :

_Ia melihat seorang anak jatuh kedanau dan ia yang berteriak minta tolong. Tanpa berfikir panjang, lucy langsung melompat menolong anak itu,lucy berenang sekuat tenaga,dan berhasil menggapai anak itu dan membawa kepinggiran danau. Pertama-tama lucy menaikkan anak yang hampir saja tenggelam,lalu baru ia naik._

_"hey hey,kau tidak apa-apa? Bangun laaaah" ucap lucy sambil melakukan CPR. Setelah itu anak yang ditolong lucy memuntahkan air yang masuk dan ia kembali bernafas dan membuka matanya._

_"ari-ariigatou" ucapnya lemah sambil berusaha untuk bangkit._

_"iya sama-sama,kau tidak apa-apa? Hey sepertinya kita seumuran ya? Namamu siapa? Aku lucy,lucy heartfilia,salam kenal" ucap lucy sambil membantu anak itu bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum._

_"ah-aaah aku….aku….namaku sting,Sting Euclife" ucap anak itu malu-malu dan pipinya memerah melihat senyuman lucy._

* * *

Setelah lucy menolong anak yang bernama sting,terdengar seseorang yang memanggil nama Sting dari kejauhan.

"stiiiiiing-kuuuun,dimana kamuuu?" teriak seorang wanita yang mencari sting. 'mungkin itu ibunya' pikir lucy. Kemudian terlihat seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna hitam. dia menghampiri sting yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Sting-kun kau kenapa?kenapa bisa basah kuyup seperti ini? kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"oba-chan jangan lebay,aku tidak apa-apa,tadi aku jatuh kedanau" ucap sting,meyakinkan tantenya bahwa dia tidak sebenarnya dia sekarang tidak apa-apa karena sudah ditolong oleh lucy. Wanita yang disebelah sting yang merupakan tantenya menyadari keberadaan orang lain,maka ia segera menoleh kearah lucy. lucy tepat berada dibelakang wanita itu.

"kau..kau ini siapa?apa kau yang menyebabkan sting-kun jatuh kedanau,kurang ajar kau ini!" ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah lucy namun ditahan oleh sting.

"ada apa sting-kun?" ucap wanita itu sambil menoleh kearah sting yang mengenggam pergelangan tangan tantenya.

"bukan dia,jangan ganggu dia,dia sudah menolongku,sudah ayo kita pulang,jangan mencari keributan,dan apabila oba-chan ribut,kau sangat menarik perhatian orang banyak." ucap sting sambil berjalan dan menyeret tantenya dari hadapan lucy. Lucy yang melihat adegan itu semua hanya kebingungan.

"anak yang aneh dan tantenya juga aneh" ucap lucy dengan pelan. Dan ia melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup,ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke gereja tempat detective genzou dan ibunya berada. Ia berlari agar cepat sampai. Dan sesampainya didekat gereja ia melihat ibu dan detective genzou menunggunya didepan gereja tersebut. Lucy menghampiri mereka.

"astaga lucy,kamu kenapa bisa basah kuyup begini?" tanya ibunya dengan panik. belum sempat lucy menjawab detective genzoupun berbicara

"lucy,kamu tidak apa-apa kan? kenapa kamu begini?" tanya detetctive genzou.

"ibuuuu,genzou-saaaan, bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaannya kalau kalian tetap bertanya. begini, aku certain,saat aku keluar gereja ini aku melihat pemandangan danau,dan pada saat itu aku mendengar orang minta tolong,setelah aku mencari-cari ternyata ada anak seumuranku tenggelam didanau,tanpa pikir panjang,aku langsung menolongnya" jelas lucy sambil tersenyum ke ibunya dan detective genzou.

"ya ampun lucy,kau baik hati sekali nak, dan sekarang dimana anak itu?" tanya detetctive genzou sambil celingak-celinguk.

"dia sudah dijemput sama keluarganya,sepertinya ia tinggal dekat-dekat sini,ia bernama sting euclife" ucap lucy.

"baiklah-baiklah,kita sudah selesai lucy,sekarang kita pulang untuk kamu bisa membersihkan diri kamu dan kita berangkat lagi untuk fitting baju,oke" ucap layla samnil merangkul putrinya.

"baiklah ayo kita kembali ke mobil" ajak detective genzou. Mereka jalan menghampiri mobil mereka,tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

"lucy heartfilia...kita akan bertemu lagi..." ucap orang itu yang ternyata sting euclife sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Dilain tempat...

Natsu merasa bosan berada dikamarnya selama setengah hari,dia ingin main dengan lucy,tapi apa daya,karena lucy sedang pergi dengan keluarganya ,jadi dia diam saja dirumah,lebih tepatnya berdiam di kamarnya. natsu yang sedang berleha-leha ditempat tidur,dikejutkan dengan ketukan pintu dari seseorang.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"siapa?" tanya natsu sambil bangkit duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"ayah,tolong buka pintunya" jawab orang itu yang ternyata adalah ayah natsu bingung kenapa ayahnya datang kekamarnya. ia segera menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukakan pintu untuk ayahnya.

"ada apa ? tumben ayah kekamar ku" ucap natsu,dingin. mengingat setelah kejadian itu dia dicuekin dan mereka berdua tidak pernah lagi saling tegur sapa.

"ayah mencarimu karena ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu" jawab ayah natsu,igneel.

"apa?" tanya natsu,singkat.

"kau tidak mempersilahkan ayahmu masuk kekamarmu dulu?" tanya igneel

"a-aah iya,ayo masuk" jawab natsu sambil memberi jalan ayahnya untuk masuk. setelah ayahnya masuk,natsu menutup pintu dan menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"ayo bicaralah" ucap natsu.

"kau sudah memutuskan akan masuk SMA mana?" tanya igneel tanpa menatap anaknya.

"sudah" jawab natsu dengan enggan

"terus?kau mau masuk mana?" tanyanya lagi,lagi-lagi tidak menoleh ke arah natsu.

"fairytail,sekolah favorit" jawab natsu.

"kenapa kau memutuskan untuk masuk kesekolah itu?" tanya ayahnya,sambil menengok kearah anaknya dan menatap mata anaknya.

"karena sahabatku masuk ke SMA itu" ucap natsu,santai. Ayahnya mendengar jawaban itu hanya menaikkan alis,dan berkata..

"karena sahabat? apa kau punya sahabat natsu? aku tidak pernah tau kau punya sahabat disini,lagipula kau tidak pernah mengajak main sahabatmu kerumah ini" ungkap igneel.

"terserah kau kalau tidak percaya,aku tidak mau berargumen apapun denganmu" ucap natsu sambil tiduran ditempat tidurnya.

"baiklah,jadi aku sekarang tau alasanmu suka pulang malam dari sekolah,kau main dengan sahabatmu itu? begitu?" tanya igneel dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"hmmm apa pedulimu?" tanya natsu,tidak menatap ayahnya tapi ia membaca majalah.

"KAU! makin kurang ajar ya dengan ayahmu sendiri!" bentak igneel.

"baiklah,kalau kau sudah selesai berbicara denganku,kau boleh keluar dari kamarku,ayah." ucap natsu masih membaca majalahnya. Tanpa memberi jawaban igneel keluar dari kamar natsu dan membanting pintu kamar natsu. Setelah ayahnya keluar, natsu membanting majalahnya ke bawah tempat tidur. Dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar natsu terbuka dan memperlihat kan wendy yang datang.

"anikiiii,kau berantem lagi dengan ayahhhhh?" tanya wendy sambil berlari dan memeluk tubuh kakaknya.

"kau ini,membuatku kaget wendy,bisakah kau tidak berlaku seperti itu?" ucap natsu sambil membalas pelukan adiknya.

"jawab aku kak,kau berantem lagi? aku mendengar ayah berteriak" ucap wendy yang masih memeluk natsu sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke natsu.

"tidak,kita hanya berbicara,kau tenang saja" ucap natsu sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala wendy,dan tersenyum.

"benarkah?" tanya wendy meyakinkan.

"iya wendy manis bolo-bolooooooo,nanya muluuuu" ucap natsu sambil melepas pelukan wendy daan mencubit pipi adikknya.

"sa-saaaaaakiiiit anikiiiiii,lepasiiin" ucap wendy.

"hahahahaha baiklah-baiklah,sudah kau kembali kekamarmu,aku mau istirahat" ucap natsu sambil melepaskan cubitannya.

"baiklah aniki,istirahatlah kalau begitu" ucap wendy sambil berjalan keluar kamar natsu. setelah wendy keluar kamar,natsu kembali ketempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya.

'berbicara heh,sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengan cara yang benar oleh ayah' pikir natsu. Dan tak lama setelah itu, natsu pun tertidur pulas.

* * *

Dilain tempat...

"aku sudah bilang padamu sting-kun,jangan keluar rumah sendirian,kau tau,kau tidak boleh terlihat oleh orang banyak" ucap Minerva,tante Sting.

"aku bosan dirumah" ucap sting sambil memainkan tabletnya.

"terserah kau saja sting-kun, aku hanya menasehatimu dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,kau tau musuh-musuh keluargamu,yang membuat keluarga,lebih tepatnya usaha keluargamu menjadi hancur ada diluar sana,aku tidak ingin ponakanku yang aku sayang ini diapa-apain orang-orang itu,kau mengerti!" ucap Minerva setengah berteriak pada sting.

"iyaiya oba-chan,jangan cerewet, kau sangat berisik sekali,kau tahu. Sekarang aku mau tahu,sampai mana kau mencari tahu tentang keluarga Dragneel." Ucap sting,santai. Masih memainkan tablet.

"hmm begini,sting-kun. Keluarga dragneel,usaha keluarga mereka maju sangat pesat, sekarang mereka termasuk perusahaan yang terkaya. Dan keluarga terkaya karena usahanya itu." Jawab Minerva.

"anggota keluarganya?" tanya sting,sambil menatap Minerva.

"kepala keluarga bernama igneel,istrinya bernama grandine tapi dia sudah meninggal, istrinya sekarang bernama hotaru,dan putra pertamanya bernama Natsu Dragneel,ia seumuran denganmu sting-kun. Dan terakhir, putri bungsu yang bernama Wendy Dragneel." Jelas Minerva sambil menatap sting yang memperhatikannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu,jangan ganggu aku,aku ingin istirahat" ucap sting sambil berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"oke,aku keluar dari kamarmu" jawab Minerva sambil keluar dari kamar sting.

'Natsu Dragneel….' Ucap sting sambil tersenyum sinis.

* * *

Dirumah lucy…

Sesampainya dirumah,Lucy segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi fitting baju. Karena dia akan mengiringi pengantin,jadi dia ikut membuat baju.

"lucy,kau sudah selesai?" tanya layla dari luar kamar lucy.

"sudah buuu,tunggu sebentar" jawab lucy dari dalam kamarnya. Lucy sudah memakai pakaian yang rapi. Ia memakai tanktop hitam,memakai jeans skirt dan blazer merah, rambut pirangnya terurai dengan indah. Setelah ia selesai melihat dirinya di cermin. Ia keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia menghampiri ibunya yang menunggu di ruang tengah. Ia melihat dari depan kamar, ibunya sedang bercanda-canda dengan riangnya dengan detective genzou. Ia segera menghampiri ibu dan detective genzou.

"ibu, genzou-san, aku sudah siap, apa kita harus berangkat sekarang? atau nanti dulu? Hihihi" ucap lucy sambil terkikik melihat ibunya kaget.

"eee-eeh lucy,ayo kita berangkat sekarang,nanti kesorean" ucap ibunya sambil bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan beriringan dengan detective genzou.

"hahaha baiklah baiklah" jawab lucy sambil mengikuti ibunya dan detective genzou untuk keluar rumah dan berangkat naik mobil.

Dalam perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang tentang rencana pernikahan dan sambil tertawa bahagia.

'Tuhan,semoga kebahagiaan yang tidak tergantikan ini tidak kau renggut kembali dariku dan ibuku' ucap lucy dalam hati sambil menatap ibunya yang tertawa bahagia.

* * *

Sesampainya di toko baju pernikahan,mereka memilih baju-baju yang bagus dan memfittingnya. Dan setelah menjatuhkan pilihan,mereka membelinya dan pulang dengan gembira. Diperjalanan, lucy tertidur.

"lucy,apa kau senang?" tanya detective genzou. Detective genzou menunggu jawaban. Tapi tak dijawab oleh lucy.

"lucy…" panggil detective genzou sekali lagi. Dan masih tetap sama,tidak ada layla yang menengok ke belakang dan terlihat putrinya sedang terlelap tidur.

"hahaha dia tertidur genzou-san" ucap layla sambil tertawa pelan agar putrinya tidak terbangun.

"iya yaa,mungkin dia capek. Dia ikut keliling untuk mencari gereja,menolong anak didanau dekat gereja,terus pulang,dan berjam-jam memilih baju tadi" ucap detective genzou sambil menoleh kearah layla, dan tersenyum. Laylapun membalas senyum detective genzou.

Setelah lama diperjalanan,sampailah mereka dirumah.

"lu-" panggil layla untuk membangunkan anaknya,tetapi dicegah oleh detective genzou.

"jangan,dia terlihat pulas sekali,aku akan menggendongnya kekamarnya,kau tolong bawakan barang-barang yang tadi kita beli" ucap detective genzou,sambil menggendong lucy yang masih terlelap tidur.

Sesampainya detective genzou di kamar lucy,detective genzou membaringkan lucy ditempat tidur,dan membukakan sepatunya dan menyelimuti lucy. Setelah itu ia membelai rambut lucy dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"oyasumi lucy…" ucap detective genzou dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan lucy.

Setelah keluar dari kamar lucy,detective genzou melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Betapa capeknya dia hari ini tapi sekaligus senang. Ia melihat layla yang sedang membereskan barang-barang yang tadi dibeli. Dan ia menghampiri layla.

"sudah layla-san,sudah malam,kau istirahatlah,besok pagi baru dibereskan" ucap detective genzou sambil menatap layla-san yang sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barang.

"tidak apa-apa,sebentar lagi mandilah,dan istirahat" ucap layla sambil senyum

"baiklah,setelah ini kau juga mandi dan istirahat ya" jawab detective genzou. Dan layla hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,tanda setuju. Setelah selesai beberes,layla mandi dan beristirahat karena sudah larut malam.

* * *

SKIP TIME 1 bulan kemudian~

Pagi-pagi lucy sudah bangun dari tidurnya,ia tidak bisa tidur karena pagi ini merupakan pengumuman kelulusannya. Ia akan pergi kesekolah bersama natsu untuk melihat hasil ujian. Ia mandi dan memakai seragam dengan rapih. Setelah itu,lucy keluar dari kamar dan ikut sarapan dengan calon ayahnya dan ibunya.

"ohayoooou ibu,ohayoooou genzou-san" ucap lucy sambil duduk dikursi makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"ohhayou lucy" jawab ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"ohayooou lucy" jawab detective genzou yang sedang membaca Koran sambil menunggu sarapan siap. Tiba-tiba ia menutup korannya dan memandang lucy.

" hey lucy,hari ini pengumuman kelulusanmu kan? Semoga kau lulus ya lucy" ucap detective genzou sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"iya arigatooou genzou-san" jawab lucy sambil mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"baiklaaaah,sarapan sudah siap,ayo sarapan" ajak ibu lucy,layla.

Mereka bertiga sarapan dengan lahapnya. Setelah sarapan,lucy pamit berangkat kesekolah.

* * *

Dirumah natsu….

Natsu bangun pagi,langsung bergegas untuk mandi,dan ia memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapih dan tidak lupa syal kesayangannya. Ia bergegas keluar kamar dan sarapan.

Ia hanya mengambil selembar roti dan meminum susu dan langsung berangkat sekolah. Dirumahnya, hari ini tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada dia dan pengurus rumah. Ayahnya, ibu tirinya, dan adiknya sedang pergi kerumah saudaranya karena ada acara keluarga. Natsu malas ikut dengan kegiatan seperti itu. Lagipula hari ini dia harus kesekolah dan bertemu lucy dan melihat apakah dia lulus atau tidak.

Sesampainya disekolah,lucy menunggu natsu didepan gerbang melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Banyak mobil yang lewat depan sekolahnya. Dan dari kejauhan ia melihat natsu sudah datang.

"natsuuuuuuuuu" panggil lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Lucy melihat natsu lari menghampirinya.

"hey,kau sudah nunggu lama? Maaf ya kalo lama hehehe" ucap natsu sambil nyengir.

"ahhh tidak apa-apa,ayo kita masuk" ajak lucy.

* * *

Dilain tempat…lebih tepatnya dimobil

Sting bersama dengan Minerva naik mobil untuk belanja keperluan pagi-pagi. Minerva yang menyetir dan sting duduk disebelahnya. Sting hanya melihat keluar jendela. Dan tiba-tibaaa

Sting melihat orang yang dikenalnya dari kejauhan,anak wanita,berambut pirang panjang,dan… cantik menurut sting.

'itu lucy…dia dewi penolongku…' ucap sting dalam hati. Ia tersenyum karena sebentar lagi ia akan melewati didepan lucy. Saat sebentar lagi mobil sting melewati lucy. Sting mendengar lucy berteriak memanggil seseorang. dan betapa kagetnya sting mendengarnya.

"natsuuuuuuuuu" teriak lucy.

'natsu? Apakah itu natsu dragneel?' tanya sting dalam hati. Sting melihat anak laki-laki sedang berlari menghampiri lucy. anak laki-laki itu memakai syal putih kotak-kotak,berambut pink,spike.

'apa itu natsu? Apa itu natsu dragneel? Dewi penolongku dekat dengannya?' tanya sting dalam hati,kecewa.

* * *

Setelah masuk kedalam sekolah,lucy dan natsu berlari kemading sekolah,ia berdesak-desakkan untuk sekedar melihat namanya,apakah mereka lulus atau tidak. Dilihat mereka dengan teliti,ketemuuu daaaannnn….

"yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss aku LULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS" ucap natsu dan lucy berbarengan. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kerumunan,dan mereka berteriak-teriak gembira. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang berada disekitarnya. Tanpa mereka sadari,mereka sudah saling berpelukan. Lucy yang menyadari hal itu,ia malu dan wajahnya memerah,dan begitupun natsu. Lucy berusahaa untuk melepaskan pelukannya,tapi natsu…tidak.. dan ia berkata…

"lucy,arigatooouuuu" ucap natsu sambil tetap memeluk lucy dengan hangat.

"untuk apa natsu?" tanya lucy yang masih malu dan wajahnya tetap memerah.

"untuk semuanya,luceee,untuk semuanya….mari kita berjuang untuk masuk SMA itu sama-sama,aku yakin kita bisa" ucap natsu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari lucy. dan memperlihatkan pipinya yang merona.

"i-iiya natsu,pasti" ucap lucy sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mereka melihat hasil kelulusan,mereka masuk kekelas untuk pengumuman selanjutnya dari wali kelas masing-masing.

"selamat bagi kalian semua,kalian yang lulus dengan nilai yang baik,terutama lucy heartfilia" ucap mira-sensei. Murid-murid yang berada dikelas termasuk natsu dan lucy terkejut mendengar ucapan mira-sensei.

"waaaaah sugooooi luceeeee, selamat ya selamaaaaat" ucap natsu histeris. Lucy hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena dia malu.

"yasudah begini anak-anak,besok adalah perayaan kelulusan kalian,jadi bilang pada orang tua kalian, orang tua kalian harus datang melihat anak-anaknya wisuda dari SMP ini,kalian mengerti?" ucap mira-sensei sambil tersenyum.

'orang tua ya?hmm' pikir natsu dalam hati. Sedih. Dia berfikir apakah ayahnya akan mau datang kepesta kelulusannya.

"baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkk ssssensseeeeeeeeeeiiiiii" ucap seluruh murid dikelas.

"baiklah,itu saja yang sensei ingin umumkan,kalian boleh pulang,sekali lagi selamat yaaa minnaaaaa" ucap mira sensei sambil keluar dari kelas.

"hey luce,ibumu kapan akan menikah? Dalam waktu dekat ini kan?aku diundang kaaaan? Hihi" tanya natsu sambil terkekeh.

"iya diundang dong,hmm dalam waktu dekat ini,tinggal 3 hari lagi harus datang yaa" jawab lucy.

"iya aku pasti datang,baiklah,ayo kita pulang" ajak natsu sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Dan lucy mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka pulang bersama,dan mereka pisah dijalan untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing.

Sesampainya dirumah…

"ibuuuuu aku pulaaaaaang" teriak lucy sambil membuka sepatunya dan buru-buru masuk kerumah untuk memberitahu bahwa ia telah lulus.

"lucyyyy,okaeriii. Bagaimana-bagaimana? Kau lulus kan?" tanya genzoupun ikut memandang lucy yang masih berdiri.

"luluuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss buuuuuuuu, dan kau tau? Aku lulus dengan nilai yang terbaikkkkkkkkkkkkk,hmmm besok pesta kelulusan,kalian akan datang kan?"tanya lucy sambil tersenyum.

"oh jelas,kami akan datang untuk anak kamiiiiiiiii" jawab detective genzou,heboooh.

Mereka tertawa riang bahagia.

* * *

Sementara itu, dilain tempat...

"oba-chan tolong,cari tahu ciri-ciri natsu dragneel seperti apa dan juga digereja itu,kau tau kan gereja yang ada danau dan aku jatuh kedalamnya? tanya kapan ada pelaksanaan pernikahan disana" ucap sting sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"un-untuk apa sting-kun?" tanya Minerva,ragu-ragu.

"kau cari tahu saja oba-chan,aku mohon" ucap sting dengan suara yang lembut.

"ba-baiklah,aku akan cari tahu" jawab Minerva sambil meninggalkan sting sendirian dikamar.

'lucy…dewi penolongku..kita akan segera bertemu lagi dan natsuu… apa dia natsu yang dibicarakan oleh oba-chan?' pikir sting dalam hati.

* * *

**chapter terbaru lagi minnaaaaaa**

**aku lagi sempet nih update-update chapter baruuu**

**hmm,kira-kira chapter ini jelas gak?-_-'' **

**gomenasaaaaai kalo ada kataa-kata yang ganyambung atau penulisan yang salah, kan author masih baruuu hehehe ^_^v**

* * *

**it's time to balas review lalalala~**

**Himiki-chan : yayayaaaa,sticy udah nongol nih,staytune yaa himiki-chan :D**

**Yuuki Hiruma : okeeey yuuki-san,staytune yaaa,chapter berikutnya bakalan seru nihhhh :D~**

* * *

**oke review lagi aja yaaaaa...**

**arigatooooou~**


	8. Response to Reviews Bag 2

**Haiiiii minnaaaa…**

**Arigatooooou untuk review kalian yahhhh**

**Tanpa review kalian aku ga bisa menulis lebih baik lagi hehehe**

**Daaaaaan aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi **(∩_∩)

**Okeee aku bales-balesin reviewnya satu-satu yaaa~**

* * *

**Himiki-Chan :** iya udah mulai sticy nih hehe, keep reading ya himiki-chaaaan (~˘.˘)~ ~(˘.˘~)

**Yuuki Hiruma **: hahaha engga seseram itu kok kalau ada sting. Hihihi arigatooou, keep reading yaaaah

**Kyouryuusuke** : jangan males baca dong huhuhuhu (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)

**hitoshi sagara** : baguslaaah kalau dirimu suka huehehehe oke, keep reading yaaaw ;)

**akhmadfauzinew** : yeeeesss, Arigatoou gozaimaasu. Keep reading yaaaah ;)

* * *

baiklah, udah selesaaaai deh balesin review nyaaaaa…

aku udah update chapter 7 looooh, ayoook di baca yaaaaah dan jangan lupa direview juga hihihi

**Arigatou minna….**


	9. Chapter 7

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

_"Oba-chan tolong,cari tahu ciri-ciri natsu dragneel seperti apa dan juga digereja itu,kau tau kan gereja yang ada danau dan aku jatuh kedalamnya? tanya kapan ada pelaksanaan pernikahan disana" ucap sting sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya sambil memandang keluar jendela._

_"Un-untuk apa sting-kun?" tanya Minerva,ragu-ragu._

_"Kau cari tahu saja oba-chan,aku mohon" ucap sting dengan suara yang lembut._

_"Ba-baiklah,aku akan cari tahu" jawab Minerva sambil meninggalkan sting sendirian dikamar._

_'Lucy…dewi penolongku..kita akan segera bertemu lagi dan natsuu… apa dia natsu yang dibicarakan oleh oba-chan?' pikir sting dalam hati._

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tiba saatnya pesta kelulusan Lucy. Lucy memakai seragam sekolahnya untuk terakhir kali, memakai kaus kaki hitamnya, dan rambut lucy dibiarkan terurai indah dan hanya menjepit rambutnya dengan jepit rambut berbentuk pita berwarna pink. Setelah Lucy selesai bersiap-siap, ia keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang riang.

"Ibuuuu, aku sudaaaah siap" teriak Lucy sambil duduk disofa menunggu ibunya yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Ia naaaak, sebentar lagi..." jawab ibu Lucy setengah berteriak.

Tiba-tiba Detective Denzou menghampiri Lucy yang sedang duduk disofa yang lebih tepatnya menunggu ibunya ber-dan-dan.

"Aiiiiih calon anakku ini,hari ini terlihat sangat bahagia hihi, aku senang melihatmu seperti ini Lucy, kau terlihat lebih cantik seperti ibumu kalau sedang tersenyum" ucap Detective Genzou sambil merangkul Lucy yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hahaha kau bisa aja Genzou-san, ohiya kau akan ikut ke pesta kelulusanku kan?" tanya Lucy sambil memandang calon ayahnya yang merangkulnya. Lucy sangat senang karena ia sekarang bias merasakan rasanya mempunyai ayah lagi.

"Jelaaaas,aku akan ikut..hmm ngomong-ngomong hubunganmu dengan Natsu aku lihat sudah cukup jauh ya,apakah kalian pacaran?" tanya Detective Genzou yang sontak membuat Lucy menjadi blushing dan gugup setengah mati.

"A-a-aah tidak Genzou-san,hubungan kami bukan seperti itu" jawab Lucy, gugup.

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda Lucy, jangan malu-malu seperti itu hihihi kau malu-malu seperti menandakan ada apa-apa dengan Natsu" goda Detective Genzou.

'Aku memang suka pada Natsu,tapi apakah Natsu juga menyukaiku?' pikir Lucy.

Setelah beberapa lama berbincang dengan Detective Genzou, ibu Lucy keluar dari kamarnya dengan anggunnya ibu Lucy menghampiri Lucy dan Detective Genzou yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Lihat ibumu juga tidak kalah cantik denganmu hahaha" goda Detective Genzou dan sontak membuat Layla blushing.

"Aaaah sudah-sudah cukup menggodaku, aku sudah siap,ayo kita berangkat" ajak ibu Lucy, Layla sambil tersenyum.

"baiklaaaaah" jawab Detective Genzou yang melangkah duluan untuk menyiapkan mobil dan Lucy jalan keluar bersama ibunya.

Sementara dirumah Natsu, Natsu sedang sibuk merapikan seragam yang ia pakai, dan ia berfikir

'bagaimana ini,apa aku harus bilang pada ayah untuk ia datang kepesta kelulusanku,apa dia bisa datang' pikir Natsu

"aaaaah yasudahlah tidak usah,aku berangkat sendiri saja" ucap natsu, sendiri. setelah ia selesai merapikan seragam yang ia pakai, ia bergegas keluar kamar dan berangkat ke sekolah untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusannya.

* * *

Sesampainya disekolah, Lucy dan Layla turun dari mobil Detective Genzou, dan Lucy melihat Natsu yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah dari kejauhan. dan ia segera berteriak memanggil Natsu,

"Naaaaattttsssssssuuuuuuuu" panggil Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. setelah dipanggil oleh Lucy,Natsu menoleh dan berlari menghampiri Lucy, Detective Genzou, dan ibu Lucy.

"Ohayouuu Lucy,ohayou tantei-san,ohayou Layla-san hehe" sapa Natsu pada Lucy, Layla, dan Detective Genzou.

"Oooohhhhaaayoooou Natsu" jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

"Hei boy, mana orang tuamu?" tanya Detective Genzou sambil merangkul Natsu,memang hubungan mereka cukup akrab. Hubungan mereka seperti ayah dan anak.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang hahahaha sudah biasa" jawab Natsu sambil cengengesan dan membalas rangkulan Detective Genzou.

"Baiklaaaaah, ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai" ucap Layla sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah laku calon suaminya dan Natsu. Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah. Disetiap langkah mereka mendengar murid-murid mencemooh mereka.

"Hei hei lihat itu lucy, natsu, ibu lucy, dan siapa itu?apakah ayah natsu?"

"Iya ya mereka keliatan akrab sekali"

"Sepertinya itu ayah natsu, tidak mungkin itu ayah heartfilia, ayahnya kan seorang pembunuh yang sudah dieksekusi"

Mereka yang mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Tetapi ada satu orang yang tidak tersenyum, ia hanya bias menunduk. siapa orang itu? Lucy... ya benar orang itu adalah Lucy, Lucy merasa sedih mendengar hinaan dari murid-murid lain tentang keluarganya.

GREEEEP..

Natsu merangkul Lucy dan berbisik..

"Tersenyumlah, kau hari ini sudah cantik masa mukamu ditekuk seperti kertas contekkan hihi" bisik Natsu sambil nyengir.

Lucy yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, langsung melepas rangkulan Natsu

"Apa kau bilang? mukaku seperti kertas contekkan? enak saja kau ini" ucap Lucy sambil menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Aaaahhh sakiiiit Luceeee,kau tega" ucap Natsu sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang habis dijitak oleh Lucy, dan Natsu melihat Lucy yang sudah tersenyum, bukan tersenyum, tapi tertawa.

"Hmmmm tidak apa-apa deh kau menjitak kepalaku, asal kau tersenyum hehehe" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum dan sontak membuat Lucy nge-blushing..

* * *

Sesampainya di aula sekolah, orang tua murid dan murid itu sendiri duduk terpisah. Lucy dengan Detective Genzou dan ibunya berpisah. Lucy berjalan beriringan dengan Natsu dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. setelah murid-murid sudah berkumpul,acarapun dimulai. dari mulai sambutan dari kepala sekolah sampai pada akhirnya penobatan siswa berprestasi. dan nama Lucy pun dipanggil.

"Siswa berprestasi tahun ajaran ini adalah...Lucy Heartfilia, beri tepuk tangan, dan bagi Lucy, naiklah keatas panggung untuk penyerahan piagam" ucap kepala sekolah, Master Makarov.

Lucy yang mendengar tidak percaya, ia melihat kearah Natsu, dan Natsu mengangguk tanda bahwa Lucy harus naik keatas panggung, Lucy bangkit dari kursinya dengan gugup berjalan diantara para murid-murid yang memandang dirinya, ia naik keatas panggung, menerima piagam bahwa ia dinobatkan sebagai siswa terbaik.

"Ya Lucy, berikan pidatomu untuk murid-murid lainnya" pinta Master Makarov. Setelah mendengar permintaan kepala sekolahnya, lucy berdiri di podium untuk memberikan pidato termakasihnya.

"_Selamat siang, teman-teman semua. Aku berdiri disini, memberikan pidato, mungkin kalian semua tahu kalau aku adalah seorang anak pembunuh, akupun tahu kalau kalian takut padaku. Tapi hari ini, pada kesempatan ini, aku tidak ingin berpidato tentang hal itu. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih pada kalian, bukan hanya kalian, aku ingin berterimakasih pada guru-guru disini yang membimbing saya. Dan mungkin murid-murid yang lain ingin berterimakasih dengan kalian, guru-guru tercinta. Saya mewakili ratusan murid yang lulus hari ini, kami berterimakasih atas bimbingan kalian. Dan pribadi, sebagai Lucy Heartfilia, saya ingin berterimakasih pada ibuku yang tetap berada disisiku saat aku sedang lelah,sedih,letih,putus asa, dan juga berterimakasih pada Genzou-san yang sudah berbaik hati pada keluarga kami, dan yang terakhir , aku ingin berterimakasih untuk seseorang yang selalu menemaniku, menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku, membelaku, menolongku, memberi motivasi untukku, tersenyum untukku, bersedih untukku, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, teman,sahabatku, Natsu Dragneel. Dan akhir kata terima kasih minna, dan selamat bagi kita semua yang lulus hari ini" ucap Lucy dalam pidatonya._

Mendengar itu semua dari mulut Lucy, Layla menjadi terharu dan meneteskan airmata, dan Detective Genzou menawarkan saputangan untuk menghapus airmatanya.

"Genzou-san, Lucy...aku sangat bangga mempunyai anak seperti dirinya" ucap Layla sambil mengusap airmatanya dengan memakai saputangan yang diberikan Detective Genzou.

"Iya Layla-san, akupun begitu, aku lihat ia anak yang kuat, cantik, dan juga pintar" jawab Detective Genzou.

* * *

~SKIP TIME~

Selesainya acara pesta kelulusan Lucy dan Natsu, mereka bersama-sama pergi makan bersama direstoran untuk merayakan bahwa Lucy yang dinobatkan sebagai siswa terbaik. Mereka makan direstoran, dengan lahapnya mereka makan. Setelah mereka makan, mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Lucy,natsu, kalian sudah lulus, jadi kalian akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Detective Genzou.

"Kalau aku sudah pasti SMA fairytail" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga, aku ikut kemana Lucy pergi hehehehe" ucap Natsu polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Waaaaah kau setia sekali ya Natsu dengan lucy, apa kalian sudah sejauh itu berhubungan?" tanya Detective Genzou sambil tertawa.

"Heeey jangan menggoda mereka seperti itu, kau lihat mereka menjadi malu sampai muka mereka memerah seperti itu hahaha" ucap Layla sambil diiringi gelak tawanya. Muka Lucy dan Natsu memerah karena ucapan Detective Genzou.

Setelah mereka selesai berbincang-bincang mereka pulang, sebelum mereka pulang, Detective Genzou mengantarkan Natsu sampai kerumahnya.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Natsu, Lucy kaget melihat rumah Natsu. rumah Natsu seperti istana. Sangat megah menurut Lucy.

"Natsu, kau tak pernah bilang padaku kau anak orang kaya" ucap Lucy sambil memandang rumah Natsu dari dalam mobil.

"Aaaaaah itu tidak penting Luuuuceeee" jawab Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Natsu pun turun dari mobil Detective Genzou dan ia pun ikut keluar dari mobilnya untuk mengantarkan Natsu.

"Oke Luceee aku masuk kedalam yaaa" pamit Natsu dari luar mobil kepada Lucy. Lucy hanya menganguk kan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju.

"Baiklah Natsu, masuklah kedalam, sudah malam, kau istirahatlah" ucap Detective Genzou sambil merangkul Natsu seperti anaknya, Natsu hanya terkekeh, menyadari kalau dia dirangkul oleh Detective Genzou.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku masuk kedalam ya tantei-san, sampai bertemu besok." ucap Natsu sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Dilain tempat dirumah Natsu...

Ayah natsu melihat anaknya baru pulang sekolah, dan ia melihat Natsu diantar oleh seseorang yang membuat ayahnya terkejut.

'Itukan Genzou, ngapain dia bersama anakku, dan apakah sedekat itu hubungan Natsu dengannya' pikir Igneel, ayah Natsu. Dia melihat anaknya dirangkul oleh Detective Genzou, dan itu membuatnya geram. ia menggepalkan tangannya.

'Natsu...' ucap Igneel

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah, Natsu masuk kedalam kamarnya, untuk mandi dan beristirahat. karena sudah malam. ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan ia mandi lalu memakai pakaian tidurnya. Pada saat ia ingin berbaring, ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Aiiiiiiih siapa sih, gatau aku sangat capek hari ini" ucap Natsu pelan sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya. Setelah terbuka, ia melihat ibu tirinya berdiri.

"Ada apa kau kemari? kau tidak tahu kalau aku capek?" ucap natsu dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain karena ia sangat muak melihat wajah sang ibu tiri.

"Hmm kau dipanggil ayahmu diruang kerjanya,cepat datangi dia" jawab hotaru, ibu tiri natsu sambil berpaling, berjalan meninggalkan natsu yang masih didepan kamarnya.

'Ayah?' pikir natsu. ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mendatangi ruang kerja ayahnya. ia mengetuk pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, sampai pada ayahnya menjawab untuk masuk.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya natsu sambil memandang ayahnya yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke jendela.

"Ya aku memanggilmu, dengarkan aku natsu" ucap ayahnya sambil berbalik dan menatap anaknya, natsu.

"Jangan kau berhubungan lagi dengan anggota kepolisian itu, ataupun anggota keluarganya, aku tidak suka, anak keturunan dragneel dari keluarga kaya raya berhubungan dengan anggota kepolisian seperti itu, kau mengerti?" ucap Igneel sambil menatap natsu, yang kelihatannya kaget dengan apa yang dibacarakan oleh ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Oh kau melihat aku diantar pulang oleh mereka? kau tidak bisa melarangku! mereka sudah kuanggap keluargaku!" jawab natsu teriak, ia berteriak karena ia merasa kesal dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Keluargamu? apa kau bilang? keluargamu natsu? keluargamu itu disini, keluarga dragneel, bukan polisi itu!" jawab igneel yang berteriak juga.

"Disini keluargaku kau bilang? disini memang keluarga kandungku, tapi disini aku tidak menemukan arti keluarga! kau hanya memerdulikan hartamu, dan istrimu yang baru hanya bisa memfoya-foyakan hartamu, kau bahkan tidak memperdulikan aku dan wendy! jadi kau tidak bisa melarangku ataupun wendy untuk bergaul dengan siapapun, kau saja tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari pesta kelulusanku, kau memang tidak pernah peduli denganku, dan mulai sekarang, jangan salahkan aku kalau akupun tidak lagi respect dengan apa yang kau perbuat!" ucap natsu sambil menunjuk ayahnya.

"Selamat malam" lanjut natsu sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

Natsu naik menuju kekamarnya, saking kesalnya ia membanting pintu kamarnya pada saat menutup pintunya.

"Apa yang difikirkan ayah? aku tidak boleh bergaul dengan tantei-san? dengan lucy dan ibunya? sepertinya pekerjaan ayah sudah mengganggu saraf otaknya untuk berfikir jernih" ucapnya sendiri, setelah ia meredam emosinya,ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Keesokkan paginya, dirumah lucy..

Tinggal 2 hari lagi menuju pernikahan ibu lucy dan detective genzou. Mereka semua bersiap-siap, dari fisik dan mental. Memang pernikahan mereka tidak dirayakan secara besar-besaran, hanya mengundang sanak-saudara dan kerabat dekat.

"Lucy,ibu dan genzou-san mau pergi dulu ke gereja untuk mendekor gereja,apa kau mau ikut?" tanya layla dari luar kamar lucy. Lucy pun sedang rapi-rapi atau lebih tepatnya, sedang berpakaian. Dan ia mendengar ibunya berteriak dari luar kamarnya.

" Aku bisa membantu mendekor gereja, dan lagi pula, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan sting, anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku yang aku tolong waktu itu' pikir Lucy.

"Baiklah bu, tunggu sebentar lagi, aku sedang berpakaian" ucap lucy. Setelah ia selesai berpakaian, ia keluar dari kamar. Lucy berpakaian sundress berwarna biru langit. Ia sudah siap untuk berangkat. Lucy menghampiri ibunya, setelah semua sudah siap mereka berangkat.

Dilain tempat, yaitu rumah sting..

Sting berfikir ia akan bermain keluar rumah, karena ia sudah bosan main dengan tabletnya atau dengan laptopnya. ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat apakah minerva ada atau tidak, ternyata setelah ia menengok kekanan kekiri, ia tidak merasakan akan keberadaan minerva dirumah, sehingga ia keluar rumah dengan santai. Sting memakai kaus abu-abu dengan celana panjangnya, sangat kasual. Ia berjalan mengarah ketempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan lucy. Ia menuju kedanau dekat gereja. Pada saat ia mau sampai, dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang yg dikenalnya, ia mulai mempertegas penglihatannya dan ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah lucy, anak perempuan yang menolongnya waktu itu yang dia anggap sebagai "Dewi Penolongnya". Sting menghampiri lucy dan berniat menyapanya.

"Lucy, kau lucy kan?" tanya sting.

* * *

Sesampainya lucy dan keluarga digereja, layla dan detective genzou sibuk mendekor gereja, dan yang menyebalkan, lucy tidak boleh membantunya. Betapa sebalnya lucy. Karena tidak diperbolehkan, ia keluar dari gereja, dan berjalan menuju danau dimana tempat ia bertemu dengan sting.

"Apa anak laki-laki itu ada didanau itu lagi ya?" tanya lucy dalam hati sambil berjalan. Ia berhenti, ia memandang kagum danau tersebut, betapa indahnya dan ia merasa sangat nyaman ditempat seperti itu dan tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Lucy,kau lucy kan?" tanya orang itu. Lucy pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat anak laki-laki yang pernah ia tolong disini.

"Hei, kau sting yg waktu itu aku tolongkan? hai apa kabar?" sapa lucy sambil memberikan senyuman yang manis. Dan otomatis senyuman itu membuat sting terbengong dan lebih tepatnya lagi senyuman itu membuat sting tersipu.

"Hmm i-iya, kau ngapain disini?" tanya sting sambil duduk lesehan dirumput sambil memandang danau.

"Aku? aku sedang mengantarkan orang tuaku kegereja dan aku suka pemandangan disini, jadi aku kesini hehe" ucap lucy sambil tersenyum, sambil duduk direrumputan disebelah sting.

"Oooh begitu" jawab sting, singkat tapi sambil memandang lucy. Dan lucy heran, kenapa sting memandangnya seperti itu.

"Hmmm sting, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya lucy sambil meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja...kau-ka-kauu cantik" jawab sting sambil memandang kearah lain, untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Ucapan sting itupun membuat lucy tersipu malu. Dan ia hanya diam. Selama beberapa menit,sting memecah suasana yang diam.

"Hmm lucy" ucap sting.

"Hmm ya?" jawab lucy sambil menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau mau jadi temanku? aku fikir kita bisa berteman baik?" tanya sting, dan pertanyaan itu membuat lucy kaget. Karena selain natsu, tidak ada yang bertanya seperti itu lagi padanya.

"Teman?" tanya lucy pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dan dalam waktu beberapa detik lucy mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sting" jawab lucy sambil tersenyum riang. Mendengar jawaban itu,s ting ikut tersenyum. Dan dibalik senyuman itu ada maksud tersembunyi.

'Aku bisa tahu tentang natsu yang kemaren aku lihat kalau aku dekat dengannya' pikir sting dalam hati.

"Ayo kita main" ajak sting sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu lucy berdiri.

Lucy hanya mengganggukan kepalanya dan ia menerima uluran tangan sting. Dan akhirnya mereka bermain dengan riang, berlarian kesana-kesini, sting membuatkan sebuah mahkota dari dedaunan dan bunga dan diberikan ke Lucy, setelah mereka capek mereka tiduran dirumput sambil memandang langit sambil berbincang-bincang untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain

"Hei sting, kau bersekolah dimana? Kau kelas berapa sekarang ?" tanya lucy sambil memandang langit.

"Aku? Aku homeschooling lucy, aku tidak bersekolah umum, dan aku sudah lulus SMP, dan kau sendiri?" jawab sting sambil memandang lucy yang sedang memandang langit, karena menurutnya, wajah lucy sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Waaaah kita benar-benar seumuran ya, aku juga sudah lulus, aku tadinya di SMP fairytail dan aku akan melanjutkan ke SMA fairytail, kau tahu sekolah itu?" ucap lucy yang masih tetap memandang langit sambil tersenyum.

"SMA fairytail? Aku dengar itu sekolah SMA favorit, mungkin aku akan melanjutkan sekolah dengan system homeschooling lagi" ucap sting dan sekarang ia sudah tidak memandang lucy, tapi ia memandang langit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk ikut test disana?" tanya lucy sambil bangun dari tidurnya direrumputan dan memandang sting.

"Aku tidak boleh bersekolah umum oleh Oba-chan, kau tahu tanteku kan? Ada sesuatu yang membuat ku seperti ini" jawab sting sambil membalas tatapan lucy padanya.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanya lucy,kebingungan.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu lucy" jawab sting sambil bangun dan berdiri. Dan lucypun ingat bahwa ia sudah lama bermain dan meninggalkan gereja, ia bangkit berdiri.

"Sting, aku harus pergi, aku harus melihat orang tuaku digereja, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya lucy. sting berfikir dan akhirnya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak lucy, kau kembalilah" ucap sting sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, 2 hari lagi aku akan kembali kesini, dan aku akan membawa seorang teman lagi untuk kita bermain" ucap lucy sambil berjalan mundur dan melambaikan tangannya kearah sting. Sting membalas lambaian tangan lucy.

_"Seorang teman hah? apa itu natsu?" ucap sting pelan sambil berjalan kembali kerumahnya._

Lucy berlari menuju gereja untuk menemui ibunya dan detective genzou. Setelah sampai ia melihat ibunya berada diluar gereja dan Ia segera menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibuuuuuhh maafhh akuhh abisss ke danaauu ituhhh bermain dengan anak laki-lakih yang akuh tolongh waktu ituuuh" ucap lucy, ia kehabisan nafas alias ngos-ngosan karena ia berlari dari danau sampai ke gereja.

"Lucy, ibu khawatir, ibu fikir kamu diculik.." ucap layla. Beberapa menit setelahnya, lucy sudah bias bernafas dengan normal kembali

"apa kau mau lihat hasil dekorasinya, lucy?" tanya layla sambil tersenyum. Dan lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membalas senyum ibunya. Mereka masuk gereja. Dan lucy melihat gereja sudah rapi ditata dan didekor.

'indahnya...' pikir lucy sambil terperangah melihat gereja yang sudah didekorasi.

"bagaimana lucy? Bagus tidak?" tanya detective genzou yang menghampirinya dan ibunya.

"sangat bagus genzou-san, sangaaaaaat, aku suka sekali" jawab lucy sambil tetap menatap takjub hasil dekorasi disekelilingnya.

"baguslah kalau kau suka lucy" ucap ibu lucy sambil tersenyum senang melihat anaknya yang bergembira.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan mendekor di gereja, karena mereka lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

Sepulangnya lucy dari gereja, sting pulang kerumahnya. Hatinya sangat senang karena ia dapat 1 teman baru dan bisa bermain bebas. Selama ini ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dirumah, bermain dengan tabletnya dan laptop yang sudah disediakan oleh tantenya. Bukan hanya bermain, sting pun bersekolah dengan system Homeschooling jadi ia tidak mendapat teman seperti remaja-remaja sebayanya. Setelah ia berjalan dari danau menuju rumahnya. Ia masuk kedalam rumah,dan menuju ruang tengah, ia duduk disofa sambil memikirkan Lucy. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa tantenya berada tepat dibelakangnya sedang memerhatikannnya.

"Sting, darimana kau? Aku sudah berbicara berapa kali denganmu, jangan seenaknya bermain diluar! Kau tidak mengerti? Hah?!" bentak Minerva yang masih terus memelototi sting. Sedangkan sting, kalian tau sting sedang apa? Sting sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Karena sadar bahwa ponakannya tidak merespon ucapannya, Minerva makin geram apalagi melihat tingkah laku sting yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"STING! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" teriak Minerva membuat sting yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan senyum-senyumnya mulai menoleh kearah tantenya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sting polos seperti tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena memang sebenarnya ia tidak tahu karena sibuk memikirkan sang Dewi Penolong-nya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Hah, kau ini kenapa sting? Aku daritadi sedang berbicara denganmu!" bentak Minerva sambil menatap mata sting.

"Ah-aah ya Oba-chan, maafkan aku" ucap sting sambil menatap mata Minerva,tantenya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Baiklah, habis darimana kau Sting-kun? Kenapa kau daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Minerva sambil duduk disebelah sting.

"Bermain dengan seorang teman" jawab sting sambil tersenyum.

"Teman? Sejak kapan kau mendapatkan teman?" tanya Minerva,kebingungan.

"Kau tahu anak perempuan yang waktu itu menolongku pada saat aku jatuh ke danau?" tanya sting

"Ya, anak yang berambut pirang panjang itu? Kenapa?...Astaga jangan bilang kau ini-" ucap Minerva dipotong oleh sting.

"Ya aku berteman dengannya,bukan hanya berteman, aku tertarik dengannya Oba-chan" ucap sting sambil bangkit berdiri dan memandang keluar jendela rumahnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang tertarik? Dengan anak itu? Kau bercanda sting, kita tidak tahu dia dari keluarga mana, mungkin dia adalah seorang gembel tak setara dengan kita, jangan gila, lagi pula kenapa kau berteman dengannya, kau punya aku disini, ada mainan-mainanmu yang cukup canggih." Ucap Minerva sambil bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Dan sting mendengar perkataan tantenya yang seperti itu, ia merasa sangat kesal dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke tantenya dan menatap tantenya dengan pandangan marah.

"Mainan-mainan ini tidak cukup buatku! Dan jangan pernah membicarakan dewi penolongku seperti itu oba-chan! Kau mengerti?!" bentak sting, dan sting mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan sehingga membuat Minerva takut untuk membantahnya.

"Ba-baiklah sting-kun, maafkan aku" jawab Minerva sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, apa kau sudah tau informasi yang ingin aku ketahui, Oba-chan?" tanya sting sambil melangkah duduk disofa lagi sambil merilekskan kakinya.

"O-ooh ya, orang kepercayaanku mendapatkan informasi bahwa digereja itu akan ada pesta pernikahan 2 hari lagi dari sekarang dan mengenai ciri natsu, aku sudah mengetahuinya sting-kun" jawab Minerva. Ia mengambil handphone dan memberikan handphone itu ke sting, lebih tepatnya menunjukkan sesuatu ke sting lewat handphonenya.

"Ini dia anak yang bernama Natsu Dragneel" ucap Minerva. Sting mengambil handphone yang diberikan oleh tantenya, dan melihat foto yang ada di handphone itu. Dan betapa kagetnya sting, melihat anak laki-laki yang sama seperti yang ia lihat langsung didepan sekolah bersama lucy. Lalu ia tersenyum sinis dan mengembalikan handphone itu ke tantenya.

"Hmm baiklah Oba-chan, aku ingin istirahat dikamarku, jangan ganggu aku" ucap sting sambil melangkah meninggalkan tantenya menuju kekamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, sting berdiri didepan kaca. Lalu ia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Dan tersenyum sinis mengingat wajah yang ada difoto dan yang asli bersama dengan lucy.

"S_udah ku duga, natsu yang dipanggil lucy adalah natsu yang sama dari keluarga Dragneel, baiklah ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan" ucap sting sambil tersenyum sinis._ Lalu ia tiduran dan terlelap.

* * *

Sementara itu dirumah Natsu,

Natsu sedang bersantai-santai dikamarnya, ia masih memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya semalam yang bilang kalau ia tidak boleh bergaul dengan tantei-san dan lucy. Ia masih bingung, apa salah tantei-san sampai ayahnya melarangnya untuk berhubungan seperti itu, bukan hanya tantei-san tapi juga keluarganya. Termasuk lucy dan ibu lucy.

'Aaaargggh aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang tua itu' ucap natsu dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi sendiri. Karena natsu ingin tahu sebabnya, dan ia tidak tahu sebabnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada ayahnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Pada saat ia ingin mengetuk pintu, ia mendengar ayahnya berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Aku harus mendidik natsu agar ia dapat menjadi penerus dari keluarga ini, dan mengelola perusahaan ini, karena kau tahu aku sudah bersusah payah mengelola perusahaan ini" ucap ayahnya kepada seseorang. Natsu masih mendengarkan.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha yayaya aku tau igneel, kau sudah bersusah payah, apalagi pada saat kau merampas milik perusahaan keluarga Euclife dan membuat mereka bangkrut, oh ya jangan lupa dan juga kau telah membuat mereka frustasi dan akhirnya mereka mati hahaha" ucap seseorang yang natsu tidak kenal sambbil tertawa.

Natsu sangat kaget mendengar ucapan orang tersebut. Dan ia ingin tahu jawaban dari ayahnya, akhhirnya ia tetap memutuskan mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"Hey hey hey, jangan membahas itu lagi, itu sudah terlewat dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku melakukan itu demi perusahaan kau tahu, tapi aku berterimakasih pada keluarga Euclife karena harta merekalah perusahaan ini maju sampai sekarang" jawab igneel, ayah natsu. Mendengar hal itu, natsu sangat kaget, sambil berjalan mundur dari pintu ruang kerja ayahnya.

'_Ayah? Melakukan itu? Demi perusahaan? Dan ia menghancurkan keluarga Euclife?' pikir natsu._

**to be continued  
**

* * *

**Waaaaah akhirnya natsu tau kelakuan ayahnya yang udah ngehancurin keluarga Euclife, kira-kira gimana ya reaksi natsu? dan sting, dia punya rencana tersembunyi tuh, apa ya rencananya?**

**tunggu kelanjutannya yaaaa~~~**

* * *

**baiklah readers, ini chapter terbarunya, bagaimana menurut kalian? **

**masih banyak yang typo sebenernya hoho :O**

**Mohon REVIEW nya ya readerrrrs :)**

**Arigatooooou :* {}**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Sebelumnya :

_'Aaaargggh aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang tua itu' ucap natsu dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi sendiri. Karena natsu ingin tahu sebabnya, dan ia tidak tahu sebabnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada ayahnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Pada saat ia ingin mengetuk pintu, ia mendengar ayahnya berbicara dengan seseorang._

_"Aku harus mendidik natsu agar ia dapat menjadi penerus dari keluarga ini, dan mengelola perusahaan ini, karena kau tahu aku sudah bersusah payah mengelola perusahaan ini" ucap ayahnya kepada seseorang. Natsu masih mendengarkan._

_"Ha-ha-ha-ha yayaya aku tau igneel, kau sudah bersusah payah, apalagi pada saat kau merampas milik perusahaan keluarga Euclife dan membuat mereka bangkrut, oh ya jangan lupa dan juga kau telah membuat mereka frustasi dan akhirnya mereka mati hahaha" ucap seseorang yang natsu tidak kenal sambbil tertawa._

_Natsu sangat kaget mendengar ucapan orang tersebut. Dan ia ingin tahu jawaban dari ayahnya, akhhirnya ia tetap memutuskan mendengarkan pembicaraan itu._

_"Hey hey hey, jangan membahas itu lagi, itu sudah terlewat dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku melakukan itu demi perusahaan kau tahu, tapi aku berterimakasih pada keluarga Euclife karena harta merekalah perusahaan ini maju sampai sekarang" jawab igneel, ayah natsu. Mendengar hal itu, natsu sangat kaget, sambil berjalan mundur dari pintu ruang kerja ayahnya._

'_Ayah? Melakukan itu? Demi perusahaan? Dan ia menghancurkan keluarga Euclife?' pikir natsu._

* * *

Tiba hari dimana detective Genzou dan Layla menikah, Lucy, Layla, detective Genzou berangkat untuk bersiap-siap digereja. Mereka bertiga berangkat dengan mobil yang biasa dipakai.

"Ibu, gaun ibu sudah dibawa? dan pakaian Genzou-san? sudah belum?" tanya Lucy sambil membawa tasnya yang berisi gaun pestanya.

"Sudah ada di sana sayang, ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ajak layla sambil mengunci pintu, dan menaiki mobil detective Genzou yang didalamnya sudah ada pengendaranya yang tak lain adalah detective Genzou sendiri. Lucy pun mengikuti ibunya. Ia duduk dikursi belakang.

"Waaaah akhirnya hari ini tiba, kau akan jadi ayahku, Genzou-san" ucap lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Iya lucy, aku juga sangat senang haha, kau senang tidak Layla-san? hoho" ucap detective Genzou sambil memerhatikan depan karena ia sedang mengendarai.

"Iya Genzou-san" jawab Layla malu-malu dan terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Selama perjalanan, Lucy hanya melihat keluar jendela. Dan ia berpikir, apakah Natsu akan datang? Natsu sudah berjanji untuk datang hari ini.

* * *

Ditempat lain, yaitu rumah kediaman Dragneel atau rumah Natsu,

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggggggg…. Krrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggggg

"Hmmm berisik sekali" ucap Natsu dengan mata yang masih tertutup, ia mencoba meraih jam wekernya yang berdering. Setelah mendapat jam wekernya, ia mematikan alarm dan mulai membuka matanya dan melihat jam. Ternyata sudah jam 8 pagi. dan ia ingat hari ini adalah pernikahan ibu Lucy dan tantei-san.

"Oh ya, aku harus cepat bersiap-siap" ucap Natsu sambil bergegas bangun menuju kekamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah beberapa menit, Natsu selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia melihat beberapa baju yang cocok untuk mendatangi kepernikahan seseorang. Pertama ia memilih kemeja. Ia melihat koleksi kemejanya yang cukup banyak untuk seorang remaja. Setelah lama memilih kemeja, ia memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja berwarna biru dongker dengan kancing berwarna putih dengan garis putih panjang didekat kancing-kancingnya. dan ia memakai celana jeans hitam, kemeja di masukkan dan memakai sabuk hermes berwarna putih. Ia melihat dirinya kekaca, dan ia merasa pakaiannya tidak cocok dengan gayanya yang urakan. Tapi ia berfikir lagi, masa iya, dia berpakaian santai dipernikahan ibunya Lucy, dan ia berfikir bahwa Lucy akan tampil cantik hari ini, masa dia tampil dengan biasa saja. Ah tidak benar. Akhirnya Natsu tetap memakai kemeja itu. dan sekarang ia sedang memilih jas yang cocok. ia mengambil jas berwarna abu-abu dengan kancing satu berwarna hitam, dan ia memakainya, dan tak lupa ia memakai syal kotak-kotaknya. Setelah selesai ia memakai sepatu dan…

"Ah ya bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Wendy juga, Wendy mungkin akan senang, baiklah aku akan kekamarnya" ucap Natsu sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Wendy dan ia mengetuk pintu.

Tokk…tok…

"Wenddddyyy, kau sudah bangunkan? Buka pintunya" ucap Natsu sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Wendy.

"Iya iya sebentarrrrrr" jawab Wendy dan setelah itu Wendy membukakan pintu kamarnya dan memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aniki, kau mau kemana? Kok ganteng?" tanya Wendy sambil memasang muka polosnya.

"Maksudmu apa ngomong dan bertanya kalau aku ganteng? bukankah aniki mu ini memang ganteng? hmm sudahlah, ayo ikut aniki, kita akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan orang tua sahabatku, cepat ganti bajumu sana, jangan lupa bawa kameramu" ucap Natsu sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah, aniki tunggu ya" ucap Wendy sambil menutup pintunya. Sedangkan Natsu turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Ia melihat ayahnya berada di ruang tengah sedang bersama ibu tirinya sedangkan natsu, ia duduk di meja makan, sambil mengambil 2 lembar roti dan selai cokelat. Ia mengoleskannya ke roti tersebut dan melahapnya. Setelah itu meminum susu yang telah disediakan oleh pengurus rumah.

"Wendy lama sekali" ucap Natsu yang masih duduk di meja makan. Ia bangkit berdiri melihat adiknya telah selesai berdandan.

"Kau lama sekali wendy, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Natsu sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya.

"Tapi aniki, apa kita boleh keluar oleh ayah? Kalau tidak boleh, gimana?" tanya Wendy dengan tatapan sedih.

"Dia tidak boleh melarang kita ketempat yang kita suka Wendy, kau sudah membawa kamera kan?" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Sudah aniki, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Wendy bersemangat karena mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Natsu dan Wendy keluar rumah melewati ruang tengah dimana ayah dan ibu tirinya berada. Dan pada saat mereka berdua jalan, mereka dipanggil oleh ayahnya.

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?" panggil Igneel. Membuat Wendy menoleh. Dan sedangkan Natsu? Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah ayahnya.

"Aku mau pakai mobil, kami mau pergi kepernikahan orangtua sahabatku" ucap Natsu sambil menyambar kunci yang berada di tempat kunci-kunci ditaruh. Natsu dan Wendy berjalan menuju mobil yang akan dikendarai oleh Natsu. Natsu sudah bisa mengendarai mobil sejak kelas 1 SMP dan mobil yang ia pakai sebenarnya juga mobil yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk dia nanti. Dan karena tidak mungkin Natsu dan Wendy pergi menggunakan kendaraan umum, dan menggunakan supir ayahnya, jadi ia berangkat mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Setelah Natsu dan Wendy masuk mobil. Natsu menyalakan mesin mobil dan keluar dari wilayah rumahnya.

"Aniki, apa tidak apa-apa kau bersikap seperti itu oleh ayah?" ucap Wendy sambil membenarkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Sudahlah Wendy, jangan membicarakan ayah, kau tidak mau kenapa-kenapa kan pada saat jalan bersamaku?" tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum meledek adiknya, dan adiknya sudah pucat mendengar pernyataan anikinya.

"Ba-baiklah aniki, aku akan diam" ucap Wendy.

Selama perjalanan Natsu dan Wendy hanya diam.

* * *

Dan dilain tempat yaitu digereja tempat ibu Lucy menikah dengan detective Genzou…

Detective genzou telah selesai memakai setelan pakaian pengantinnya. Ia memakai jas berwarna silver dengan padu warna hitam dikerah jasnya. Dan ia memakai kemaja garis-garis putih berwarna abu-abu dengan kerah berwarna putih keluar dari jasnya dan celananya berwarna senada dengan warna jasnya. Ia memakai sepatu hitam yang mengkilat.

Sedangkan pengantin wanitanya yaitu Layla, memakai gaun putih berkerah v yang memperlihatkan kalung mutiara yang dipakai oleh sang pengantin, bertangan panjang yang pas dengan lekukan tubuhnya dan dibagian belakang punggungnya terbuka hanya ditutupi dengan bahan brookat. Sangat cantik. Rambut sang pengantin wanita hanya dikonde dan dilingkari dengan mahkota terkesan manis. Lucy melihat ibunya sangat cantik ia hanya berekspresi senang dan gembira.

"Ibu kau cantik sekaliii" ucap Lucy sambil memeluk ibunya yang sudah selesai di make-up.

"Terima kasih Lucy, ayo kau juga bersiap-siap berdandan sayang" ucap Layla sambil tersenyum. Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ibunya. Lucy menuju kekamar ganti untuk mengganti bajunya dengan dress yang telah ia siapkan.

Lucy keluar dari kamar ganti dan siap untuk di make-up. Lucy memakai dress satin putih dan panjangnya diatas lutut, bertalikan kecil tipis dimana bagian dada ada corak bunga-bunga yang manis dan dibawah dada di tambah dengan pita putih yang menambah kesan lucu. Lucy dipakaikan kalung putih yang dan gelang putih agar tidak terlalu polos. Dan ia di make-up senatural mungkin, dan mengenai rambut, rambut lucy hanya di curly sedikit ditambah memakai bando mutiara berwana putih. Setelah selesai, lucy bangkit dari tempat dia make-up dan memperlihatkan hasilnya ke ibunya.

"Bagaimana bu? apa aku cocok dengan gaun ini? dan dandanan ini? dan juga rambut ini? bagaimana?" tanya Lucy sambil menatap ibunya yang tersenyum geli melihat putrinya khawatir dengan penampilannya.

"Lucy… kau sangat cantik,cantik sekali." Puji Layla sambil mengusap pipi putrinya dengan kasih sayang.

"Benarkah bu? terima kasih bu, aku sangat bahagia hari ini" ucap Lucy sambil memeluk ibunya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Dan Lucy segera membukakan pintu.

"Maaf apakah kalian sudah siap? Acara akan dimulai" ucap orang itu yang mengurusi pernikahan ibu Lucy.

"Sudah, baiklah kami akan keluar" jawab Lucy sambil menghampiri ibunya yang masih duduk melihat dirinya.

"Ibu ayo kita keluar, kita sudah ditunggu para tamu" ajak Lucy.

"Baiklah, ayo lucy, semoga hari ini lancar ya, Lucy" jawab ibunya sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Iya bu, ayo kita keluar" jawab Lucy sambil membalas pelukan ibunya dan melepasnya dan menuntun ibunya untuk keluar.

_'iya bu, semoga hari ini, kebahagiaan ini akan selalu menghampiri kita' ucap Lucy dalam hati sambil tersenyum._

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang ganti atau ruang make-up. Lucy mengiringi ibunya ke altar untuk menghampiri detective Genzou yang sudah berada disana. Lucy dan Layla, mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Dan Lucy melihat dibangku para tamu, Natsu sudah datang. Dia melihat Natsu melambaikan tangannya dan ia hanya balas dengan senyuman. Sesampainya Lucy dan Layla di altar, Lucy segera menyerahkan tangan ibunya ke tangan detective Genzou. dan Lucy segera duduk dekat Natsu.

_'astaga, aku tidak menyesal memakai pakaian formal ini, karena...karena Lucy sangat cantik hari ini'_ pikir Natsu

"Hey Natsu" sapa Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Hey Luce, kau cantik sekali, cantik sekaliii" ucap Natsu, sepertinya Natsu terpesona akan kecantikkan Lucy.

"A-aah iya terima kasih Natsu" jawab Lucy yang pipinya sudah merona karena pujian dari Natsu.

"Ah iya, aku lupa, aku membawa adikku, tapi dia sedang ketoilet hehe" ucap Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Oh begitu, kau naik apa kesini?" tanya Lucy

"Naik mobil hehe" jawab Natsu sambil tertawa

"Kau sendiri yang mengendarai?" tanya Lucy dengan kaget

"Yap, kenapa? Ada yang salah?" jawab natsu polos. Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lucy tidak heran, karena Natsu anak orang kaya yang sudah terbiasa hidup dan berkendara dengan mobil diusia dini.

Lalu prosesi pernikahan ibu Lucy dan detective Genzou pun dimulai.

~skip time~

Selesainya prosesi pernikahan Layla dan detective Genzou, Lucy dan sang pengantin foto bersama. Dan ada sesi pelemparan bunga. Setelah pernikahan itu selesai, para tamu pun lama-kelamaan mulai berkurang. Natsu kebingungan mencari adiknya yang tidak kembali dari toilet. Dan Lucy menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Natsu.

"Natsuu, ada apa? Kau terlihat cemas" tanya Lucy sambil memegang pundak Natsu.

"Begini, adikku tidak kembali dari toilet dari tadi, apa dia tersesat ya? Haduuuuh bagaimana ini Lucy" ucap Natsu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hmm mungkin dia ada didanau, ayo kita kesana" ajak Lucy. Natsu hanya mengangguk mengikuti Lucy.

Sesampainya di danau, benar ternyata Wendy berada disana, dan tunggu. Natsu dan Lucy melihat Wendy sedang tidak sendiri.

"Siapa yang bersama adikku itu?" tanya Natsu sambil terus berjalan menghampiri Wendy dan orang itu. Lucy yang melihatnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"oooh kau tidak perlu khawatir Natsu, ayo cepat kita kesana" ajak Lucy.

"Wendyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" teriak Natsu. betapa terkejutnya Wendy melihat kakaknya yang telah sampai dihadapannya.

"Kau darimana sih Wendy, aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu" ucap Natsu sambil menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Maaf aniki, aku melihat danau ini bagus, jadi aku mau foto-foto, dan aku ketemu dia" ucap Wendy sambil menunjuk kearah anak laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok dipinggiran danau.

Tiba-tiba..

"Stiiiiiiiiiiiiing, kau datang?" teriak Lucy sambil menghampiri anak itu, anak itu menoleh dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Hey lucy, ternyata kau membawa temanmu ya?" jawab anak itu yang ternyata Sting. Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Natsu dan Wendy menghampiri lucy dan sting.

"Ayo per-" ucap Lucy yang terpotong oleh ucapan sting.

"Tunggu Lucy, kau tau, kau sangat cantik hari ini" ucap Sting dengan pipi yang merona. Dan Lucy pun ikut-ikutan pipinya merona. Natsu yang melihat itu semua merasa kesal.

_'siapa sih anak ini, kenapa ia terlihat dekat dengan lucy'_ pikir natsu, kesal melihat tingkah laku lucy.

"Lucee, anak ini siapa? Kau kenal?" tanya Natsu sambil memandang Sting dengan sinis.

"Dia Sting, dia ini waktu itu pernah aku tolong karena jatuh kedanau" jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk danau yang ada didepan.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Oh iya sebelumnya Luce, perkenalkan ini adikku, Wendy" ucap natsu

"Aku Wendy dragneel, salam kenal Lucy-san" ucap Wendy sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Aku Lucy, salam kenal Wendy, kau sangat imuuuut" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku Natsu dragneel, namamu siapa? Salam kenal ya" ucap Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sting. Lucy dan Wendy hanya melihat mereka berdua secara bergantian. Dan Sting yang menghadap Natsu, ia hanya memandang natsu.

'Ini dia orangnya, Natsu Dragneel' pikir Sting sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sting, Sting Eucliffe, salam kenal Natsu Dragneel" ucap Sting sambil menyambut tangan Natsu dan mereka berjabat tangan. Dan Natsu tersadar bahwa ia mendengar nama Eucliffe di balik nama Sting, ia sangat kaget.

_'Sting Eucliffe? Apa dia anggota keluarga Eucliffe yang dihancurkan oleh ayahku?'_ pikir Natsu.

Sting hanya tersenyum memandang Natsu yang sepertinya kaget mendengar namanya, dan Natsu sendiri masih terus memandang Sting dengan kaget.

**_Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka ber-tiga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah kehidupan mereka? Apa kebahagiaan yang diperoleh Lucy akan tetap selalu berpihak padanya? Apa yang Natsu lakukan terhadap Sting ?_**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**bagaimana chapter ini readers? kurang puas ya? hmm memang singkat chapter ini, gomenasaaaai -_-v**

**aku baru sempet update ini, karena tugas yang numpuk :'(**

**mohon maaf lagi kalau banyak yang typo huhuhuhuhuhu :"(**

**dan aku juga bukan seseorang yang terlalu fashionable yang bisa menceritakan, mendeskripsikan tentang model baju, jadi... gomenasaaaaaai :(**

* * *

**Ini balasan Review untuk Chapter sebelumnya :)**

**Ren (guest) : **complicated dooong, kalo ceritanya singkat tar ga greget hihi, nanti diusahain ya aku bilang igneelnya biar dia ngembaliin asetnya keluarga eucliffe *loh? #plak. baiklah terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

**Kyouryuusuke : **iya pasti merubah banget, dan itu bakalan jadi nyebelin bagi kalian yang gasuka hihi tapi tetep keep read yaaa and review :)

**Alia Dragfillia : **aaaaah Alia Dragfillia, Yoroshikuuu :D. Arigatoou kalau kamu suka sama cerita ini :) iya, gomenasai, aku masih pemula hihi jadi mohon dimaklumi dan terimakasih sudah mengkritiki tulisanku aku menghargainya Arigatooou sekali lagi :D

**hitoshi sagara : **waaah, walaupun disini aku biikin natsu kaya anak yang berpikiran bertolak belakang sama ayahnya, tapi natsu tetep sayang kok sama ayahnya, dan dia ga mungkin ngancurin ayahnya sendiri hihi #plak hmm natsu jadian ama lucy ya? kapan yaaaaa? rahasia hihihihi :P keep reading aja ya, terima kasih untuk reviewnya :)**  
**

_Terimakasih atas Review kalian yaaa dan juga para readers sekalian arigatou telah membaca cerita ini :) {} :*_

* * *

**Mohon Review nya yaaa untuk chapter ini  
**

**Review kalian membantu aku untuk mengoreksi kesalahan dalam cerita**

**Arigatooou Gozaimasu :)**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Sebelumnya :

_"Baiklah, aku Natsu dragneel, namamu siapa? Salam kenal ya" ucap Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sting. Lucy dan Wendy hanya melihat mereka berdua secara bergantian. Dan Sting yang menghadap Natsu, ia hanya memandang natsu._

_'Ini dia orangnya, Natsu Dragneel' pikir Sting sambil tersenyum sinis._

_"Aku sting, Sting Eucliffe, salam kenal Natsu Dragneel" ucap Sting sambil menyambut tangan Natsu dan mereka berjabat tangan. Dan Natsu tersadar bahwa ia mendengar nama Eucliffe di balik nama Sting, ia sangat kaget._

_'Sting Eucliffe? Apa dia anggota keluarga Eucliffe yang dihancurkan oleh ayahku?'__ pikir Natsu._

_Sting hanya tersenyum memandang Natsu yang sepertinya kaget mendengar namanya, dan Natsu sendiri masih terus memandang Sting dengan kaget._

_**Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka ber-tiga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah kehidupan mereka? Apa kebahagiaan yang diperoleh Lucy akan tetap selalu berpihak padanya? Apa yang Natsu lakukan terhadap Sting ?**_

* * *

Setelah mendengar nama itu, Natsu terdiam seribu bahasa, dibenaknya timbul banyak pertanyaan saat mendengar nama Sting Eucliffe. Dan…

"Natsuuu…Natsuuuu" suara Lucy membuyarkan lamunan natsu. Dan Natsu tersadar bahwa ia belum melepaskan jabat tangannya dengan Sting.

"A-aah maaf aku melamun, salam kenal, Sting" ucap Natsu gugup sambil melepaskan jabat tangannya dengan Sting. Natsu melihat Sting hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sting. Kau sudah mengenal Natsu, aku kan sudah berjanji kalau aku akan membawa teman lagi kesini untuk bermain hehe" ucap Lucy sambil menggenggam tangan Sting dan perlakuan Lucy seperti itu membuat Sting tersipu malu dan juga tidak lupa, membuat Natsu "kesal". Natsu segera menghampiri Lucy dan Sting dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Lucy dari Sting.

"Hmm baiklah, karena acara sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto disini, bagaimana? Wendy membawa kamera" ucap Natsu sambil yaaa mencoba melepaskan genggaman Lucy dan Sting. Lucy heran. Sting hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Natsu ayo kita berfoto disini" ajak Lucy sambil berlari mendekati tempat yang bagus untuk berfoto. Sting dan Natsu berjalan beriringan. Diam. Setelah sampai

"Wendy, tolong fotoin kita ya" ucap Natsu kepada adiknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, aniki. Ayo bersiap" sahut Wendy yang bersiap-siap untuk mengambil foto mereka bertiga.

Lucy berada ditengah-tengah Sting dan Natsu. Natsu berada di kanan Lucy sedangkan Sting berada dikiri Lucy. Wendy menghitung mundur. Dan Klik! Difoto tersebut Natsu dan Lucy tersenyum ceria, sedangkan Sting hanya melihat kearah Lucy sambil tersenyum. Selesainya mereka berfoto dan bermain bersama, Lucy merasa ia sudah lama meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Hmm, Natsu. Aku ingin kembali ke gereja. Kau juga ikutkan? dan Sting, aku sangat senang hari ini kita bisa bermain bersama-sama, tapi aku harus kembali untuk bersiap-siap pulang" ucap Lucy sambil tertunduk

"Iya tidak apa-apa Lucy, aku juga senang bisa bermain bersama kalian" jawab Sting sambil menghampiri Lucy dan memegang dagu Lucy untuk mengangkat wajah Lucy.

"Jangan sedih Lucy, kita akan bertemu lagi, pasti" lanjut Sting sambil menatap dan tersenyum kepada Lucy. Lucy membalas perkataan Sting dengan anggukkan dan senyuman. Natsu yang melihat Lucy dan Sting seperti itu merasa kesal dan sebal.

_'Apa-apaan mereka, mereka melupakan aku ada disini, menyebalkan' pikir Natsu_. Natsu langsung menghampiri Lucy dan menarik tangan Lucy.

"Ayo Lucy, kita kembali" ajak Natsu sambil menarik tangan Lucy.

"Ayo Wendy" ajak Natsu dan menarik tangan adiknya. Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti. Wendy dan Lucy heran.

"Dan kau Sting, senang berkenalan denganmu, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Natsu tanpa menoleh kearah Sting dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gereja. Sting tidak menjawab. hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Natsu.

_'Senang berkenalan denganmu, hmm?' ucap sting pelan_

* * *

Sesampainya di gereja, Lucy, Natsu, dan Wendy masuk keruang ganti dan melihat detective Genzou dan ibu Lucy yaitu Layla sedang mengobrol. Mereka segera menghampiri.

"Ibu, maaf aku tadi abis dari danau bermain dengan Natsu, Wendy, dan Sting hehe" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Layla-san, maaf kalau kami lama, kami bermain sampai lupa waktu hehe" ucap Natsu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa Natsu, loh ini siapa? Imut sekali" ucap Layla. "Ohiya Lucy, kau ganti bajumu ya, kita bersiap-siap untuk pulang" lanjut Layla.

"Ah ini, adikku Layla-san, perkenalkan ayo Wendy ini ibu Lucy" ucap Natsu

"Aku Wendy Dragneel, salam kenal Layla-san. Kau sangat cantik, pantas Lucy-san cantik" ucap Wendy sambil memuji Layla. Dan Layla blushing.

"Jelas ia cantik, ia adalah istriku sekarang hoho" sahut detective Genzou sambil merangkul istri barunya. Layla hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, siapa itu Sting?" tanya detective Genzou.

"A-aah dia teman baru Lucy yang tinggal didekat danau" jawab Natsu.

"Oh begituu, kau kesini naik apa Natsu? Kalian hanya berdua saja?" tanya detective Genzou kebingungan.

"Aku naik mobil hehe" jawab Natsu sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya sambil nyengir.

"Naik mobil? Kau diantar Natsu?" tanya Layla kebingungan mendengar jawaban Natsu. Lalu Natsu menggeleng.

"Tidak, kami tidak diantar, aniki mengendarai mobil sendiri hehe" jawab Wendy yang sontak mengagetkan Layla dan detective Genzou. Wendy yang melihat sepasang suami-istri yang kaget hanya tertawa karena menurutnya lucu.

"Kenapa tantei-san? Layla-san? Ada yang salah?" tanya Natsu dengan polos, karena ia heran melihat pasangan suami-istri tersebut terbengong-bengong mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau mengendarai mobil sendiri? Kau ini kan belum cukup umur,nak" ucap detective Genzou sambil menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Aaaah…itttaaaaiii, mooo tantei-san, mobil itu sudah lama dibelikan ayahku untuk ku pakai, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mengendarainya, lagipula aku juga sudah handal dalam mengendarai mobil" ucap Natsu sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakan detective Genzou. Wendy dan Layla yang melihat mereka hanya tertawa.

"Jadi Natsu, kau akan pulang mengendarai mobil sendiri dengan adikmu ini?" tanya Layla. Natsu hanya menggangguk tanda setuju.

"Iya, aku akan pulang, dan akan bersama dengan kalian, jadi kita akan menunggu Lucy beres-beres baru kita bersama-sama pulangnya Layla-san" lanjut Natsu

"Baiklah" jawab layla. Dan detective Genzou hanya mengacungkan jempolnya kehadapan muka Natsu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka menunjukkan Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memakai celana jeans merah maroon dan tanktop kuning dilengkapi dengan blouse transparan berwarna coklat. Dan setelah ganti baju, Lucy segera membereskan barang-barang yang harus dibawa pulang. Setelah siap. Lucy menghampiri dimana Natsu, ibunya, ayah barunya, dan Wendy sedang mengobrol.

"Ibu, hmm ayah.. aku sudah siap, apa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Lucy sambil menatap keluarganya kini yang lengkap.

"Kk-kkau memanggilku apa, Lucy?" tanya detective Genzou heran.

"Ayah, memang ada yang salah? Lagipula kau kan sudah menikah dengan ibuku" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum. Dan mendengar perkataan Lucy, detective Genzou jadi terharu, kemudian dia memeluk Lucy, yang sekarang menjadi putrinya.

"Oh putriku, kau putriku sekarang, Lucy" ucap detective Genzou sambil terus memeluk Lucy dengan hangat.

_'Hangat, seperti dipeluk ayahku dulu' pikir Lucy_

"Baiklah, kalau semua sudah siap, ayo kita pulang" ajak detective Genzou sambil melepas pelukannya.

Semua mengangguk dan keluar dari gereja menuju tempat parkiran. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy terus tertawa sambil terus bercanda. Lucy dan Wendy meledek Natsu sehingga nNtsu menjadi ngambek dan mukanya sangat lucu dan akhirnya terus digoda oleh Lucy. Dibalik itu semua, ada yang memerhatikan mereka dari jauh. Siapa? Sting. Sting melihat Natsu, Lucy, Wendy dan yang lainnya tertawa, ceria, menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal.

_'Lucy…suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi' ucap Sting dengan pelan sambil tangannya merentang seakan meraih Lucy._

"Baiklah Natsu, kau hati-hati dijalan ya, jangan ngebut-ngebut, ingat kau membawa adikmu yang imut ini, kau mengerti?" ucap Lucy kepada Natsu. Wendy sudah masuk kedalam mobil terlebih dahulu setelah pamit dengan detective Genzou, Layla, dan juga Lucy.

"Iya Luce, kau ini cerewet, sudah sana masuk mobil" jawab Natsu tanganya sambil melambai-lambai tanda mengusir Lucy.

"Baiklah jaaa nee Natsu" ucap Lucy sambil berjalan menuju mobil detective Genzou. Baru beberapa langkah. Lucy mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Natsu.

"Luceee…" panggil Natsu. Membuat Lucy menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau janji kan kita akan terus berteman?" ucap Natsu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya tanda untuk pinky swear. Lucy menghampiri Natsu lagi, dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Natsu.

"Iya Natsu, aku janji, aku juga gak akan meninggalkan kamu" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum dan itu membuat Natsu blushing.

"Baiklah aku pulang ya Natsu, kau hati-hati, jaaa neeee" ucap Lucy sambil berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Jaaa neee" sahut Natsu. Natsu memandang Lucy yang sedang berlari pelan menuju mobilnya.

_'Aku…aku takut kehilangannya, Tuhan' pikir natsu._

Setelah melihat Lucy masuk kedalam mobilnya, Natsu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melihat adiknya, Wendy sudah terlelap tidur. Natsu memasangkan sabuk pengaman dibangku Wendy. Lalu ia mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

Diperjalanan pulang, Lucy melihat ibunya dan ayahnya sedang saling memandang. Maksudnya terkadang detective Genzou menoleh kearah Layla, tersenyum dan Layla pun ikut menoleh dan tersenyum. Menurut Lucy, itu sangat manis sekali.

"Ibuu..ayah..aku ingin tidur, bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai ya" ucap Lucy

"Iya sayang, tidurlah, hari ini pasti melelahkan, gomen" ucap detective Genzou

"Aaaiih tidak perlu minta maaf ayah, aku sangat bahagia hari ini, rasanya hari ini tidak mau berlalu begitu cepat" ucap Lucy, antusias.

"Hai haii, baiklah. Kau istirahatlah, nanti akan ibu bangunkan" ucap Layla

Lucy pun tertidur.

Setelah beberapa jam dalam perjalanan. Akhirnya Lucy, Layla, dan detective Genzou sampai dirumah dan Layla pun membangunkan Lucy.

"Lucy, bangun kita udah sampai" ucap Layla dengan pelan. Lucy membuka matanya. Menyadarkan jiwanya yang tertidur. Lalu ia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil. Ibu dan ayahnya telah masuk terlebih dulu. Ia berjalan. Dan ia melihat tulisannya ditembok luar rumahnya.

**"あなたが恋しい。" Anata ga koishii (I miss you).**

_'Sudah memudar ya' pikir lucy. _Lucy mempunyai ide untuk menebalkan tulisan itu kembali. Ia mencari-cari batu untuk menebalkan tulisan itu. Setelah dapat, ia menebalkan tulisan itu.

_'Natsu…' ucap Lucy dalam hati_. Lalu ia masuk kedalam rumah untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Dirumah Sting, Sting berdiam diri dikamarnya, mengamati foto ayah dan ibunya.

"Ibu..ayah..aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatku bahagia" ucap Sting sambil tersenyum.

_'Lucy….Lucy Heartfilia, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, pasti' ucap Sting dalam hati_

* * *

Sedangkan dirumah Natsu.

"Dimana anak itu?! Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga!" omel Igneel kepada istrinya yang sedang sibuk merapihkan kuku-kuku cantiknya.

"Mungkin mereka terkena macet, sabarlah sedikit" jawab sang istri. Lalu terdengar bel rumah berbunyi tanda ada yang bertamu.

"Siapa yang bertamu? Aku akan melihatnya" ucap Hotaru sambil bangkit berdiri dari ruang tengah. Tapi dicegah oleh suaminya, Igneel.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Igneel. Igneel menghampiri pintu masuk dan membukakan pintu. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat tamu yang datang.

* * *

Diperjalanan pulang, Natsu melihat adiknya masih tertidur. Ia berhati-hati mengendarai mobil karena ia tidak mau kena omelan kalau adiknya kenapa-kenapa. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ditakutkan tetapi Natsu sangat menyayangi adiknya, sehingga ia tidak ingin adiknya terluka, sakit atau apapun sejenis itu.

_'Pasti Wendy sangat capek hari ini' pikir Natsu sambil tersenyum_. dan Natsu kepikiran oleh anak laki-laki bernama Sting Euclicffe.

_'Apa dia itu anak dari keluarga yang telah dibuat hancur oleh ayahku? kalau benar, aku harus bagaimana? dan ia sepertinya...dari tatapan matanyaa..' pikir Natsu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk tidak berfikiran macam-macam._

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan namanya sama dengan nama keluarga yang dihancurkan ayah" ucap Natsu.

Setelah perjalanan yang panjang, mereka sampai dirumah, Natsu memakirkan mobilnya. Dan bingung ada mobil yang tidak ia kenal parkir di halaman rumahnya. Mobil berwarna ungu.

"Siapa itu? Apa tamu ayah lagi?" tanya Natsu. Sendiri.

"Wendy, bangun, kita sudah sampai, aku tidak mau menggendongmu sampai kamarmu, bangunlah" ucap Natsu membangunkan Wendy. Wendy akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Ah kita sudah sampai kak? Baiklah aku turun, aku ngantuk mau istirahat, terimakasih aniki untuk hari ini, sangat menyenangkan" ucap Wendy sambil turun dari mobil. Natsu pun ikut turun dari mobil dan mengunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya sambil melempar-lempar kunci mobilnya, ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan betapa terkejutnya saat seseorang melompat langsung memeluknya.

"Okaeri Natsuuuuuuuu" ucap seseorang tersebut. Dan Natsu mengenali suara tersebut. Lalu perlahan ia menyadari. Ia melepaskan pelukan dari orang itu. Dan dilihatnya orang itu. Betapa terkejutnya Natsu.

"Li-Lisanna…" ucap Natsu sambil terbengong.

* * *

**_hayooo tebaaak, lisanna itu siapa natsuu? kenapa natsu sampai terbengong-bengong melihat lisanna datang kerumahnya? tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya yaaaa~~~~  
_**

**To be continued**

* * *

******oke ini chapter barunya, bagaimana, bagaimanaaaa? jelekkah? baguskah? masih banyak yang kurang sepertinya, gomeeeeen -_-v**

**Balasan review dari chapter sebelumnya :)**

**Kyouryuusuke : **iya dong pastinya happy ending, karena aku gak suka cerita yang sad ending hoho terimakasih ya sudah review, keep reading yaw ;)**  
**

**Hanara VgRyuu : **iya karena aku kemarin gak ada ide karena kepikiran tugas kali ya #plak.. hmm mungkin chapter ini juga pendek hehe gomenasai ^^v tapi aku usahain buat chapter selanjutnya bakalan panjang hoho, keep reading yaaa, trims buat reviewnya :)

**hitoshi sagara :**siaaaap! trims buat reviewnya keep reading yaaaw ;)

**Ren : **pasti dong dia berperan, kan dia adiknya natsuuuu, siaaap! trims untuk reviewnya... keep reading yaaaw ;))

**azalya dragneel :**waaaaahhhh arigatooou azalya-san :)) iya dong, ceritanya bakalan happy ending :") oke azalya-san..salam kenal ;) terimakasih buat reviewnya dan keep reading yaaahhh ^_^

* * *

**Please Review nya yaaa untuk chapter ini  
**

**Review kalian membantu aku untuk mengoreksi kesalahan dalam cerita**

**Arigatooou Gozaimasu :)**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Sebelumnya :

_Setelah perjalanan yang panjang, mereka sampai dirumah, Natsu memakirkan mobilnya. Dan bingung ada mobil yang tidak ia kenal parkir di halaman rumahnya. Mobil berwarna ungu._

_"Siapa itu? Apa tamu ayah lagi?" tanya Natsu. Sendiri._

_"Wendy, bangun, kita sudah sampai, aku tidak mau menggendongmu sampai kamarmu, bangunlah" ucap Natsu membangunkan Wendy. Wendy akhirnya membuka matanya._

_"Ah kita sudah sampai kak? Baiklah aku turun, aku ngantuk mau istirahat, terimakasih aniki untuk hari ini, sangat menyenangkan" ucap Wendy sambil turun dari mobil. Natsu pun ikut turun dari mobil dan mengunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya sambil melempar-lempar kunci mobilnya, ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan betapa terkejutnya saat seseorang melompat langsung memeluknya._

_"Okaeri Natsuuuuuuuu" ucap seseorang tersebut. Dan Natsu mengenali suara tersebut. Lalu perlahan ia menyadari. Ia melepaskan pelukan dari orang itu. Dan dilihatnya orang itu. Betapa terkejutnya Natsu._

_"Li-Lisanna…" ucap Natsu sambil terbengong._

* * *

Cahaya mentari pagi menembus jendela gadis berambut _blonde_, membuat mata cokelatnya pelahan-lahan terbuka, membangunkannya dari _mimpi indahnya__. _Lucy bangun sambil mengucek matanya dengan pelan-pelan, lalu ia bangkit sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku. Lucy membuka jendela kamarnya yang memperlihatkan pemandangan indah dari kamarnya. Ia ingat bahwa hari ini, ia mempunyai anggota keluarga yang lengkap. Ibu, ayah, dan dia. Keluarga yang lengkap. Pada saat Lucy sedang melamun, ia mendengar ibunya mengetuk pintunya dan menanyakan apakah Lucy sudah bangun

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Lucy sayang, kau sudah bangun?" ucap ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

"Sudah bu" jawab Lucy

"Baiklah, bersiap-siaplah untuk sarapan, ibu sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu, ibu dan ayah tunggu di ruang makan ya" ucap ibunya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

Lucy yang mendengar bahwa sarapan sudah siap, ia bergegas untuk mandi dan tidak lupa ia membereskan tempat tidurnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai semuanya, ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan riang.

"O-ha-yoouuu ibu, ayah" sapa Lucy dengan riang

"Ohayou sayang" sahut Layla dengan tersenyum

"Ohayou Lucy-chan" sahut detective Genzou dengan senyuman, bukan melainkan dengan cengiran

"Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan" ajak Layla sambil melayani suami 'baru'-nya.

Mereka bertiga seperti keluarga bahagia. Selesainya sarapan mereka duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton acara di televise. Detective Genzou meledek Lucy yang sekarang menjadi putrinya tentang Natsu dan Sting, lalu Layla hanya bias tertawa melihat kelakuan suaminya dan putrinya yang akrab.

_'Jude, sekarang, aku dan Lucy sudah bahagia, apa kau disana melihat kami?' ucap Layla dalam hati dan Layla masih tersenyum melihat detective Genzou dan Lucy yang tertawa riang._

* * *

Dilain tempat yaitu dirumah Natsu. Natsu masih tertidur pulas dikamarnya. Dan ada seseorang yang masuk kekamarnya dengan mengendap-endap. Siapa dia? Dia adalah Lisanna. Anak perempuan seusia natsu yang mempunyai rambut silver pendek, Dia mengendap-endap masuk dan…

"Naaaaattttssssuuuuu banguuuunnn laaaaah sudaaaah sssiiiiaaaanng hihihi" teriak Lissanna di telinga Natsu, dan hasilnya? Ya Natsu terbangun dengan kagetnya.

"Hah..ada apa? Ada apa? Hh" ucap Natsu sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan ia sangat terkejut melihat Lissanna ada dihadapannya sambil menahan tertawa.

"Kau sudah bangun, Natsu? Baguslah kau tidak susah dibangunkan hihi" ucap Lissanna sambil memandangi Natsu dan tetap masih menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Natsu pada saat ia membangunkannnya.

"Mooo, Lis, tidak susah aku bangun, kalau kau membangunkan ku seperti tadi, kau membuatku kaget" sahut Natsu, cuek.

"Hahaha, gomen Natsu, ayo kita sarapan, ayah, ibumu, adikmu sudah menunggu dibawah" ajak Lissanna sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur Natsu.

"Iya-iya nanti aku akan turun, kau duluan saja, aku ingin bersiap-siap dulu" jawab Natsu sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas yang terasa kaku.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya" ucap Lissana sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum pada Natsu. Dan Natsu hanya tersenyum sedikit. dan Lissanna pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Natsu.

"Kenapa dia pake datang kesini, buat apa huh merepotkan" ucap Natsu sambil menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan dari dalam kamarnya.

_Flashback On_

_"Li-Lisanna…" ucap Natsu sambil terbengong._

"_Moooo, Ooo-Kaaa-Eee-Riii Natsuuuuu" ucap Lissanna_

"_A-aah ta-tadaimaa" sahut Natsu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah ayahnya yang menatap tajam Natsu._

"_Natsu, Lissanna akan menginap disini untuk beberapa hari, dan dia akan tinggal dikota ini juga" ucap ayahnya yang menghampiri tempat Natsu dan Lissanna berdiri._

"_o-ooh kau akan menginap disini, Lis? Baiklah, aku naik keatas, aku capek mau istirahat" ucap Natsu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Lissanna dan ayahnya tapi dihentikan oleh Lissanna._

"_Natsu, kau tidak kangen denganku?" ucap Lissanna sambil memeluk Natsu dari belakang. Natsu kaget dengan pertanyaan Lissanna. Sebenarnya Lissanna adalah sepupu natsu, bukan sepupu kandung, karena keluarga Strauss merupakan saudara dari ibu tiri Natsu. Dan mereka berdua sudah kenal dari kecil alias teman kecil sebelum ibu tirinya itu menikah dengan ayahnya. Dan sejak kecil pula mereka telah dijodohkan._

"_Apa-apaan kau ini, Lis. Sudah lepas, aku capek ingin kembali kekamar, oyasumi minna" ucap Natsu sambil melepaskan pelukan Lissanna dan lanjut berjalan menuju kekamarnya._

_Sesampainya dikamar, Natsu duduk di tempat tidur_

'_Lissanna datang' pikir Natsu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_

_Flashback off_

* * *

Setelah melihat pemandangan dan melamun sebentar, Natsu bergegas mandi dan turun kebawah untuk menemui keluarganya dan Lissanna. Setelah sampai, Natsu duduk dengan rapih disamping kanannya ada Wendy yang sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan kalem dan di samping kirinya ada Lissanna yang sedang memandang Natsu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, sudah ayo sarapan" ucaap Natsu yang kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Lissanna.

"Ah-ah tidak apa-apa, kau mau sarapan apa Natsu? Aku ambilkan" sahut Lissanna sambil menunggu jawaban Natsu.

"Sudah tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa ambil sendiri, kau sarapanlah" jawab Natsu dengan cueknya

Lissanna kecewa dengan jawaban Natsu yang seperti itu, lalu ia mengambil sarapannya dengan lemasnya. Kelakuan Natsu diperhatikan oleh ayahnya.

"Natsu, selesainya sarapan kau keruang kerjaku" ucap Igneel yang membuat semua orang yang sedang sarapan bingung, terutama Natsu.

"Hmm" jawab Natsu dengan santainya. Lissanna hanya memperhatikan sikap Natsu.

_'Kenapa sikap Natsu menjadi lebih dingin dan cuek ya' pikir Lissanna_.

Selesainya sarapan, Igneel dan Natsu jalan beriringan masuk kedalam ruang kerja Igneel. Natsu menutup pintu dan berdiri dihadapan ayahnya yang duduk meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak saling bertatapan muka dengan ayahnya.

"Kau harus bersikap manis dengan calon tunanganmu, Natsu" ucap Igneel

"Apa? Calon tunanganku? A-aku pikir perjodohan itu hanya lelucon, karena itu sudah berlalu dari sewaktu aku taman kanak-kanak" jawab Natsu

"Lelucon? Ayah fikir kau menyukai Lissanna sampai sekarang" ucap Igneel yang bangkit dari kursinya lalu menghadap kejendela ruang kerjanya.

"Kau, Kau tau apa tentang perasaanku?! Sudahlah, tidak usah ada perjodohan ini, ini terlalu jadul ayah, kau mengerti!" bentak Natsu

"Jadul katamu? Kau sendiri waktu kecil yang bilang kau akan menikah dengannya, kami sebagai orang tua hanya mengabulkan permintaan anaknya" sahut Igneel dengan bentakkan

"Sudah cukup, aku menolak ada perjodohan ini, aku, Lissanna berhak untuk memilih jalan kami dan jodoh kami, ayah!" ucap Natsu sambil keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Dan membanting pintu. Saat keluar ia melihat Lissanna yang duduk diruang tengah. Natsu berjalan menuju kekamarnya dan dihentikan oleh panggilan Lissanna

"Natsu, tunggu" panggil Lissanna. Natsu pun berhenti dan menengok kebelakang, dilihatnya Lissanna berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aa-apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Lissanna sambil memandang Natsu dengan tatapan memohon. Natsu melihat itu tidak bisa menolak. Natsu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah.

"Mau bicara apa Lis?" tanya Natsu

"Hmm…hmm…kenapa..kenapa kau berubah menjadi cuek terhadapku, Natsu? Berikan aku penjelasan" tanya Lissana sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Natsu kaget dengan pertanyaan Lissanna yang seperti itu.

"a-aa kau bertanya apa sih Lis, aku…aku bersikap biasa saja" jawab Natsu dengan gugup

"Biasa saja? Tidak. Menurutku dulu kau tidak seperti ini Natsu. Kau selalu tersenyum, dan selalu peduli terhadapku, dan kau bukan orang yang cuek seperti sekarang" sahut Lissanna sambil menatap Natsu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin seiring jalannya waktu, waktu akan merubah perasaan, pola fikir, sifat, dan sikap seseorang bukan?" jawab Natsu sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Lissanna yang diam mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus jawaban dari Natsu. Lissanna hanya melihat Natsu yang mulai menjauh.

_'Apa karena kejadian dulu sehingga sikap Natsu berubah terhadapku?' pikir Lissanna_

_Flashback On_

"_Natsu Natsu… aku suka padamu…suka sekali hihihi" ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut silver pendek, dan tak lain itu Lissanna. Ia memeluk Natsu dari belakang. Natsu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabat kecilnya. Dan dengan pelan Natsu melepas pelukan Lissana, lalu menghadap ke belakang dimana tempat Lissana berada._

"_Aku juga suka sekali dengan Lissanna, pada saat dewasa nanti, kita akan seperti ibu dan ayahku ya, Lis" ucap Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada Lissanna. Lissanna yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk Natsu dengan erat_

_Pada saat pemakaman ibu Natsu, yaitu Grandine_

"_Aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Natsu. Aku turut bersedih..hiks…hiksss.." ucap Lissanna sambil memeluk Natsu dari belakang, Natsu sedang menangis melihat pemakaman ibunya. Natsu mengusap airmatanya lalu melepaskan pelukkan Lissanna dengan perlahan lalu menengok kearah lissana._

"_Hey jangan menangis, Lis. Kau lihat, aku tidak menangis kan, ayolah jangan cengeng, aku tidak suka dengan anak perempuan yang cengeng" ucap Natsu sambil mencubit pipi Lissanna_

"_Ma-maafkan aku…hiks..natsuu..aku tidak akan menangis lagi" sahut Lissanna sambil mengusap airmatanya lalu memandang wajah Natsu. Dan Lissanna tau, Natsu sangat sedih._

_Beberapa hari kemudian setelah pemakaman ibu Natsu, Lissanna dan Natsu bermain bersama seperti biasa._

"_Natsuuu, kalau aku meninggalkanmu, apa kau akan sedih?" tanya Lissanna_

"M_a-maksudmu apa? Kau akan meninggalkanku?" ucap Natsu kebingungan sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang dilakukan._

"_aa-aah bukan apa-apa, maksudku, kau akan bereaksi apa kalau aku meninggalkanmu, sendiri" tanya Lissana, lagi._

"_aku akan sangat membencimu. Karena kau sudah berjanji padaku kau akan terus bersamaku, dan kau satu-satunya perempuan yang aku sukai" jawab Natsu, pipinya merona._

_Lissanna hanya tersenyum. ia bertanya seperti itu karena ia dan keluarganya akan meninggalkan Jepang dan ia harus meninggalkan Natsu._

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin dibenci oleh Natsu' pikir Lissanna_

_Tiba saatnya hari keberangkatan Lissanna dan keluarganya meninggalkan Jepang. Keluarga Natsu mengantarkan keberangkatan keluarga Straus. Lissanna melihat Natsu murung dan menjadi pendiam. Dia memutuskan untuk menyapa Natsu._

"_Natsu" ucap Lissanna sambil mencoba menggenggam tangan Natsu. Lalu Natsu menepis tangan Lissanna lalu tanpa berkata apapun, Natsu berlari meninggalkan Lissana. Setelah itu Natsu tidak melihat keberangkatan Lissana._

_Flashback Off_

* * *

"Natsu…" ucap Lissana dengan lirih

Dilain tempat, Natsu menunggu bus di halte. Karena ia dirumah sangat suntuk. Ditambah dengan adanya Lissanna yang tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

'Mungkin aku akan kerumah Lucy' pikir Natsu. Dan ia melihat dari kejauhan bus dengan tujuan kedaerah rumah Lucy. Lalu ia bersiap-siap untuk naik.

Ia melihat keadaan bus tersebut, sepi. Ia duduk di bangku paling belakang, dimana ia dan Lucy duduk. Ia duduk dekat jendela, sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Lissanna..hmm" ucap Natsu pelan

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, sampailah Natsu di pemberhentian bus atau halte dekat rumah Lucy. Ia berjalan menuju rumah Lucy. Ia melihat disamping tembok rumah Lucy terdapat tulisan

**"あなたが恋しい。" Anata ga koishii (I miss you).**

_'Apa ini Lucy yang membuat?' tanya Natsu dalam hati._ Ia menyentuh tulisan itu. Dan tiba-tiba, Natsu mendengar pintu rumah Lucy terbuka.

Ckleek

"Loh, Natsu?" ucap orang tersebut. Ternyata yang keluar dari rumah adalah Lucy itu sendiri.

"Ha-hai Luce hehe" sapa Natsu dengan gugup

"Mooo kau ngapain diluar situ, bukannya masuk kedalam saja" ucap Lucy sambil memandang Natsu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Anoo…hmm..aku memang mau masuk tapi aku melihat tulisan ini, apa kau yang membuatnya, Luce?" tanya Natsu. Pertanyaan Natsu sontak membuat Lucy menjadi gugup untuk menjawabnya.

"I-iya Natsu, kenapa memang?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum gugup

"Kau kangen dengan siapa? Aku bingung" sahut Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Anooo…hmmm..a-aku, ah sudahlah, aku ingin pergi ketaman, apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

_'Manisnya..' pikir Natsu_

"E-eeh boleh, ayooo" sahut Natsu sambil menarik tangan Lucy dan berlari.

* * *

Sesampainya ditaman, Lucy berjalan menghampiri ayunan, ia menaikinya. Dan Natsu? Tentu ia mendorong ayunan Lucy dari belakang. Selesainya bermain ayunan, Lucy tetap duduk di ayunan tempat ia berada, dan Natsu duduk di ayunan sebelah Lucy. Lucy mengayunkan ayunannya dengan perlahan.

"Luce…" panggil Natsu. Panggilan Natsu membuat Lucy menoleh untuk memandang Natsu. Lucy memandang Natsu yang menurutnya, pandangannya, tatapan mata Natsu penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Ada apa, Natsu?" sahut Lucy yang masih terus memandangi Natsu yang kini telah menundukkan kepalanya. Lucy bingung dengan kelakuan sahabatnya

_'Kenapa dengan Natsu? Apa sedang ada masalah?' pikir Lucy._ Lucy bangkit dari ayunannya dan berjongkok didepan Natsu.

"Natsuu.. ada apa?" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang khawatir. Pertanyaan Lucy membuat Natsu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk. Natsu memandang Lucy. Lalu ia dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Lucy. Lucy kaget dengan perlakuan Natsu yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya.

"Nat-natsuu" panggil Lucy sambil membalas pelukan Natsu. "Kau kenapa, Natsu?" lanjut Lucy sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Natsu tapi ditahan oleh Natsu.

"Jangan, jangan lepas, Luce. Sebentar saja aku mohon" ucap Natsu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Baiklah" sahut Lucy sambil membalas pelukan Natsu. Setelah beberapa menit, Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Lucy.

"Arigatoou Luce" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingin cerita denganku? Kau sedang ada masalah kan?" tanya Lucy sambil bangkit dari jongkoknya dan duduk di ayunan sebelah Natsu.

"Aku…akuu tidak apa-apa" jawab Natsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi.

"Natsu, kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu ya? Aku tau kau sedang ada masalah, jangan berbohong denganku" ucap Lucy sambil mengayunkan ayunannya lagi.

"Aa-aano bukan begitu, baiklah aku ceritakan" jawab Natsu. Membuat lucy menghentikkan mengayunkan ayunannya dan siap mendengarkan cerita Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku dengarkan" sahut Lucy

"Aku pernah mempunyai teman kecil, ia anak perempuan yang ceria, anak yang manis, ia bernama Lissanna, Lissanna Strauus, saat aku berumur 5 tahun pada saat aku taman kanak-kanak aku berkenalan dengannya. Jujur aku menyukainya. Kau tahu cinta monyet kan? Ha-ha." jelas natsu. Lucy yang mendengar cerita bahwa Natsu punya seseorang yang ia sukai. Ia merasa…sakit. Ada yang menekan didadanya.

"Kami begitu dekat, keluarganya dan keluargaku. Kau tau ibuku yang sekarang bukanlah ibu kandungku, melainkan ibu tiriku?" lanjut Natsu. Lucy tidak mengetahui bahwa ibu Natsu adalah ibu tiri.

"A-aku tidak tahu" jawab Lucy.

"Oke, aku lanjutkan cerita. Keluarga Lissanna adalah saudara dari ibu tiriku. Dan sekarang aku dan ddia merupakan sepupu. Ya bukan sepupu kandung memang. Saat aku berumur 8 tahun, dia pergi meninggalkan aku, Luce. Saat aku sedang sedih, saat aku membutuhkan orang untuk membuatku lupa dengan kesedihan ditinggalkan untuk selamanya oleh ibunya. Dia meninggalkanku. Ayahku pun sudah tak memperdulikanku. Difikiran ayahku hanya ada perusahaan, pekerjaan, dan harta. Dia telah berbeda semenjak ia menikah dengan ibu tiriku" jelas Natsu. Lucy yang mendengarkan cerita Natsu makin bersimpati dengan Natsu. Dan betapa bodohnya Lucy berfikiran Natsu sangat bahagia dengan apa yang Natsu miliki.

"Dan sekarang, Lissanna. Datang lagi. Saat aku sudah bisa lupakan semua kesedihanku. Dan juga…perasaanku padanya Luce" lanjut Natsu. Perkataan Natsu sontak membuat Lucy merasakan sakit dihatinya.

_'Natsu…apa kau masih suka dengannya?' tanya Lucy dalam hati._

"Aku berusaha menghindar darinya, aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajahnya, matanya Luce. Dia sekarang sedang menginap dirumahku, dan akan tinggal dikota ini lagi. Dia menanyakan sikapku yang cuek terhadapnya. Dan aku mengatakan bahwa, waktu bisa merubah segalanya, sikap, sifat, perasaan, pola fikir, lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya" ucap Natsu masih tertunduk sedih.

"Apa aku salah berkata seperti itu padanya?" tanya Natsu sambil memandang Lucy. Lucy kaget dengan pertanyaan Natsu. Lalu ia tersenyum memandang Natsu yang sedang 'galau'.

"Begini Natsu, yang kau katakan itu tidak salah, tapi sikapmu terhadapnya yang salah. Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap cuek, dingin, atau apapun. Jujur aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang bersikap setiap harinya ceria mempunyai banyak masalah seperti itu, tapi..kau tidak boleh begitu oleh Lissanna, dan aku tahu, kau masih punya perasaan padanya. Benarkan?" tanya Lucy

"A-aku tidak tahu" jawab Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain karena pipinya merona.

"Jadi? Dengarkan aku Natsu, waktu memang dapat mengubah segalanya, benar pernyataan yang kau katakan dengan Lissanna. Tapi perasaan yang tulus, tidak dapat berubah seiring jalannya waktu" ucap Lucy sambil memandang langit.

_'Mungkin, begitu juga perasaanku terhadapmu, Natsu' pikir Lucy._

"Baiklah, aku fikir sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Kau pulanglah Natsu, aku juga ingin pulang kerumah" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum. Natsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Dan tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Lucy

"Arigatoou Luce, dan aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi kau bertanya apakah aku masih menyukainya, aku akan menjawab, aku menyukainya, tapi tidak seperti dulu, karena sudah ada orang lain yang lebih aku sukai" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum, setelah itu berlari pergi meninggalkan Lucy. Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Lucy masih terdiam ditaman. Ia berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya begitu sedih melihat Natsu seperti itu. Dan bukan hanya karena itu, karena, karena mengetahui Natsu mempunyai seseorang yang ia sukai. Ia menangis, menangis ditengah hujan.

_'Aku sangat suka hujan, karena hujan dapat menyembunyikan rasa sedihku' pikir Lucy sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya._

* * *

Setelah sampai didepan rumahnya, ia melihat tulisan yang ia tulis, yaitu tulisan yang bertuliskan

**"あなたが恋しい。" Anata ga koishii (I miss you).**

Ia menyentuh tulisan itu sambil mengingat pertanyaan natsu yang menanyakan untuk siapa yang dia rindukan. Lalu ia masuk kedalam rumah. Dan melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang duduk diruang tengah. Ya mereka sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Loh Lucy kau kehujanan? Cepat mandi, nanti kau sakit" ucap ibunya. Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu masuk kekamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Lucy duduk di meja belajarnya, dan membuka buku hariannya.

_05 Juni 2000_

_Natsu… Saat aku memanggil namanya, dia selalu menoleh dan ia tersenyum. _

_Aku pasti sudah gila… _

_Karena saat dia berada disampingku, aku tetap memikirkannya. _

_Saat angin berhembus, aku tetap mengingatnya. _

_Karena angin yang berhembus membuat mataku berair, itu membuat aku memikirkannya. _

_Jika aku berlari sampai kehabisan nafas, aku selalu mengingat dirinya. _

_Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Natsu…_

_Seseorang yang menemaniku, dan menghapuskan kenangan-kenangan buruk dihidupku.._

Setelah menulis dibuku hariannya, Lucy menutup buku hariannya. Dan ia teringat pertanyaan Natsu yang menanyakan tulisan yang ada ditembok itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

"Itu untukmu, Natsu…" ucap Lucy dengan pelan. Lalu meninggalkan meja belajarnya dan beralih ke tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Gimana readers? bagus apa tidak chapter ini? mohon reviewnya yaahhhh/...

Oke, Lucy nya galau nih gara-gara Natsu dan hmm... di chapter ini Sting gak nongol sama sekali-_-"

mohon maaf kalo para readers kurang puas dengan chapter ini :(

* * *

Yaaaap! Sekarang waktunya balas Review :D

**Hanara VgRyuu** : naaaahhh... aku udah update nih udah ga penasaran kan lissana itu siapa hihi , makasih untuk reviewnyaaa daaaan keep reading yaaa :)

**velisia : hmm pertanyaan velisia-san udah terjawab kan di chapter ini soal siapa itu lissana? hehe -_-v oke itu bakal aku jawab di chapter berikutnya hehehe. keep reading yaaaa...**

** .H** : memang bener lissana itu tunangan natsu tapiiii diendingnyaaaa nanti pasangan natsu tetep sama lucy kok :)

**Angel Ran** : hihi salam kenaaaal, oke ini sudah update kaaan? keep reading yaaa :)

* * *

**Please Review nya yaaa untuk chapter ini  
**

**Review kalian membantu aku untuk mengoreksi kesalahan dalam cerita**

**Arigatooou Gozaimasu :)**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter sebelumnya:

_05 Juni 2000_

_Natsu… Saat aku memanggil namanya, dia selalu menoleh dan ia tersenyum. _

_Aku pasti sudah gila… _

_Karena saat dia berada disampingku, aku tetap memikirkannya. _

_Saat angin berhembus, aku tetap mengingatnya. _

_Karena angin yang berhembus membuat mataku berair, itu membuat aku memikirkannya. _

_Jika aku berlari sampai kehabisan nafas, aku selalu mengingat dirinya. _

_Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Natsu…_

_Seseorang yang menemaniku, dan menghapuskan kenangan-kenangan buruk dihidupku.._

_Setelah menulis dibuku hariannya, Lucy menutup buku hariannya. Dan ia teringat pertanyaan Natsu yang menanyakan tulisan yang ada ditembok itu ditujukan untuk siapa._

"_Untukmu, Natsu…" ucap Lucy dengan pelan. Lalu meninggalkan meja belajarnya dan beralih ke tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia terlelap dalam tidurnya._

* * *

Pagi hari, lebih tepatnya pada pukul 5 pagi. Natsu sudah membuka matanya. Ia memang tidak bisa tidur. Terlebih ia memikirkan masalah Lisanna yang datang tiba-tiba pada saat ia sudah melupakannya. Ya melupakan janji kecilnya bersama dengan Lisanna. Saat Natsu memikirkan hal itu, ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum di dapur, ia melihat tidak ada orang.

'_Hmm. Sudah aku duga belum ada yang bangun' ucap Natsu dalam hati._

Ia berjalan menuju kedapur, ia membuka kulkas. Ia melihat bahan-bahan makanan dan beberapa snack yang memang khusus disediakan. Natsu melihatnya takjub, ia segera mengambil gelas, dan menuangkan air dingin dari kulkas dan mengambil snack untuk dibawa kekamarnya. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan melanjutkan tidurnya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Natsu menutup kulkas lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia duduk ditempat tidurnya, bersandar, sambil membuka snack yang ia ambil didapur tadi. Ia makan sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau hari ini bertemu Lisanna? Ia memikirkan pertunangannya dengan Lisanna, ia juga memikirkan perasaannya kepada Lucy. Yap Lucy. Saat memikirkan nama itu, Natsu seketika merasa degup jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat dan wajahnya memanas karena memikirkan Lucy.

"Lucy…bagaimana ini" ucap Natsu. Frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut spikenya.

* * *

Dikamar Lisanna..

Lisanna membuka matanya dari tidur lelapnya semalam. Ia melihat jam disebelah tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 05:30. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka tirai kamarnya dan tak lupa membuka jendelanya. Ia memandang keluar, menghirup udara dipagi hari yang menyejukkan. Ia masih memikirkan Natsu. Ya lebih jelasnya sikap Natsu padanya. Ia merasa sedih melihat Natsu yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Kaku.

"Natsu…Gomenne" lirih Lisanna

Setelah lama melamun memikirkan Natsu, Lisanna memutuskan bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

* * *

Kembali ke kamar Natsu.

Natsu yang selesai dengan pikirannya yang melayang kemana-kemana dan ia juga telah menghabiskan snacknya. Ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 06:00. Ia memposisikan dirinya tidur ditempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba kembali untuk terlelap. Dan ia berhasil. Natsu telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, yaitu rumah Lucy

Layla sudah bangun dari tidurnya, begitu pula dengan suaminya, detective Genzou. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan hangat.

"Layla, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ucap detective Genzou sambil memegang tangan istrinya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa? tanyakanlah" jawab Layla sambil membalas pegangan tangan detective Genzou

"Begini, apakah ada baiknya kita berbicara tentang yang sebenarnya ke lucy? tentang ayahnya" tanya detective Genzou

"Apa dengan berbicara tentang Jude akan membuat Lucy senang? Tidak kan? Sebaiknya jangan. Jangan memberitahu Lucy tentang ayahnya" jawab Layla sambil memandang sepasang manik hitam milik suaminya.

"Akan lebih buruk lagi kalau ia tahu dari orang lain, Layla. Aku ingin terbuka oleh anakmu yang sekarang menjadi putriku. Cepat atau lambat, kita harus berbicara mengenai hal itu. Dan biarkan Lucy memilih ia akan menyandang margaku atau tetap marga dari ayahnya, aku tidak ingin memaksanya, Layla. Sungguh" jelas detective Genzou dengan nada yang sedikit menyedihkan. Ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa suami Layla dan ayah Lucy yaitu Jude Heartfilia.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku hanya ikut dan mensupportmu. Karena aku tidak boleh membantah ucapan suami, kapan rencana kau akan membicarakannya pada Lucy?" tanya Layla sambil tetap menggenggam tangan detective Genzou dengan lembut.

"Hari ini?" jawab detective Genzou dengan ragu-ragu

"Kalau kau siap untuk menceritakannya hari ini, akupun juga siap" jawab Layla sambil tersenyum memandang suaminya yang memasang wajah ragu-ragu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak siap, Layla. Sangat tidak siap. Bagaimana ini?" ucap detective Genzou

"Kalau kau tidak siap, jangan menceritakan apapun dulu kepada Lucy. dan mungkin memang lebih baik Lucy tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" jawab Layla sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Detective Genzou mengetahui bahwa dalam ucapan istrinya ada kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Dan kesedihan itu hasil dari perbuatan detective Genzou.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun oleh Lucy" sahut detective Genzou sambil merangkul istrinya dan iapun merasakan tubuh Layla yang bergetar. Menangis ya Layla menangis. Mengetahui istrinya menangis, detective Genzou memeluk istrinya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku…." Ucap detective Genzou

* * *

Kamar Lucy…

Lucy bangun dari tidur lelapnya, ia melihat jam weker yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukan jam setengah 8 pagi. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu bersiap-siap mandi. Ia mandi sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Kalian tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Lucy? ya sahabat karibnya yaitu Natsu Dragneel. Lucy bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap sahabatnya yang satu itu. Ia tidak bisa mengartikan perasaannya. Apa ia suka terhadap Natsu? Ya dia suka, tapi sekedar teman, tapi dilain hal ia juga bingung, kenapa ia sangat sedih mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang dicintai oleh Natsu? Ia sangat bingung dengan perasaannya ini. Setelah selesai mandi, Lucy segera berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan bersama dengan keluarga barunya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia melihat ibu dan ayahnya sudah bersiap, duduk di bangku masing-masing dan menunggu kedatangannya untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou ibu, ayah" sapa Lucy sambil tersenyum dan duduk dikursinya.

"Ohayou Lucy-chan" jawab detective Genzou sambil tersenyum melihat putrinya

"Ohayou Lucy, karena sudah lengkap ayo kita sarapan" ucap Layla

Mereka bertiga memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Setelah sarapan selesai, Lucy dan Layla merapihkan peralatan makanannya sedangkan detective Genzou duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Setelah Lucy dan Layla selesai dengan pekerjaannya, mereka berdua menghampiri detective Genzou yang sedang menonton diruang tengah. Layla duduk disebelah suaminya sedangkan Lucy duduk di sofa yang berbeda.

"Hmm..Lucy kapan kamu ikut ujian masuk SMA fairytail?" tanya Layla kepada anaknya yang memerhatikan tontonannya

"Hmm.. sebulan dari sekarang bu" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya? Ayah yakin putriku ini akan lolos ujian masuk haha" ucap detective Genzou sambil tertawa

"Sudah, semoga saja ayah,ibu hehe" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum riang

* * *

Dirumah Natsu,

Natsu bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat jam wekernya telah menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu ia mandi. Setelah mandi ia berpakaian dan turun untuk sarapan bersama. Dari tangga ia melihat semua anggota keluarganya telah berkumpul. Ya termasuk Lissanna.

"Ohayou Natsuu.. ayo kita sarapan hehe" ajak Lissanna dengan ceria

"Iya" jawabnya dengan nada malas. Dan ucapan Natsu membuat Lisanna kecewa. Mereka semua melahap sarapannya dengan tenang. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Natsu telah selesai dengan sarapannya. Ia bangkit dari meja makan dan meninggalkan yang lainnya. Lisanna yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan melangkah mengikuti Natsu. Natsu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia masuk. Lisanna berfikir untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Natsu. Sekarang, ya sekarang. ia memutuskan mengetuk pintu kamar Natsu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Natsu, ini Lisanna, apa aku boleh masuk kamarmu?" tanya Lisanna dari luar kamar Natsu. Natsu yang mendengar suara Lisanna dari luar kamarnya kaget.

'_Untuk apa Lisanna kekamarku?' pikir Natsu_

"Masuklah, Lis" sahut Natsu diiringi Lisanna yang masuk kedalam kamar Natsu. Lisanna melihat Natsu yang sedang duduk bersandar ditempat tidurnya memegang sebuah majalah dan memakai earphone.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu, pandangannya tidak teralihkan. Pandangannya tetap fokus terhadap majalahnya. Lisanna duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Natsu. Memandang Natsu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Natsu…lihat aku" pinta Lisanna dengan halus. Natsu tetap tidak bergeming. Masih tetap sibuk membaca majalahnya. Lisanna menyadarinya.

"Natsu…aku mohon..lihat aku" pinta Lisanna sekali lagi. Tetap Natsu tidak melepas pandangannya dari majalah yang berada ditangannya. Lisanna sangat kesal dengan sikap Natsu yang cuek terhadapnya. Akhirnya Lisanna merebut majalah yang sedang dibaca oleh Natsu. Membuat Natsu terlonjak.

"Lisanna, apa-apaan sih? Kembalikan majalah itu" ucap Natsu

"Tidak!" sahut Lisanna dengan bentakan dan ia melemparkan majalah itu kebawah. Natsu geram melihat kelakuan Lisanna, yang menurutnya itu kekanak-kanakan.

"Hey! Kenapa sih? Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" ucap Natsu yang tidak kalah dengan bentakan. Membuat Lisanna ingin menangis. Ia merasa sakit melihat Natsu yang sekarang. Natsu yang tidak peduli dengannya. Tanpa sadar, Lisanna menitikkan airmatanya. Natsu yang melihat itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Diam. Ya hanya untuk beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Akhirnya Lisanna memecah keheningan.

"Nat—su , apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi?" tanya Lisanna dengan nada sedih. Natsu yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Apa karena aku meninggalkanmu waktu beberapa tahun lalu sehingga kau marah,bukan, benci. Kau benci padaku Natsu?" lanjut Lisanna tetap dengan nada yang lirih. Natsu tetap diam. Tidak bereaksi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali seperti dulu, Natsu? Katakan padaku!" ucap Lisanna dengan setengah teriakan dan isakan. Natsu hanya menoleh kearah dimana Lisanna sedang berdiri dan menatapnya nanar.

"Aku minta maaf, Natsu… Maaf..apa aku tidak akan mendapat kesempatan kedua? Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingkari janjiku, maaf telah meninggalkanmu, maaf natsu…" ucap Lisanna sambil menangis. Natsu yang melihat Lisanna yang seperti itu langsung berjalan kearah Lisanna.

"Lis…" panggil Natsu. Panggilan Natsu membuat Lisanna berhenti menangis. Ya hanya untuk sesaat.

"Kau tau, semua orang sudah tidak ada memerdulikan diriku dan juga meninggalkan aku selain Wendy. Ibu, ayah, dan terlebih lagi kau. Kau— kau yang berjanji akan selalu bersama denganku. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Lis." Jelas Natsu sambil memandang Lisanna dengan tatapan kosong. Lisanna yang mendengar itu bingung. Kenapa ayahnya? Lisanna mengusap airmatanya dan bertanya kepada Natsu.

"Ayah? Ayahmu meninggalkanmu? Maksudmu apa Natsu? Ayahmu masih hidup dan lagi pula kau sudah mempunyai ibu baru dan keluarga kalian lengkap" ucap Lisanna sambil menatap Natsu yang tertunduk. Natsu berjalan dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ayahku bukan seperti ayahku yang dulu. Ayahku yang dulu sudah lama menghilang. Ayahku yang memerdulikanku, ayahku yang sangat menyayangiku. Yang sekarang, ayahku yang dictator, ayahku yang sangat mencintai hartanya melebihi apapun." Jelas Natsu. Penjelasan Natsu membuat Lisanna kaget.

"Natsu…" panggil Lisanna. Lisanna tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat kecilnya ini mempunyai masalah seperti itu.

"Maka dari itu Lis, jangan. Jangan minta maaf lagi. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maaf kalau aku sudah tidak seperti dulu. Maaf. Maafkan aku, aku juga telah mengingkari janji kecil kita untuk menikah" lanjut Natsu sambil memandang Lisanna. Lisanna kaget mendengar hal itu. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Natsu kecil yang akan menikah dengannya saat sudah dewasa.

"Maaf..bukan maksudku untuk memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu sedih karena pilihanku yang akan mengingkari janjiku sewaktu kita kecil, aku—aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu terluka, menangis karenaku" ucap Natsu yang masih terus memandang Lisanna yang sudah meneteskan airmatanya setelah mendengar ucapan Natsu.

"Kenapa? Ada apa Natsu? Kau sudah tidak menyukaiku? Apa karena aku meninggalkanmu? Apa alasanmu, Natsu?" tanya Lisanna. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Natsu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku tetap menyukaimu Lis, rasa itu masih ada. Masih tetap ada. Mungkin aku gila, aku melihatmu sekarang yang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, manis. Tapi rasa itu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang, aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai sahabat kecilku. Sahabat yang ingin aku lindungi." Ucap Natsu sambil menghampiri Lisanna dan memeluk, merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar karena tangisan.

"Jangan, Jangan menangis lagi Lis, aku merasa bersalah apabila kau seperti ini" ucap Natsu sambil terus memeluk dan mengusap rambut Lisanna dengan lembut.

"Siapa? Siapa natsu? Siapa yang membuatmu mengingkari janjimu padaku?" tanya Lisanna masih terisak didalam rengkuhan Natsu. Natsu tersadar saat lisanna bertanya seperti itu.

_'Siapa…Siapa?' pikir Natsu_

"Siapa? Akupun tidak tahu Lis" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum sarkastik. Lisanna melepas pelukan Natsu, dan menatap wajah Natsu dengan penuh kebingungan. Lalu ia menarik tubuhnya dan mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, aku akan ikut senang kalau kau senang, Natsu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena dulu aku telah mengingkari janjiku" ucap Lisanna sambil menatap manik hitam milik Natsu.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu, karena aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku untuk menikah denganmu ataupun untuk bertunangan denganmu, maaf" ucap Natsu sambil tertunduk menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Natsu. Aku memaklumi. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang kan?" Ucap Lisanna sambil memeluk Natsu. Natsu hanya mengangguk.

_'Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menyukaimu, Natsu' ucap Lisanna dalam hati._ Lisanna melepaskan pelukannya dari Natsu.

"Baiklah, berarti kita sudah berbaikkan kan?" ucap Lisanna sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Natsu. Natsu yang melihatnya bingung. Dan ia menyambut tangan Lisanna sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baaiklah.. hari ini aku akan pulang kerumahku, kau main-mainlah kerumahku ya Natsu. Kita akan main seperti dulu. Oke aku sudah ditunggu orang tuaku, aku pulang ya Natsu.. Jaaa neee" ucap Lisanna sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya kembali tersenyum. Semua masalah sudah terselesaikan. Tiba-tiba Natsu teringat dengan Lucy.

_'Lucy…' ucap Natsu dalam hati sambil tersenyum._

* * *

**Sebulan Kemudian….**

Ujian masuk SMA Fairytail akan tiba. Natsu dan Lucy sudah bersiap-siap. Dari mental mereka, pelajaran dan juga alat-alat untuk ujian.

Pagi itu tiba. Lucy dan Natsu berangkat bersama untuk mengikuti ujian masuk SMA yang mereka impikan. Lebih tepatnya yang Lucy impikan. Lucy memakai seragam sailornya dengan rambut dikepang dua dan Natsu. Ya ia memakai seragam seperti biasa dan tidak lupa dengan syal kotak-kotak putihnya.

"Hari ini tiba juga ya,Luce" ucap Natsu sambil memandang Lucy yang kelihatannya sangat gugup.

"A—ah iya ahaha" jawab Lucy tergagap. Natsu yang melihat itu kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Natsu sambil menghentikan langkahnya sontak membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Ah tidak—aku hanya gugup, aku takut aku tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar" jawab Lucy sambil tertunduk.

"Oy..oyy.. kau ini pintar, Luce. Kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya. Semustinya aku yang gugup, karena aku kan tidak sepintar dirimu huffft" ucap Natsu sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. Lucy menyusul Natsu yang jalan didepannya.

"Luce..kita berjuang sama-sama ya agar kita bisa masuk bersama-sama disekolah itu hehe" ucap Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya yang membuat Lucy tersipu. Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah sampai didepan sekolah yang di idam-idamkan, Lucy menggenggam kedua tangannya seperti orang berdoa. Setelah melihat Lucy selesai dengan kegiatannya,Natsu menegur lucy sambil memegang pundak Lucy.

"Luce,semangat yaa" ucap Natsu sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Natsu mengacak-ngacak rambut Lucy sambil berlari mundur.

"Moo, Natsu, kau ini! aku sudah sisiran rapi kenapa kau acak-acak lagi ugh" ucap Lucy sambil mengejar Natsu. Natsu hanya tertawa. Setelah masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, mereka berpisah karena mereka melaksanakan ujian di ruang yang berbeda.

* * *

Lucy berjalan sambil membawa kartu ujiannya, ia mencari-cari ruangan dimana ia akan melaksanakan ujiannya. Ia melihat kartunya. Ruang kelas 1-B. ia naik kelantai 2 dan menyusuri koridor lantai 2. Ramai ya suasana sangat ramai. Lucy berhenti dilihatnya kelas yang berada didepannya. Kelas 1-B. Ia memasuki kelas itu dan mencari dimana ia akan duduk. Ia melihat sekeliling yang berada dikelas, 'Sudah hampir penuh' pikir Lucy. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduknya, Lucy duduk dengan tenang, menenangkan dirinya yang gugup. saat ia menoleh kesamping kanannya, ada seorang siswi mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna scarlet yang kelihatannya sedang panik. Melihat itu semua, Lucy memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hey, aku Lucy, salam kenal" ucap Lucy. ucapan Lucy membuat siswi itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Hei. Hmm aku Erza, Erza scarlet, salam kenal" jawabnya dengan tampang yang terlihat masih panic atau gugup.

"Namamu Erza Scarlet? Cocok sekali dengan warna rambutmu, Erza" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum. Ucapannya itu membuat Erza bengong lalu membalas senyum Lucy.

"Kau kenapa ? Keliatannya kau sangat tegang? kalau kau sudah berusaha untuk ujian ini, kau akan mendapatkan buah dari hasil usahamu kok" jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkannya.

"A—aah iya, terimakasih Lucy" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ada 2 murid yang masuk dengan seragam yang sama dengan Erza. Aku mendengar dia menyapa Erza.

"Hey Erza, kau datang pagi ya, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan kita huh hampir saja telat" ucap murid perempuan berambut biru pendek dengan bando kuning.

"Iya, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku Erza, dasar menyebalkan haha" ucap murid laki-laki yang menurutku ia memakai seragamnya tidak terlalu rapih dan mempunyai rambut berwarna dark blue.

"Gomen, aku terlalu tegang dan gugup makanya aku datang pagi dan lupa membangunkan kalian hehehe" jawab Erza. Lucy memerhatikan mereka, Lucy merasa iri, Erza mempunyai banyak teman disekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar Lucy telah dipandangi oleh mereka bertiga.

"Ohiya. Levy, Gray, kenalin ini Lucy, aku baru kenalan dengannya tadi pada saat kalian belum datang, dia membuatku tenang loooh, Lucy kenalkan ini Levy dan Gray" ucap Erza. Aku melihat Levy dan Gray menghampiriku dan memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku.

"Hai, aku Levy, Levy Mcgarden, salam kenal Lu-chan, kau hebat bisa menenangkan Erza yang sedang panik haha" ucap Levy sambil terkikik

"Lu-chan? A—ah iya biasa saja hehe " balas Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Lu-chan, boleh kan aku memanggilmu Lu-chan? Agar kita makin akrab" jelas Levy sambil tetap tersenyum. Lucy mendengar itu sangat senang. Dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia setuju.

"Hai, aku Gray Fulbuster. Salam kenal Lucy" ucap Gray kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar, dilihat dari seragammu, kau ini dari SMP fairytail ya? Wah kau hebat, pasti kau anak yang pintar" ucap Levy

"a—aah iya, tidak-tidak biasa saja kok Levy-chan hehe" jawab Lucy dengan malu. SMP fairytail adalah SMP favorit dan hanya murid-murid yang berprestasi tinggi dapat masuk ke SMP itu.

"Waktu itu aku test disana, tapi aku dapat didaftar cadangan, eh ternyata tidak ada yg ingin mundur. Akhirnya aku tidak dihubungi oleh pihak SMP fairytail, makanya aku belajar sungguh-sungguh untuk masuk SMA Fairytail ini" ucap Gray dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

"Ooooh begitu ya, oiya Gray, Levy, kalian duduk dimana? Kalian dikelas ini juga kan?" tanya Erza

"Iya, sepertinya aku dibelakangmu Lu-chan, kau duduk dimana, Gray?" tanya Levy. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat teman-teman barunya. Dan ia teringat Natsu.

_'Natsu..dimana ya dia' _pikir Lucy sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

Natsu setengah berlari mencari-cari ruangannya. Ia berada dilantai 3. Ia melihat jam tangan yang ia pakai

_'Ah sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dimana ruang ini uugh'_ ucap Natsu dalam hati sambil masih tetap celingak-celinguk. Natsu melihat kartunya melihat ruangan kelas 3-D, 'Mungkin diujung sana' pikir Natsu. Dengan buru-buru Natsu berlari sehingga tidak memikirkan apapun dan tiba-tiba Natsu merasa menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang dilewatinya.

Buuuukkkkkkk!

"Awww, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong, sakit tau" ucap orang itu. Mendengar suara itu, Natsu merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Natsu menoleh kearah orang yang ditabraknya dan betapa kagetnya.

"Lis—Lisanna" ucap Natsu yang terbengong melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Nat—Natsu " ucap Lisanna dengan nada kebingungan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Gimana readers? bagus apa gak chapter ini? mohon reviewnya yaahhhh/...

Lagi-lagi di chapter ini Sting gak nongol sama sekali, Gomenasaaaai -_-v dan juga maaf kalo typo dan ada kalimat yang ga nyambung -_-"

Makasih buat yang udah Review dan yang udah chapter sebelumnya :))) tapii keep read and review yaaaaa :*

* * *

Oke It's time to Reply Review :)

**Hanara VgRyuu **: bakat untuk jadi paranormal mungkin(?) oke ini sudah update :)) keep read and review yaaaah**  
**

**velisia** : Karenaaaa Natsunya masih bingung perasaan sukanya itu suka ama temen atau lebih dari temen gitu hoho waaah arigatooou velisia-san :) keep read ama review yahhh :))

**akhmadfauzinew** : ini sudah update :)

** L melda.H** : Gomenasaiii stingnya ga nongol lagi di cahpter ini huhuhu hontoni gomenasaaaai -_-v tapi arigatou :) keep read sama review yahhh :D

* * *

**Please Review nya yaaa untuk chapter ini  
**

**Review kalian membantu aku untuk mengoreksi kesalahan dalam cerita**

**Arigatooou Gozaimasu :)**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter sebelumnya :

_Natsu setengah berlari mencari-cari ruangannya. Ia berada dilantai 3. Ia melihat jam tangan yang ia pakai_

'_Ah sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dimana ruang ini huuuuuh' ucap Natsu dalam hati sambil masih tetap celingak-celinguk. Natsu melihat kartunya melihat ruangan kelas 3-D, 'Mungkin diujung sana' pikir Natsu. Dengan buru-buru Natsu berlari sehingga tidak memikirkan apapun dan tiba-tiba Natsu merasa menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang dilewatinya._

_Buuuukkkkkkk!_

"_Awww, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong, sakit tau" ucap orang itu. Mendengar suara itu, Natsu merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Natsu menoleh kearah orang yang ditabraknya dan betapa kagetnya._

"_Lis—Lisanna" ucap Natsu yang terbengong melihat siapa yang ada didepannya._

"_Nat—Natsu " ucap Lisanna dengan nada kebingungan. _

* * *

Waktu ujian telah dimulai para calon siswa SMA Fairytail mulai sibuk mengerjakan soal ujian. Berlaku pula untuk Natsu dan Lucy dimasing-masing ruangannya. Lucy mengerjakan dengan tenang, berusaha untuk tidak gugup. sedangkan Natsu? Natsu memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya kaget tadi pagi.

* * *

**Flashback on~**

"_Awww, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong, sakit tau" ucap orang itu. Mendengar suara itu, Natsu merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Natsu menoleh kearah orang yang ditabraknya dan betapa kagetnya._

"_Lis—Lisanna" ucap Natsu yang terbengong melihat siapa yang ada didepannya._

"_Nat—Natsu " ucap Lisanna dengan nada kebingungan. _

_Mereka berdua saling tatap, saling kaget. Sampai Lisanna memecah keheningan._

"_Natsu, kau juga ujian disini?" tanya Lisanna sambil bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Natsu. Natsu menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Waahh, kalau kita berdua lolos ujian ini, kita akan satu sekolah lagi yeaaaay" ucap Lisanna dengan riang. _

"_Hahaha iya Lis, kau ujian diruang ini?" tanya Natsu sambil mengintip kedalam ruangan kelas yang dipakai Lisanna ujian. Lalu memandang Lisanna yang menganggukan kepalanya._

"_Kau diruang berapa Natsu?" tanya Lisanna. Mendengar pertanyaan Lisanna, ia teringat kalau dia sedang terburu-buru untuk ujian. Ia harus segera menemukan ruang kelasnya, dimana tempat ia ujian._

"_Lis, gomen, bincang-bincangnya tahan dulu ya, aku buru-buru oke, kau juga masuk kekelas, ujian akan dimulai sebentar lagi, jaa nee" ucap Natsu sambil berlari menuju ruangan ujiannya._

**Flashback off~**

* * *

Setelah memikirkan itu, Natsu tersadar kalau ia harus mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada diihadapannya. Ia berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi pagi dan fokus mengerjakan soal ujian tersebut.

**Skip time pada waktu ujian**

Bel berbunyi pertanda bahwa selesainya ujian pertama. Setelah pengawas mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dan pergi dari ruangan. Lucy, Levy, Gray, dan Erza berkumpul, dimana Lucy dan Erza tetap berada dikursinya.

"Hei erza, bagaimana ujianmu tadi?" tanya Lucy kepada perempuan berambut scarlet ini yang tidak lain yaitu Erza yang duduk disebelah kanan Lucy.

"Hmm sedikit susah tapi aku bisa kok, karena aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri tadi, kalau tidak aku terus menerus mengeluarkan keringat dan gemetaran hahaha" jawab Erza sambil tertawa dan diiringi oleh Levy dan Gray yang tertawa mendengar pernyataan dari seorang Erza.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kekantin sama-sama? Bagaimana Lu-chan? Kau mau?" tanya Levy kepada Lucy. Lucy tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan diajak kekantin bersama-sama dengan mereka.

"he-eem,aku mau" jawab Lucy sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan bangkit dari kursinya .

Mereka berjalan kekantin bersama-sama. Lucy merasa sangat senang, karena baru pertama kali ia berjalan bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya kekantin, ya selain dengan Natsu. Sesampainya dikantin mereka berempat mencari tempat duduk dan memesan makanan dan minuman. Pada saat menunggu makanan datang, Lucy melihat Natsu dengan beberapa anak murid. Yang satu berambut hitam panjang, yang satu berambut spike berwarna orange, yang satu berambut biru muda dengan tato merah di wajahnya, dan tunggu, Lucy melihat Natsu berjalan dengan seorang siswi yang mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna silver.

_'Siapa dia? Kenapa mereka bisa akrab seperti itu' pikir Lucy._

Tanpa Lucy sadari, Natsu ternyata melihatnya dan Lucy melihat Natsu bersama teman-temannya menghampiri meja dimana Lucy, Levy, Gray, dan Erza duduk.

"Yoo Luce, aku tadi mencarimu keruanganmu tapi kau tidak ada, dan aku menebak kau ada dikantin, eh ternyata benar hehehe" ucap Natsu sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya itu.

"Oy natsu, siapa dia? Kenalin pada kami dong, waaah manis sekaliii, hai aku Loki" ucap murid laki-laki yang berambut orange.

"Iya Natsu, kenalin kami dong" ucap murid yang berambut hitam panjang

"Iya-iya cerewet sekali, ini temanku, teman yang paling berharga, Lucy Heart—" ucap Natsu, segera Lucy interupsi. Karena aku tidak ingin Natsu menyebutkan nama lengkapku.

"A—aku Lucy, yoroshiku" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Waaaaah kaaawaaaaiiii, ini yang berambut panjang ini bernama Gajeel, dan yang ini Jellal" jelas Loke

"Hehe arigatou, hmm aku Lucy salam kenal semuanya" ucap Lucy malu-malu. Lucy tersadar kalau Jellal menatap dengan intens ke Erza. Erza yang sedang celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan kantin tidak menyadari kalau ia dipandangi oleh Jellal

"Ehhem. Oh iya, ini teman-teman baruku Natsu, perkenalkan perempuan berambut scarlet ini namanya Erza, yang berambut pendek yang memakai bando ini Levy, dan laki-laki ini bernama Gray" Jelas Lucy sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk satu-satu antara Erza, Gray dan Levy.

"Aku Natsu, yoroshiku" sahut Natsu, yang di iringi oleh sahutan teman-temannya "Yoroshikuu"

"Oh iya Luce, satu lagi aku ingin perkenalkan denganmu, dia ini Lisanna, Lisanna Straus" ucap Natsu kepada Lucy sontak membuat Lucy kaget dan teringat cerita yang diceritakan oleh Natsu ditaman. Lisanna mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Lucy. tapi Lucy masih shock melihat siswi yang terlihat akrab dengan Natsu merupakan Lisanna, cinta pertama Natsu. Lucy tersadar dan menyambut uluran tangan Lisanna.

"Aku Lucy, salam kenal" ucap Lucy pada Lisanna sambil tersenyum manis untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"Aku Lisanna, salam kenal ya, Lucy" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_'Lisanna sangat manis' pikir Lucy._ Setelah perkenalan, akhirnya mereka semua makan dikantin bersama-sama. Lucy merasa sangat resah. Ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia merasa resah seperti itu. Apa karena Lisanna? Ia pun juga tidak tahu. Rasa resah itu membuat Lucy merasa kenyang dan makanan yang telah dibelinya tidak disentuh sama sekali. Natsu yang melihat itu menjadi khawatir.

"Luce..kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu. Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy dan juga membuat teman-temannya menoleh kearah Lucy. Belum sempat Lucy menjawab. Tiba-tiba

"Kau tak apa Lu-chan? Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Levy yang juga menjadi khawatir.

"Lucy, apa makanannya tidak enak? Aku akan memesankan makanan yang lain ya" ucap Gray sambil memandang Lucy intens, membuat Natsu kesal.

"Luce…" panggil Natsu.

"Daijoubu. Aku melihat makanannya menjadi kenyang duluan, gomen hehe" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum menutupi keresahannya agar teman-temannya tidak lagi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" sahut Gray yang melanjutkan makannya

"Baiklah Lu-chan, kau sedang diet ya hoho" ucap Levy. Lucy hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Levy.

Natsu tetap merasa ada yang aneh dengan Lucy. Lucy sedang kenapa-kenapa. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Luce, nanti pulang kita bareng lagi oke, tunggu depan gerbang ya, aku dan yang lain masuk keruangan duluan ya.. ja neee" ucap natsu sambil berlalu disusul dengan kepergian teman-temannya. Sebelum iitu Lisanna masih tetap duduk bersama Lucy, Levy, Gray, dan Erza. Lucy merasa bingung, kenapa Lisanna masih tetap duduk disini bersamanya?

"Hmm, Lisanna tidak kembali kekelas bersama dengan Natsu dan yang lain?" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang polos. Lisanna menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku ingin bareng dengan kalian kekelasnya, ya walaupun kita beda lantai hehe" jelas Lisanna. Lucy hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Lisanna. Setelah selesai makan, mereka berjalan bersama-sama untuk kembali kedalam ruangan untuk melaksanakan ujian lagi. Selama perjalanan. Lucy berjalan sambil tertunduk. Lisanna menyadari hal itu. Lisanna memutuskan untuk menegurnya.

"Lucy, aku lihat kau senang sekali jalan sambil menundukkan kepalamu hihi kau ini sangat pemalu ya" ucap Lisanna. Lucy menoleh kearah Lisanna yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"A—aah bukan-bukan begitu, hanya kebiasaan lama hehe" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum

"Hmm begitu ya, aku mau bertanya, bagimu, Natsu itu seperti apa?" tanya Lisanna. Pertanyaan Lisanna membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Dan akhirnya mereka saling pandang.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Lucy yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Lisanna yang dilemparkannya.

"Iya, Natsu itu dalam pandanganmu itu seperti apa?" tanya Lisanna untuk memperjelas pertanyaannya yang awal. Lucy terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Lisanna dengan sinis.

"Bukan—bukan begi—" ucap Lucy terpotong oleh ucapan Lisanna.

"Kau..kau ini baru mengenal Natsu, aku sudah mengenal dia semenjak ia kecil, dan aku tidak—" jelas Lisanna yang dipotong kembali oleh Lucy.

"Natsu—Natsu adalah superhero buatku. Saat aku dihina, ditindas, dicemooh oleh teman-temanku, Ia selalu membelaku, ia selalu berada disampingku saat aku sedih, ia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum dan menikmati indahnya hidup, ia selalu berani untuk berbicara, ia mempunyai rasa keadilannya sangat tinggi. Ia selalu tertawa…cengirannya…dan didalam tawanya terbesit kepedihan mendalam yang selalu ia tutupi. Superhero yang rapuh. Itulah dia, Lisanna" jelas Lucy. mendengar penjelasan Lucy, Lisanna terkagum dengan cara pemikiran Lucy. ia tersenyum melihat Lucy.

_'Aku tidak heran, sangat tidak heran kalau Natsu lebih menyukainya daripada aku' pikir Lisanna._

"Baiklah, bel sudah bunyi, cepatlah masuk keruang kelasmu, aku juga akan kekelasku. Oke jaa nee Lucy" ucap Lisanna sambil berlari menuju kekelasnya. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat Lisanna.

Lucy juga berlari menuju kekelasnya, ia masuk dan meminta maaf pada pengawas karena ia telat. Setelah itu ia duduk dikursinya. Dan membaca soal yang telah diberikan oleh pengawas. Dimulailah ujian yang kedua ini.

* * *

**Skip Time**

Setelah ujian kedua selesai, dimulai lagi dengan ujian ketiga dan seterusnya sampai ujian keempat. Setelah bel berbunyi menandakan ujian keempat telah selesai, para siswa mengumpulkan lembar ujiannya kepada pengawas dan keluar dari kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Sebelum Lucy pulang, ia menghampiri meja Erza, dimana Levy dan Gray sedang mengobrol.

"Hmm..kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Lucy kepada ketiganya

"Ini mau pulang, Lu-chan. Kau bagaimana? Kau bareng dengan Natsu ya?" tanya Levy, Lucy menoleh kearah Gray. Lucy merasa Gray memandanginya. Lucy mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kegerbang sekolah bersama-sama?" usul Gray

"Setujuuuuuuu" sahut Levy dan Erza berbarengan. Lucy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Gray yang melihat senyum Lucy menjadi tertarik dengannya.

_'Manis sekali dia' pikir Gray._

Mereka berempat berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang sekolah. Dari kejauhan, mereka berempat sudah melihat Natsu yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah sambil bersandar.

"Cih. Sok cool banget gayanya" ucap Gray. Lucy yang mendengarnya bengong. Dan terkikik. Gray mendengar Lucy terkikik lalu menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gray

"Kau tidak suka dengannya, Gray?" tanya Lucy sambil menahan tawanya

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu" jawabnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Berarti nanti kau akan menjadi sobat terbaiknya, Gray" sahut Erza sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tidak akan pernah!" bentak Gray yang membuat Erza, Levy, dan juga Lucy tertawa melihat kelakuan Gray.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, mereka berpisah. Lucy dan Natsu berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Dan tiba-tiba Lucy mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

"LUCCCYYYYY" teriak seseorang itu. Teriakan itu membuat Lucy dan Natsu yang sedang berjalan pulang menjadi menghentikan langkah mereka dan saling pandang. Lucy yang mendengar teriakan itu merasa familiar dengan suaranya, karena penasaran, Natsu dan Lucy menoleh kebelakang. Dan mereka melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Sting?" ucap Natsu dan Lucy berbarengan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa, Okeeee ini chapter terbarunyaaaaa ,

Bagaimana, bagaimana? jelekkah? baguskah? anehkah? hmm~~~

Mungkin chapter ini agak lebih pendek dari yang sebelum nya, Gomenasai -_-v

* * *

**Baiklah, saatnya balas revieeeew!**

**Himiki-chan :** ini sudah updateeee :)

**Hanara VgRyuu :** iya biar rame ada Lisanna hehe, oke ini sudah updatee, terima kasih reviewnyaaaa:)

**velisia :** hayooo cukup apa sangat panjang? itu beda loooh . aku cuma bisa kasih tau kalo ini akan berakhir happy ending, dan untuk pertanyaan yang lain, jawabannyaaaaa itu... Ra-Ha-Si-A hehehehe -_-v stay tune aja di fanfic ini :)) ohiya arogatou review nya;)

**L Melda H :** hmm melda-san lihat chapter ini Stingnya udah nongol, walaupun sedikit, bukan sedikit tapi cuma setitik haha #dilemparin sendal iya dooong Lisanna kan disini untuk meramaikan cerita hehehe okedeh makasih udah review, keep read yaaahhhh ;)

**Angel Ran :** Iya dong seruuuu, stay tune yaaaah, makasih udah review ;)

**KhadafiClaluFunky :** ini dia chapter terbarunya sudah diupdate :)

* * *

**Please Review nya yaaa untuk chapter ini  
**

**Review kalian membantu aku untuk mengoreksi kesalahan dalam cerita**

**Arigatooou Gozaimasu :)**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter sebelumnya :

_Mereka berempat berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang sekolah. Dari kejauhan, mereka berempat sudah melihat Natsu yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah sambil bersandar._

_"Cih. Sok cool banget gayanya" ucap Gray. Lucy yang mendengarnya bengong. Dan terkikik. Gray mendengar Lucy terkikik lalu menoleh kearah Lucy._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Gray_

_"Kau tidak suka dengannya, Gray?" tanya Lucy sambil menahan tawanya_

_"Ya bisa dibilang begitu" jawabnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya._

_"Berarti nanti kau akan menjadi sobat terbaiknya, Gray" sahut Erza sambil menahan tawanya._

_"Tidak akan pernah!" bentak Gray yang membuat Erza, Levy, dan juga Lucy tertawa melihat kelakuan Gray._

_Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, mereka berpisah. Lucy dan Natsu berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Dan tiba-tiba Lucy mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya._

_"LUCCCYYYYY" teriak seseorang itu. Teriakan itu membuat Lucy dan Natsu yang sedang berjalan pulang menjadi menghentikan langkah mereka dan saling pandang. Lucy yang mendengar teriakan itu merasa familiar dengan suaranya, karena penasaran, Natsu dan Lucy menoleh kebelakang. Dan mereka melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya._

_"Sting?" ucap Natsu dan Lucy berbarengan._

* * *

"Sting" ucap Natsu dan Lucy berbarengan. Sting hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut wajah keduanya "temannya".

"Hai Lucy, Natsu-san" sapa Sting sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, Sting. Kamu lagi ngapain disekolah ini? Kau berminat masuk sekolah ini?" tanya Lucy dengan riang. Sedang kan Natsu hanya melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas sapaan dari Sting.

"A—aah tidak, hanya ingin melihatmu" ucap Sting dengan malu-malu sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merona akibat ucapannya. Lucy hanya melongo mendengar ucapan dari Sting. Natsu mendengar ucapan itu ia merasa sangat sebal dan kesal. Ia hanya membuang muka agar ia tidak melihat Lucy dan Sting mengobrol.

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku akan sekolah disini?" tanya Lucy yang bingung.

"Sudahku duga kau tidak ingat, aku pernah menanyakan kau akan bersekolah dimana waktu kita bertemu digereja sambil bermain bersama-sama" jelas Sting. Lucy hanya mencoba mengingat.

"Aaah iya aku ingat hehe, maaf aku lupa, kau mau kemana lagi, Sting?" tanya Lucy

"Kau sendiri akan kemana bersama dengan Natsu-san?" tanya Sting sambil menoleh kearah Natsu. Natsu yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh kearah Sting.

"Mau pulanglah" jawab Natsu dengan sinis.

"Hmm begitu ya, bagaimana kalau kau pulang kekerumahku saja? Kita bermain sepuasnya disana, bagaimana bagaimana Lucy?" tanya Sting dengan bersemangat.

"Duh, bagaimana ya. Aku tidak yakin akan diizinkan oleh ayah ibuku, lain kali saja ya, aku akan bermain kesana, bagaimana?" sahut Lucy

"Ta—tapi aku hanya ingin bermain dengan te—" belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Natsu sudah menarik tangan Lucy.

"Ayo Lucy, kita pulang, sudah hampir menjelang malam, dan kau, Sting. Tidak usah merengek seperti anak kecil, kami akan mengunjungimu dan tidak perlu repot-repot mengunjungi kami disini" ucap Natsu yang masih menggenggam tangan Lucy sambil menariknya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tempat dimana Sting berdiri.

"Menarik" ucap Sting dengan pelan. Sting berbalik arah, berjalan kearah mobil yang terparkir dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Bagaimana Sting-kun? Kau tidak jadi membawa temanmu?" tanya Minerva sambil menatap ponakan tersayangnya.

"Hmm belum saatnya obaa-chan, ayo kita pulang" ajak Sting. Sting menoleh keluar jendela, melihat kaca spion dimana menampakkan dua orang yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Ya itu adalah Lucy dan Natsu.

_'Sangat menarik, Natsu-san' ucap Sting dalam hati sambil tersenyum sinis._

* * *

Dilain tempat…

Lucy dan Natsu sudah sampai ditaman yang biasa mereka pakai untuk bermain bersama. Lucy hanya terbengong melihat sikap Natsu yang sepertinya tidak menyukai keberadaan Sting tadi. Setelah sampai ditaman, Natsu melepas genggaman tangannya ke Lucy. Lucy menghampiri ayunan yang sering ia duduki. Disusul oleh Natsu yang duduk di ayunan yang satunya. Lucy hanya mengayunkan ayunannya menggunakan kakinya dengan pelan. Sunyi.

"Luce…" panggil Natsu. Panggilan itu membuat Lucy yang sedang termenung menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir. Lucy cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

"Terus kenapa pada saat kita makan, kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Natsu lagi. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Lucy panik untuk menjawabnya.

"Hmm itu..itu—ituu tidak ada apa-apa, Natsu. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? karena besok adalah hari pengumuman apakah kita lolos atau tidak, ya kan?" ucap Lucy untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Natsu yang tadi. Natsu tidak menjawabnya. Natsu hanya memandangi Lucy.

_'Lucy bertingkah aneh hari ini' pikir Natsu._

"Yoooosh baiklah, ayo kita pulang" ajak Natsu sambil bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan. Disusul oleh Lucy.

* * *

**Skip diperjalanan**

Sesampainya dirumah, Natsu berjalan gontai kekamarnya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin tahu kenapa Lucy menjadi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saat ia sampai ditangga, ia mendengar ibu tirinya memanggilnya

"Natsu" panggil ibu tirinya. Natsu menoleh dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" sahut Natsu

"How bout your test today?" tanya ibu tirinya dengan aksen inggris

"Mulai lagi. Don't worry about me. Percuma" jawab Natsu sambil melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Natsu melemparkan tasnya, membuka sepatunya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidur. Ia merasa sangat capek. Dan ia terlalu banyak berfikir hari ini. Berfikir jawab atas soal-soal yang rumit tadi yang ia kerjakan, memikirkan alasan Lisanna ikut test di SMA FairyTail , dan tidak lupa memikirkan Lucy, ya memikirkan kenapa Lucy menjadi aneh. Karena terlalu bingung, Natsu terlihat depresi, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Arrrrggggh" teriak Natsu.

* * *

Dirumah Lucy,

Sesampainya dirumah, Lucy masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mandi. Ia merasa sangat capek tetapi gembira. Karena ia bertemu banyak teman. Seperti Erza, Gray, Levy, dan juga Lisanna. Mengingat Lisanna ia menjadi ingat dengan pertanyaan Lisanna yang aneh. Ia bingung kenapa Lisanna menanyakan hal tersebut. Setelah mandi, Lucy memakai piyama dan berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya. Ia duduk dan membuka laci dimana laci tersebut menyimpan buku hariannya.

_08 July 2000_

_Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan Natsu mengikuti test masuk SMA FairyTail. kami berpisah karena kami tidak dalam satu ruangan ujian. Hari ini sangat sangat melelahkan. Tapi…. Sangat menyenangkan._

_Pada saat ujian aku berkenalan dengan murid-murid dari sekolah lain._

_Aku berkenalan dengan Erza. Ya namanya Erza Scarlet. Ia mempunyai senyum yang manis, rambut yang manis, dan kau tau? Warna rambutnya sama dengan namanya. Ya Scarlet. Ia sangat ramah padaku. Selain itu, aku juga berkenalan dengan Levy. Nama lengkapnya Levy Mcgarden. Ia anak perempuan yang sangat imut dan manis, ia sangat ramah, riang, dan terlihat ia peduli padaku. Dan kau tau, ia memanggilku dengan panggilan "Lu-Chan". Hihi sangat lucu. Lalu ada Gray Fulbuster, ia anak laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna raven, dan menurutku ia sangat cool. Aah tidak! Tetap Natsu yang paling cool hihi. Kami kekantin bersama, dan aku melihat Natsu membawa teman-temannya. Aku juga berkenalan dengan mereka. Ada Gajeel, Loki, Jellal dan juga… Lisanna. Ya Lisanna. Teman sekaligus cinta pertama Natsu. Aku berkenalan dengannya. Dan ada yang aku bingung terhadap sikapnya padaku. Ia bertanya denganku tentang bagaimana pendapatku tentang Natsu. Hanya itu. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dia menanyakan hal itu kepadaku._

_Akhirnya Natsu dan Lisanna bisa berdekatan lagi. Dan oh iya besok adalah pengumuman hasil ujian tadi._

_Kami-sama semoga aku dan Natsu tetap bisa bersama-sama. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan._

Setelah menulis dibuku hariannya, ia membuka laci kembali dan menaruh buku hariannya kemabali ketempatnya. Lalu ia menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Ia bersiap untuk tidur. Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang difikirkan oleh Lucy.

_'Sakit sekali melihat Natsu dan Lisanna bisa bersama lagi' ucap Lucy dalam hati._ Lucy langsung menepis pikiran tersebut. Ia harus merasa senang apabila sahabatnya juga senang. Ia mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, Natsu sudah membuka matanya. Ia memandang dirinya dicermin. Lalu ia mengambil handuk dan mandi. Selesai mandi, ia memakai pakaian untuk ke SMA FairyTail untuk melihat pengumuman kelulusan ujian yang kemarin ia laksanakan. Tidak berbeda dengan Natsu. Lucy pun bangun, segera menyambar handuk untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk melihat pengumuman.

"Ohayou Lucy-chan" sapa Ayahnya yaitu detective Genzou.

"Ohayou, ayah, ibu" sahut Lucy dengan riang.

"Hari ini pengumumannya ya?" tanya Layla membuat detective Genzou tersadar bahwa putrinya yang sedang berada didepannya habis melaksanakan ujian masuk SMA.

"AAAHH! Aku hampir lupa. Iya iya ini hari pengumumannya ya? Oooohhh Kami-Sama semoga putriku lolos test…" ucap detective Genzou dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Lucy dan Layla yang melihat detective Genzou yang seperti itu, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu melahap sarapan mereka. Setelah sarapan, Lucy pamit untuk berangkat ke SMA FairyTail.

"Layla.." panggil detective Genzou. Layla menoleh kearah suaminya dan tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membelikan ponsel untuk Lucy, untuk hadiah kelulusannya masuk ke SMA FairyTail" usul detective Genzou. Layla hanya terbengong mendengar usul suaminya. Ia bingung kenapa ia sangat percaya diri sekali bahwa Lucy akan Lulus ujian masuk SMA itu.

"Lucy belum tentu Lulus kan? Kenapa sudah menentukan hadiah untuknya, kau sangat lucu sayang" sahut Layla sambil terkikik.

"Sayang? Oh iya kau belum lihat Koran hari ini ya? Kemari lah, lihat ini" ucap detective Genzou sambil menyodorkan koran yang sedang ia pegang. Layla menghampiri suaminya dan meraih koran yang diberikan oleh suaminya. Ia terbelalak melihat nama putrinya dinyatakan LULUS.

"Ke—Kenapa ada dikoran pengumuman ini? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku, sayang" ucap Layla

"Oh ya kita lihat Natsu juga" lanjut Layla sambil matanya mencari-cari nama Natsu.

"AAAAAHH LULUS juga" ucap Layla dengan riang.

"Oy oy santai saja, aku juga baru baca, dan aku baru tahu kalau ada pengumuman dikoran ini, jadi? Bagaimana dengan usulku tadi, sayang?" tanya detective Genzou sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Layla menoleh kebelakang dan mengecup bibir suaminya.

"Baiklah, itu tanda kau setuju dengan usulku hihi"

* * *

Di SMA FairyTail sudah berkumpul banyak murid-murid, Natsu sudah sampai dan ia mencari-cari Lucy. ia mendapati Lucy didepan gerbang.

_'Ia baru datang' pikir Natsu._ Natsu langsung berlari menghampiri Lucy yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

"Hey, O-ha-you Luceee" sapa Natsu mengagetkan Lucy yang memang sedang kebingungan. Lucy langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Natsu dengan seragam rapihnya dan tidak lupa syal kotak-kotaknya. Lucy yang kaget hanya memukul dada Natsu dengan pelan. Dan Natsu pun berpura-pura kesakitan dengan pukulan Lucy, membuat Lucy tertawa.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Natsu sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy. Lucy hanya menatap Natsu. Dan ia hanya mengangguk. Lucy dan Natsu jalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan.

_'Tuhan, aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan ini, tidak akan" pikir Natsu sambil menoleh kearah Lucy._ dan Lucy pun tersenyum manis.

* * *

Dilain tempat, Lisanna melihat adegan dimana Natsu dan Lucy berjalan berpegang tangan dan jalan beriringan. Ia hanya tersenyum. Dan juga ada seseorang dibelakang Lisanna yang memerhatikan Lucy dan Natsu.

"Strauss-san, kau tidak cemburu melihat mereka?" ucap seseorang dibelakang Lisanna dengan tersenyum sinis. Lisanna hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan senang kalau Natsu senang" ucap Lisanna sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Oh ya? Hatimu juga bilang begitu? Aku rasa tidak haha" ucap orang tersebut dengan nada meledek.

"Kau sendiri? Cemburu melihat mereka?" tanya Lisanna sambil menoleh kebelakang melihat anak laki-laki berambut spike berwarna blonde sedang berdiri bersandar di pepohonan.

"Sangat—sangat cemburu hahaha" Ucap anak itu. Lisanna menatap anak itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan sesekali kau merusak kebahagiaan mereka"

"Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya, Eucliffe-san" ancam Lisanna. Ternyata anak laki-laki yang sedang berbincang dengan Lisanna tidak lain adalah Sting.

"Aah seramnya, baik baik. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa" jawab Sting sambil tersenyum mengejek. Lalu Lisanna berjalan meninggalkan Sting sendiri.

_'Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Natsu menderita' ucap Sting_ sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berdiri tadi. Lisanna tidak tahu bahwa ancamannya tidak dapat menggertak seorang Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

Lucy dan Natsu sudah didepan papan mading sekolah SMA Fairytail dimana disana terdapat nama-nama siswa yang lulus test. Saat itu juga Lucy melihat Levy, Erza, dan Gray keluar dari kerumunan yang mengerumuni papan madding tersebut.

"Lu-chan, kau sudah lihat hasilnya? Aku luluuuuusss yeeeeey" ucap Levy dengan kegirangan. Lucy hanya tersenyum, senang melihat temannya dapat lulus.

"Wahhh selamat ya Levy-chan, kalian bagaimana? Erza, Gray?" tanya Lucy

"Kami bertiga lulus Lucy hahaha" jawab Gray sambil diselingi tawa riangnya. Natsu melihatnya dengan sinis. Gray menyadari kalau Natsu sepertinya tidak suka dengannya.

"Kenapa kau, Pinky?" tanya Gray

"Kau memanggilku apa? Pinky? Kau mengajakku bertengkar heh?" jawab Natsu sambil mengangkat kerah baju Gray. Yang melihat itu semua, Lucy memisahkan perkelahian yang belum sempat dimulai.

"Sudah Natsu, ayo kita lihat dulu hasil kita" ajak Lucy sambil menuntun Natsu, agar ia tidak mulai bertengkar dengan Gray.

Dilihatnya dengan baik-baik, Lucy terbelalak melihat namanya ada di papan itu dan dinyatakan Lulus. Ia sangat gembira. Begitu pula dengan Natsu, Natsu pun tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya, ia melihat namanya tertulis dan dinyatakan lulus. Natsu menoleh ke Lucy langsung meraih tangan Lucy untuk keluar dari kerumunan. Setelah keluar, Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy. Lucy terbengong, dan juga ya pipinya bersemu merah. Ia pun membalas pelukan dari sahabatnya.

"AKU LULUUUUUS LUUUCEEEE, AKU LULUUUUSSS KITA MASIH BERSAMA-SAMAAAAAA YEEAAAAY" teriak Natsu yang masih memeluk Lucy dengan erat. Natsu tidak peduli dengan kerumunan disekitarnya yang memandangi dirinya dan Lucy. Natsu hanya sangat, sangat bahagia hari ini. Lucy yang masih berada dipelukan Natsu hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Karena ia juga sangat bahagia, pertama ia bisa masuk kedalam sekolah yang ia impi-impikan dan juga, ia masih selalu bersama Natsu.

_'Arigatou, Kami-sama' ucap Lucy dalam hati._

_'Terimakasih, tuhan. Aku masih bisa bersamanya' ucap Natsu dalam hati._

* * *

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya dirumah Sting.

Sting sedang duduk membaca koran dimana terdapat pengumuman kelulusan test masuk SMA fairytail. ia melihat nama Natsu dan Lucy berada disana. Ia merasa geram. Kesal. Ia merobek koran tersebut, sehingga membuat Minerva menoleh kearah Sting.

"Ada apa, Sting-kun?" tanya Minerva sambil menyesap tehnya. Ia sudah tidak kaget dengan tingkah ponakannya yang temperamental.

"AKU—AKU AKAN MEMBUAT MEREKA TERPISAH SUATU SAAT NANTI, AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENDERITA, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" geram Sting sambil meremas robekkan koran yang berada ditangannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hueeeeee akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter ini!~~~~

Bagaimana? jelek? bagus? anehkah? Suramkah? hmm~~~

* * *

**Baiklah, saatnya balas revieeeew!**

**Hanara VgRyuu :** Aduh masukin es batu aja biar gak panas (?) -_-v baiklah ini chapter terbarunya ;)

**L Melda H : **Akhirnya Stingnya nongol rada banyak di chap ini hahaha, hmmJuvia ya? belum terfikirkan, ada atau gak disini hehe tapi keep read yaaahh makasih atas reviewnyaaa!

**Angel Ran :** Ini sudah update, monggo dilihaaaat :)

**Lavender Bhi-Chan :** Baguslah kalau suka hehe dan ini sudah update, arigatou untuk reviewnyaaa, stay tune okeeeey :)

* * *

**Please Review nya yaaa untuk chapter ini  
**

**Review kalian membantu aku untuk mengoreksi kesalahan dalam cerita**

**Arigatooou Gozaimasu :)**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter sebelumnya:

_Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya dirumah Sting._

_Sting sedang duduk membaca koran dimana terdapat pengumuman kelulusan test masuk SMA fairytail. ia melihat nama Natsu dan Lucy berada disana. Ia merasa geram. Kesal. Ia merobek koran tersebut, sehingga membuat Minerva menoleh kearah Sting._

_"Ada apa, Sting-kun?" tanya Minerva sambil menyesap tehnya. Ia sudah tidak kaget dengan tingkah ponakannya yang temperamental._

_"AKU—AKU AKAN MEMBUAT MEREKA TERPISAH SUATU SAAT NANTI, AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENDERITA, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" geram Sting sambil meremas robekkan koran yang berada ditangannya._

* * *

Setelah mengetahui pengumuman bahwa Lucy dan Natsu lulus ujian masuk SMA Fairy tail, mereka berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Natsu mengantar Lucy sampai kerumahnya. Setelah mengantar Lucy, Natsu pulang kerumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Lucy masuk dengan raut wajah yang riang. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah mengetahui bahwa ia lolos dalam ujian masuk SMA favorit tersebut.

"Ibuuuuuu… Ayahhhh…..kalian tauuuuu, aku punya kabar baik!" ucap Lucy dengan antusias.

"Boleh ibu dan ayah menebaknya?" sahut Layla dengan memamerkan senyumnya kepada putrinya.

"Hee?" respon Lucy yang kebingungan.

"Selamaaat ya sayang, ibu dan ayah sudah tau kalau kamu ini lolos ujian itu. Pengumumannya ada dikoran hari ini yang dibaca ayahmu haha" ucap Layla sambil memeluk putrinya yang bingung.

"Aaah kenapa ibu tidak bilang, mooou" ucap Lucy sambil berlagak marah, tetapi akhirnya membalas memeluk ibunya.

"Selamat ya, Lucy. kau memang anak yang pintar dan membanggakan. Kau memang putriku haha" ucap detective Genzou sambil mengusap kepala putrinya yang masih dipeluk ibunya. Tiba-tiba Layla melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat kearah detective Genzou sambil tersenyum. Dan detective genzou menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lucy sayang, ibu dan ayah mempunyai hadiah atas lulusnya kamu diujian masuk sekolah" ucap Layla sambil menatap anaknya dan tersenyum

"Heee? Hadiah? Ibu dan ayah tidak usah repot-repot seperti itu" sahut Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pertanda ia tidak apa-apa.

"Hmm bagaimana yaaa? Oke ayah ambilkan dulu hadiahnya, kalian tunggu disini" ucap detective Genzou sambil setengah berlari masuk kekamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya detective Genzou keluar dari kamarnya dengan kedua tangannya berada dibelakang, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tutup matamu, Lucy" perintah Layla. Lucy menatap ibu dan ayahnya dengan ekspresi bingung, lalu ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Setelah hitungan ke 3 kamu baru buka mata ya" ucap detective Genzou. Layla berdiri disamping suaminya yang tadinya duduk disamping Lucy.

"1" ucap Layla

"2" ucap detective Genzou

"3" ucap Layla. Diiringi Lucy yang membuka kedua matanya dan terbelalak apa yang ada dihadapannya. Lebih tepatnya ia kaget dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Satu buah ponsel. Lucy memegangnya.

"Ayah…Ibu…" panggil Lucy

"Ada apa sayang? Kau tidak suka dengan hadiah dari kami?" tanya Layla dengan ekspresi penuh tanya, karena ekspresi Lucy tidak terbaca. Lucy yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung mengelak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya bahwa iya tidak setuju.

"Iiieeee, aku….aku suka bu, ayah. Arigatoooou" ucap Lucy sambil berdiri dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan memeluk mereka. Tanpa sadar Lucy menitikkan airmata. Sebuah airmata kebahagiaan.

* * *

Dirumah Natsu,

Sesampainya Natsu dirumahnya, ia melihat kondisi dirumahnya.

_'Sepi' ucap Natsu dalam hati._ Mengetahui rumahnya berkeadaan tidak ada orang, Natsu masuk kekamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya dengan bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

_'Aku harus memberitahu berita ini, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang' pikirnya._ Setelah memikirkan hal itu ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Pukul 6 sore, Natsu terbangun dari peristirahatannya. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandinya untuk mandi. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat kesebelah kamarnya. Kamar Wendy.

_'Lagi apa dia, aku mau melihat dia' putusnya._ Ia berjalan menuju kamar Wendy dan mengetuknya.

"Wendy…kau didalam?" tanya Natsu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Wendy

"Iya nii-chan, sebentar" sahut Wendy dari dalam kamarnya.

Wendy membukakan pintu dan terlihat bahwa anikinya menunggunya didepan pintunya.

"Masuk, nii-chan aku sedang main hehe" ucap Wendy. Natsu masuk kekamar Wendy dan duduk ditempat tidur adiknya. Dan Natsu melihat ada laptop dimeja belajar Wendy.

"Ada apa aniki kekamarku?" tanya Wendy dengan wajah polosnya

"Hmm kenapa ya? Aku lupa kalo aku punya adik, jadi aku hanya menengok kabarmu seperti apa haha" canda Natsu. Candaannya membuat Wendy sedikit jengkel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa keluar sekarang kalau itu alasanmu" ucap Wendy dengan jutek

"Wah waaaah, juteknyaaaaa…. Tidak-tidak aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingin kasih tau kamu. Aku lolos loh ujian masuk SMA favorit yang aku pilih. Dan lolos bareng dengan Lucy" jelas Natsu

"AAAAHHH? BENARKAAAAH? ANIKIII HEBATTTTTTT!" teriak Wendy dengan antusias. Natsu hanya bisa ber-sweat drop melihat adiknya seperti itu. Natsu mengangguk.

"Kau harus memberi tahu ayah secepatnya, mungkin ayah ada diruang kerjanya sekarang" ucap Wendy sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya didagunya berpose seperti orang berfikir.

"Yaaa nanti aku beritahu adikkuu yang rewel dan manis dulu, baru kasih tau kakek tua itu, hmm" sahut Natsu sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar Wendy. Wendy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anikinya. Dan ia segera melanjutkan permainan yang sedang ia mainkan di laptopnya.

Natsu turun dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia melihat ibu tirinya sedang duduk bersantai diruang tengah. Saat mau mengetuk pintu, Natsu dipanggil oleh ibu tirinya.

"Natsu" panggil ibu tirinya. Natsu yang mendengar panggilan itu, ia hanya memutar bola matanya dan menoleh kearah ibu tirinya.

"Hmm?" sahut Natsu dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Mau ngapain?" tanyanya. Menurut Natsu itu pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" jawab Natsu dengan memandang ibu tirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

Natsu mengetuk pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, dan masuk kedalam. Pada saat didalam ia melihat ayahnya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Natsu berdeham agar ayahnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, hmm lebih tepatnya ada yang ingin aku beritahu" ucap Natsu. Mendengar Natsu berbicara seperti itu, ayahnya yaitu Igneel, menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Apa?" tanya Igneel

"Aku lolos ujian masuk SMA Fairy tail. SMA favorit." jelas Natsu dengan singkat. Ayahnya terkejut dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Natsu. Ia tidak percaya anaknya yang menurutnya anak yang pembangkang dapat masuk ke SMA favorit.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau anak yang bisa dibanggakan" respon Igneel

"Yah begitulah" ucap Natsu, Natsu bingung apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan oleh ayahnya.

"Nanti aku akan urus dokumen-dokumenmu untuk pendaftaran ulang, dan biaya-biayanya" ucap Igneel.

"Baiklah, aku keluar sekarang." ucap Natsu sambil berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba

"Tunggu dulu, Natsu. Aku habis membelikan Wendy laptop. Mungkin kau sudah tahu. Aku juga membelikanmu sesuatu. Aku membelikanmu ponsel. Kau bisa memakainya" ucap Igneel sambil membuka laci dimeja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah ponsel dan menyodorkan ke Natsu. Natsu menghampiri ayahnya dan menerima pemberian dari ayahnya.

"Mungkin itu akan diperlukan" Lanjut Igneel

"Arigatou" respon Natsu sambil keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

* * *

Dirumah Lucy,

Lucy melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh ayah dan ibunya. Ia mengaktifkan ponselnya. Hanya ada kontak ayahnya yaitu detective Genzou. ia tersenyum. Ia melihat jam yang ada dikamarnya telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia bergegas untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan membantu ibunya untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Ibu, aku bantu ya" ucap Lucy

"Tidak usah, Lucy. sudah selesai kok. Ayo kemeja makan" sahut Layla sambil merangkul putrinya. Lucy duduk terlebih dahulu, dan Layla memanggil detective Genzou yang masih berada dikamarnya. Setelah beberapa menit, ibu dan ayahnya Lucy keluar dan duduk bersama di meja makan. Mereka makan dengan lahapnya. Selesainya Layla dan Lucy membereskan peralatan makan malam tadi, setelah selesai, mereka bertiga duduk diruang tengah.

"Lucy, kau akan satu sekolah lagi dengan Natsu kan?" tanya Layla. Lucy mengangguk.

"Wah wah waaaaah, kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan satu, tidak dapat dipisahkan haha" goda detective Genzou yang sontak mem buat wajah Lucy memerah. Layla tertawa mendengar candaan dari suaminya.

"Iya ya kalau difikir-fikir, Natsu itu anak yang baik. Aku tidak keberatan kalau mempunyai menantu seperti dia" tambah Layla sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi malu-malu ala Lucy.

"Aaaaah ibu, ayah jangan menggodaku seperti ituuuuu" ucap Lucy. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ucapan Lucy membuat Layla dan detective Genzou tertawa.

"Baiklah baiklaaah hahaha" ucap detective Genzou

"Eh tapi ngomong-ngomong Natsu, Lucy, apakah kamu punya nomor ponsel Natsu? Kalian kan bisa tambah dekat dengan adanya ponsel itu hahaha" tambah detective Genzou

"AAAAAAAHH Uruuuusaaaai!" ucap Lucy sambil kabur kekamarnya karena tidak tahan akan godaan dari ayah dan ibunya mengenai Natsu.

Dikamarnya, Lucy memandangi ponsel pemberian ayah dan ibunya. Benar apa kata ayahnya, dengan ponsel ini akan lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengan Natsu.

_'Tapi kan Natsu tidak punya ponsel' pikir Lucy._ ia mengangkat bahunya, berekspresi tidak tahu. Setelah ia memandangi ponselnya, ia membuka lacinya dan mengambil buku hariannya.

**08 July 2000**

_Kami- Sama, Arigatou karena telah membuatku lolos untuk masuk ke SMA yang aku inginkan dan juga…_

_Masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk bersama Natsu…._

_Natsu dan aku akan belajar bersama-sama, dan mungkin sudah tidak sama lagi, tapi…._

_Aku sangat bersyukur, sangat bersyukur karena aku masih dapat bersama-sama Natsu, melihatnya, melihat senyum dan tawanya…_

_Karena aku sangat suka, Natsu.._

Setelah menulis dibuku hariannya, Lucy berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Ia berbaring dan mencoba menutup matanya untuk terlelap.

* * *

Keadaan lain dirumah Sting, Sting duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil memandangi pemandangan didepannya. Dan Minerva menghampiri Sting dan duduk disebelah Sting.

"Sting-kun" panggil Minerva

"Hmm?" respon Sting tanpa menoleh kearah Minerva

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Minerva. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sting menoleh kearah Minerva dan Sting memandang Minerva dengan tatapan tajam. Minerva menangkap tatapan tajam dari Sting.

"Hmm tidak usah seperti itu Sting-kun, aku melihat kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya seperti itu" lanjut Minerva

"Keluarga Dragneel..lebih tepatnya Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" ucap Sting sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia…mengambil semua apa yang aku inginkan dan aku punya, aku ingin dia menderita sepertiku, dan aku akan menertawakan dia pada saat-saat itu terjadi di kehidupannya" lanjut Sting dengan mengulum senyum licik diwajahnya. Minerva hanya memandang Sting dengan pandangan khawatir.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, Lucy membuka matanya dari tidur lelapnya. Ia melihat ke jam weker yang setia berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat keadaan rumahnya. Ia berjalan kedapur.

_'Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tumben' pikir Lucy._

Ia berjalan lagi keruang tengah. Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukan orang rumahnya. Ia bingung.

_'Apa ibu dan ayah masih tidur?' tanya Lucy dalam hati._

Dengan segera Lucy menghampiri kamar ayah dan ibunya. Dan dipintu kamar ayah dan ibunya terdapat sebuah notes yang menempel bertuliskan:

'_Lucy, ibu dan ayah akan pergi selama 2 hari. Kau jaga rumah baik-baik. Kalau sudah bangun, tolong telefon ayah dengan ponsel barumu'_

"HEEEEE? Pergi selama 2 hari? Moooou kenapa mendadak sekali" gerutu Lucy

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya dan meraih ponselnya dan menelfon ayahnya. Lucy berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan duduk disana sambil menunggu telefonnya diangkat oleh ayahnya.

_'Halo Lucy, kau sudah bangun?'_ sahut detective Genzou diseberang sana

"Iya sudah, kalian kemana pagi-pagi sekali? Kenapa pergi mendadak seperti itu?" gerutu Lucy

_'Hahaha, maaf ya Lucy, kami tidak memberitahu kau dulu, tapi ini penting. Kami hanya menjenguk saudaraku yang sedang sakit, tadi malam ia baru menelfon, dan saat kami ingin berbicara denganmu, kami lihat kau sudah lelap' jelas detective Genzou_

"Hmmm begituuu…baiklah kalau begitu. Ayah dan ibu hati-hati ya"

_'Kau yang berhati-hati sendirian dirumah, kunci pintu rumah, jangan membukakan pintu pada orang yang tidak kamu kenal. Oke' nasihat detective Genzou_

"Iya ayah, salam pada ibu ya, aku mandi dulu"

Lucy menutup telefonnya dan segera mandi.

* * *

Natsu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dan juga dia telah rapi. Ia hari ini berencana untuk berjalan-jalan karena sangat bosan liburan dirumah. Pulang dari jalan-jalan ia akan mampir kerumah Lucy.

Natsu keluar dari kamarnya, dan melihat ayah dan ibu tirinya beserta dengan adik manisnya, Wendy sedang duduk diruang tengah. Natsu yang melihat itu semua, ia ingin ikut duduk bersama. Ia menghampiri ayah, ibu, dan Wendy. Ia duduk disebelah Wendy. Natsu melihat ayahnya sedang membaca Koran, ibu tirinya sedang membaca majalah, dan adiknya? Sedang memerhatikan Natsu yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yah" panggil Natsu. Panggilan Natsu sontak membuat ayah dan ibu tirinya menoleh kearahnya.

"Hmm aku ingin memakai mobil" lanjut Natsu

"Pakailah" sahut ayahnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan untuk memakai mobil, Natsu segera bergegas menghampiri mobil yang akan dipakainya untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini. Ia masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan starter mobil dan menjalankan mobil dengan mantap.

"Yoooossssh, kemana ya hmm" ucap Natsu. Saat ia melihat jalan, ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Ia melihat anak sebayanya berambut blonde.

"Itukan Sting. Ngapain dia diam dipinggir danau seperti itu. Aku akan menghampirinya" ucap Natsu sambil meminggirkan mobilnya. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sting yang sedang berdiri diam. Natsu menyentuh pundak Sting dan menyapanya.

"Hey" sapa Natsu. Sapaannya itu membuat Sting menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya tajam. Sting hanya diam. Tidak merespon sapaan Natsu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sting kemudian duduk. Natsu pun mengikuti Sting untuk ikut duduk.

"Natsu" panggil Sting. Natsu menoleh dan menatap Sting yang memanggilnnya tanpa menoleh kearah Natsu.

_'Akhirnyaaaa….' Pikir Natsu_

"Yap?" sahut Natsu

"Bagaimana keadaan Lucy? aku lihat dikoran kau dan dia masuk ke SMA favorit itu" ucap Sting dengan cueknya. Natsu yang mendengar Sting menanyakan kabar Lucy menjadi sebal dengan Sting.

"Lucy baik-baik saja, selama denganku. Ya kami lolos ujian itu dan masuk ke SMA Fairy tail" jawab Natsu.

"EHH tunggu? Memang pengumuman itu ada dikoran?" lanjut Natsu dengan tampang polosnya.

Sting tidak merespon pertanyaan Natsu.

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Sting. Natsu yang mendengar pertanyaan itu bingung.

"Suka? Kepada siapa?" respon Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lucy Heartfilia" jawab Sting sambbil menoleh kearah Natsu dan memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Ah—ahaha Lucy ya hmm bagaimana ya, aku tidak tahu hahaha" sahut Natsu dan pipinya merona.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanmu sendiri?" tanya Sting. Saat Natsu ingin menjawab, Sting memotongnya.

"Natsu, kalau kau tidak suka dengannya, berikan dia padaku. Karena aku suka padanya" ucap Sting dengan dingin.

Mendengar itu darah Natsu seperti mendidih. Ia mencengkram kerah baju yang dipakai oleh Sting sambil berdiri.

"Kau! Lucy itu bukan boneka yang bisa saja diserahkan begitu saja!" ucap Natsu dengan amarahnya yang mulai membara.

"Ciih, oh ya? Lambat laun kau juga akan menyakitinya, Natsu" respon Sting dengan senyum sarkastiknya. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sting membuat Natsu tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Natsu memukul Sting dengan tenaganya.

**_BRUUK!_**

Sting jatuh tersungkur.

"KAU! APA YANG COBA KAU KATAKAN? AKU MENYAKITI LUCY? ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!" ucap Natsu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sting yang jatuh hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang terkena pukulan Natsu. Dan ia tersenyum.

"Li-sa-nna" ucap Sting dengan pelannya tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Natsu. Natsu yang mendengar nama Lisanna dari Sting kaget.

_'Kenapa Sting bisa tahu tentang Lisanna?' pikir Natsu._

"Hmm…pasti kau sedang berfikir, kenapa aku bisa mengetahui nama Lisanna? Ya kan?" ucap Sting sambil mencoba berdiri untuk menyamai dirinya dengan Natsu. Natsu masih dengan posisinya. Ya ia masih termenung memikirkan alasan kenapa Sting bisa tahu tentang Lisanna.

"Hahaha, aku mengenalnya, mengenal Lisanna. Calon istrimu. Ya kan, Natsu Dragneel?" goda Sting. Natsu masih terdiam.

"Kau mengucap janji untuk menikahinya sewaktu kecil dan kau mengkhianati janji itu. Benarkan ceritanya seperti itu? Alasannya karena siapa? Lucy?" lanjut Sting dengan senyuman licik diwajahnya. Natsu masih terdiam.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Sayang sekali. Aku ingatkan. Kau telah menyakiti 2 perempuan dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku pergi." Ucap Sting sambil berjalan meninggallkan Natsu yang masih berdiri diam. Sting menoleh kearah Natsu dan kembali menghampiri Natsu. Dan tidak diduga, Sting memukul Natsu. Natsu jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena pukulan Sting.

"Itu..Itu balasan dariku. Dan aku berpesan padamu, jagalah Lucy selagi kau bisa dan selagi dia masih bisa bersamamu" ucap Sting sambil meninggalkan Natsu yang masih dalam keadaan tersungkur. Sting merasa puas telah berbicara seperti itu kepada Natsu apalagi ia memukul Natsu. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang puas.

_'Aku akan segera melihat penderitaanmu, Natsu Dragneel' ucap Sting dalam hatinya._ Sting mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantung celananya dan menelfon seseorang. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang dengan orang tersebut ditelefon, Sting menutup telefonnya dan tersenyum.

Natsu terdiam. Ia meresapi perkataan Sting padanya.

_'Aku menyakiti 2 perempuan dalam waktu bersamaan?' pikir Natsu._ Natsu melihat kelangit.

* * *

Dirumah Lucy,

Lucy selesai dengan sarapannya, ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur untuk menonton televise diruang tengah.

"Bosan….." ucap Lucy dengan lemasnya.

"AAAAH IYAAAA, aku bermain ditaman saja" teriak Lucy antusias. Setelah itu ia berpakaian rapi dan meninggalkan rumahnya untuk pergi ke taman. Sebelum ia pergi ke taman, ia menebalkan tulisan yang berada didepan rumahnya.

**"あなたが恋しい。" _Anata ga koishii_ (I miss you).**

Setelah menebalkan tulisan tersebut, Lucy berlari menuju taman, dimana taman itu adalah tempat bermainnya bersama dengan Natsu.

Setelah sampai ditaman, dari kejauhan Lucy melihat ada seseorang yang terlihat seperti anak yang seumuran dengannya.

_'Siapa itu?' pikir Lucy._ Lucy mendekati. Dan semakin dekat. Ternyata Lucy mengenalnya. Bingo! Itu adalah Sting.

Lucy menghampirinya yang sedang duduk diayunan. Sendirian.

"Sting?" panggil Lucy

Sting menoleh dan tersenyum manis kepada Lucy yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ngapain kau disini? Ehh tunggu—tunggu sebentar, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa memar seperti ini?" tanya Lucy dengan nada panik sambil berjongkok dan memerhatikan luka yang berada diwajah Sting. Sting yang diperhatikan seperti itu merasa malu sehingga membuat pipinya memerah.

"A—ah tidak apa-apa, tadi hanya ada masalah sedikit. Aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Sting

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau lukamu ku obati dirumahku? Tidak baik luka seperti itu dibiarkan. Ya? Kau setujukan?" usul Lucy

Sting berfikir dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan usul Lucy.

"Baiklah, Ayo" ajak Lucy

Sesampainya dirumah Lucy, Sting duduk diruang tengah, sedangkan Lucy mengambilkan kotak P3K u tuk mengobati luka yang didapati oleh Sting. Setelah beberapa menit, Lucy kembali keruang tengah dengan membawa kotak P3K.

"Baiklah, tahan ya. Ini akan sedikit terasa sakit" ucap Lucy untuk menenangkan Sting. Sting hanya mengangguk. Lucy mengarahkan obat ke luka Sting. Sting meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf-maaf. Kau berkelahi ya? Apa kau tidak ingin cerita denganku, Sting?" tanya Lucy sambil terus melakukan aktivitasnya mengobati Sting. Sting diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Lucy masih tetap mengobati luka Sting. Selesainya mengobati luka Sting, Lucy menutup kotak P3Knya. Dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Baiklah sudah selesai" ucap Lucy.

"Kau masih tidak ingin cerita padaku?" tanya Lucy sambil menatap Sting dengan khawatir. Sting masih diam. Tidak mengatakan satu kata pun.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa hehe aku akan menaruh kotak P3K ini dulu ya dan membuatkan coklat hangat untukmu" ucap Lucy sambil bangkit berdiri tetapi ditahan oleh Sting karena Sting meraih pergelangan tangan Lucy. sontak membuat Lucy kaget. Dan lebih kagetnya Sting menarik pergelangan Lucy hingga kotak P3K jatuh dan mengeluarkan isinya. Lucy jatuh terduduk sofa yang diduduki oleh Sting. Dan tiba-tiba….

**_GREEEP_**

Sting memeluk Lucy. badan Sting bergetar hebat. Lucy membelalakkan matanya karena perlakuan Sting yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Kk—kkau kenapa?" tanya Lucy

"Aku…aku takut Lucy, aku takut" ucap Sting dengan suara yang bergetar. Mendengar pernyataan Sting yang seperti itu, Lucy merasa kalau ia harus menenangkan Sting. Dengan segera Lucy membalas pelukan Sting yang ada difikiran Lucy adalah saat ini keadaan Sting sedang kacau. Tanpa diketahui oleh Lucy, ternyata ada orang lain dirumah Lucy selain Sting dan Lucy, orang tersebut melihat mereka sedang berpelukan. Orang yang melihat tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Natsu. Ya Natsu. betapa kagetnya Natsu melihat adegan seperti itu. Sting melihat Natsu yang datang dan sekarang Natsu sedang berdiri diam, kaget melihat Lucy sedang berpelukan dengan Sting.

"Lucy….Sting…." panggil Natsu

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hai hai aku update chapter terbarunya niiiih, bagaimana menurut kalian semua para readers? chapter ini sengaja aku buat lebih panjang untuk menebus karena aku sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak update hehe gomenasaaaai -_-v**

**Dan apabila ada kesalahan kata, kalimat, atau penyebutan nama, aku mohon maaf. hontouuu gomennnn -_-v**

**oke deh aku bakalan balesin review kalian satu-satu...**

**Himiki-chan : **Iya ini sudah update, selamat membacaaaa :)

**akhmadfauzinew : **Baiklah tidak apa-apa. terima kasih atas reviewnya. ini sudah update, selamat menikmati chapter ini ;)

**Natsu Dragfilia : **AAAAA Arigatooou, syukurlah kalau kau menyukai fanfic ini, stay tune yaaaw ;)

**Celest Dragion : **Salam kenal, aku Anyui. selamat datang di fanfic ini :) syukurlah kalau kau menyukai fanfic ini, ariigatoooou gozaimaaasu!

**Hanara VgRyuu : **Aduuuuh jangan bunuh Sting dooong Hanara-san, nanti jadi gaasik lagi ceritanya :"(( #apasih. baiklaaah ini chapter barunya, silahkan dibacaaaa ;)

**L Melda H : **Ya begitulah sikap Sting di fanfic ini *LOOH?* oke aku udah update, silahkan dibacaaaa ;)

**lavender bhity-chan : **Aku juga pengen dipeluk Natsuuuu u,u *abaikan! baiklah ini dia chapter barunya. ayo ayo dibaca ;)

**Angel Ran : **Iyaaaaa, ini syudaaaah, ayo tinggal dibaca aja loh ini ;)

**Guest : **Ini dia, sudahkan? selamat membacaaaa ;')

**Arigatooou untuk semua para readers yang telah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini :)**

* * *

**Please Review nya yaaa untuk chapter ini  
**

**Review kalian membantu aku untuk mengoreksi kesalahan dalam cerita**

**Arigatooou Gozaimasu :)**


	17. Chapter 15

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

_Sting memeluk Lucy. badan Sting bergetar hebat. Lucy membelalakkan matanya karena perlakuan Sting yang tiba-tiba seperti itu._

_"Kk—kkau kenapa?" tanya Lucy_

_"Aku…aku takut Lucy, aku takut" ucap Sting dengan suara yang bergetar. Mendengar pernyataan Sting yang seperti itu, Lucy merasa kalau ia harus menenangkan Sting. Dengan segera Lucy membalas pelukan Sting yang ada difikiran Lucy adalah saat ini keadaan Sting sedang kacau. Tanpa diketahui oleh Lucy, ternyata ada orang lain dirumah Lucy selain Sting dan Lucy, orang tersebut melihat mereka sedang berpelukan. Orang yang melihat tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Natsu. Ya Natsu. betapa kagetnya Natsu melihat adegan seperti itu. Sting melihat Natsu yang datang dan sekarang Natsu sedang berdiri diam, kaget melihat Lucy sedang berpelukan dengan Sting._

_"Lucy….Sting…." panggil Natsu_

* * *

Natsu duduk dipinggir danau, sambil menatap kearah langit. Ya benar, dia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sting. Dimana ia telah menyakiti 2 orang perempuan. Lucy dan Lisanna. Ia merasakan sakit di pipi karena pukulan Sting. Ia tertawa.

_'Berkelahi, haha sudah lama tidak seperti ini' pikir Natsu._

Setelah beberapa lama duduk dipinggir danau, Natsu kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia berfikir untuk mengunjungi Lucy sebelum dia kembali lagi kerumahnya.

Setalah beberapa menit diperjalanan, sampailah Natsu didepan rumah Lucy. Natsu keluar dari mobilnya, dan sebelumnya, ia bercermin melihat lukanya, agar tidak terlalu menjadi kekhawatiran Lucy. Natsu melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat tulisan "あなたが恋しい。" _**Anata ga koishii**_ (I miss you) yang sepertinya terlihat ditebalkan oleh seseorang. Natsu menyentuhnya dan tersenyum. Lalu ia melihat pintu depan rumah Lucy terbuka, karena ia sudah biasa bermain dirumah Lucy, maka Natsu langsung masuk. Dilihatnya diruang tamu, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

_'Hmm mungkin Lucy sedang menonton TV' pikir Natsu._

Natsu terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang tengah, pada saat yang sama yaitu pada saat Natsu berada diruang tengah rumah Lucy, Natsu melihat Lucy dan….Sting berpelukan. Natsu kaget apa yang terjadi didepan matanya sekarang. Natsu yang melihat itu semua tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Natsu melihat Sting, Sting pun melihat Natsu yang berdiri diam. Tanpa sadar, Natsu mengucapkan nama mereka.

"Lucy….Sting…." panggil Natsu.

Lucy yang mengetahui suara yang memanggil namanya itu, langsung melepaskan pelukan Sting dan dilihatnya Natsu sedang berdiri melihatnya bersama dengan Sting. Bukan hanya itu, Natsu melihat Lucy berpelukan dengan Sting.

"Nat—Natsuu" sahut Lucy sambil terbengong.

Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan Sting yang sedang duduk diruang tengah, tetapi Lucy langsung bangkit berdiri. Natsu menatap Sting yang masih duduk di sofa dengan tatapan tajam. Lucy melihat Natsu ada yang aneh. Ya aneh, karena apa? karena luka yang ada diwajahnya. Lucy menyadarinya. Lucy menghampiri Natsu.

"Natsu, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau terluka seperti ini?" tanya Lucy sambil mencoba membelai luka yang ada diwajah Natsu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Luce. Maaf ya aku masuk kerumahmu tanpa permisi, karena pintu depan terbuka seperti itu" sahut Natsu sambil tersenyum kepada Lucy.

Tiba-tiba Sting berdiri.

"Lucy, aku pamit. Aku masih ada keperluan lain. Terima kasih atas obatnya" ucap Sting sambil meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Ss—Sting" panggil Lucy pelan. Sting hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Lucy menoleh ke Natsu. Memaksa Natsu untuk duduk diam dan mengobati lukanya.

"Ayo duduk, aku obati lukamu" perintah Lucy. Lucy mengambil kotak P3K yang terjatuh. Lucy memunguti obat-obat yang berhamburan keluar dari kotak P3K. Dia berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya karena ia merasa ada yang janggal.

_'Kenapa Natsu mempunyai luka yang sama dengan Sting?' tanya Lucy dalam hati._

_'Apa mereka….'_

"TIDAK…TIDAAAAAK" teriak Lucy dengan tiba-tiba membuat Natsu kaget dan Natsu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Luce? Tidak apanya?" tanya Natsu. Lucy tidak menyadari kalau ada Natsu yang mendengarnya. Lucy dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan memasukkan obat-obat itu kedalam kotak dibatu oleh Natsu.

Dengan perlahan Lucy mengobati luka Natsu. Sesekali Natsu meringis karena merasakan sakit. Setelah selesai, Lucy menaruh kotak P3K ditempatnya dan membuatkan Natsu coklat hangat. Natsu hanya diam saja. Tidak berkata apapun. Setelah selesai membuat coklat hangat, Lucy menghampiri sahabatnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hey, minumlah ini." ucap Lucy sambil menyodorkan coklat hangat hasil buatannya.

Natsu menerimanya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Lucy sesekali melirik kearah Natsu. Natsu masih tetap terdiam. Lucy memutuskan untuk bertanya ada apa dengan Natsu.

"Natsu" panggil Lucy. Natsu menoleh

"Ya Luce?" sahut Natsu sambil meminum coklat hangat yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau berkelahi ya? Kau sedang ada masalah? Apa kau mau cerita?" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang ragu-ragu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, Natsu langsung menaruh coklat hangatnya yang tadinya sedang ia pegang, ia menaruhnya di meja. Lalu menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Iya aku berkelahi. Hmm sedikit berkelahi hehe" jawab Natsu dengan memamerkan cengirannya yang khas.

"Sedikit? Ya sedikit, karena lukamu juga sedikit. Jadi? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Lucy sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Masalahnya itu sepele. Hanya soal perkataan. Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya" jawab Natsu sambil menunduk. Lucy yang mendengar itu terlihat sangat khawatir dengan Natsu. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Sudahlah Luceeee, kau tidak perlu terlihat khawatir seperti itu. Kau jelek seperti itu haha" lanjut Natsu sambil mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Lucy memasang muka cemberut dan Natsu tertawa melihat itu. Dan setelah tertawa Natsu celingak-celinguk. Natsu tidak menemukan siapapun dirumah Lucy selain Lucy.

"Luce, dimana ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Natsu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ahh… ayah dan ibu pergi selama 2 hari untuk menjenguk saudara ayah yang sedang sakit, aku ditinggal sendiri hmm" jelas Lucy sambil berekspresi cemberut. Tiba-tiba Natsu mencubit pipi Lucy.

"II—ITTAAAII" teriak Lucy

"Hahahaha, ada aku kan yang menemanimu, Luce" ucap Natsu. Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Iya tapi tidak usah mencubit pipiku. Sakit tahu" ucap Lucy. Natsu mengelus-ngelus kepalanya karena telah dijitak oleh Lucy dan hanya bisa tertawa.

Setelah beberapa jam bermain dirumah Lucy, Natsu berpamitan untuk pulang kerumah, karena hari sudah mulai sore.

"Luce, aku pulang ya. Kau diam-diam dirumah. Jangan lupa, pintu depan dikunci. Okeee" ucap Natsu dengan nada menceramahi.

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Oh ya aku lupa" ucap Lucy. Lucy merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk ditunjukkan kepada Natsu.

"Jaaaaang, ini hadiah dari ayah dan ibuku" ucap Lucy sambil menunjukkan ponsel barunya kepada Natsu. Natsu melongo karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa segitu kebetulannya, karena ia juga dibelikan ponsel oleh ayahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Natsu. Natsu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang baru diberikan oleh ayahnya.

"Aku juga dapat ini dari ayahku haha" ucap Natsu sambil memamerkan ponselnya kepada Lucy. Lucy tertawa dan berfikir, kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomer ponsel? Berapa nomer ponselmu?" tanya Natsu

"0826-XXX-XXX" sahut Lucy. Natsu medengarkan sambil mengetik nomer yang diucapkan oleh Lucy dan segera menelfon nomer tersebut. Ponsel Lucy berbunyi lalu Natsu menutup telefonnya dan ponsel Lucy berhenti berdering.

"Itu nomer ponselku, di-save ya. Yooossssh! kita bisa berhubungan lewat ponsel ini hihi" ucap Natsu dengan antusias yang berlebihan. Lucy hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya Luce. Kau hati-hati dirumah sendiri." ucap Natsu sambil keluar dari rumah Lucy. Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau juga hati-hati dijalan, Natsu" ucap Lucy yang masih melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis mengantarkan kepulangan Natsu. Mobil Natsu pergi. Lucy pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Dirumah Sting,

Sting sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia menertawakan Natsu. Melihat reaksi Natsu yang kaget karena Sting memeluk Lucy.

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa Sting. Tawa Sting itu mengundang Minerva untuk masuk kedalam kamar Sting.

"Ada apa Sting-kun? Kenapa kau tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila begitu?" tanya Minerva, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hahaha…buka apa-apa oba-chan. Aku hanya sedang senang hari ini dan merasa….Puas" sahut Sting.

Minerva melihat luka di wajah Sting. Luka memar seperti habis berkelahi. Minerva tidak akan bertanya, karena ia tahu kenapa Sting bertingkah laku seperti itu. Pasti karena Natsu Dragneel.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri disitu, oba-chan? Keluar lah, aku ingin mandi" ucap Sting sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Minerva keluar dari kamar Sting.

* * *

Dirumah Lisanna,

Lisanna berada dikamarnya, duduk di meja belajarnya memerhatikan foto yang ada di meja belajarnya. Di foto tersebut terdapat foto 2 orang anak kecil. Yang anak perempuan itu adalah Lisanna, yang anak laki-laki berambut pink salmon, tidak lain adalah Natsu. Berpose dengan pose kekanak-kanakan. Natsu merangkul Lisanna dan jari Natsu membentuk tanda peace dan mereka berdua tersenyum riang difoto tersebut.

Lisanna melihat foto tersebut dan menitikkan airmata.

"Apakah kita bisa seperti dulu, Natsu?" ucap Lisanna dengan nada yang sendu.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar ketukan pintu. Lisanna menghapus airmatanya.

"Liss, buka pintunya, nii-chan ingin bicara" ucap seseorang dari luar pintu kamar Lisanna.

"Buka saja, tidak dikunci" sahut Lisanna sambil bangkit berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya.

Pintu kamar Lisanna terbuka menampakkan seorang pria yang gagah, berambut silver yang sama dengan Lisanna. Ya. Pria tersebut adalah Elfman Strauss. Kakak laki-laki dari Lisanna.

"Ada apa, Elf-nii chan ?" tanya Lisanna dengan menampilkan wajah polosnya.

"Aku dengar kau masuk ke SMA favorit, apa namanya ? Fairy tail ? Benar itu kan ?" tanya Elfman

"Aaaah, Elf-nii chan tau dari mana ? Hmm iya aku lolos ujian masuk ke SMA itu. Hebatkan adikmu yang manis ini ?" goda Lisanna dengan wajah ceria.

"Ya ya. Hmm satu hal lagi. Apakah dia satu sekolah denganmu ?" tanya Elfman dengan tampang serius.

"Dia ? Aaah maksudnya itu Natsu ?" respon Lisanna

"Ya, dia." Jawab Elfman dengan singkat.

"Sepertinya aku satu sekolah dengannya dan juga temannya yang lain" sahut Lisanna sambil memandang pemandangan dari balkon kamarnya.

"Teman lainnya? Oh ya. Kau sudah mengenal anak yang seumuran denganmu yang bernama Sting Eucliffe ?" tanya Elfman sambil menghampiri adiknya yang sedang berdiri di balkonnya dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Ya. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia anak yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Sepertinya." Jawab Lisanna.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Elfman yang tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan dari adik kesayangannya.

"Ya seperti itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau jangan terlalu percaya dengannya, Elf-nii chan." Ucap Lisanna dengan nada yang cukup serius.

"Baiklah kalau kau bicara seperti itu. Hmm bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar ? Untuk merayakan masukknya kamu di SMA favorit itu, Bagaimana, Lis ?" usul Elfman

"Hmm bagaimana ya…" goda Lisanna sambil berpura-pura berfikir.

"Ayolah Lisss" ajak Elfman.

"Hmmm… baiklah, tapi kau yang traktir ya ? Bagaimana ?" tanya Lisanna dengan nada riangnya.

"Baiklah, demi adikku tersayang" jawab Elfman sambil mengelus rambut Lisanna.

"Yeaaay. Yasudah, keluar sana. Aku mau rapi-rapi dulu hihi" ucap Lisanna sambil mendorong kakaknya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Dirumah Natsu,

Natsu sampai dirumahnya. Ia segera kekamarnya untuk mandi. Selesainya mandi, Ia kembali turun dan mengambil makanan karena ia merasa lapar. Saat ingin makan, ayahnya yaitu Igneel keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Natsu sedang makan. Dan tentu pula, Igneel melihat luka memar yang menghiasi wajah tampan Natsu. Setelah melihat luka tersebut, Igneel langsung menghampiri Natsu dengan tampang garangnya.

Natsu yang sedang menyuap makanannya kemulutnya terkejut melihat ayahnya berdiri disampingnya. Bukan hanya berdiri, tetapi duduk bersama menemani Natsu makan.

"Natsu, mukamu kenapa?" tanya Igneel. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Natsu menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Dan menoleh kearah ayahnya yang sedang memperhatikannya makan.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Natsu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

_'Anak ini' pikir Igneel_

"Kau berkelahi ?" tanya Igneel kembali. Natsu masih melahap makanannya. Sambil mengangggukkan kepalanya.

"Sedikit, yah" tambahnya.

"Kau ini, baru saja aku memuji atas keberhasilanmu masuk ke SMA favorit. Sekarang sudah berulah kembali" marah Igneel.

Natsu bangkit dan membawa piring yang sudah tidak berisikan apa-apa kedalam wastafel dapur dan kembali ke meja makan untuk minum. Sesekali ia melirik ayahnya yang masih memperhatikannya. Dan berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih duduk manis dimeja makan menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Natsu jawab !" bentak Igneel.

Natsu berhenti. Dan menoleh kearah Igneel.

"Apa yang harus dijawab? Kau tidak bertanya apa-apa" ucap Natsu dengan santai dan melanjutkan langkahnya kelantai atas untuk kekamarnya.

Igneel terlihat marah atas sikap Natsu.

Natsu yang sekarang sudah berada dikamarnya, berbaring ditempat tidur dan melihat jam. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

_'SMS Lucy aaah~' ucap Natsu dalam hati._

Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik SMS untuk Lucy.

**_'Luceee, sedang apa? kau sudah tidur?' _**bunyi SMS untuk Lucy dari Natsu

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel milik Natsu berdering tanda SMS datang.

_'Pasti dari Lucy' pikir Natsu._

_**'Hai, Natsu. Aku sedang menonton TV. Kau sedang apa?'**_ SMS balasan dari Lucy

Natsu dengan cepat membalas SMS Lucy

**_'Sepertinya aku ingin tidur. Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, Luce. Oyasumi'_**

Setelah mengetik SMS langsung mengirimkan SMS itu kepada Lucy.

Dan menit kemudian, ponsel Natsu berbunyi kembali. Natsu membukanya.

_**'Baiklah. Oyasumi, Natsu'**_

Itu adalah SMS balasan dari Lucy. setelah membaca SMS itu, Natsu memejamkan matanya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu, ayah dan ibu Lucy telah pulang kerumah. Dan esok hari adalah hari dimana Lucy harus mengurusi pendaftaran ulang dan administrasi untuk sekolahnya.

Ayah dan ibu Lucy sedang duduk bersantai sambil berbincang-bincang diruang tengah. Lucy melihat mereka dan menghampiri mereka. Dengan wajah riang, Lucy duduk disebelah ayahnya.

"Ayaaah, ibuu. Besok aku harus mendaftar ulang kesekolah dan ya harus membayar biaya-biaya untuk tahun pertamaku masuk sekolah" jelas Lucy

Detective Genzou merangkulnya dan tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mengurusnya. Besok kita kesana ya" ucap detective Genzou sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka sambil dengan canda tawa.

* * *

Dirumah Natsu,

Natsu duduk diruang tengah bersama dengan ibu tirinya. Seperti biasa, ibunya hanya sibuk membaca majalah. Natsu melirik kearah ibu tirinya, bukan bermaksud untuk menyapanya, tetapi ia sedang mencari keberadaan ayahnya yang tidak terlihat dirumah.

"Hoy" panggil Natsu. Panggilan itu membuat ibu tirinya menoleh kearahnnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan muka polos dan menutup majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Iyalah, kemana ayahku? Ia tidak terlihat seharian ini" tanya Natsu sambil celingak-celinguk melihat kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Ya mencari ayahnya.

"Ayahmu pergi dengan klien, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang. Kenapa? Kau mau mencari masalah lagi dengannya?" tanya ibu tirinya dengan nada yang cuek.

"Ah bukan urusanmu" sahut Natsu sambil bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ibu tirinya yang masih duduk di ruang tengah.

Natsu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Melesat untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat ponselnya.

"Lucy…" ucap Natsu. Natsu mencari kontak Lucy didalam ponselnya dan memencet tombol dial. Tersambung.

_'Halo, Natsuuuu' jawab Lucy ditelefon_

"Hai Luce, sedang apa?" ucap Natsu dengan riangnya

_'Sedang mengobrol dengan ayah dan ibuku. Ehiya besok kau akan mendaftar ulangkan kesekolah?' tanya Lucy_

"Oh mereka sudah pulang. Kemungkinan iya. Kau bagaimana?" respon Natsu

_'Aku juga akan datang, mungkin bersama dengan ayah atau ibuku' sahut Lucy_

"Hmm. Baiklah Luce, sampai bertemu besok ya. Aku tutup telefonnya" ucap Natsu

_'Baiklah' sahut Luce._ Natsu memencet tombol untuk mengakhiri telefonnya bersama Lucy.

Natsu menaruh ponselnya di meja belajarnya dan ia bergegas untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Natsu berfikir untuk turun kebawah dan melihat apakah ayahnya sudah pulang.

Natsu keluar dari kamarnya, dan dari atas terlihat ada adiknya yang sedang duduk dimeja makan. Ia segera menghampiri adiknya.

"Hey, ngapain kau?" sapa Natsu sambil duduk disebelah adiknya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? aku sedang makan roti. Aku iseng" jawab adiknya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, ayah sudah pulang belom? Aku ingin bicara dengannya" tanya Natsu dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Sepertinya sih sudah, mobilnya saja sudah ada. Coba saja aniki cek keruang kerjanya" sahut Wendy. Natsu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Ia segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju keruang kerja ayahnya.

Natsu mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara ayahnya yang mempersilahkan ia masuk.

_'Ah benar, ia sudah pulang' pikir Natsu._ Natsu membuka pintu dan terlihat ayahnya yang sedang duduk dan minum kopi.

"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Hmm begini yah, besok aku harus lakukan daftar ulang untuk masuk sekolah, dan harus membayar biayanya untuk tahun pertama sekolah. Kau bisa kan mengurusnya besok?" tanya Natsu dengan penuh keraguan.

"Besok ya? Apa aku harus ikut mengurus ke sekolahmu? Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu uang, dan kau membayarkan semua biaya-biaya itu?" respon ayahnya.

Natsu memutar bola matanya.

_'Sudah diduga jawabannya seperti itu' pikir Natsu._

"Yasudah kalau begitu, besok aku akan berangkat kesekolah" jawab Natsu sambil keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

Natsu telah keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya, dan ia merasa depresi. Dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Saat itu ia diperhatikan oleh ibu tirinya. Natsu menyadari kehadiran ibu tirinya itu yang sedang memandangi dirinya. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Esok harinya.

"Lucy, kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita berangkat, ayah tunggu dimobil" ujar detective Genzou.

Lucy masih berada dikamarnya, masih menyisir rambutnya. Dan ia merapikan pakaian yang ia gunakan. Ia bercermin sambil merapikan rambutnya. Ia mengikat rambutnya kebelakang dengan memakai pita. Ia mengambil tas kecil berwarna hitam dan juga map berwarna pink yang berisikan dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan untuk pendaftaran ulang. Ia melihat dirinya sudah siap dan segera bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Lucy bergegas keluar menyusul ayahnya yang sudah berada dimobil. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil, Lucy bingung kenapa hanya ada dia dan ayahnya. Ibunya tak ada.

"Looh? Ibu kemana? Ibu tidak ikut kesekolah dengan kita ?" tanya Lucy

"Tidak, kau bersama ayah saja ya" sahut detective Genzou. Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya.

Detective Genzou menyalakan mobilnya dan berangkat ke sekolah Lucy.

* * *

Dirumah Natsu,

Natsu sudah siap untuk berangkat kesekolah barunya untuk daftar ulang. Ia hanya bingung, kenapa ayahnya tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengantarkannya kesekolah barunya.

Natsu keluar dari kamarnya, dan berpamitan dengan ayahnya yang berada didalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ayah, aku berangkat. Aku boleh pakai mobil kan?" tanya Natsu.

"Pakai sesuka hatimu, ayah juga akan berangkat. Ini uang yang kamu perlukan untuk sekolahmu. Urus dengan benar" ucap Igneel sambil menyodorkan amplop yang berisikan sejumlah uang.

Natsu menerima uang yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Arigatou, ittekimasu" ucap Natsu sambil meninggalkan ayahnya.

Natsu bergegas untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kesekolah. Ya motifnya hanya untuk bertemu Lucy. Sebelum ia menyalakan mobilnya, ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sms untuk Lucy.

**_'Luce, aku sudah berangkat, kau sudah berangkat? Kita janjian disana ya'_**

Natsu tidak menunggu balasan dari Lucy, ia langsung bergegas berangkat kesekolahnya.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Natsu sampai disekolah dengan memarkir mobilnya. Ia tahu akan dilihat oleh banyak orang. Ia dengan percaya diri keluar dari mobil. Dan ia menengok kesana kemari mencari Lucy. dan ia temukan Lucy sedang bersama dengan detective Genzou. ia segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou Luce, Genzou-san" sapa Natsu yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Lucy.

"Ohayooou Natsu"

"Ohayou, kau sendirian nak?" sahut detective Genzou dan dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.

"Iya aku sendiri, bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang, aku sudah tidak sabar" jawab Natsu

"Lucy, bagaimana kalau kau bersama Natsu masuk untuk mengurusi ini semua? Ayah tunggu disini" ujar detective Genzou sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Natsu. Natsu hanya kebingungan karena ia tidak tahu maksudnya.

"Ah baiklah, ayo Natsu" ajak Lucy

"Tunggu. Genzou-san, habis mengurusi ini semua, bolehkah aku mengajak Lucy berjalan-jalan? Aku membawa mobil hari ini. Aku minta izinmu dulu hehe" ucap Natsu

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang saja. Natsu jangan malam-malam ya" ucap detective Genzou sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Setelah mobil detective Genzou pergi, Natsu dan Lucy memasuki area sekolah. Berjalan dikoridor dan melihat ruangan yang khusus untuk daftar ulang siswa baru. Mereka masing-masing menyelesaikan urusan dari dokumen dan juga administrasi. Setelah itu, mereka mendapatkan seragam untuk dipakai pada saat upacara murid baru. Setelah selesai semua, Lucy dan Natsu keluar dari area sekolah, berjalan menuju mobil Natsu. Saat diperjalanan, Natsu melihat Lisanna yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Lucy pun menyadarinya.

"Eh, itu Lisanna kan?" tanya Lucy. Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapanya dulu?" tanya Lucy. Natsu tidak menjawab. Dan tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang yang memanggil nama Lucy.

"Lu-chaaaaaannnn" panggil orang itu. Lucy yang mendengar suara itu sudah tau siapa orang itu. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Levy.

Lucy menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Levy, Erza, dan juga Gray yang sedang berjalan berbarengan.

"Hallo Levy-chan, Erza, dan Gray" sapa Lucy

"Hallo Lu-chan" sahut Levy

"Hai Lucy" sahut Gray dengan gaya coolnya. Natsu yang melihatnya sepertinya tidak suka.

"Hallo Lucy, kau hanya berdua saja?" sahut Erza

"A—Aaah iya, kami berdua saja, kami baru ingin pulang. Kalian sendiri apa sudah mengurusi keperluan untuk sekolah?" jawab Lucy.

"Kami sudah mengurusnya juga kok, saat kami berjalan, kami melihatmu dan Natsu. Jadi aku memanggilmu" jelas Levy

"Kau mau pulang, Lucy? bagaimana kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?" ajak Gray dengan pipi yang merona. Natsu menyipitkan matanya melihat tingkah laku Gray.

_'Tingkah lakunya membuatku kesal' pikir Natsu_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Maaf ya, kami buru-buru. Sampai ketemu disekolah nanti ya. Jaaa nee" ujar Natsu sambil mengajak Lucy pergi.

Gray yang melihat Natsu yang mengajak pergi Lucy dengan cara seperti itu mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. Erza dan Levy yang melihat hanya bisa tertawa. Bukan hanya mereka, tetapi Lisanna juga melihat adegan Lucy dan Natsu sedang berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan. Lisanna tertunduk sedih. Dan Lisanna melanjutkan perjalanannya kedalam area sekolah.

* * *

Didalam mobil, Natsu terlihat sangat kesal. Lucy menyadarinya

_'Natsu kenapa ya?' pikir Lucy_

"Kau kenapa Natsu? Kau terlihat sedang kesal" tanya Lucy

"Aaa—ah gak apa-apa" sahut Natsu

Natsu mengajak Lucy ke danau dimana beberapa waktu yang lalu ia terlibat perselisihan dengan Sting.

Lucy dan Natsu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan medekati danau. Lucy takjub dengan danau tersebut.

_'Indahnya….' Pikir Lucy_

Natsu duduk diemperan dekat danau, menatap danau. Lucy ikut duduk, duduk disebelah Natsu. Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dan melihat bahwa pandangan Natsu menerawang.

"Luce" panggil Natsu

"Hmmph ?" sahut Lucy

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh?" tanya Natsu tanpa menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Iya, apa saja" jawab Lucy yang mulai kebingungan

"Apa kau akan terus bersamaku?" tanya Natsu sambil menoleh kearah Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar pertanyaan Natsu sontak langsung menoleh kearah Natsu. Natsu sedang memandangi Lucy dengan intens.

"Ke—Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" respon Lucy

"Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu Luce" ucap Natsu yang masih memandangi Lucy.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kearah danau dan ia tersenyum.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu Natsu. Kita itu sahabat bukan? Tapi kalau takdir berkata lain…." ucap Lucy yang tiba-tiba terdiam

"Takdir?" tanya Natsu dengan pelan

"Kalau takdir berkata lain, kalau kita harus terpisah, apa boleh buat? Memang akan terasa sakit, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita ubah dari takdir kita, Natsu. Rasanya sangat sakit kalau kita kehilangan sahabat yang paling berharga bagi diri kita sendiri" jelas Lucy yang sekarang menunduk sedih

"Aa—Aku akan berusaha agar kita terus bersama" ucap Natsu

Lucy yang mendengar ucapan Natsu, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Natsu" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis kepada Natsu.

"Hmm satu lagi Luce…" ucap Natsu dengan ragu-ragu

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" lanjut Natsu

"Apa? bicara saja Natsu" jawab Lucy

"Begini, a—aaku…."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Nah, itu dia untuk chapter 15nya. Bagaimana menurut kalian para readers? Sepertinya di chapter ini kurang ada konfliknya ya, GOMENASAAAAAAIIIIII, Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf bila masih ada kata-kata yang membingungkan, typo, dll . semoga kalian semua puas dengan chapter ini! :D  
**_

* * *

_**Mari kita balas review-review!**_

_**ahaurats-FT : Wah gomene kalau chapter sebelumnya masih pendek hehe -_-v ini sudah update. silahkan dibacaaaa ;)**_

_**wendy love 26 : Uaaaaah arigatou gozaimaaasuuu, ini sudah update kan? silahkaaan~~**_

_**lavender bhity-chan : Rogue gapapa deh, asal Sting sama Natsu tetep meluk aku LOHHH *abaikan saja ini* ini sudah lanjut :)**_

_**Hina Azureno : Waaaah jangan ditabrak tronton, kasian bukan stingnya yang ancur tapi trontonnya -_- oke ini sudap update, monggo dibaca~~**_

_**L Melda H : Melda-san chapter selanjutnya sudah update, apakah masih penasaran ? :D baiklah, silahkan dinikmati chapter ini!**_

_**Guest : HIDUP NALU! oke chapter 15 updated, silahkan~~~~~**_

_**Angel Ran : Sudah update, ayo ayo dibacaaa :D**_

* * *

_**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san**__** yang selalu memberikan kritik, saran, dan komentarnya ehehe :D **_

_**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaa~**_


	18. Chapter 16

**I Miss You  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, PAIRING(S), OOC  
**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"_Apa kau akan terus bersamaku?" tanya Natsu sambil menoleh kearah Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar pertanyaan Natsu sontak langsung menoleh kearah Natsu. Natsu sedang memandangi Lucy dengan intens._

"_Ke—Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" respon Lucy_

"_Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu Luce" ucap Natsu yang masih memandangi Lucy._

_Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kearah danau dan ia tersenyum._

"_Aku ingin terus bersamamu Natsu. Kita itu sahabat bukan? Tapi kalau takdir berkata lain…." ucap Lucy yang tiba-tiba terdiam_

"_Takdir?" tanya Natsu dengan pelan_

"_Kalau takdir berkata lain, kalau kita harus terpisah, apa boleh buat? Memang akan terasa sakit, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita ubah dari takdir kita, Natsu. Rasanya sangat sakit kalau kita kehilangan sahabat yang paling berharga bagi diri kita sendiri" jelas Lucy_

"_Aa—Aku akan berusaha agar kita terus bersama" ucap Natsu_

_Lucy yang mendengar ucapan Natsu, hanya bisa tersenyum._

"_Arigatou, Natsu" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis kepada Natsu._

"_Hmm satu lagi Luce…" ucap Natsu dengan ragu-ragu_

"_Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" lanjut Natsu_

"_Apa? bicara saja Natsu" jawab Lucy_

"_Begini, a—aaku…."_

* * *

"Begini, a—aaku…." Ucap Natsu dengan gugup

"Ya?"

"A—aaku menyukaimu, Luce" ucap Natsu dengan lantang, diwajahnya sudah timbul semburat merah.

Lucy kaget mendengar pernyataan Natsu padanya.

"Na—tsu suka padaku?" tanya Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.

"Bukannya kau suka dengan Lisanna, Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, Luce. Bagaimana dengan kau? Apa perasaanmu padaku?"

Lucy terdiam. Lucy tertunduk, menutupi matanya dengan poninya. Natsu masih menunggu jawaban dari Lucy.

"Aku tidak suka, aku..aku—"

"Sudah aku sudah tau jawabanmu, Luce. Ayo kita pulang" potong Natsu.

_'Apa benar ia tahu jawabanku?' tanya Lucy dalam hati._

Didalam mobil, natsu dan Lucy sama-sama diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah Lucy, Natsu langsung pamit pulang

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat orang tuanya sedang duduk dimeja makan. Mereka sedang menyantap makanan. Lucy segera menghampiri mereka.

"Aku pulang, Ayah, Ibu" ucap Lucy

"Habis jalan-jalan dengan Natsu ya? Menggembirakan dong? Hihi" goda detective Genzou

"Aku capek, ingin istirahat" ucap Lucy sambil menyodorkan kantung seragamnya kepada ibunya. lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Dikamar Lucy, Lucy melemparkan tasnya ketempat tidur dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ia memikirkan pernyataan Natsu.

_'Apa Natsu mengerti omonganku tadi?' ucap lucy dalam hati_

* * *

Dirumah Natsu,

Natsu sampai dirumah, ia berjalan menuju kekamarnya. Saat sudah mau menaiki tangga untuk kekamarnya, ibu tirinya memanggilnya.

"Natsu" panggilnya. Natsu hanya menoleh.

"Kau sudah pulang? Ayahmu bertanya bagaimana dengan urusan sekolahmu, dia masih dikantor" ucap ibu tirinya

"Ya, sudah ku urus semuanya, dan ini aku juga sudah dapat seragam." sahut Natsu sambil melemparkan seragamnya ke ibu tirinya dan berjalan.

"Anak kurang ajar!" teriak ibu tirinya. Teriakan itu membuat Natsu memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku bukan anakmu" sahut Natsu dengan dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa menerima kehadiran aku sebagai ibumu? Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiranmu dan sikapmu selama ini terhadapku?!" ucap ibu tirinya.

"Kau mau tau? Karena kau telah merebut posisi ibuku" sahut Natsu setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"IBUMU ITU SUDAH LAMA MENINGGAL, NATSU DRAGNEEL. SEKARANG NYONYA DIRUMAH INI ADALAH AKU. BUKAN IBUMU YANG SAKIT-SAKITAN ITU!" teriak Ibu tirinya itu. Teriakan ibu tirinya itu membuat Wendy keluar dari kamarnya dan juga membuat para pekerja rumah tangga melihat mereka. Dan juga ucapan ibu tirinya itu membuat Natsu terbakar oleh amarah. Natsu menoleh dan segera turun menghampiri ibu tirinya. Setelah sampai, Natsu memelototi ibu tirinya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aniki…" panggil Wendy. Panggilan wendy membuat semua yang ada disituasi menegangkan itu menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Natsu.

"Aku benci kau" ucap Natsu dengan singkat lalu meninggalkan ibu tirinya.

Natsu membanting pintu kamarnya. Ibu tirinya membanting seragam Natsu yang dipegangnya dan segera masuk kekamarnya. Wendy yang melihat seragam kakaknya dibanting oleh ibu tirinya langsung turun dan memungutnya. Setelah memungutnya, ia memberikan seragam itu kepada salah satu pekerja rumah tangga untuk dicuci. Dan seusai itu, Wendy kembali kekamarnya.

Natsu yang berada dikamar, meringkuk didekat tempat tidur.

"_IBUMU ITU SUDAH LAMA MENINGGAL, NATSU DRAGNEEL. SEKARANG NYONYA DIRUMAH INI ADALAH AKU. BUKAN IBUMU YANG SAKIT-SAKITAN ITU!"_

Kalimat itu terngiang ditelinga Natsu. Membuat Natsu frustasi. Dan tanpa sadar ia menitikkan airmatanya.

"Ibu…" ucap Natsu dengan pelan.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Waktu liburan telah habis. Natsu dan Lucy besok sudah harus masuk kesekolah. Ya kesekolah. Sekolah barunya yaitu SMA Fairy tail.

Dikamar Lucy, Lucy sedang menyiapkan tas yang akan dipakai untuk hari pertama masuk sekolah, buku-buku dan alat tulis dimasukkan kedalam tas tersebut. Lucy membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil seragamnya yang akan ia pakai. Dan ia tersenyum.

_'Akhirnya…' pikir Lucy_

* * *

Kegiatan yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Natsu. Natsu menyiapkan apa saja yang akan dibawa besok. Dari tas, buku, alat tulis serta seragamnya.

"Besok sekolah…huh" ucapnya

* * *

Dirumah Lisanna,

Lisanna yang berada dikamarnya, duduk dimeja belajarnya. Ia bukan hanya duduk tapi ia sedang melihat fotonya bersama dengan Natsu waktu kecil sambil merapikan apa-apa saja peralatan yang akan dibawanya kesekolah.

_'Kami-sama, semoga keadaan tidak berubah' pikir Lisanna_

* * *

Esok harinya,

Lucy bangun dan ia melihat jam wekernya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Ia harus segera bergegas merapikan diri, karena ia tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama bersekolah.

Setelah mandi, Lucy memakai seragam sekolahnya. Seragam dengan kemeja hijau, memakai dasi berwarna kuning, rok span pendek berwarna dark grey dan juga blazer berwarna putih dengan lambang sekolah Fairy tail di saku blazernya. Lucy memakai kaus kaki berwarna hitam dan rambut yang terurai bebas. Setelah rapi, ia bergegas untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia melihat ibu dan ayahnya sudah bersiap dimeja makan. Lucy menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Ohayou gozaimaaaasu" sapa Lucy dengan wajah yang riang.

"Ohayou Lucy"

"Ohayou Lucy, waaahh kau cocok sekali dengan seragam itu, benarkan istriku?" ucap detective Genzou. Layla tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita sarapan dulu" ajak Layla

Lucy, detective Genzou, dan juga Layla menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing. Setelah sarapan, Lucy berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Diperjalanan, Natsu memikirkan kalimat Lucy yang kemarin ditaman.

_"Aku tidak suka"_

_'Jadi Lucy tidak suka denganku?' tanya Natsu dalam hati._ Pemikiran itu membuatnya sangat frustasi.

"Aaaah bagaimanapun perasaan Lucy padaku, aku harus tetap melindunginya. Yooosh! aku akan menjemputnya" ucap Natsu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah, ibu aku berangkat ya" ucap Lucy. Ayah dan ibunya mengiringi Lucy untuk keluar rumah. Saat Lucy keluar rumah, ada bunyi klakson mobil. Dan saat dilihat itu mobil milik Natsu. Lucy terbelalak melihatnya. Sedangkan Layla dan detective Genzou saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Natsu keluar dari mobilnya. Lucy melihat Natsu dengan takjub.

_'Natsu…keren' pikir Lucy_

Natsu memakai seragam kemeja berwarna biru langit, dasi berwarna abu-abu dan celana dark grey. Natsu menghampiri Lucy.

"Ohayou, Luce, Genzou-san, Layla-san" sapa Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Ohayou"

"Ohayouuu, Natsu"

"Oo—ohayouu Natsu" sahut Lucy

"Kau sudah siap? aku bawa mobil, kita berangkat bareng ya, bagaimana Genzou-san, Layla-san? Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Natsu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, tapi hati-hati ya, Natsu" ucap Layla

"Siap. Ayo Luce, kita berangkat" ucap Natsu

"Ibu, Ayah, kami pamit ya" ucap Lucy

"Ahhh tunggu-tunggu, kau berdua berfoto dulu, aku akan mengambil kamera. Tunggu sebentar oke" ucap detective Genzou sambil berlari untuk mengambil kamera. Beberapa menit kemudian, detective Genzou kembali dengan kameranya.

"Ayo kalian berdua foto" ucap detective Genzou.

Lucy dan Natsu berdiri dan bersiap dengan pose masing-masing.

_"Satu…"_

_"Dua…"_

_"Tiga…"_

**Klik!**

Terlihat hasil foto mereka, Lucy yang tersenyum manis dan jarinya membentuk tanda peace, sedangkan Natsu berpose dengan kedua kakinya dilebarkan dan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda peace dan bukan tersenyum, melainkan memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Foto yang kedua merupakan foto Lucy sendiri dan juga Natsu sendiri. Setelah berpuas foto-foto, Lucy dan Natsu berangkat kesekolah.

* * *

**Skip diperjalanan**

Sesampainya disekolah dan memarkirkan mobilnya, Lucy dan Natsu keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk kearea sekolah. Mereka berdua menuju papan pengumuman, dimana disana tertulis nama-nama murid dan juga kelasnya. Lucy dan Natsu ikut terjun kedalam keramaian para siswa yang ingin melihat nama mereka. Setelah mendapat tempat untuk melihat, Lucy dan Natsu memerhatikan namanya berada dikelas mana.

_Natsu Dragneel - 1 B_

_Lucy Heartfilia - 1 B_

Lucy dan Natsu saling menatap kemudian tersenyum dan keluar dari kerumunan di papan pengumuman tersebut.

"Kita sekelas, Luce" ucap Natsu sambil memberikan tangannya untuk ber-_high five_.

"Hmmph" sahut Lucy sambil menyambut tangan Natsu untuk ber-_high five._

Setelah itu, Natsu dan Lucy berjalan kekelas mereka, kelas 1-B. setelah menemukan ruang kelasnya, Lucy dan Natsu masuk kekelas tersebut, dan mereka berdua celingak-celinguk untuk mencari kursi untuk duduk. Lucy melihat Erza dan Levy, begitupun mereka.

"LUUUU-CHAAAAN" panggil Levy dengan histeris sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Natsu tersenyum melihat Lucy yang sekarang mempunyai teman selain dirinya. Lucy berjalan menghampiri Erza dan Levy diikuti oleh Natsu.

"Lu-chaaaaan kita sekelassss, senangnyaaaaaa" ucap Levy sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Berisik kau, udang" ucap seseorang. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, dan Levy menoleh kearah seseorang yang berbicara seperti itu. Natsu terkejut melihat Gajeel, teman dimana Natsu mengenalnya pada saat ujian.

"Siapa yang kau sebut udang, Gajeel!" ucap Levy

Erza hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku temannya. Dan menyadari kehadiran Lucy dan Natsu.

"Lucy, Natsu, ada 2 bangku tersedia di belakangku dan disamping Levy, ayo duduk" ajak Erza

Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya. Lucy memilih duduk disamping Levy dan Natsu menghampiri Gajeel yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Levy.

"Oy, Gajeel. Kau masih ingat aku kan?" tanya Natsu sambil jari telunjuknya mengarah kemukanya sendiri. Gajeel berhenti ribut dengan Levy dan Levy pun meninggalkan Gajeel dan Natsu. Gajeel berpikir, mengingat.

"Ahhh aku kenal, kau itu Natsu yang waktu itu satu ruangan denganku pada saat ujian, benarkan?" sahut Gajeel

"Benaaaar!" respon Natsu dengan berlebihan. Lucy yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Lu-chaaan, kau sangat cocok dengan seragam ini, terlihat manis" puji Levy. Pujian tersebut membuat pipi Lucy memerah karena malu.

"A—Aarigatou Levy-chan, kau dan Erza juga cocok" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Ettoo, tunggu sebentar. Kita tidak sekelas dengan Gray?" tanya Lucy. Erza menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia di kelas 1-D, sangat jauh ya" jelas Levy.

"Ya baguslah, jadi tidak akan banyak keributan disini, yak an Levy?" ucap Erza

"Hmmph" respon Levy sambil mengangguk. Lucy tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang murid perempuan yang masuk kekelas, menoleh sana-sini. Lucy menoleh ketempat dimana anak itu berdiri.

_'Itu kan….' Ucap Lucy dalam hati_

"Lisannaaaaa" panggil Lucy sambil bangkit berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya. Natsu yang mendengar Lucy memanggil nama Lisanna, langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mata Natsu terbelalak melihat Lisanna berdiri didepan kelas.

_'Sekelas dengan Lisanna' pikir Natsu_

Lisanna menoleh kesumber suara, Lisanna melihat Lucy yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Lisanna tersenyum dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Ohayou Lisanna" sapa Lucy dengan senyum.

"Ohayou Lucy" sahut Lisanna dengan senyum diwajahnya. Lisanna menyadari ada Natsu dikelas itu. Natsu dan Lisanna bertukar pandang.

"Lisanna, kau masih ingat kami?" tanya Levy

"Aah…Gomeeen aku lupa, aku orang yang pelupa hehe" jawab Lisanna sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah, Aku Levy, dan ini Erza. Kita waktu itu berkenalan di kantin" jelas Levy

"Salam kenal, Lisanna" ucap Erza

"Ah ya salam kenal, Erza, Levy. Hmm Erza, bangku dibelakangmu kosong kan? Bagaimana kalau aku duduk disitu?" tanya Lisanna sambil tersenyum. Erza membalas senyum tersebut dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Lisanna duduk dan menoleh kearah Natsu yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Lucy menyadari hal itu.

_'Natsu…Lisanna…' ucap Lucy dalam hati_

* * *

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas 1-B.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna" sapa guru tersebut

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei" sahut para siswa dikelas

"Perkenalkan saya adalah wali kelas kalian dikelas 1-B ini, Gildarts Clive. Disekolah ini Saya akan mengajarkan mata pelajaran biologi" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, Hari ini saya akan menjelaskan apa-apa saja peraturan disekolah ini dan juga pembentukkan pengurus-pengurus kelas, berhubung ini adalah hari pertama kalian, kalian tidak perlu belajar hari ini" ucap Gildarts-sensei. Ucapan Gildart membuat para siswa berteriak kegirangan. Termasuk Lucy dan kawan-kawan.

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

Bel berbunyi tanda akhir dari jam pelajaran. Karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama sekolah. Para siswa diperbolehkan untuk pulang lebih awal.

**_Dikelas,_**

"Lu-chan, kau akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Levy. Lucy menoleh kearah Levy dan berpikir, mengingat-ingat apakah ada acara setelah ini.

"Hmm sepertinya tidak kemana-kemana Levy-chan, ada apa?" jawab Lucy

"Kalau Erza dan Lisanna? Kalian kemana?" tanya Levy

"Aku tidak kemana-kemana hari ini" jawab Erza

"Hmm aku ada janji dengan kakakku, jadi aku harus segera pulang, Levy. Gomenne" jawab Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, begitu. Ahh tidak apa-apa Lis, Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke café yang baru buka dekat sekolah kita. Bagaimana Lu-chan? Erza? Kalian mau kan?" tanya Levy dengan tampang memelasnya yang imut.

Lucy mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Erza pun menyetujui ide Levy.

"Oy, udang sepertinya kalian merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Gajeel yang tiba-tiba datang bersama dengan Natsu.

"Jangan panggil aku udang, Gajeel!" bentak Levy.

"Baiklah, kecil" sahut Gajeel dengan santainya.

"Le-vy. Namaku Levy bukan kecil ataupun udang! Ugh" protes Levy dengan wajah imut. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Hey kalian mau kemana? Luce, kau mau kemana?" tanya Natsu

"Kami mau ke café baru yang dekat sekolah kita itu, kalian mau ikut?" tanya Lucy

"Baiklah, aku ikut hehe" jawab Natsu

"Ya aku juga" jawab Gajeel.

"Minna, aku pulang duluan ya. Gomenne tidak bisa ikut, lain kali aku akan ikut" ucap Lisanna sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eh? Kau tidak ikut Lis, Kenapa?" tanya Natsu. Lisanna menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Aku ada janji dengan Elf-nii-chan, kau tau akibatnya kalau tidak menepati janji dengannya. Huh" jelas Lisanna.

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, Lis" ucap Natsu

"Yes. Jaa nee, Minnaa" pamit Lisanna sambil bergegas keluar kelas.

"Ayo kita juga jalan" ajak Natsu.

* * *

Saat mereka berlima berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Mereka bertemu dengan Gray yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Eh? Kalian" sapa Gray

"Hallo Gray, kita berlima sekelas loh" goda Levy. Gray hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Gray

"Kita mau ke café baru dekat sekolah itu, kau mau ikut, Gray?" ajak Lucy sambil tersenyum. Gray yang melihat senyuman manis Lucy tersipu, muncul semburat merah dipipinya. Dan Natsu melihat itu semua.

_'Ah menjijikkan' ucap Natsu dalam hati._ Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya, ia berdiri didepan Lucy dan menghalangi Gray untuk berbicara dengan Lucy.

"Ehhh, kalau kau tidak bisa ikut, tidak apa-apa. kami tidak memaksa ikut" ucap Natsu, ia melakukan itu untuk menghalangi Gray melihat Lucy dengan tatapan yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, aku sedang berbicara dengan Lucy, kenapa kau menghalangi—" ucap Gray

"Ya sudah tidak usah ribut, ayo kita kesana bersama-sama" ucap Erza dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Membuat Natsu dan Gray terdiam dan menurut.

Saat sampai didepan sekolah,

"Luuucccyyyy"

Lucy dan kawan-kawan menoleh dan terlihat anak seumuran dengan mereka sedang menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Lucy dan Natsu mengenalinya. Ya Sting. Dia datang kesekolah mereka. Lucy langsung melambaikan tangannya dan berlari. Natsu yang melihatnya menjadi geram.

"Hey, siapa itu?" tanya Levy

"Sting. Namanya Sting Eucliffe. Ayo kita susul mereka." ucap Natsu

Gray menyadari bahwa aura Natsu berubah pada saat Sting datang.

_'Ada apa dengannya' tanya Gray dalam hati_

Natsu, Erza, Levy, dan juga Gray menghampiri Sting dan Lucy yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Hoy, kau datang kemari untuk apa?" tanya Natsu dengan dingin. Membuat para teman-temannya bingung akan sikapnya.

"Wah wah, jangan terlalu dingin, Natsu. Kau terlihat menakutkan. Bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkanku pada teman-temanmu" respon Sting dengan nada meledek.

_'Anak ini..' ucap Natsu dan Gray dalam hati._

"Mereka teman-teman Luce juga" jawab Natsu

"Ah. Begitu. Lucy bisa perkenalkan aku kepada yang lainnya?" tanya Sting. Lucy mengangguk.

"Sting, perkenalkan. Ini temanku dan Natsu disekolah ini. Perempuan cantik berambut berwarna scarlet itu namanya Erza. Erza Scarlet" jelas Lucy

"Yoroshiku" ucap Erza

"Perempuan yang imut dan berambut biru itu namanya Levy. Levy Mcgarden" jelas Lucy

"Yoroshiku" ucap Levy

"Laki-laki yang berambuut hitam itu namanya Gajeel Redfox, dan yang berambut raven itu namanya Gray Fullbuster"

"Yo" sapa Gajeel. Gray hanya menatap Sting lalu mengalihkan pandannganya kearah lain.

Sting mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat sikap Gray yang _**"tidak ramah".**_

_'Menarik' ucap Sting dalam hati._

"Neee, kalian semua mau kemana?" tanya Sting dengan nada yang lembut.

"Kami mau ke café baru yang disana, kau mau ikut?" ajak Levy.

"Oh Fairies Café, hmm?" tanya Sting untuk memastikan.

"Yes, bagaimana?" tanya Levy.

"Sudahlah, kalau dia tidak mau ikut, tidak usah dipaksa" ucap Gray dengan dingin.

"Ya aku setuju dengannya" timpal Natsu sambil jarinya menunjuk Gray.

"Ah, Gomeeen. Aku kesini untuk menjemput Lucy. Ayo Lucy, kita pulang" ajak Sting sambil menarik tangan Lucy.

"Hoy" panggil Natsu dan Gray. Natsu dan Gray saling bertatapan.

Sting dan Lucy berjalan. Lucy menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan **_"to-lo-ng-a-aku"_**. Natsu langsung melesat mengejar Sting dan Lucy. sesampainya, Natsu langsung menarik tangan Sting untuk melepaskan tangan Lucy. Setelah tangan Lucy lepas dari genggaman Sting, Lucy mundur. Dan tidak diduga, Natsu mencengkram kerah baju Sting.

"Apa-apaan kau menarik Lucy seperti itu seenaknya, hmm? Kau ingin merasakan pukulan seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sting Eucliffe?" ucap Natsu dengan penuh amarah.

Lucy yang mendengar itu terkejut. Dan menutup mulutnya.

_'Jadi yang kemarin itu…' ucap Lucy dalam hati._

"Natsu… Apa benar yang kau katakan itu? Kau yang memukul Sting?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Natsu yang mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, langsung melepaskan cengkraman kerah baju Sting dan tertunduk diam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lucy.

Lucy tahu kalau Natsu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Lucy berpamitan oleh teman-temannya dan berjalan melewati Sting dan Natsu. Natsu masih terdiam. Sting membisikkan sesuatu kepada Natsu.

"Natsu, aku akan menjauhkan kau dari Lucy, ini baru permulaan" bisik Sting sambil tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah semuanya. Aku pulang dulu. Jaaa neee" pamit Sting.

Natsu yang mendengar bisikan Sting itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya.

_'Lucy…' ucap Natsu dalam hati._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? maaf aku lama update dikarenakan aku sangat malaaaas dan tidak ada ide cerita saat puasa kemarin hehe-_-v**

**Oh iya, aku ingin mengucapkan Minal aidin wal faidzin. Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya...**

**Yosssh sekarang waktunya membalas Review...**

**yodontknow : **Benaaaar! Natsu bilang suka pada Lucy hihihhi

**Angel Ran : **Nah! bisa dilihat, Natsu nembak Lucy atau gak.. lebih tepatnya dia mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Lucy hohoho gomeeen updatenya telat, karena lagi males on saat puasa kemarin hihi

**Guest : **Terimakasih atas sarannya :) maaf kalau updatenya telaaaat -_-v

**L Melda H : **Gray itu suka sama aku tauuuu (?) #iniapaaaa! oke serius. Gray sepertinya suka sama Lucy. tapi gatau kalau kedepannya, nantikan kelanjutannya yaaa ;)

**robiatulfirdaus :**kan ff ini sangat sangat sangat sangat OOC *mundungdipojokan* hubungan Lisanna dan Sting dan juga hubungan Igneel dan Genzou-san akan dijelaskan dichapter lainnya, jadi tunggu kelanjutannya hoho. terimakasih atas sarannya pida-chan. sangat-sangat membantu aku looooh ini hihi :)

_**Baiklah mungkin ada review yang double. jadi semuanya sudah merangkup dalam balasan-balasan ini yaaaah... terima kasih sudah mereview ff ini :)**_

_**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaaa~~~**_


	19. Chapter 17

**I Miss You  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, PAIRING(S), OOC**

Chapter Sebelumnya:

_Sting dan Lucy berjalan. Lucy menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan "to-lo-ng-a-aku". Natsu langsung melesat mengejar Sting dan Lucy. sesampainya, Natsu langsung menarik tangan Sting untuk melepaskan tangan Lucy. Setelah tangan Lucy lepas dari genggaman Sting, Lucy mundur. Dan tidak diduga, Natsu mencengkram kerah baju Sting._

"_Apa-apaan kau menarik Lucy seperti itu seenaknya, hmm? Kau ingin merasakan pukulan seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sting Eucliffe?" ucap Natsu dengan penuh amarah._

_Lucy yang mendengar itu terkejut. Dan menutup mulutnya._

'_Jadi yang kemarin itu…' ucap Lucy dalam hati._

"_Natsu… Apa benar yang kau katakan itu? Kau yang memukul Sting?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah penuh tanya._

_Natsu yang mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, langsung melepaskan cengkraman kerah baju Sting dan tertunduk diam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lucy._

_Lucy tahu kalau Natsu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Lucy berpamitan oleh teman-temannya dan berjalan melewati Sting dan Natsu. Natsu masih terdiam. Sting membisikkan sesuatu kepada Natsu._

"_Natsu, aku akan menjauhkan kau dari Lucy, ini baru permulaan" bisik Sting sambil tersenyum licik._

"_Baiklah semuanya. Aku pulang dulu. Jaaa neee" pamit Sting._

_Natsu yang mendengar bisikan Sting itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya._

'_Lucy…' ucap Natsu dalam hati._

* * *

Lucy duduk di halte menunggu bus yang menuju kerumahnya. Duduk terdiam sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara Natsu dan Sting.

_'Natsu….' Ucap Lucy dalam hati sambil melihat kearah langit_

**Disekolah,**

Natsu masih terdiam. Teman-temannya menghampirinya.

"Hoy, sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dengan anak laki-laki blondie itu?" tanya Gray

"Iya Natsu, cerita pada kami. Kami kan temanmu. Kau bisa berbagi cerita dengan kami" ucap Levy

"Natsu, kau jangan diam saja disini, kau harus mengejar Lucy. mungkin Lucy membutuhkan penjelasan darimu. Ceritanya bisa kapan-kapan kalau kau siap bercerita pada kami atau salah satu dari kami" ucap Erza dengan nada menasehati.

Natsu termenung. Benar. Ia harus memberikan penjelasan kepada Lucy. Natsu segera berlari kearea parkir dan mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir disana.

Natsu masuk kedalam mobilnya, menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya. Ya dia bertujuan untuk kerumah Lucy.

"Sepertinya masalah mereka sangat sangat rumit ya Erza" ucap Levy. Erza mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita pulang saja. Besok kita baru ke café itu, sekalian menghibur Lucy dan Natsu" ucap Erza. Gajeel, Gray, dan Levy mengangguk. Tanda mereka setuju dengan usulan Erza.

Lucy duduk terdiam dibus, matanya tertuju keluar jendela bus, pikirannya menerawang.

"_Kau ingin merasakan pukulan seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sting Eucliffe?"_

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Natsu selalu terngiang-ngiang dan menari-nari didalam pikiran Lucy.

Ia sadar bahwa ia telah sampai tujuan, yaitu rumahnya. Ia turun dari bus. Terlihat didepan halte seseorang yang Lucy kenal. Natsu.

**Deg!**

Lucy berjalan biasa, ia bertekad untuk melewati Natsu. Natsu menyadari itu. Natsu tidak menghentikan langkah Lucy. Lucy masih terus berjalan, begitupun Natsu. Natsu mengikuti Lucy dari belakang. Lucy menyadarinya dan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Mau apa lagi, Natsu?" tanya Lucy

"Aku mau menjelaskan tentang hal yang tadi kau tanyakan, apa kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku?" sahut Natsu

Lucy menoleh kebelakang, dimana Natsu berdiri. Lucy mengangguk.

"Kau bertanya kan, apa itu benar aku memukul Sting? Jawabannya itu adalah benar, aku yang memukulnya—aku mempunyai alasan untuk memukulnya, Luce. Percayalah" jelas Natsu.

"Kau tau Natsu? Dia bilang, dia sangat takut. Jadi aku tau sekarang, dia itu takut denganmu, kau yang memukulnya, Natsu. Aku tidak suka kekerasan Natsu" ucap Lucy. Mata caramelnya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmata. Natsu segera menghampiri Lucy yang menangis dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Luce, Maaf. Aku mohon jangan menangis seperti ini." Ucap Natsu dengan nada memohon. Lucy masih menangis. Lucy tidak tahu harus berlaku dan berkata apa.

"Luce…." Panggil Natsu.

_'Aku tidak bisa bilang yang sebenarnya kepada Lucy' pikir Natsu_

"Luce lihat aku, aku mohon" ucap Natsu

Lucy menengadahkan wajahnya, sehingga mereka bisa saling tatap satu sama lainnya. Natsu memegang pundak Lucy. Lucy masih menangis dan menatap wajah Natsu.

"Apakah kau akan memaafkan aku kalau aku meminta maaf pada Sting?" ucap Natsu sambil menatap mata caramel milik Lucy. Lucy kaget dengan pertanyaan dan solusi yang diberikan oleh Natsu. Lucy langsung memeluk Natsu.

"Natsu…aku tidak berhak seperti ini. Aku percaya denganmu, Natsu. Sangat percaya. Jangan ulangi lagi. Aku mohon, Natsu" ucap Lucy yang sekarang sedang berada dipelukan Natsu. Natsu tersenyum dengan pernyataan Lucy.

"Hmmph, aku tidak akan mengulanginya kecuali dia telah melukaimu Luce. Aku berjanji" sahut Natsu.

"Sudah berhenti menangis, kau ingin ayahmu membunuhku ya, Luce" goda Natsu. Lucy melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa. Natsu tersenyum dan menghapus sisa airmata dipipi Lucy.

_'Aku menyukaimu Luce, sangat menyukaimu'_

_'Aku mencintaimu, Natsu'_

* * *

Natsu mengantarkan Lucy sampai dirumahnya. Natsu berpamitan dengan Lucy, detective Genzou dan Layla.

Saat menghampiri mobilnya, ia melihat sting sedang duduk dihalte. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sting.

"Kau habis pulang dari rumahnya? Hmm?" tanya Sting dengan nada dinginnya

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa maumu?" respon Natsu

"Kau tau apa yang aku mau, Natsu Dragneel. Aku ingin merebut apapun yang kau sukai dan cintai" jawab Sting sambil menoleh kearah Natsu dan memamerkan senyum liciknya.

Natsu yang mendengar pernyataan itu merasa darahnya memanas. Ingin sekali ia memukul anak laki-laki berambut blondie ini, tetapi ia sudah berjanji dengan Lucy untuk tidak memakai kekerasan. Natsu tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sting. Natsu masuk kedalam mobil dan bergegas pulang. Sting hanya tersenyum puas.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Natsu masuk dengan santai. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga untuk kekamarnya. Pada saat itu juga, ia dipanggil oleh ayahnya, Igneel.

"Natsu, keruanganku sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Igneel.

Igneel masuk kedalam ruangannya diikuti oleh Natsu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu

"Kau, kau masih berteman dengan anak detective itu?" tanya Igneel dengan nada yang menyelidik. Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya menanyakan tentang detective Genzou.

"Masih, kenapa?" jawab Natsu dengan santai

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan berteman dengannya. Ayah tidak suka!" bentak Igneel.

"Ayah yang tidak suka, aku suka berteman denngannya. Bukan hanya dengan anaknya, tetapi dengan seluruh keluarganya. Jadi apakah jawaban ku sudah cukup untukmu, Ayah?" respon Natsu

Ayahnya terdiam.

"Yasudah, aku capek. Aku akan keatas untuk istirahat, besok sekolah. Jaa" pamit Natsu.

Igneel bangkit dari duduknya.

**Flashback on.**

_Saat itu berita keluarga Eucliffe meninggal dunia telah tersebar. Igneel sangat gembira._

"_Igneel-sama, apa kau sudah mendengar beritanya? Rencana kita sukses" ucap seseorang yang berada dibelakang Igneel. Igneel tersenyum._

_Beberapa hari kemudian,_

"_Igneel-sama, ada yang mencarimu" ucap asistennya_

"_Siapa? Suruh ia keruanganku" perintah Igneel._

_Orang tersebut masuk dengan sopan._

"_Permisi Igneel-san. Aku detective yang menyelidiki kasus bunuh diri keluarga Eucliffe. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dengan anda. Apa anda ada waktu?" tanyanya_

_Igneel kaget. Apa yang harus dikatakannya. Igneel berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya agar detective ini tidak curiga padanya. Igneel bersikap biasa._

"_Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan duduk"_

"_Kalau boleh tau nama anda siapa?" tanya Igneel_

"_Genzou Damasaki" jawab detective tersebut_

"_Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Genzou-san?" tanya Igneel dengan ramah._

"_Begini, aku yang menangani kasus bunuh diri keluarga Eucliffe. Aku melihat adanya keganjalan dikasus ini. dan aku melihat data-data perusahaan yang dipegang oleh keluarga Eucliffe ini, perusahaan Igneel-san lah sepertinya yang paling sering bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga Eucliffe. Jadi mungkin, apakah kau tau sesuatu tentang kasus ini?" jelas detective Genzou dengan lugas._

"_Hmm…aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menanyakannya ini pada saya. Walaupun saya pemilik perusahaan yang sering bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Eucliffe, tetapi saat saya bekerja sama dengannya, perusahaannya tidak menunjukkan kebangkrutan. Jadi—"_

"_Bang! Kau kena perangkap ku Igneel-san" ucap detective Genzou_

"_Ap—apa maksudmu?" tanya Igneel_

"_Aku tidak menyebutkan bahwa perusahan keluarga Eucliffe bankrupt. Kenapa kau bisa tau sampai sedetail itu, Igneel-san?" ucap detective Genzou_

"_Ah, karena aku baru dapat berita tadi dari asistenku" jawab Igneel_

"_Igneel-san, belum ada yang membocorkan berita bahwa perusahaan milik keluarga Eucliffe bankrupt. Karena saya yang menyuruh untuk tidak dipublikasikan" jelas detective Genzou._

"_Jadi? Apa maumu?" tanya Igneel_

"_Aku ingin kau mengakui, kau yang membuat perusahaan itu mengalami kemunduran dan bankrupt" ucap detective Genzou._

"_Apa kau punya bukti? Kenapa kau bisa menuduhku seperti itu?" tanya Igneel dengan percaya diri_

"_Aku tidak punya bukti untuk sekarang. tapi aku akan terus menyelidikimu, Igneel-san" ucap detective Genzou sambil berjalan keluar._

'_Kau tidak akan menemukan bukti itu, Genzou Damasaki-san' ucap Igneel dalam hati_

**Flashback off**

_'Sampai sekarang pun kau masih belum bisa menemukannya kan, Genzou Damasaki' ucap Igneel dalam hati._

* * *

Keesokkan paginya,

Natsu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah, ia turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Ia melihat ibu tirinya, ayah, dan adiknya, Wendy sudah berkumpul dimeja makan untuk sarapan. Sesampainya di meja makan, Natsu duduk dengan tenang. Ia mengambil 2 lembar roti, ia mengoleskan selai kacang dirotinya. Ia makan dengan tenang, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Selesainya Natsu sarapan, ia berpamitan dengan keluarganya.

"Ayah, Wendy ittekimasu"

"Itterasai nii-chan"

"Natsu" panggil ayahnya

Natsu menoleh. "Hmm?" sahut Natsu

"Kau tidak berpamitan dengan ibumu?" tanya Igneel

"Tidak perlu." respon Natsu dingin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobilnya.

_'Anak itu makin kurang ajar' ucap ibu tiri Natsu._

* * *

**Sesampainya disekolah,**

Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya dengan teratur dan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya dikelas, ia menyapa semua orang.

"Ohayou minnaa" sapa Natsu

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Natsu-kun"

Berbagai balasan untuk sapaan Natsu dipagi hari. Natsu melihat Lucy sudah duduk dikursinya sambil membaca buku. Natsu tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Lucy.

"Ohayou, Luceee" sapa Natsu. Lucy masih sibuk dengan bacaannya sehingga tidak mendengar sapaan Natsu. Natsu menjadi jengkel. Akhirnya, Natsu merampas buku yang sedang Lucy baca. Lucy terkejut.

"Natsu! Apa-apaan kau ini, kembalikan!" ucap Lucy

"O-ha-you, Luuuceee" sapa Natsu dengan nada mengeja. Lucy hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"A—ah ohayou, Natsu" sahut Lucy. Natsu tersenyum

"Aku menyapamu daritadi Luce, kau hanya sibuk membaca buku yang membosankan ini" ucap Natsu sambil membolak-balikkan buku yang dirampas olehnya dari Lucy. Lucy langsung merebut buku tersebut.

"Apa yang membosankan? Aku suka buku ini, Natsu" ucap Lucy sambil merengut. Natsu tertawa melihat ekspresi Lucy yang seperti itu. Menurut Natsu, Lucy sangat lucu kalau berekspresi seperti itu.

"Gomen-gomen. Silahkan lanjutkan bacanya, Princess" ucap Natsu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

_'Princess?' ucap Lucy._ Lucy terkikik mendengar panggilan Natsu untuk dirinya.

"Ohayou Lu-chaaan" sapa Levy dengan senyuman riangnya.

"Ohayou Levy-chan. Loh kau sendiri? Kemana Erza?" sahut Lucy yang bingung karena levy datang dengan seorang diri. Karena biasanya Erza bareng dengannya.

"Ah Erza ya? Dia sedang bersama anak laki-laki yang mempunyai tato diwajahnya" ucap Levy

"Tato? Benarkah?" tanya Lucy.

Lucy berusaha mengingat.

_'Ah ya. Aku ingat. Waktu dikantin itu dia menatap Erza' pikir Lucy_

"Iya, siapa namanya ya? Aku lupa, Lu-chan hehe" sahut Levy

"Hmm aku ingat, Jellal namanya. Kita pernah berkenalan di kantin waktu ujian masuk Levy-chan. Dan kau tau? Dia itu selalu memperhatikan Erza pada saat itu. Mungkinkah…." Ucap Lucy

"Jellal suka pada Erza?!" ucap Levy dan Lucy secara berbarengan. Seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas pada saat itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Natsu dan Gajeel pun yang sedang ngobrol dengan yang lainnya menoleh kearah Lucy dan Levy. Lucy yang menyadarinya menyenggol siku Levy. Levy dan Lucy pura-pura tidak tahu dan keluar dari kelas.

Natsu dan Gajeel hanya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka saat melihat Lucy dan Levy keluar dari kelas.

"Kau mendengar tidak kalau mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Jellal dan Erza, Gajeel?" tanya Natsu untuk memastikan apa yang dia dengar tidak salah.

Gajeel mengangguk. "Ada apa dengan Erza dan Jellal?" ucap Gajeel.

Natsu mengangkat bahunya menunjukkan kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

**Diluar kelas,**

"Lu-chan, tadi kita keceplosan" ucap Levy sambil memukul mulutnya.

"Iya Levy-chan, bagaimana ini? semoga anak-anak yang lain tidak menyadari apa yang kita katakan tadi" sahut Lucy sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding dekat pintu kelasnya.

Lucy melihat Erza berjalan kearah mereka, Lucy langsung mencolek Levy dan menunjuk kearah Erza. dengan ekspresi yang hmm bisa dibilang Erza senyum-senyum sendiri saat berjalan. Lucy dan Levy saling pandang.

"Eeeeerrrrzaaaaa" panggil Levy.

"Ohayou Erza" sapa Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"O-ohayou Levy, Lucy" sahut Erza

"Eeeeh? Kita lihat sepertinya kau sedanng berbahagia, ada apa dengan anak laki-laki bertato itu, Erza? Hihi" goda Levy. Lucy hanya tersenyum. Erza yang mendengar pertanyaan Levy langsung tersipu malu.

"A—aku biasa saja haha, sudah sudah ayo kita masuk" sahut Erza dengan gugupnya. Levy dan Lucy hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Erza.

Setelah Erza datang, beberapa menit kemuadian Lisanna datang.

"Ah.. untung aku tidak telat" keluh Lisanna sambil duduk dikursinya

"Ohayou, Lisanna" sapa Lucy dengan ramah.

"Ohayou, Lucy. Ah ohayou Erza dan Levy" ucap Lisanna sambil tersenyum

"Ohayou"

"Ohayouuu"

Bel masuk berbunyi dan guru pun masuk untuk mengajar. pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

**SKIP TIMEEEE**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua anak-anak menutup bukunya dan berlarian kekantin. Lucy, Levy, Erza dan juga Lisanna masih didalam kelas untuk merapihkan buku-buku mereka. Natsu dan Gajeel menghampiri mereka.

"Hoy udang, kau tidak kekantin?" tanya Gajeel pada Levy. Levy yang sebal dengan nama panggilannya dari Gajeel itu memutuskan untuk tidak mensahuti pertanyaan Gajeel.

"Hoy, udang aku bertanya, kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya" ucap Gajeel. Levy mempelototi Gajeel.

"Urusaaai, Gajeel!" ucap Levy dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Hey, kalian tidak kekantin? Ayo kita kekantin, kalian tau, aku sangat ngantuk dan lapar hoaaaam" ucap Natsu sambil menguap. Lisanna dan Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Ah kau ini natsu, tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja mengantuk dikelas" ucap Lisanna sambil tertawa. Lucy pun ikut tertawa.

"Ia terlihat tipe anak laki-laki pemalas." ucap seseorang diluar pintu. Saat orang itu membuka pintu.

"Gray?" ucap Levy

"Apa kau bilang? Seenaknya saja. Kau ingin aku pukul? Hah?" tantang Natsu kepada Gray. Gray tidak menghiraukan ucapan Natsu. Gray berjalan menghampiri Lucy. Lucy hanya menatap Gray dan tersenyum.

"Hai Lucy. kau mau kekantin?" tanya Gray dengan gayanya yang cool

Lucy mengangguk. Natsu terlihat jengkel dengan kelakuan Gray. Dan Levy, Erza, Gajeel bingung kenapa Gray hanya bertanya kepada Lucy.

"Gray, kita disini. Bukan hanya Lu-chan yang ingin kekantin" ucap Levy

"Ah-Ahaha ada kalian. Gomen-gomen aku tidak menyadari kalau ada kalian. Aku hanya melihat perempuan cantik disini." respon Gray sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya. Lucy hanya tertawa.

Natsu makin jengkel. Lisanna menyadari kalau Natsu jengkel. Boleh dibilang cemburu pada Gray. Lisanna hanya tertawa melihat Natsu.

"Ayo kita kekantin, Lucy" ajak Gray sambil mengenggam tangan Lucy. Gray dan Lucy keluar dari kelas. Natsu yang kesal akhirnya menendang meja yang ada didepannya lalu mengejar mereka. Yang lainnya hanya ber sweatdrop dan menyusul mereka yang jalan terlebih dahulu.

"Hoyy, lelaki mesum, lepaskan Lucy" teriak Natsu

Gray menoleh._ 'Ia memanggilku apa? lelaki mesum?' ucap Gray dalam hati._ Gray kesal dengan nama panggilan yang diberikan Natsu untuknya. Gray melepaskan genggaman tangannya kepada Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu 'lelaki mesum', pinkyboy?" ucap Gray.

"Kau memang lelaki mesum, dan apa maksudmu dengan 'pinky boy'?" sahut Natsu

Lucy hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Natsu dan Gray.

"Hentikan! Kalian sedang apa? bertengkar, hmm?" ucap Erza yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Berisik kau, Erza" ucap Natsu. Gray hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain. Karena ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Erza.

Erza murka dengan Natsu. Erza menjitak Natsu dengan keras.

"Ittttaaaai!" teriak Natsu. Lucy tertawa, begitupun juga yang lainnya. Gray berjalan melewati Natsu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Natsu, Gajeel, dan Gray berpisah dengan anak-anak perempuan saat sampai dikantin.

Anak-anak perempuan yang terdiri dari Lucy, Levy, Erza, dan juga Lisanna sedang bergabung dengan anak-anak perempuan lainnya. Natsu yang menyadari Lucy sekarang sudah dapat membuka dirinya hanya tersenyum. Ia bahagia melihat perkembangan Lucy pada saat ini.

Selesainya makan, Lucy dan kawan-kawan kembali kekelas. Dan bel berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat telah usai.

Pelajaran dimulai.

Lucy bingung, hanya Gajeel yang kembali.

_'Natsu kemana ya?' pikir Lucy_

* * *

**Diloteng sekolah,**

Gray dan Natsu sedang berdiri saling pandang. Gray berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Sedangkan Natsu, ia berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu, ini tentang Lucy" ucap Gray dengan nada yang serius.

"Ada apa dengan Lucy?" tanya Natsu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku menyukainya, bagaimana menurutmu?" sahut Gray dengan santai. Natsu kaget mendengarnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa kesal.

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Kau menyukai Lucy, kenapa kau menyatakannya padaku" ucap Natsu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Kau tidak merasa kesal? " tanya Gray. Natsu membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, mesum?" ucap Natsu

"Ehh kau tidak ingin memukulku, Pinky?" sahut Gray dengan nada menggoda

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memukul orang lagi" jawab Natsu

"Pada Lucy?" tanya Gray. Natsu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu. Ayo kita kembali kekelas" ajak Gray. Natsu bingung dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Tunggu—apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu, baka!" ucap Natsu

"Baiklah. Aku punya dugaan tentang anak laki-laki blondie itu. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kau hilang kesabaran kan?" jelas Gray. Natsu kaget. Kenapa Gray bisa tahu hal tersebut.

"Aku bukan seorang yang bisa membaca pikiran, Pinky. Kalau anak laki-laki blondie itu hanya bilang dia menyukai Lucy, kau akan berekspresi seperti tadi pada saat aku bilang menyukai Lucy. tapi masalahnya, kau memukulnya kan? Berarti ada sesuatu, atau boleh dibilang ada kalimat yang membuat kesabaranmu hilang." Lanjut Gray. Natsu tersenyum.

"Yayaya kau benar, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang 'menyebalkan' dan berkat kalimat itu juga, aku ingin melindungi Lucy lebih dari sebelumnya" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum dan melihat kelangit.

"Aku ingin bertanya denganmu. Apa perasaanmu ke Lucy?" tanya Gray

"Bukan urusanmu, mesum" jawab Natsu

"Oke akan aku tebak. Kau menyukainya? Benar?" tebak Gray. Muncul semburat merah dipipi Natsu. Dan Gray melihat itu.

"Ah ternyata benar, kau menyukainya." ucap Gray. Natsu terdiam.

"Kau yakin kau hanya menyukainya?" tanya Gray. Natsu mengangguk.

"Aku rasa kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri, Pinky. Kau tahu perbedaan suka, sayang, dan…..cinta?" tanya Gray. Natsu ingin menjawab itu semua. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Natsu pun terdiam.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Aku beritahu, kalau aku jadi kau, dan kalau aku ingin melindungi seseorang, perasaanku bukan hanya sekedar suka. Tapi kembali kedirimu sendiri. Itu adalah perasaanmu sendiri." jelas Gray sambil berjalan keluar dari loteng. Natsu masih terdiam. Natsu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Gray.

_'Perbedaan suka, sayang, dan cinta, hmm?' pikir Natsu_. Ia pun mulai frustasi memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Lucy.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Oke ini chapter terbarunya... makin gaje? atau bagaimana? tinggalkan review kalian yaaaaaaa ;)**

**Saatnya membalas Review!**

**Himiki-chan :** Hueee gaboleh ditabrak :( kasian Stingnyaaaa. ini chapter terbarunyaaaa. monggo dibacaa~~**  
**

**nshawol56 : **Haa tidak apa-apa kok ;) arigatou buat reviewnya yaaa. silahkan dibaca chapter terbarunyaaaa~~

**Saitou asuka :** Hehe gomenne, baru sempet update karena puasa males dan gada ide juga untuk melanjutkan -_-. ini chapter selanjutnya, silahkan dibacaa hihi ;)

**yodontknow: **Ur Wel :)

**pidachan99 : **Hehe Gomenne dan arigatou :) ini sudah update kilat, dan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan aku usahakan update kilat hihi XP

**Dinda loke lion :** STING JANGAN DIBUNUHHHH, HUEEEEE *nangisdarah* #lebay! pukpukpuk jangan menangis. Natsu dan Lucy akan bersatu pada saat yg tepat XD

**L Melda H : **Arigatou ;) mari disimak chapter baru ini ;)

**Guest :** Pastinya happy ending untuk Natsu dan Lucy :'D

* * *

**Baiklah, udah semua nih dibales reviewnya, terimakasih yaaa untuk review-reviewnyaaa dan juga para pembaca yang telah membaca fanfic ini walaupun tidak review :D**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa**

**Jaa~**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_Kau yakin kau hanya menyukainya?" tanya Gray. Natsu mengangguk._

"_Aku rasa kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri, Pinky. Kau tahu perbedaan suka, sayang, dan…..cinta?" tanya Gray. Natsu ingin menjawab itu semua. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Natsu pun terdiam._

"_Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Kalau aku jadi kau, kalau aku ingin melindungi seseorang, perasaanku bukan hanya sekedar suka. Tapi kembali kedirimu sendiri. Itu adalah perasaanmu sendiri." jelas Gray sambil berjalan keluar dari loteng. Natsu masih terdiam. Natsu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Gray._

'_Perbedaan suka, sayang, dan cinta, hmm?' pikir Natsu. Ia pun mulai frustasi memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Lucy._

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Lucy pulang bersama dengan Natsu yg membawa mobil. Saat diperjalanan, Lucy melihat Natsu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Natsu" panggil Lucy. Natsu diam, tidak merespon panggilan Lucy. Lucy hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Nat-suu" panggil Lucy dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya. Natsu kaget, langsung menoleh kearah Lucy.

"A—ada apa Lucy? kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, aku kaget" ucap Natsu

"Habis daritadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak sama sekali merespon panggilanku" sahut Lucy sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Natsu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ahaha gomen gomen. Ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu, matanya tertuju kedepan, karena ia sedang mengendarai mobil.

"Kau kenapa Natsu? kau berbeda setelah kau tidak masuk kelas tadi. Dan kenapa kau membolos?" tanya Lucy. Natsu ingat dengan kata-kata Gray yang berada di atap sekolah.

"Ah—itu aku ketiduran di atap sekolah haha" sahut Natsu

"Benarkah?" tanya Lucy untuk memastikan. Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jangan diulangi lagi. kita masih kelas 1, masa kau sudah membolos" nasehat Lucy.

"Iya-iya" sahut Natsu dengan santai

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah Lucy, Natsu tidak turun dari mobilnya dan langsung pamit.

Lucy masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan mendapati ayah ibunya sedang bersantai.

"Tadaima, ibu, ayah" sapa Lucy

"Okaeri, Lucy" balas detective Genzou

"Okaeriiiii~" sahut Layla sambil tersenyum

"Kau pulang dengan siapa? Dan bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya detective Genzou

"Hmm pulang bersama Natsu, tapi dia bilang mau buru-buru pulang, jadi dia tidak mampir kerumah kita. Sekolah ya? Ya menyenangkan. Aku mendapatkan teman-teman yang menyenangkan" jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum riang. Ibunya yaitu tidak lain adalah Layla sangat lega bahwa Lucy bisa bergaul dengan murid-murid yang lainnya.

"Baik, istirahatlah. Ibu akan siapkan makan malam untuk kalian" ucap Layla sambil berjalan kedapur. Dan Lucy masuk kekamarnya.

* * *

**Dirumah Sting,**

Sting sedang duduk sambil menonton TV, dimana di TV tersebut sedang menjelaskan tentang perusahaan-perusahaan yang sedang berjaya. Sting terfokus dengan satu berita, yaitu perusahaan milik keluarga Dragneel. Perusahaan milik keluarga Dragneel tersebut sedang mengalami kemajuan yang pesat, mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar. Sting hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mereka bisa sukses begitu karena merebut apa yang bukan milik mereka, ugh menjijikkan" ucap Sting dengan nada dinginnya.

Tiba-tiba Minerva duduk disebelah Sting dan ikut menonton TV. Minerva tidak begitu heran dengan tontonan Sting. Sting merupakan anak yang cerdas dalam bidang apapun. Sting ikut program Home-Schooling saat orang tuanya meninggal. Karena keberadaannya tidak ingin diketahui halayak banyak. Terkadang Minerva kasihan dengan Sting, karena peristiwa orangtuanya meninggal, masa muda Sting menjadi terganggu. Sting tidak bisa bergaul dengan anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya. Sting hanya bisa bermain dengan barang-barang yang ia belikan, seperti laptop, mp4, tablet. Tetapi saat Minerva melihat mata Sting yang berbinar-binar saat bertemu dengan gadis berambut pirang yang sangat Sting puja, ia mengalah. Ia mengalah untuk menahan Sting untuk tidak menemui gadis itu lagi.

"O-ba-chaaan" panggil Sting

"Ah—ada apa Sting-kun?" sahut Minerva, panggilan Sting membuat lamunan Minerva menjadi buyar.

"Kau melamun" ucap Sting. Sting menyadari bahwa Minerva yang duduk disebelahnya bukan menonton TV tetapi malah melamun, memikirkan sesuatu hal.

"Ahaha ya sudah ya, aku akan siapkan makan malam untukmu." Minerva bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau ada yang menjanggal, ungkapkan saja padaku oba-chan, aku tidak akan marah" ucap Sting tanpa menoleh kearah Minerva. Minerva hanya tersenyum.

"Ya" jawab Minerva. Minerva tahu, dibalik sifat Sting yang keras, pendendam, pemarah terdapat sifat baik, sifat dimana ia menjadi lembut pada orang yang dia sayangi.

* * *

**Dirumah Natsu,**

Natsu sudah berada dikamarnya, ia berbaring terlentang dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata dari Gray.

"Bagaimana bisa orang seperti si mesum itu menasehatiku dengan gaya yang cool seperti tadi, Ugh" gerutu Natsu.

"_Kau tahu perbedaan suka, sayang, dan…..cinta?" tanya Gray._ Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam ingatan Natsu.

"Sial!" ucap Natsu dengan frustasi.

_'Suka? Sayang? Cinta? Apa anak seumuranku sudah harus memikirkan hal menyusahkan seperti itu' pikir Natsu._

_'Tapi aku menyukainya' pikir Natsu._ Natsu merasa pusing dan sangat sangat frustasi memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan Gray. Dan lagi-lagi Natsu jatuh dalam kefrustasian.

* * *

**Keesokkan paginya,**

Lucy bangun dengan pelan-pelan, karena ia merasa badannya tidak enak. kepalanya pusing dan ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas. ia menoleh kearah jam wekernya, sudah menunjukkan jam setengah enam pagi. Lucy tidak peduli dengan kondisinya, Lucy bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Selesai mandi, ia memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi dan menguncirnya dengan gaya ponytail. Ia melihat tampilan dirinya dicermin.

_'Ayo semangat, Lucy.' pikir Lucy. _

Setelah siap, Lucy keluar dari kamarnya dan ikut sarapan dengan ayah dan ibunya.

**Dirumah Natsu,**

Natsu baru bangun dan saat ia melihat jamnya sudah menunjukkan jam enam lewat lima belas menit. ia segera bergegas bangun untuk mandi dan bersiap berangkat kesekolah.

"Apakah aku keburu untuk menjemput Lucy dirumahnya, Sial aku telat bangun" gerutu Natsu.

Disaat Natsu sedang memakai sepatu, Wendy masuk kedalam kamarnya. Natsu kaget.

"He, ada apa kau kekamarku? Aku sudah telat" ucap Natsu

"Setidaknya kau mengucapkan selamat pagi pada adikmu" gerutu Wendy

"Ah—Ohayou, imouto" sapa Natsu sambil mengelus kepala Wendy. Wendy tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang ada apa kau kekamarku?" tanya Natsu sambil merundukkan badannya sehingga setara dengan tinggi Wendy.

"Begini, aku punya hadiah untuk Lucy-nee dan Natsu-nii" ucap Wendy sambil memberikan kantung kecil berpita berwarna merah. Natsu bingung.

"Apa ini, Wendy?" tanya Natsu sambil membuka kantung itu. Saat sesudah membuka kantung itu, dilihatnya didalamnya terdapat dua buah gantungan ponsel. Natsu mengeluarkan keduanya.

"Kau memberikan kami ini? Arigatou Wendy, aku akan memberikan kepadanya" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya. Wendy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh, aku harus berangkat, aku sudah telat untuk menjemput Lucy. Jaa nee, Wendy" pamit Natsu. Natsu meninggalkan kamarnya dan berlari turun untuk berangkat kesekolah.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah Lucy, Natsu turun dari mobilnya dengan buru-buru. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Lucy. keluarlah detective Genzou.

"Ohayou Genzou-san, apa Lucy masih ada dirumah?" sapa Natsu sambil menanyakan keberadaan Lucy.

"O—ohayou, Natsu. eh? Lucy sudah berangkat tadi. Katanya ia ada tugas piket hari ini" jelas detective Genzou. Natsu menjadi muram.

_'Aku telat' ucap Natsu dalam hati_

"Hahaha sayang sekali kau tidak bisa bersamanya pagi ini" goda detective Genzou.

"Urusaaai, Genzou-san. Baiklah aku akan berangkat sekarang. Ittekimasu" pamit Natsu.

* * *

Disekolah, Lucy sudah berada dikelasnya bersama dengan teman piketnya. Ia mengganti bunga dan menulis tanggal dipapan tulis. Setelah selesai, ia duduk ditempatnya menunggu kehadiran siswa-siswa lainnya. ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas dan juga pusing.

Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar dari mobil. Saat keluar dari mobil ia melihat Lisanna yang keluar dari mobilnya.

"Lisssannaa" panggil Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lisanna hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Natsu.

"Ohayou, Natsu" sapa Lisanna

"Ohayou, Lis. Ayo kita kekelas bersama" ajak Natsu. Lisanna hanya mengangguk. Lisanna menjadi teringat saat di sekolah dasar, mereka berdua sering berjalan bersama menuju kekelas dengan berpegangan tangan. Tapi sekarang berbeda, mereka memang berjalan bersama, tetapi hanya sebatas berjalan dan mengobrol. Tidak ada pegangan tangan.

Sesampainya dikelas, Natsu melihat Lucy yang sudah duduk dikursinya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya, Natsu dengan cepat menaruh tasnya dikursinya dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Ohayou, Luce" sapa Natsu sambil nyengir.

"Ah—ohayou, Natsu. Lisanna" sahut Lucy sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

_'Mereka berangkat sekolah bersama-sama?' tanya Lucy dalam hati._

"Aku kerumahmu tadi, aku pikir kau belum berangkat, ternyata kau sudah berangkat. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi aku ditertawakan oleh ayahmu" jelas Natsu sambil cemberut. Lucy tertawa, Lisanna yang mendengarnya juga tertawa.

"Kau harus memasang alarm, Natsu. agar kau tidak telat bangun" saran Lucy. Lisanna tertawa mendengar saran dari Lucy.

"Kau tau Lucy, seberapa banyak alarm yang dia pasang, dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Dia itu seperti orang mati kalau tidur" jelas Lisanna membuat Natsu makin jengkel.

Lucy dan Lisanna hanya tertawa.

Erza dan Levy menghampiri Natsu, Lucy dan Lisanna yang sedang bercanda.

"Ohayooouu minnaaaa" sapa Levy dengan riang.

"Ohayou, Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna" sapa Erza.

"Ohayou Levy-chan, Erza" sahut Lucy

"Ohayou, Levy, Er-Erza" sahut Natsu dengan nada yang gugup. karena dia mengingat kejadian kemarin, dimana Erza sangat menakutkan.

"Ohayoooouuu~" sahut Lisanna

Dikelas mereka sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswa yang sudah datang. Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, semua siswa duduk dikursinya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba rasa pusing yang dirasakan oleh Lucy makin parah dan juga ditambah dengan panas badannya, sehingga Lucy tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Gray keluar dari kelasnya, saat berjalan melewati kelas Lucy ia samar-samar mendengar percakapan teman-temannya.

_'Ada apa ya' pikir Gray_

"Kau kenapa Lu-chan? Kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat pucat" ucap Levy.

_'Eh? Lucy sakit?' pikir Gray._ Ia langsung masuk kedalam kelas Lucy. dilihatnya teman-temannya sudah berada disekitar Lucy. Gray menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Levy-chan, Daijoubu" respon Lucy. Lucy mencoba berdiri dan tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan badannya. Ia terlalu pusing untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Lucy terjatuh. Natsu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Lucy.

"Luce, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu sambil mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Lucy. Natsu terkejut.

_'Suhu badannya tinggi' pikir Natsu. _Natsu melihat sekelilingnya, dan ia menyadari kehadiran Gray._  
_

"Gray bantu aku, ayo bawa Lucy ke UKS, suhu badannya sangat tinggi" ucap Natsu. Gray terperangah. Apa ia tidak salah dengar. Natsu memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya?

"Oh demi tuhan, Gray. Cepatlah" ucap Natsu sambil menggendong Lucy ala bridal style. Gray berjalan dibelakang Natsu. Erza, Levy, Lisanna saling pandang.

"Apa Natsu baru saja memanggil Gray dengan nama aslinya? Aku tidak percaya" ucap Levy. Gajeel yang berdiri disamping Levy hanya mengangguk.

Erza hanya tersenyum.

"Setidaknya ada peningkatan dengan hubungan mereka, benarkan Erza?" ucap Lisanna.

"Ya, itu benar" sahut Erza.

* * *

**Diruang UKS,**

Natsu membaringkan Lucy di tempat tidur yang tersedia di UKS. Gray memanggilkan suster yang berada di UKS untuk memeriksa Lucy. Mereka berdua sangat khawatir dengan Lucy. Lucy mengeluarkan keringat banyak, napasnya terengah-engah. Suster memeriksa keadaan Lucy, suster tersebut menyuruh Natsu untuk mengambil thermometer untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh Lucy sekarang. Natsu mencari dan menemukan thermometer tersebut lalu memberikannya ke suster tersebut. Suster tersebut meminta tolong pada Gray untuk mengambilkan tisu untuk mengelap keringat Lucy. Gray mengambil tisu dan memberikannya kepada suster tersebut.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya suster tersebut

"Lucy" jawab Natsu

Suster tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari obat penurun panas untuk Lucy dan juga air mineral. Setelah itu suster tersebut menghampiri Lucy yang sedang berbaring.

"Lucy, apa kau bisa membuka matamu sejenak? Kau harus minum obat dulu. Ayo" bujuk suster tersebut.

Natsu dan Gray melihat Lucy, Lucy mulai membuka matanya, dan berusaha bangkit duduk untuk minum obat. Natsu dan Gray yang melihat itu semua berusaha membantu Lucy duduk dan meminum obatnya. Setelah Lucy meminum obatnya, Lucy kembali berbaring dan ia beristirahat.

Gray dan Natsu masih memperhatikan Lucy dengan cemas. Suster tersebut menyadari hal itu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang disini teman sekelasnya?" tanya suster tersebut

Natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Suster tersebut menulis surat izin untuk guru dikelas Lucy.

"Bawalah ini ke kelasmu, dan beritahu kepada guru, temanmu ini tidak bisa ikut pelajaran karena sakit" jelas suster tersebut. Natsu mengerti langsung melesat kekelasnya.

"Aku berada diruang sebelah, kalau ia sudah bangun atau butuh bantuanku, panggil aku ya" ucap suster tersebut kepada Gray. Gray hanya mengangguk.

Suster tersebut memandangi Gray lalu tersenyum.

_'Cinta segitiga, hmm?' pikirnya._ Lalu ia berjalan keluar UKS.

Gray mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir. Dan si pinky itu terlihat lebih khawatir melebihi diriku . Jadi cepatlah sembuh" ucap Gray yang masih mengenggam tangan Lucy.

Natsu masuk keruang UKS lagi, ia mendapati Gray sedang menggengam tangan Lucy.

"Bisa kau jauhkan tanganmu darinya, mesum?" ucap Natsu. Gray masih tetap menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Oh ayolah, jangan membuat diriku memukulmu disini, mesum" mohon Natsu yang sekarang duduk berhadapan denngan Gray. Gray hanya tertawa pelan dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Pinky? Sangat terlihat dari wajahmu yang kacau itu" ucap Gray

"Ya sangat. Aku baru melihat dia seperti ini, jadi aku mohon kau jangan membuatku kesal dengan kelakuanmu yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Lucy" ucap Natsu. Gray hanya bersweatdrop.

_'Siapa yang mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini' ucap Gray dalam hati._

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali kekelas" ucap Gray sambil bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Lucy pada Natsu. Natsu memperhatikan wajah Lucy yang sedang tidur. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Lucy. Hatinya berdebar-debar.

_'Cepat sembuh, Luce' ucap Natsu dalam hati._

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian bel pulang berbunyi. Lucy sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Levy, Erza, Gray dan Lisanna datang ke UKS sambil membawakan tas dan barang-barang Lucy dan Natsu yang tertinggal dikelas.

"Lu-chan, gimana keadaanmu?" tanya Levy dengan kecemasan yang sangat terpancar diwajahnya.

"Sudah mendingan, panasnya juga sudah turun." Jelas Natsu.

"Iya hanya masih lemas saja" tambah Lucy sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Cepat sembuh, Lu-chan" ucap Levy

"Get well soon, Lucy" ucap Lisanna

"Cepatlah sembuh, Lucy. orang-orang banyak yang mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Erza sambil melirik kearah Natsu dan Gray. Natsu dan Gray hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul dipipi mereka berdua. Erza tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Minnaa" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengobrol diruang UKS, Levy, Erza, Gray, dan Lisanna pamit pulang duluan. Natsu membantu Lucy untuk berjalan. Natsu akan mengantar Lucy sampai kerumah, bahkan sampai kekamarnya.

Sesampainya diparkiran, Lucy masuk kedalam mobil begitupun dengan Natsu.

"Luce, kau tidurlah. Nanti kalau sudah sampai rumahmu, akan aku bangunkan" saran Natsu. Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Diperjalanan menuju rumah Lucy, Lucy hanya tidur.

* * *

**Skip diperjalanan~**

Sesampainya dirumah Lucy, Natsu tidak berani membangunkan Lucy. ia keluar dari mobilnya, dan mengetuk pintu rumah Lucy. dan keluarlah ibu Lucy yaitu Layla.

"Eh Natsu? Lucy belum pulang—" ucap Layla yang terpotong oleh perkataan Natsu.

"Lucy ada dimobilku, dia jatuh sakit saat disekolah tadi, dan ia sedang tidur sekarang. aku mau meminta bantuanmu, Layla-san. Mari" ajak Natsu. mereka berdua berjalan ke mobil Natsu.

Natsu menggendong Lucy dengan Bridal Style. Layla membantu untuk membawakan barang-barang Lucy dan mengikuti Natsu dari belakang.

"Sayang… sayaaaang, bantu Natsu. Lucy sakit" panggil Layla kepada detective Genzou.

Detective Genzou langsung keluar dari kamarnya, dan melihat Natsu sedang membopong Lucy. detective Genzou membukakan pintu kamar Lucy agar Natsu bisa langsung membaringkan Lucy ditempat tidurnya. Setelah selesai, Natsu keluar dari kamar Lucy. dan selanjutnya diurus oleh Layla.

Natsu duduk diruang tamu bersama detective Genzou.

"Kenapa Lucy bisa begitu, Natsu?" tanya detective Genzou

"Aku juga tidak tahu, pada saat jam istirahat, kami semua ingin mengajaknya makan dikantin. Aku dan teman-teman melihat Lucy yang hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja. Saat kami lihat, wajah Lucy sangat pucat. Dan ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Akhirnya aku membawanya ke UKS. Suhu badannya sangat tinggi, Genzou-san" jelas Natsu. detective Genzou hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mengantar Lucy. bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu disini? Layla sudah menyiapkan makanan" ajak detective Genzou. Natsu yang kebetulan lapar, jadi ia meng-iyakan ajakan detective Genzou. mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan dan makan bersama.

Selesainya Natsu makan bersama Layla dan detective Genzou, Natsu meminta izin untuk menengok Lucy dikamarnya sebelum pamit pulang. dan detective Genzou mengizinkannya. Natsu masuk kekamar Lucy dan duduk disamping Lucy. Natsu memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang tidur. Natsu membelai rambut Lucy.

"Lucy..." panggil Natsu dengan pelan. merasakan ada yang menyentuh rambutnya, Lucy pun membuka matanya. dan melihat Natsu sedang duduk didekatnya.

"Nat-su.." sahut Lucy dengan lemah. Lucy mencoba untuk duduk dan Natsu membantunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? sudah baikkan?" tanya Natsu.

"Yaa seperti yang kau lihat hehe" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Luce. agar kita bisa bermain lagi" ucap Natsu sambil memegang tangan Lucy. Lucy gugup karena Natsu tiba-tiba memegang tangannya dan menatap matanya. dan semburat merah muncul di pipi Lucy dan Natsu. Natsu membiarkan Lucy melihat mukanya memerah dan juga sebaliknya. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_'Sial! Lucy manis sekali' pikir Natsu._

"Kau harus percaya padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja, Natsu. aku hanya perlu istirahat" jelas Lucy yang tidak melepaskan senyumannya dari wajahnya yang pucat.

"Baiklah, aku percaya itu" sahut Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya ke Lucy. Lucy melihat jam. sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Natsu, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Lucy. Natsu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.

"Oh ya. sudah jam segini. Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Besok aku akan menjengukmu. Oke" ucap Natsu sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur Lucy.

"Oke. hati-hati, Natsu" sahut Lucy.

Natsu keluar dari kamar Lucy dan berpamitan dengan Layla dan juga detective Genzou. Sesampainya dimobil, Natsu melihat kantung kecil berpita merah. dan ia baru ingat itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan dari Wendy untuknya dan juga Lucy. Natsu membuka kantung tersebut dan melihat isinya. ia keluar dari mobil dengan membawa kantung yang berpita tersebut.

Layla dan detective Genzou yang sedang berada dikamar Lucy kaget saat melihat Natsu masih berada dirumah mereka.

"Hmm permisi, aku lupa memberikan Lucy sesuatu hehe" ucap Natsu sambil cengar-cengir. detective Genzou dan Layla segera keluar dari kamar Lucy. Natsu segera menghampiri Lucy.

"Luce, aku ingin memberikan ini. Sebenarnya ini dari Wendy. dia menitipkannya padaku" ucap Natsu sambil menyodorkan kantung yang dibawanya.

Lucy menerima kantung itu dan membukanya. ia melihat dua gantungan ponsel. yang satu bergambar kunci dan yang satu bergambar gembok. Lucy meenatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ini—" ucapan Lucy dipotong oleh Natsu.

"Begini, dua gantungan ini, satu untukku dan satu lagi untukmu, Luce" jelas Natsu.

"Oh begitu" sahut Lucy sambil melihat gantungan ponsel itu dan memilih gantungan ponsel yang bergambar gembok. setelah itu, Lucy meraih ponselnya yang berada dikantungnya, dan memasang gantungan ponsel tersebut ke ponselnya. Lucy menyodorkan gantungan ponsel yang satunya kepada Natsu.

"Kau tidak memakainya? itu kan dari adikmu" tanya Lucy

"Ya aku menunggumu hehe" sahut Natsu sambil menerima gantungan ponsel yang bergambar kunci. Natsu memasangnya diponselnya dan memamerkannya ke Lucy. Lucy pun juga begitu dan mereka tertawa.

Diluar kamar Lucy, detective Genzou dan Layla memperhatikan Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang tertawa.

"Semoga hubungan mereka selalu baik seperti itu ya, sayang" ucap Layla sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat putrinya sedang tertawa.

"Ya aku harap begitu" sahut detective Genzou

* * *

**Dirumah Natsu,**

Igneel sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, seseorang itu adalah asistennya. Yang bernama Houston. Pria ini masih muda, umurnya sekitar 21 tahun.

"Igneel-sama, aku mendapat laporan dari anak buahku, kalau anak tunggal dari keluarga Eucliffe masih hidup." Ucapnya.

"APA!" ucap Igneel dengan nada tinggi karena ia kaget mendengar laporan itu.

"Cari dia, dan bawa dia kehadapanku" lanjut Igneel sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Baik, Igneel-sama" ucap Houston. Houston keluar dari ruang kerja Igneel sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**Dirumah Sting,**

Sting sedang mengotak-atik ponsel yang berada ditangannya. bukan hanya mengotak-atik, tapi ia sedang menulis email untuk seseorang.

_'**Bagaimana? Rencanamu sukses?'**_

Seseorang disana membalas smsnya,

_'**Sukses, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Eucliffe-san'**_

Membaca kalimat tersebut, membuat hati Sting lega. Apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Sting berjalan dengan lancar. Sting tersenyum puas.

**To Be Continued**

**Baiklah, ini dia chapter barunya. hmmm sepertinya aneh ya? gomeeeen-_-.**

**Jadi apa yang direncanakan oleh Sting ya? **

**Mohon reviewnya yaaa~~**

* * *

**Revieeew~**

**yodontknow : **Iya , saya update cepat karena selama 3 bulan kedepan nanti, tidak bisa update terlalu cepat seperti sekarang. ini chapter barunyaaaa. silahkan dibaca ;)

**pidachan99: **Disini Gray itu termasuk yang pemikirannya normal dalam arti kata dia bisa berpikir dengan jernih gak kaya Natsu, sampe sekarang aja belom tau perasaannya ama Lucy-_- haha ini sudah update. silahkan~

**L Melda H : **Memang menyebalkan tapi dia ganteng*_* #plak, sudah update ayo dibacaaa~

**Ayane75 : **Terima kasiiiih atas saran, ide dan juga sudah ngefans dengan fanfic ini hihi. ini dia chapter terbarunyaaa. silahkaaan

**Saitou asuka : **Hmm kapan ya? saya belum mau mempersatukan Natsu dan Lucy sebagai kekasih sih. jadi "Nanti"-nya itu belum tahu kapan hehehe. perbedaannya? hmm baca chapter-chapter selanjutnya deh. nanti bakalan ada yang jelasin hihi**  
**

**Angel Ran : **Hmm dengan cara apa ya? saya juga bingung haha. ya semoga saja Natsu cepat sadar dan pemikirannya tidak bolot lagi hihi

**Guest :** Ini sudah lanjut~

* * *

**Baiklah, sudah dibalas semua reviewnya  
**

**Jadi... tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaaa:)**


	21. Chapter 19

**I Miss You  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, PAIRING(S), OOC**

Chapter Sebelumnya :

_**Dirumah Natsu,**_

_Igneel sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, seseorang itu adalah asistennya. Yang bernama Houston. Pria ini masih muda, umurnya sekitar 21 tahun._

_"Igneel-sama, aku mendapat laporan dari anak buahku, kalau anak tunggal dari keluarga Eucliffe masih hidup." Ucapnya._

_"APA!" ucap Igneel dengan nada tinggi karena ia kaget mendengar laporan itu._

_"Cari dia, dan bawa dia kehadapanku" lanjut Igneel sambil memandang keluar jendela._

_"Baik, Igneel-sama" ucap Houston. Houston keluar dari ruang kerja Igneel sambil tersenyum._

_**Dirumah Sting,**_

_Sting sedang mengotak-atik ponsel yang berada ditangannya. bukan hanya mengotak-atik, tapi ia sedang menulis email untuk seseorang._

_'**Bagaimana? Rencanamu sukses?'**_

_Seseorang disana membalas smsnya,_

_'**Sukses, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Eucliffe-san'**_

_Membaca kalimat tersebut, membuat hati Sting lega. Apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Sting berjalan dengan lancar. Sting tersenyum puas._

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menyeruak disela-sela awan yg bertebaran di langit biru. Lisanna yang sedang berada dikamarnya bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Ia memakai seragamnya dengan rapi dan juga menyisir rambutnya dan menggunakan jepit rambut bermotif bunga dirambutnya. Setelah ia merasa siap, ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan bersama dengan kakaknya. Yaitu Elfman.

"Ohayou, Elf-niichan" sapa Lisanna

"Ohayou Lis, ayo kita sarapan" sahut Elfman. Lisanna mengangguk dan menyendok nasi goring dan menaruhnya dipiring miliknya.

"Elf-nii, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anak yang seumuran denganku yang bermarga Eucliffe itu?" tanya Lisanna sambil menyuapkan nasi goring ke mulutnya.

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya. Berjalan dengan baik. Aku tidak berhubungan dengannya. Aku kan hanya mempunyai hubungan pekerjaan dengan Minerva, yang tidak lain adalah tantenya. Dia hanya membantu tantenya. Dan aku rasa dia anak yang jenius" jelas Elfman

"Tapi dia kelihatan seperti anak laki-laki yang punya kepribadian yang sangat buruk. Kau tahu, dia ingin—" ucap Lisanna tapi tertahan karena ia tidak ingin kakaknya tahu tentang Natsu dan Lucy dan juga Sting.

"Ingin?" tanya Elfman sambil menaikkan alisnya dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh adiknya.

"Ah—tidak. Yaudah. Aku berangkat sekarang ya. Ittekimasu" ucap Lisanna sambil berlari keluar menuju mobilnya.

Sesampainya dimobil, Lisanna mengendarai mobilnya kesekolah. Ia berpikir, dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sting, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sting.

"Kalau dia macam-macam dengan Natsu, dia akan menerima akibatnya" gumam Lisanna.

* * *

**Disekolah,**

Natsu duduk diam memandang keluar jendela. Ia sangat bosan karena Lucy tidak hadir dan sekarang masih sakit. Gajeel yang sadar dengan kelakuan Natsu segera menggoda Natsu.

"Oh jadi kau merasa kesepian karena tidak ada Bunny Girl?" goda Gajeel. Ledekan Gajeel itu membuat Natsu menoleh kearah Gajeel.

"Ap—apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak merasa kesepian. Dan kenapa kau memanggil Lucy dengan sebutan Bunny Girl?" sahut Natsu sambil memandang kearah lain.

"Hmm karena dia mirip kelinci" jawab Gajeel dengan sekenanya. Natsu menaikkan alisnya.

_'Apa Gajeel menyukai Lucy seperti Gray?' ucap Natsu dalam hati._ Natsu menoleh lagi ke Gajeel.

"Gajeel, apa kau menyukai Lucy?" ucap Natsu dengan nada pelan

"Suka? Ahaha kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" sahut Gajeel sambil menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Kau bilang, Lucy seperti kelinci, dan kelinci itu lucu dan sangat manis, jadi mungkin saja kau menyukainya" jelas Natsu. Gajeel menahan tawanya.

"Baka. Aku menyukai Bunny girl hanya sebagai teman. Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal bodoh seperti itu. " respon Gajeel sambil mengangkat bahunya. Natsu menghela nafas.

"Lagipula, bukan hanya Bunny girl yang lucu dan manis dikelas ini. ada yang lain" lanjut Gajeel. Natsu melihat Gajeel yang sedang memperhatikan Levy. Natsu menyeringai.

"Aaaah—Levy maksudmu?" tanya Natsu dengan nada menggoda. Gajeel yang tertangkap basah oleh Natsu menjadi malu, mukanya menjadi memerah.

"Leevvvyy, Gajeel bilang kalau kau itu lucuuuuuuu dan maniiiissss" teriak Natsu dan membuat Levy dan Gajeel malu.

"Idiot, apa yang kau katakan" ucap Gajeel sambil menutup mulut Natsu. Levy yang telah mendengar teriakan Natsupun menjadi tersipu malu dan wajahnya menjadi memerah.

"Ah Levy, lihat wajahmu memerah karena ucapan Natsu tadi hahaha" goda Erza

"Levy tersipu malu hihi" goda Lisanna

"URUSAAAAAIII" teriak Levy dan Gajeel bersama-sama. Levy melarikan diri dari kelas. Ia berlari ke toilet.

**Sesampainya ditoilet,**

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Natsu?" gumam Levy sambil melihat tampilan dirinya dicermin toilet. Lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_'Tidak mungkin, Gajeel sering memanggilku dengan sebutan udang atau kecil. Mana mungkin dia memujiku seperti itu. Ugh' pikir Levy sambil berjalan meninggalkan toilet._

* * *

**Dirumah Lucy,**

Lucy sedang duduk ditempat tidurnya sambil bersandar. Ia memandang keluar jendela kamarnya dan tersenyum.

_'Apa yang sedang terjadi disekolah ya?' ucap Lucy dalam hati._

Tiba-tiba Layla masuk kekamar Lucy sambil membawakan sarapan.

"Lucy, waktunya sarapan. Ibu buatkan bubur buatmu. Ayo dimakan" ucap Layla sambil duduk dekat Lucy. Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Layla ingin menyuapi Lucy.

"Tidak usah, bu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" ucap Lucy sambil mengambil mangkuk dari tangan ibunya. Layla hanya tersenyum dan memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur yang dibuatnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau sudah selesai taruh dimeja saja. Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya ya, Lucy" ucap Layla sambil tersenyum.

"Iyaaaa" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum dan menyuapkan bubur tersebut kemulutnya, sedangkan Layla berjalan keluar dari kamar Lucy.

Selesainya Lucy makan, Lucy mengambil obat dan segera meminumnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Layla masuk kekamar Lucy dan melihat Lucy sudah terlelap. Layla dengan perlahan mengambil mangkuk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Lucy.

* * *

**Disekolah,**

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju kekantin.

Natsu masih berada dalam kelas. Melamun. Lisanna menyadari kalau Natsu tidak seceria biasanya.

"Ayo Lisanna, kita kekantin" ajak Erza yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan disampingnya ada Levy.

"Tunggu sebentar, kalian lihat sikap Natsu hari ini? dia tidak seceria biasanya" ucap Lisanna. Setelah Lisanna mengatakan itu, Erza dan Levy menoleh kearah Natsu. Natsu yang sedang melamun.

"Benar juga. Mungkin karena Lu-chan tidak masuk hari ini" ucap Levy sambil menatap Natsu

"Yasudah, ayo kita ajak dia kekantin" ajak Erza sambil berjalan menghampiri Natsu dan diikuti oleh Lisanna dan Levy.

"Natsu…" panggil Erza. Natsu tidak bergeming. Tidak menyahut. Dan tidak menoleh.

"Nat-suuuu" panggil Lisanna tepat didepan telinga Natsu. Natsu tersentak.

"Ah—apa-apan sih. Berteriak didepan telingaku" gerutu Natsu. Lisanna, Levy dan Erza hanya tertawa.

"Lagi kau melamun terus. Ayo kita kekantin" ajak Lisanna. Natsu memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Ayolah, Natsu. Jangan karena Lucy tidak masuk, kau jadi tidak bersemangat seperti ini." ucap Levy. Erza hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang" gumam Natsu. gumaman Natsu terdengar oleh Lisanna, Erza, dan Levy. Lisanna tersenyum.

"Kau punya ponsel kan?" tanya Lisanna. Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Lucy juga kan?" tanya Lisanna lagi. Natsu lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Yasudah, kau bisa telepon dia atau mengirimkan pesan untuk dia. Dan setelah pulang sekolah kita bisa menjenguk Lucy kerumahnya" ucap Lisanna. Natsu langsung mencari ponselnya yang berada ditasnya.

"Oh ya, kenapa aku tidak ingat ya. Arigatou Lis" ucap Natsu sambil mengetik pesan untuk Lucy.

"Baiklah, jadi? Kau mau ikut kekantin?" tanya Erza.

"Jelas" jawab Natsu dengan wajah ceria.

Mereka berempat, bersama-sama berjalan menuju kekantin.

* * *

**Dirumah Lucy,**

Lucy terbangun, karena ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut

**From : Natsu**

_Luce, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sangat kesepian disini. Ohh ya, nanti sepulang sekolah, aku, Levy, Lisanna, Erza akan menjengukmu. Jadi tunggu kami ya dan cepat sembuh ;)_

Lucy hanya tersenyum lembut saat membaca pesan dari Natsu. Lucy menekan tombol 'Reply'

**To : Natsu**

_Keadaanku sudah membaik, aku hanya kecapean. baiklah aku akan menunggu kalian~_

Lucy selesai mengetik balasan sms untuk Natsu dan segera menekan tombol 'send'. Lucy pun berbaring lagi dan menutup matanya untuk kembali tidur.

Natsu yang sedang makan dikantin bersama yang lainnya, merasakan bahwa ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya bergetar. Ia segera memeriksanya. Natsu tersenyum saat menerima pesan. Apalagi ia melihat itu dari Lucy

**From : Lucy**

_Keadaanku sudah membaik, aku hanya kecapean. baiklah aku akan menunggu kalian~_

"Yoooosh. Erza, Levy, Lisanna sepulang sekolah kita akan menjenguk Lucy kan?" tanya Natsu dengan bersemangat.

"Iya dong" jawab Levy

"Iya-iya. Sekarang kau habiskan dulu makananmu" ucap Erza. Lisanna hanya tertawa.

"Aku dengar kalian akan menjenguk Lucy? apa benar? Aku ikut ya" ucap Gray yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Levy. Semua kaget. Termasuk Natsu.

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah membantu Lucy kemarin. Jadi kau boleh ikut" ucap Natsu. Gray hanya bersweat drop.

Selesainya makan, mereka berlima kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing. Dan mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

* * *

**Dirumah Sting,**

Sting baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sting langsung bangun dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sting selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia duduk ditaman belakang rumahnya.

_'Aku sudah beberapa hari ini tidak melihat Lucy' pikir Sting_

"Haaahh… apa aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku berdua saja dengan Lucy? kenapa selalu ada Natsu. ugh" gerutu Sting.

"Karena mereka bersahabat, jadi mereka selalu bersama" sahut Minerva dengan tiba-tiba.

"Obaaa-chaaan. Kau mengagetkanku tahu" ucap Sting sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Minerva tertawa pelan.

"Kau ini, bangun tidur sudah memikirkan gadis pirang itu. Kau ini belum makan. Ayo masuk dan makan" ajak Minerva.

"Habis, kalau memikirkan Lucy, semua rasa laparku menjadi hilang seketika" ucap Sting dengan spontan. Minerva hanya tersenyum, kemudian menjitak Sting.

"Kau ini… ayo masuk, kita makan bersama" ucap Minerva sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sting yang masih berada ditaman yang sedang mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang habis dijitak oleh Minerva.

Setelah itu, Minerva dan Sting makan bersama. Saat makan, mereka tidak berbicara apapun. Sting pun melahap makanannya dengan cepat. Minerva tahu kalau Sting lapar. Setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Bagaimana hubungan kerjaanmu dengan perusahaan Strauus? Lancar?" tanya Sting

"Ya baik dan juga lancar" jawab Minerva dengan seadanya.

"Waktu itu aku pernah bertemu sekali dengan adik perempuan yang bernama Lisanna Strauss. Dan ternyata ia adalah teman kecil Natsu Dragneel. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa dia akan membantuku?" tanya Sting. Minerva hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Sting. Otakmu ini sudah miring ya? Kau sudah tahu kalau Lisanna itu teman kecil Natsu, bagaimana ia akan membantumu" sahut Minerva sambil memijat keningnya melihat kelakuan Sting. Sting hanya tertawa.

"Bukan. Maksudku, Lisanna akan membantuku untuk menjauhkan Lucy dari Natsu, apa mungkin ya?" ucap Sting sambil berpikir.

"Ya memang kenapa Lisanna harus membantumu?" tanya Minerva dengan polos.

"Karena Lisanna menyukai Natsu, o-ba-chaaaaan" jawab Sting dengan nada gregetan.

"Ya berarti, mungkin dia akan membantumu, dan mungkin juga dia tidak membantumu" ucap Minerva dengan spontan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku" respon Sting. Minerva hanya tertawa.

"Jadi… aku akan ke inti permasalahan. Siapa itu Houston?" tanya Minerva dengan wajah yang serius.

"Teman" jawab Sting dengan singkat

"Benarkah? Apa kau punya rencana yang tidak ingin aku ketahui?" tanya Minerva untuk memastikan.

"Hmm benar. Dia itu temanku. Dia ingin membantuku" jawab Sting. Minerva menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Membantu? Membantu apa?" tanya Minerva

"Kau sangat banyak bertanya hari ini, oba-chan" gerutu Sting

"Tinggal jawab saja. Membantu apa, Sting?" tanya Minerva lagi

"Hmm membantuku untuk bertemu dengan Igneel oji-san" sahut Sting. Mendengar jawaban Sting, Minerva langsung bangkit berdiri.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN 'BERTEMU DENGAN IGNEEL OJI-SAN' STING EUCLIFFE?!" bentak Minerva. Sting hanya menutup telinganya.

"Kau tidak usah berlebihan. Duduklah dulu" ucap Sting. Minerva duduk kembali dan menunggu penjelasan dari mulut Sting.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, karena aku ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan yang belum selesai. Yah. Houston itu boleh dibilang sebagai mata-mata yang masuk untuk memata-matai keluarga Dragneel. Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan pada saatnya, kau juga akan aku kasih tahu rencana yang aku buat dan yang sedang berjalan ini" jelas Sting.

"Kau gila, Sting" ucap Minerva

"Terima kasih" sahut Sting sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Minerva. Sting tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku mau memakai mobil. Aku ingin menjemput Lucy. Jaa nee" pamit Sting.

Minerva hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia bingung dengan tingkah laku Sting. Minerva sangat khawatir dengan Sting.

Sting masuk kemobil dan melesatkan mobil itu ke sekolah Lucy.

* * *

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Natsu, Levy, Erza, Lisanna berkumpul dikoridor untuk membicarakan rencana menjenguk Lucy dan juga menunggu Gray yang masih belum keluar dari kelasnya.

"Si mesum itu lama sekali keluar kelasnya. Selain mesum, dia itu seperti siput" gerutu Natsu

Levy , Lisanna, Erza hanya tertawa mendengar sebutan-sebutan Natsu untuk Gray.

"Kita bawakan Lu-chan apa ya?" tanya Levy. Yang lainnya berpikir.

"Badut saja" sahut Natsu. dan yang lainnya bersweatdrop ria.

"Natsu, Lucy bukan anak kecil lagi. Idemu sungguh konyol" komentar Erza

"Bagaimana kalau kita belikan buah saja. Kan orang sakit itu membutuhkan buah" ucap Levy. Lisanna mengangguk.

"Ya idemu tidak buruk, Levy" komentar Natsu.

"Memang itu yang dibutuhkan Lucy, baka" ucap Gray yang tiba-tiba sudah bergabung dengan yang lain. Dan bukan hanya Gray, tapi juga Loke dan juga..hmm Jellal. Erza yang melihat Jellal hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, karena ia tidak percaya bahwa ada Jellal yang berdiri didepannya. Jellal yang sadar diperhatikan oleh Erza hanya tersenyum kepada Erza. Erza menjadi tersipu malu dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kaliann—" ucap Natsu

"Siapa ya?" lanjut Natsu. yang lainnya hanya menahan tawanya.

"Natsu, kau lupa dengan kami? Aku Loke dan ini Jellal" jelas Loke sambil menunjuk Jellal saat dia menyebut nama Jellal.

"Oh ya. Hahahaha gomen gomen. Jadi kalian juga ikut menjenguk Lucy?" tanya Natsu

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu." jawab Jellal.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis cantik sakit seperti itu" ucap Loke. Semua yang berada disitu hanya bersweatdrop.

"Yasudah-yasudah, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Gray dengan semangat.

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa yang disini yang membawa kendaraan? Selain aku dan Natsu" tanya Lisanna. Loke dan Jellal mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan kalau mereka membawa kendaraan.

"Kami berdua membawa mobil" ucap Loke

"Baiklah. Karena yang tahu rumah Lucy hanya Natsu, jadi kita harus mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan kita akan mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli buah untuk Lucy" jelas Lisanna.

"Oke" sahut Jellal.

"Sip" jawab Loke.

"Baiklah, para gadis ikut denganku ya. Dan Gray. Terserah kau mau ikut mobil siapa" ucap Lisanna

"Gray akan ikut dengan mobilku" usul Natsu. Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu, mesum" lanjut Natsu. Gray sebenarnya sangat kesal. Tetapi ia harus meredakan emosinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah" ucap Gray

Mereka semua berjalan menuju keparkiran.

Jellal dan Loke sudah berada di depan mobilnya. Natsu masih memperhatikan kearah gerbang masuk sekolah dibelakangnya ada Gray yang juga ikut-ikutan melihat kearah gerbang masuk sekolah. Karena mereka berdua melihat seseorang sedang berdiri disana. Setelah dipertegas, Natsu tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Gray tunggu disini, aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Natsu sambil berlari menuju orang itu. Gray terus mempertegas pandangannya ke orang yang berada digerbang sekolah, dan ia ingat.

"Itukan…." Ucap Gray. Gray segera mengetuk kaca mobil Loke.

"Tunggu jangan jalan dulu" ucap Gray. Setelah mengetuk kaca mobil Loke, ia berpindah kemobil Jellal dengan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, setelah itu ia berpindah ke mobil Lisanna.

"Tunggu, jangan jalan dulu ya Lis" ucap Gray

"Loh memang kenapa?" tanya Lisanna dengan heran

"Kau lihat orang yang disana? Yang bersama Natsu. dia itu pengganggu. Jangan sampai ia ikut dengan kita" bisik Gray. Lisanna juga melihat orang itu. Ia pertegas dan ia tahu siapa itu.

_'Itukan...' ucap Lisanna dalam hati_

"Levy, Erza, tunggu sini. Oke" ucap Lisanna. Erza dan Levy hanya mengangguk. Lisanna keluar dari mobilnya. Gray heran kenapa Lisanna sampai keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ayo Gray, kita susul Natsu" ucap Lisanna sambil berlari menghampiri Natsu diikuti oleh Gray.

**Ditempat Natsu,**

"Mau apa kau kemari, Sting?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput Lucy. Mana Lucy?" tanya Sting sambil menengok kekanan-kekiri mencari sosok Lucy.

"Dia tidak ada" jawab Natsu.

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah. Aku akan masuk kalau begitu" ucap Sting sambil melangkahkan kakinya, tapi dihentikan oleh Lisanna.

"Oh sayang sekali, orang yang kau cari sudah pulang, Eucliffe-san" ucap Lisanna sambil menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Karena selama ini, Lucy akan pulang bersama dengan anak ini" ucap Sting sambil menunjuk Natsu. Gray tiba-tiba maju.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? Lucy sudah pulang. Jadi pulanglah sana. Kami juga mau pulang" ucap Gray

"Ahh begitu. Baiklah-baiklah. Kalian sangat menyeramkan. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Jaa nee Natsu, Strauus-san dan juga kau" ucap Sting sambil menunjuk Gray karena ia tidak tahu nama Gray lalu ia melambaikan tangannya.

Natsu, Gray dan Lisanna memperhatikan Sting sampai ia melesatkan mobilnya untuk angkat kaki dari sekolah mereka. mereka bertiga menghela nafas.

Natsu sadar, kenapa Lisanna tahu nama Sting, dan Sting pun juga tahu nama Lisanna? Apa hubungan mereka.

"Mesum, masuklah kedalam mobil duluan. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Lisanna" ucap Natsu sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Gray.

"Yayaya, Pinky" sahut Gray dan berjalan meninggalkan Lisanna dan juga Natsu.

Lisanna hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lisanna

"Kau mengenal dia?" tanya Natsu. Lisanna tersenyum.

"Sekedar kenal" jawab Lisanna

"Baiklah, kau harus menceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa kenal dia" ucap Natsu

"Oke" sahut Lisanna.

"Jadi begini, kakakku ada hubungan kerja dengan tantenya, Minerva-san dan dia sering membantu tantenya dalam menjalankan bisnisnya. Aku juga baru bertemu dengan anak itu sekali. Ya dihitung-hitung menjadi dua kali dengan hari ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti Natsu, dia itu terlihat sangat licik. Aku tidak suka dengaannya. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati dengannya" jelas Lisanna

"Hmm begitu. Dia itu menyukai Lucy, Lis." Ucap Natsu

"Yah, aku tahu itu" sahut Lisanna dengan santai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Natsu

"Aku melihat dia waktu itu sedang memperhatikan kau dan Lucy. dan kami mengobrol sedikit. Dia bilang dia cemburu dengan kedekatan kalian. Aku sudah mengancamnya untuk tidak berbuat apa-apa. tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa menggertak anak seperti dia" ucap Lisanna.

"Ah baiklah. Ayo kita kerumah Lucy sekarang. yang lain sudah menunggu" ucap Natsu. Lisanna mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil mereka masing-masing. Setelah siap mereka berangkat menuju rumah Lucy.

* * *

**Dimobil Sting,**

"Lucy sudah pulang duluan? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sting.

Sting berpikir itu sungguh tidak masuk diakal. Natsu dan Lucy benar-benar tidak dapat dipisahkan. Jadi bagaimana bisa mereka tidak pulang bersama.

_'Baiklah aku akan mencoba kerumah Lucy, sekarang' pikir Sting._

Sting melaju mobilnya dengan kencang menuju kearah rumah Lucy.

* * *

**Dirumah Lucy,**

Lucy masih tertidur, Layla mengintip dari luar pintu kamar Lucy.

_'Dia masih tidur' pikir Layla_.

Layla menutup pintu kamar Lucy dengan perlahan dan berjalan menghampiri detective Genzou.

"Bagaimana Lucy?" tanya detective Genzou yang sedang duduk sambil menonton TV.

"Ya dia sedang tidur sekarang" jawab Layla yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah detective Genzou.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya detective Genzou

"Hmm aku tidak tahu, sayang. Aku tidak punya penglihatan tembus pandang. Jadi sekarang, aku akan kedepan untuk membukakan pintu" ucap Layla sambil tersenyum.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini" respon detective Genzou sambil tertawa

Layla berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Dan setelah sampai, Layla membuka pintu depan. Ternyata ada anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Lucy.

"Hmm. Konnichiwa. Kau mencari siapa ya?" tanya Layla

"Konnichiwa. Perkenalkan, saya Sting Eucliffe. Teman Lucy" ucap Sting dengan ramah

"Oh ya? Aku ibunya Lucy, Layla. Salam kenal. Maaaf ya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Ayo silahkan masuk. Lucy sedang tidur, dia sedang sakit sekarang" jelas Layla sambil mempersilahkan Sting masuk kerumah.

_'Lucy sakit?' pikir Sting_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Lucy sedang sakit, Layla-san" ucap Sting sambil berjalan mengikuti Layla.

"Benarkah? Kemarin tiba-tiba ia disekolah jatuh sakit, dan diantar oleh Natsu untuk pulang" jelas Layla.

"Oh begitu..." respon Sting.

_'Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Lucy, selalu Natsu, Natsu, dan Natsu..' pikir Sting_

"Sayang, kita kedatangan tamu" ucap Layla kepada detective Genzou. detective Genzou berdiri. Sting muncul dari belakang Layla.

"Konnichiwa" sapa Sting.

Detective Genzou yang melihat Sting merasa familiar dengan wajahnya.

_'Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?' pikir detective Genzou_

"Ah—konnichiwa. Kau ini teman Lucy?" sahut detective Genzou. Sting tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sting. Sting Eucliffe." Ucap Sting.

Detective Genzou yang mendengar nama Sting, menjadi berpikir, dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Detective Genzou segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku ayahnya Lucy. kita baru kali ini ketemu ya. Namaku Genzou Damasaki. Sebelumnya aku hanya melihat Natsu saja hahaha. Salam kenal, Sting" ucap detective Genzou. Sting hanya tersenyum.

"Sebentar ya, aku akan membangunkan Lucy" ucap Layla sambil berjalan menuju kekamar Lucy.

"Ayo silahkan duduk" ajak detective Genzou. Sting duduk dengan sopan. Detective Genzou masih memperhatikan Sting.

'Aku rasa, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dimana ya?' pikir detective Genzou.

Tiba-tiba Layla memanggil Sting.

"Sting-kun, ayo masuk sini. Lucy sudah bangun" panggil Layla. Sting bangkit berdiri.

"Genzou-san, aku kekamar Lucy dulu" pamit Sting dengan nada yang ramah. Detective genzou hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Saat berjalan menuju kekamar Lucy, Sting menyeringai.

_'Kau pasti lupa denganku, Tantei-san' ucap Sting dalam hati._

Sesampai dikamar Lucy, Sting masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Lucy.

"Masuklah. Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku akan buatkan minum untukmu" ucap Layla sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sting dan Lucy.

"Lucy" panggil Sting. Lucy menoleh kearah Sting dan tersenyum. Stingpun juga tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Lucy yang sedang duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Sting dengan nada yang lembut. Sting duduk disebelah Lucy.

"Sudah kok. Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau kesini bersama siapa?" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sendirian" jawab Sting sambil meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya.

"Oh begitu" sahut Lucy. Lucy merasa sedikit canggung karena Sting menatapnya dan juga menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tahu Lucy… aku khawatir saat aku dengar kau sakit" ucap Sting yang masih menatap Lucy dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sting, percayalah" ucap Lucy dengan nada yang meyakinkan. Sting hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sting menoleh kearah meja, dan ia melihat sebuah ponsel.

"Itu ponselmu?" tanya Sting. Lucy mengangguk.

"Boleh pinjam?" tanya Sting. Lucy mengangguk dan meraih ponselnya dan menyerahkan kepada Sting.

"Aku akan simpan nomerku disini. Dan yap.. ini dia" ucap Sting sambil memamerkan nomor ponsel Lucy yang ada diponselnya.

"Aku akan save nomormu" lanjut Sting. Lucy dan Sting saling tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku senang sudah bisa melihatmu. Jadi istirahatlah, nanti kalau ada waktu aku akan kemari lagi. Aku pamit pulang ya" ucap Sting sambil berbalik, ketika berjalan, Lucy memegang tangan Sting sehingga Sting tertahan dan berbalik.

"Kau akan pulang? Kau tidak menunggu Natsu datang? Dia akan datang sepulang sekolah" tanya Lucy dengan polos.

_'Dia akan datang? Jadi tadi itu dia berbohong padaku? Menarik sekali' pikir Sting._

Sting tersenyum dan membelai rambut Lucy.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. karena masih ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan" sahut Sting. Lucy menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Lucy.

Sting keluar dari kamar Lucy dan berpamitan dengan orang tua Lucy. Setelah berada diluar rumah Lucy, Sting berjalan menuju mobilnya dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Jadi begitu ya? Baiklah, aku akan menerima tantanganmu, Natsu Dragneel" ucap Sting sambil menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat pergi dari rumah Lucy.

* * *

Rombongan Natsu sampai dirumah Lucy. mereka semua turun dari mobil. Natsu memimpin jalan mereka. sesampainya didepan pintu rumah Lucy. Natsu membunyikan bel. Dan setelah beberapa menit, keluarlah Layla, ibu Lucy.

"Eh? Natsu—oh bukan hanya Natsu. kalian pasti ingin menjenguk Lucy. ayo ayo silahkan masuk" ucap Layla.

"Terimakasih Layla-san" ucap Natsu.

"Hmm. Natsu, mereka teman-teman Lucy disekolah?" tanya Layla sambil menunjuk Erza, Levy, Gray, Loke, Jellal, dan Lisanna. Natsu mengangguk.

"Waaah, perkenalkan. Saya ibunya Lucy. Layla" ucap Layla

"Erza, Lucy terlihat sangat mirip dengan ibunya ya" bisik Levy. Erza mengangguk

"Baiklah Layla-san, aku akan perkenalkan mereka satu-satu. Ini perempuan yang berambut merah ini bernama Erza, yang berambut silver bernama Lisanna, yang berambut biru itu Levy, laki-laki berambut berwarna orange itu bernama Loke, yang mempunyai tato itu bernama Jellal, dan yang satu lagi itu laki-laki mes—" ucap Natsu dipotong oleh Gray.

"Saya Gray. Gray Fulbuster" ucap Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Ah—baiklah kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Ayah Lucy ada didalam dan Lucy ada dikamarnya." Ucap Layla sambil melangkah masuk.

"Genzou-saaaan, aku dataaang" ucap Natsu sambil duduk dan merangkul detective Genzou.

"Ah kau ini, apa tidak bosan datang kesini terus" gerutu detective Genzou

"Aku ini kesini membawa teman-teman juga, bukan hanya aku" bisik Natsu. detective Genzou langsung bangkit berdiri dan memberi salam untuk teman-teman Lucy.

Setelah selesai berkenalan dengan detective Genzou, Natsu dan kawan-kawan masuk kedalam kamar Lucy.

"Luuuuu-chaaaaaan" panggil Levy sambil berlari dan memeluk Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Haai minna…" sahut Lucy. Levy melepaskan pelukannya, berganti dengan pelukan Lisanna.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?" tanya Lisanna yang masih memeluk Lucy. Lucy mengangguk. Lisanna melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, Lucy. Natsu seharian ini murung karena kau tidak masuk sekolah" ucap Lisanna sehingga membuat Natsu menjadi malu. Lucy hanya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Loke menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Himee, walaupun kau sedang sakit, kau tetap terlihat cantik" ucap Loke. Lucy menatap Loke dengan pandangan geli dan yang lainnya bersweat drop.

"Baiklah-baiklah, drama sudah selesai" ucap Natsu sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Loke. Natsu dan Loke berdebat. Dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka. Lucy pun ikut tertawa.

"Hmm.. bagaimana keadaanmu? Sepertinya sudah baikkan ya" ucap Gray yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Aku senang melihatmu sudah sehat. Aku sangat khawatir" ucap Gray. Lucy memandang Gray dan muncul semburat merah dikedua pipi mereka.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Gray. Tenang saja" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" sahut Gray. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

Setelah berbincang dan bercanda dengan Lucy, akhirnya Natsu dan kawan-kawan pamit pulang.

"Lu-chaaan, cepat sembuh ya. Kelas sepi kalau tidak ada dirimu. Apalagi Natsu, Natsu menjadi pemurung kalau tidak ada kau" ucap Levy.

"Urusaaaai Levy" teriak Natsu. membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Pasti aku akan cepat pulih, aku juga tidak suka berlama-lama bolos sekolah hihi" ucap Lucy sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah baiklah, kami pamit pulang ya Lucy" ucap Erza

"Kami pulang ya, Himeee" pamit Loke

"Cepat sembuh ya, Lucy. kitaa semua pulang dulu" pamit Jellal. Lucy hanyaa mengangguk dan melirik kearah Erza. Erza tersipu malu. Lucy tertawa pelan melihat Erza yang malu-malu.

"Hmm Natsu…" panggil Lucy. Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy dan berjalan menghampiri Lucy.

"Ada apa?" sahut Natsu sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Lucy.

"Tadi Sting menjengukku" ucap Lucy. Gray, Lisanna yang belum keluar dari kamar Lucy, lebih tepatnya mereka sudah berada diambang pintu kamar Lucy mendengar perkataan Lucy. Gray dan Lisanna saling memandang. Sedangkan Natsu yang mendengarnya langsung dihadapan Lucy membelalakan matanya. Ia kaget. Natsu pikir, Sting akan pulang kerumahnya dan tidak menemui Lucy. tetapi Natsu salah. Natsu menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jadi? Dia menjengukmu? Baguslah. Dia teman yang baik" ucap Natsu. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Yasudah, kau istirahat ya. Semoga cepat sembuh. Aku dan yang lainnya pulang dulu. Jaa nee" pamit Natsu.

Lucy melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati dijalaaaan" ucap Lucy.

Setelah keluar dari rumah Lucy. Lisanna, Gray dan juga Natsu berkumpul didepan mobil Natsu.

"Kenapa dia bisa kesini, Natsu?" tanya Lisanna. Natsu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia mempunyai tekad yang bulat ya, tidak seperti kau, Pinky" ucap Gray. Natsu hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

_'Sial!' ucap Natsu dalam hati_

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang" ajak Lisanna sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya, tetapi ditahan oleh Natsu.

"Setelah ini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Natsu. Lisanna mengangguk.

Setelah semua siap, mereka semua meninggalkan rumah Lucy.

**Diperjalanan pulang,**

"Pinky, kau sangat cemburu ya dengan anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu? Nama anak itu siapa? Kalau aku boleh tahu" tanya Gray.

"Aku sangat kesal padanya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak yang—brengsek. Namanya Sting" sahut Natsu.

"Sting ya. Dia terlihat sangat menyebalkan" timpal Gray.

* * *

_**SKIP TIME**_

Lisanna dan Natsu sedang duduk ditaman sambil melihat pemandangan danau.

"Lis, aku mau bertanya sesuatu" ucap Natsu

"Ya silahkan" sahut Lisanna yang sedang meminum air mineralnya.

"Be—begini bagaimana menurutmu saat melihatku dan Lucy bersama?" tanya Natsu.

Deg!

Lisanna merasakan didadanya. lebih tepatnya sakit itu dirasakan dihatinya. Kenapa Natsu menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Serasi" sahut Lisanna singkat. Jawaban Lisanna itu memang jujur dari hati Lisanna sendiri. Saat Lisanna melihat Lucy dan Natsu bersama, ia merasa mereka sangat serasi. Mereka mengisi kekurangan mereka masing-masing.

"Begitu ya…." ucap Natsu

"Itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kau membuang waktuku, Natsu" ucap Lisanna sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda berarti bukan hanya itu saja yang akan ditanyakan oleh Natsu kepada Lisanna.

"Lis, seseorang bertanya padaku. Apa perbedaan suka, sayang, dan juga cinta. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Apa kau bisa menjawabnya untukku? Pleaseee" ucap Natsu sambil menatap mata Lisanna. Lisanna hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab apa kau tidak tahu, Natsu?" ejek Lisanna sambil menahan tawanya. Natsu hanya memasang wajah cemberut. dan akhirnya Lisanna tertawa.

"Kau ini… tidak pernah belajar dewasa" sahut Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Biar kau sadar dengan perasaanmu sekarang" lanjut Lisanna. Natsu yang tadinya memandang Lisanna dengan tatapan memohon, sekarang matanya berbinar-binar karena mendengar jawaban dari Lisanna.

"Perbedaan suka, sayang, dan cinta ya? Suka itu saat kau ingin memiliki seseorang, sayang adalah perasaan dimana saat kau ingin membahagiakan orang yang special dimatamu , cinta itu adalah rasa dimana saat dimana kau akan berkorban demi orang special itu." Jelas Lisanna.

Natsu terkagum dengan penjelasan Lisanna.

" Contohnya seperti saat kau sedang sedih dan menangis maka seseorang yang suka padamu akan berkata 'sudah jangan menangis lagi'. Tapi seseorang yang menyayangi dirimu akan diam dan ikut menangis denganmu. Dan seseorang yang mencintaimu akan membiarkan mu menangis, larut dalam kesedihan, menunggumu hingga tenang kembali dan berkata' ayo kita selesaikan masalahnya bersama-sama'.

"Saat dirimu menyukai seseorang dan seseorang itu menyakitimu, maka kau akan marah dengannya dan tak mau bicara lagi dengannya apalagi bertemuu dengannya. Tapi jika kau menyayangi seseorang , dan seseorang itu menyakitimu, maka kamu akan menangis sejadi-jadinya karenanya. Dan jika kamu mencintai seseorang yang menurutmu special dihatimu, dan dia menyakitimu, maka kamu akan berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun rasanya pahit, sakit dan akan berkata 'dia belum tahu apa yang dia lakukan' dan juga 'Aku akan bahagia jika dia bahagia dengan keputusannya'

"Suka itu hanya keegoisan diri sendiri. Sayang adalah memberi dan menerima. Cinta adalah rela berkorban. " jelas Lisanna. Penjelasan Lisanna diakhiri dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Natsu kagum, benar-benar kagum dengan penjelasan Lisanna.

"Waaaah kau hebat Lisanna, kau hebaaaat!" puji Natsu

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti dengan jawaban yang aku berikan?" tanya Lisanna. Natsu mengangguk.

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti dan belum tahu tentang perasaanmu. Kau coba pejamkan matamu. Pikirkan orang special dihatimu dan rasakan. Apa yang kau rasakan tentangnya. Apakah hanya suka, sayang, cinta, atau ketiganya" ucap Lisanna. Natsu masih diam.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan. Jaa nee~" pamit Lisanna sambil berjalan meninggalkan Natsu yang masih berdiam diri. Lisanna hanya tersenyum.

_'Ganbatte, Natsu' ucap Lisanna dalam hati_

Natsu masih duduk diam. Dia mengingat kata-kata Lisanna. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan memikirkan seseorang yang dianggapnya special. Saat Natsu memejamkan mata, Bayangan Lucy yang sedang tersenyum muncul. Dan juga kenangan-kenangan bersama Lucy. Natsu tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan airmata.

"Maaf…Maaf aku baru sadar dengan perasaanku padamu, Luce" ucap Natsu yang masih memejamkan matanya.

_'Aku menyukaimu….menyayangimu…dan mencintaimu…Lucy Heartfilia' ucap Natsu dalam hati._

* * *

**Didalam kamar Lucy,**

Lucy sedang melihat keluar jendela merasakan angin yang membelai wajahnya dan ia memejamkan matanya karena ia sangat menikmati hembusan angin tersebut. Lucy tersentak pada saat angin itu berhembus ia mendengar suara Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum sambil menengadahkan wajahnya keatas untuk memandang langit.

"Natsu…" panggil Lucy

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yoooossssh! akhirnya Natsu menyadari perasaannya sama Lucy~~~**

**Bagaimana para readers? apa pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini?**

**Silahkan komentar dengan meninggalkan sepenggal Review untukku~~~**

* * *

**Balasan Review!**

**yodontknow** : Arigatou gozaimaaaasuuu ;)

**Himiki-chan** : Hmm begitu ya... akan aku usahakan hehe, Arigatoou himiki-chan :)

**Ayane75** : Hehe Arigatou, ini dia chapter selanjutnya silahkan dibacaaa XD

**L Melda H** : Aku akan membuat Sting insaf (?) eeeeh kenapa dilempar kelangit-_-" *nyangkutdipohon*. baiklah-baiklah ini sudah lanjut XD

**karinalu** : Ahh tidak apa-apa kok. hmm benar gak ya tebakannya?~~ anda benar dapat 100 poin #plak. baiklah ini dia chapter lanjutannya...silahkan dibacaaaa~

**pidachan99** : Ini dia sudah update. Lucy hanya demam biasa... dia sekarang sudah sehat kok *pura-pura jadi dokter*. Lucy disini anak yang sehat, dia sakit karena kecapean saja~~

* * *

**Sekian dari sayaaa~**

**Tunggu next chapternya yaaa ;)  
**

**Jaa nee~~**


	22. Chapter 20

**I Miss You  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, PAIRING(S), OOC**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"_Lis, seseorang bertanya padaku. Apa perbedaan suka, sayang, dan juga cinta. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Apa kau bisa menjawabnya untukku? Pleaseee" ucap Natsu sambil menatap mata Lisanna. Lisanna hanya tersenyum._

"_Kau ini… tidak pernah belajar dewasa" sahut Lisanna_

"_Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Biar kau sadar dengan perasaanmu sekarang" lanjut Lisanna. Natsu yang tadinya memandang Lisanna dengan tatapan memohon, sekarang matanya berbinar-binar karena mendengar jawaban dari Lisanna._

"_Perbedaan suka, sayang, dan cinta ya? Suka itu saat kau ingin memiliki seseorang, sayang adalah perasaan dimana saat kau ingin membahagiakan orang yang special dimata kau, cinta itu adalah rasa dimana saat kau akan berkorban demi orang special itu." Jelas Lisanna._

_Natsu terkagum dengan penjelasan Lisanna._

" _Contohnya seperti saat kau sedang sedih dan menangis maka seseorang yang suka padamu akan berkata 'sudah jangan menangis lagi'. Tapi seseorang yang menyayangi dirimu akan diam dan ikut menangis denganmu. Dan seseorang yang mencintaimu akan membiarkan mu menangis, larut dalam kesedihan, menunggumu hingga tenang kembali dan berkata' ayo kita selesaikan masalahnya bersama-sama'._

"_Saat kamu menyukai seseorang dan seseorang itu menyakitimu, maka kau akan marah dengannya dan tak mau bicara lagi dengannya apalagi bertemuu dengannya. Tapi jika kau menyayangi seseorang , dan seseorang itu menyakitimu, maka kamu akan menangis sejadi-jadinya karenanya. Dan jika kamu mencintai seseorang yang menurutmu special dihatimu, dan dia menyakitimu, maka kamu akan berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun rasanya pahit dan akan berkata 'dia belum tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Aku akan bahagia jika dia bahagia dengan keputusannya'_

"_Suka itu hanya keegoisan diri sendiri. Sayang adalah memberi dan menerima. Cinta adalah rela berkorban. " jelas Lisanna. Penjelasan Lisanna diakhiri dengan senyuman diwajahnya._

_Natsu kagum, benar-benar kagum dengan penjelasan Lisanna. _

"_Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti dengan jawaban yang aku berikan?" tanya Lisanna. Natsu mengangguk._

"_Kalau kau tidak mengerti dan belum tahu tentang perasaanmu. Kau coba pejamkan matamu. Pikirkan orang special dihatimu dan rasakan. Apa yang kau rasakan tentangnya. Apakah hanya suka, sayang, cinta, atau ketiganya" ucap Lisanna. Natsu masih diam._

"_Baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan. Jaa nee~" pamit Lisanna sambil berjalan meninggalkan Natsu yang masih berdiam diri. Lisanna hanya tersenyum._

'_Ganbatte, Natsu' ucap Lisanna dalam hati_

_Natsu masih duduk diam. Dia mengingat kata-kata Lisanna. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan memikirkan seseorang yang dianggapnya special. Saat Natsu memejamkan mata, Bayangan Lucy yang sedang tersenyum muncul. Dan juga kenangan-kenangan bersama Lucy. Natsu tersenyum, dan taanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan airmata._

"_Maaf…Maaf aku baru sadar dengan perasaanku padamu, Luce" ucap Natsu yang masih memejamkan matanya._

'_Aku menyukaimu….menyayangimu…dan mencintaimu…Lucy Heartfilia' ucap Natsu dalam hati._

_Didalam kamar Lucy,_

_Lucy sedang melihat keluar jendela merasakan angin yang membelai wajahnya dan ia memejamkan matanya karena ia sangat menikmati hembusan angin tersebut. Lucy tersentak pada saat angin itu berhembus ia mendengar suara Natsu._

_Lucy tersenyum sambil menengadahkan wajahnya keatas untuk memandang langit._

"_Natsu…" panggil Lucy_

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Lucy membuka matanya. Ia merasa keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit untuk duduk agar tidak pusing. Setelah duduk, ia berusaha untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" sapa Lucy kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya sedang sibuk membaca Koran dan Ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ah kau sudah bangun, Ohayou" sahut detective Genzou sambil melipat korannya.

"Lucy. ibu sudah siapkan sarapan. Ayo kita sarapan dulu" ajak Layla sambil tersenyum hangat. Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Layla mengangkat peralatan makan dan membawanya kedapur. Lucy masih duduk dimeja makan bersama dengan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah enakan?" tanya detective Genzou sambil memandang wajah Lucy yang sekarang pucatnya sudah mulai menghilang.

"Iya, besok aku juga akan mulai sekolah" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum

"Apa kau yakin, sayang?" tanya Ibunya yang datang dari dapur dan duduk disebelahnya. Lucy mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau maumu begitu" ucap Layla sambil membelai rambut Lucy.

* * *

**Dirumah Natsu,**

Natsu telah selesai sarapan, dan dengan segera melesat pergi kesekolah agar tidak terlambat. Adiknya melihat Natsu dari lantai atas.

"Kok Aniki berbeda dari biasanya ya?" gumam Wendy sambil tersenyum.

Memang, terlihat dipagi hari ini, Natsu bangun sangat pagi, dan lari pagi. Dan wajahnya itu…wajahnya menunjukkan keceriaan. Dan satu lagi, Wendy berpikir kalau Natsu hari ini tidak menimbulkan keributan apapun dirumah, Natsu menyapa ayah dan ibunya dengan wajah yang ceria. Sangat sopan. Tidak seperti biasanya.

_'Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Aniki senang' pikir Wendy._

* * *

**Sesampainya disekolah,**

Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat ia biasa memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan memasang wajah yang ceria. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas, ia membuka pintu kelas sambil tersenyum, bukan ini bukan senyum, tetapi sebuah grins yang membuat wajahnya tampak manis sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"O-ha-youuu~" ucap Natsu sambil berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

Ia datang tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini, ia datang sangat pagi. Dikelas belum ada orang lain selain dirinya. Natsu melakukan tugas untuk menghapus blackboard, menulis tanggal, mengganti air dan bunga. Setelah selesai ia duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya. Sekarang sudah banyak orang yang berada dikelas.

Natsu menopang dagunya dan melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela. Ia tersenyum. Hari ini ia begitu senang, ia begitu senang sampai ingin rasanya ia terbang kelangit. Ia telah mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya ke Lucy, bukan hanya sekedar suka, tetapi lebih. Dan sampai pada Gajeel yang datang dan menyapanya pun tidak digubris olehnya, karena ia terhanyut dalam kesenangannya.

"Hoy, Natsu!" teriak Gajeel ditelinga Natsu sehingga Natsu terlonjak kaget.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI. INI MASIH PAGI KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK-TERIAK DITELINGA SESEORANG SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Natsu dihadapan Gajeel. Gajeel hanya bisa menutup telinganya, dan murid-murid lain yang berada dikelas yang sama hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Habis, kau hanya melamun saja, terlebih lagi, kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila" ucap Gajeel yang sekarang sudah duduk ditempatnya sendiri. Natsu pun ikut duduk ditempatnya sendiri.

"Aku memang sudah gila hahaha" sahut Natsu dan terlihat semburat merah dipipinya, Gajeel yang melihat itu hanya melongo.

_'Anak ini kenapa?' pikir Gajeel_

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi, tidak lama kemudian guru pun masuk kekelas Natsu dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

**-SKIP TIME-**

Waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat, sekarang murid-murid sudah bubar karena jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Begitupun juga Natsu dan kawan-kawan.

"Hey, Natsu. kau akan menjenguk Lucy lagi hari ini?" tanya Levy dalam perjalanan menuju keluar dari sekolah.

"Ya begitulah, kalian mau ikut lagi? Kalian bisa naik mobilku" sahut Natsu

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa, karena aku harus membantu ibuku dirumah. Kau bagaimana Erza?" tanya Levy ke Erza

"Aku juga tidak bisa, karena sudah punya janji dengan seseorang. Dan aku duluan ya. Jaa nee" pamit Erza.

"Dia punya janji dengan siapa, Levy? Dia kok tidak cerita ya" ucap Lisanna dengan nada berbisik tetapi Natsu masih bisa mendengar.

"Shhh kalian berdua ini, biarkan saja. Jangan mencampuri urusan Erza. Diakan juga punya privasi" nasehat Natsu

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya khawatir. Kita semua ini kan sahabat. Bukan maksud untuk mencampuri tahu" seru Levy diiringi anggukan tanda setuju dari Lisanna.

"Yaya terserah lah. Heh iya. Dimana si mesum itu? Biasanya dia sudah ikut-ikut kita" tanya Natsu.

"Gray masih ada urusan, katanya mau mengerjakan tugas" ucap Levy.

"Oh begitu ya. Padahal ada yang ingin aku beritahu." Gerutu Natsu. Lisanna dan Levy saling memandang.

_'Tumben sekali' pikir Lisanna dan Levy_

Sampailah mereka diparkiran tempat dimana mobil Natsu dan Lisanna terparkir.

"Baiklah, Levy, Lisanna. Aku duluan ya. Mau kerumah Lucy dulu. Oke. Sampai ketemu besook" pamit Natsu sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melesatkan mobilnya keluar sekolah. Sedangkan Levy dan Lisanna juga masuk kedalam mobil Lisanna dan menjalankan mobilnya untuk pulang.

* * *

**Dirumah Lucy,**

Lucy sedang membaca majalah diruang tengahnya. Sekarang dirumahnya hanya ada dia, karena ibunya sedang pergi ada keperluan dan ayahnya sedang melakukan pekerjaan dadakan. Lucy merasa bosan apabila ia terus menerus berada dikamarnya, padahal tubuhnya sudah tidak apa-apa. tiba-tiba Lucy mendengar bel berbunyi tanda kehadiran tamu kerumahnya.

"Siapa yang datang" gumam Lucy sambil berjalan kepintu untuk membukakan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki yang Lucy kenal.

"Loh, Natsu?"

"Konnichiwa, Luce~" seru Natsu sambil nyengir. Lucy melihat Natsu yang sedang memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah

"Ko-konnichiwa" sahut Lucy

"Dimana kedua orang tuamu? Kok sepi sekali?" tanya Natsu yang celingak-celinguk lihat kedalam rumah Lucy.

"Ah mereka sedang pergi. Ayo masuk" ucap Lucy

"Ah iya, ini bunga untukmu Luce" ucap Natsu sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar yang dia pegang.

"Eh? A—arigatou, Natsu" sahut Lucy sambil menerima bunga tersebut.

Lucy dan Natsu berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tengah. Natsu duduk ditempat biasa pada saat ia bertamu dirumah Lucy. Lucy menaruh bunga yang diberikan Natsu di meja ruang tengah dan segera kedapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Kau mau hot chocolate atau ice chocolate?" tanya Lucy dari arah dapur

"Hmm Ice chocolate saja Luce. Bolehkah aku menyalakan TV? Rumah ini sangat sepi" seru Natsu

"Ya silahkan" sahut Lucy yang sedang sibuk membuat ice chocolate untuk Natsu.

Selesainya membuat minuman, Lucy membawa minumannya keruang tengah dan duduk disebelah Natsu yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ini Natsu, minumlah" tawar Lucy

"Arigatou Luce" sahut Natsu sambil mengambil gelas yang berisikan ice chocolate yang dibuat oleh Lucy dan meminumnya.

"Ahhhh enak sekali, seperti biasanya Luce buatanmu sangat enak" puji Natsu sambil memberikan grins-nya dan membuat Lucy blushing.

"Oh ya, kau sudah sehat? Sepertinya sudah ya haha" lanjut Natsu, pandangan matanya tertuju ke TV.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Lucy sambil mengambil bunga yang diberikan oleh Natsu dan mencium harumnya. Natsu menyadarinya dan tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai bunga itu?" tanya Natsu yang sekarang pandangannya tertuju ke Lucy. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau tau, arti dari setangkai bunga mawar merah?" tanya Natsu sambil menatap dalam-dalam manik berwarna coklat yang menenangkan hati milik Lucy.

"Artinya itu—" ucapan Lucy terpotong karena sekarang bibirnya dan bibir Natsu saling bersentuhan. Natsu mencium Lucy. bukan sebuah ciuman panas, tetapi ciuman yang sangat polos, mungkin sekedar mengecup. Lucy hanya membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh Natsu. Natsu adalah ciuman pertamanya? Bukan, ini bukanlah ciuman pertama bagi mereka, ini adalah yang kedua kalinya. Yang pertama kali itu terjadi didalam bus beberapa bulan yang lalu saat pulang dari sekolah. Tetapi Lucy tidak mengetahui karena Lucy sedang tertidur didalam bus waktu itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Lucy.

_'Oh tuhan apa yang aku lakukan' keluh Natsu dalam hati_

_'Ciuman pertamaku' ucap Lucy dalam hati_

Wajah Natsu dan Lucy sudah sama-sama memerah, mereka berdua sama-sama malu. Setelah berciuman, Natsu memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy, Lucy tersentak.

"Luce, Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Aku tidak masalah dengan apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Kalaupun memang benar kau tidak memiliki perasaan itu, perasaanku tetap tidak akan berubah padamu. Dan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, melindungimu" jelas Natsu dan masih sama, ia masih menatap manik coklat yang indah milik Lucy begitupun Lucy, Lucy pun menatap balik manik hitam milik Natsu.

"Natsu..dengar aku.." Lucy memegang tangan Natsu

"Kenapa kau bilang aku tidak memiliki perasaan denganmu?" tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah, karena kau pernah menolakku, beberapa waktu yang lalu saat aku bilang menyukaimu" sahut Natsu. Lucy terkekeh mendengar jawaban Natsu.

_'Dia salah paham' pikir Lucy_

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Natsu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya menunjukkan kalau dia marah.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku berarti hanya sekedar suka. Aku berpikir, kau menyukaiku karena memang kita ini sahabat. Dan saat aku mau menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau memotong kalimat yang ingin aku ucapkan" jelas Lucy

"Gomenasai. Jadi? Bolehkah aku mendengar jawaban lengkapnya?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk.

"Natsu, aku bukan tidak menyukaimu, bukan itu maksudku. Pada awalnya, aku merasa ada yang aneh pada saat aku melihat senyumanmu, aku sangat suka saat kau tersenyum. Semenjak itu, aku menyukaimu. Saat kau bercerita, kau memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai, hatiku begitu sakit. Aku merasa dadaku sesak. Dan akhirnya aku sadar, Aku merasakan perasaan lebih dari rasa suka. Aku mencintaimu Natsu. Dan aku tidak berharap untuk kau membalas cintaku. Sekedar kau ada disampingku, tidak menjauhiku, dan melihatmu bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku, Natsu" jelas Lucy sambil menatap bola mata Natsu yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ja—jadi kau juga merasakan hal sama denganku, Luce?" tanya Natsu untuk memastikan. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat kepada Natsu.

Natsu segera memeluk Lucy. Pelukan yang erat. Mereka berdua saling memeluk dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang mereka rasakan.

"Arigatou Luce, Arigatou. Aku berpikir kau akan membenciku" ucap Natsu dengan wajah yang riang.

"Membencimu? Untuk apa? aku juga berterima kasih karena kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku" sahut Lucy dan tersenyum manis.

"Rrrr untuk ciuman yang tadi, aku pikir kau akan marah dan menendangku keluar dari rumahmu. Maaf Luce" ucap Natsu dengan ragu-ragu. Lucy jadi menyadari bahwa tadi Natsu menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"A—aa—ah itu—" respon Lucy dengan gugup

"Oh ya, mungkin kau tidak tahu kalau tadi adalah ciuman kita untuk kedua kalinya" jelas Natsu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lucy kaget sehingga ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"APAAAA! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" teriak Lucy dengan frustasi

"Tenanglah, aku akan ceritakan"

* * *

**Flashback on**

_Terjadi pada saat Natsu dan Lucy mengikuti pendalaman materi untuk ujian masuk SMA._

_Setelah selesai pendalaman materi,lucy dan natsu pulang bersama._

_"Hmm Luce,aku mau main kerumahmu dooong,boleh tidaaak?" ucap Natsu sambil jalan beriringan dengan Lucy dan menatap Lucy yang menoleh kearahnya karena pertanyaannya._

_"Boleh Natsu,masa ga boleh,kau kan temanku" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum. Dan senyuman Lucy sukses membuat Natsu jadi salah tingkah._

_"Ba-baiklah Luce" ucap Natsu sambil menunduk karena ia tidak mau Lucy melihat wajahnya memerah. Sesampainya mereka di halte, mereka menunggu bus dengan duduk sambil bercanda,tertawa. Sampai Lucy melihat bus yang ditunggu datang._

_"Ayo Natsu, busnya sudah datang" ucap Lucy sambil bangkit berdiri dan diikuti Natsu yang mengangguk. Mereka masuk kedalam bus dan memilih tempat duduk paling belakang. Lucy didekat jendela,dan Natsu berada disebelahnya. Mereka diam selama perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya Natsu menyadari kalau Lucy tertidur. Natsu melihat Lucy yang sedang tertidur dengan memajukan wajahnya sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Lucy saling berhadapan dan tiba-tiba bus itu berhenti mendadak dan…._

_CUP…_

_Bibir Lucy dan Natsu bertemu, Natsu terdiam,mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kejadian itu membuatnya malu setelah itu Natsu kembali duduk dalam posisi semula, dan ia menoleh ke Lucy, ternyata Lucy masih tertidur._

**Flash back off**

"Begitu ceritanya, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud, Luce" ucap Natsu. Lucy yang mendengar cerita Natsu masih shock dan mukanya memerah karena malu. Lucy berpikir, kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada waktu itu. Kenapa ia malah tertidur pulas.

"Luce kau tidak apa-apa? mukamu merah sekali" tanya Natsu sambil menyentuh bahu Lucy. Lucy sedang tertunduk. Ya benar. Lucy shock.

"A—aaku tidak apa-apa" sahut Lucy sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sekarang hanya kedua pipinya lah yang memerah. Lucy tidak berani menatap manik hitam milik Natsu. karena dia terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Natsu untuk memastikan. Lucy mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ah sudah sore. Aku harus pulang. Kau tidak apa-apa dirumah sendiri? Atau ingin aku temani sampai ayah dan ibumu pulang?" tanya Natsu. Lucy sekarang sudah bisa mengatur dan menormalkan perasaannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. mungkin sebentar lagi ayah dan ibuku akan pulang." Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Natsu.

"Begitu ya. Yasudah kalau begitu. Oh iya, kau besok sudah mulai masuk kesekolah?" tanya Natsu yang sekarang sudah bangkit dari duduknya .

"Iya, besok aku sudah boleh masuk sekolah, ada apa?" tanya Lucy

"Tidak apa-apa. aku hanya bertanya" jawab Natsu

"Kau mau pulang? Ayo aku antar sampai depan" ajak Lucy sambil berjalan dan diikuti oleh Natsu.

* * *

**Sesampainya diluar rumah,**

"Aku pamit ya, jangan lupa kunci pintu rumahmu dan sampai ketemu besok, Luce" pamit Natsu yang sekarang sudah didalam mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan, Natsu" ucap Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya juga kearah mobil Natsu yang sudah melesat pergi.

Lucy masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Astaga, hari ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan" ucap Lucy sambil menghela nafas. Lalu ia masuk kedalam untuk beres-beres rumah.

Saat ia sedang membereskan barang-barang, terdengar ringtone ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera mencari ponselnya yang berada dikamar. Dilihatnya, ternyata Sting yang menelpon, ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi moshi" ucap Lucy

"_Moshi moshi, Lucy. kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sting diseberang telepon_

"Sudah membaik, Sting. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Lucy duduk ditempat tidurnya

"_Ya aku baik-baik saja. Kau dirumah sedang apa?" tanya Sting ditelepon_

"Sedang beres-beres. Natsu habis datang kesini tadi" sahut Lucy dengan nada yang santai

Diseberang sana, Sting yang mendengar kalau Natsu main kerumah Lucy merasa sedikit kesal. Tetapi ia segera menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"_Wah benarkah? Semustinya aku juga kesana, agar kita bertiga bisa bermain." Ucap Sting sambil tertawa renyah. _Lucy pun ikut tertawa.

"_Lucy, apakah aku menelfon seperti ini, mengganggu pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sting dengan lembut_

"Ah hmm sedikit hihi" jawab Lucy dengan nada menggoda.

"_Ah kau terlalu jujur, Lucy. haha baiklah, nanti aku akan menelfonmu lagi." Ucap Sting_

"Hmm oke jaa nee" sahut Lucy, setelah itu ia memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

**Dirumah Sting,**

Sting sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Ia habis menelfon seseorang yang berarti baginya selain orang tuanya. Ya itu Lucy. tadinya ia menelfon Lucy untuk menenangkan hatinya, tetapi setelah mendengar Natsu main kerumah Lucy dengan keadaan rumah Lucy sepi menjadi kesal.

"Aku harus lebih cepat melakukan pergerakan. Kalau tidak, Lucy tidak akan menjadi milikku" gumam Sting sambil meremas ponsel yang ada digenggamannya.

**To be Continued**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. bagaimana menurut kalian para readers? baguskah? lumayankah? burukkah?**

**Silahkan tinggalkan komen kalian dikotak review yang ada dibawah~~~**

* * *

**Yosh! waktunya membalas review~**

**akhmadfauzinew : Baiklah, ini sudah update~**

**santika widya : Aaah Arigatou gozaimasuuu. baiklah ini sudah lanjut :)**

**Dark dragon : Aku pastikan untuk membuat happy ending, karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan sad ending ;)**

**pidachan99 : Hehe arigatou~ hmm mungkin faktor umur kali ya, jadi dia lupa #plak Jawaban pertanyaan dari pidachan yang tanya kenapa genzou-san lupa ama sting akan dijawab chapter selanjutnya. jadi tunggu kelanjutannya yaw :)**

**L Melda H : Iya dong mereka akan jadi member grup sting haters (?) wkwkwk**

* * *

**Baiklah sudah semua dibalas reviewnya**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~**

**Jaa nee~~~~**


End file.
